


One Thread

by galexychen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blackmail, Blood, Comedy, Dark, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Side Story, Triggers, Violence, huang zitao is a pussy pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 88,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galexychen/pseuds/galexychen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun is an assassin, the best in the business and known for his merciless work and cold demeanor. But when he's assigned to befriend and kill a certain boy named Park Chanyeol, things don't go according to plan...</p><p>Everybody has a secret, and it only takes one thread to unravel everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you all for reading!! my name is Alex, and I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!! 
> 
> feel free to comment down below with any of your thoughts~ I enjoy all feedback! thank you so much for the kudos and bookmarks, I really appreciate them.
> 
>  
> 
> follow my [Official Tumblr](www.galexychen.tumblr.com) to submit questions, posts, and works for this story :)
> 
>  
> 
> [One Thread Video Trailer](https://youtu.be/X7gXHh8Xa44)

_It was midnight._

 

_The moon filtered in through the curtained windows, blood red._

 

_Thick, black, putrid smoke filled the room, making it difficult for the person standing in the middle of the pentagram to breathe._

 

_The voice rang out, unhuman. Cold and death enveloped the room like a smothering blanket._

 

**_“Is this what you want?”_ **

 

_The person hesitated._

 

_After a moment, he spoke._

 

**_“Yes.”_ **

  
_With a flash the voice was gone, and the room fell to darkness._

 

 

 


	2. The Beginning of the End

 

_The flower that is emotion blooms in a short moment_

_With not one speck of dust it perfectly overcomes it’s beginning_

_An unfamiliar blue light shines, the thing that makes me dizzy_

_Mysteric_

_4 Walls- f(x)_

 

 

 

 

It was bone chillingly cold. The dark streets of Prague stank of alcohol and smoke. The streetlights flickered, illuminating the shop signs of the stone buildings for a moment, then plunging the world into darkness once more.  
  
The cobblestone streets winded sickeningly like a maze through the sleepy city.  
  
_It was silent._  
  
In the shadows, a boy walked through the streets. His boots clanked against the stone, the only sound to be heard in the quiet. The boy's black leather armor made him impossible to be seen, especially in the gloom of the city.  
  
A rustling sounded. The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around.  
  
The boy walked in the opposite direction, stalking down the narrow, twisting roads toward the sound.  
  
He stopped in the mouth of a grimy alley. The streetlights flickered once more, like lightning across a dim, cloudy sky.  
  
The light shone, brightening the crevice to reveal a few overflowing dumpsters, and a man cowering in the corner.  
  
At the sight of the boy, the man yelped. Dressed in a crisp gray suit and tie, he fell to his knees, his important appearance deceiving to his true cowardice.  
  
The boy strolled towards the business man, towering over him as the lights flickered yet again.  
  
"Please!" The man cried out, pressing himself against the cold stone wall. "Spare me!"  
  
"What is it?" The boy spoke. His voice was firm, but his tone taunting. "A wife? Children?"  
  
The man's eyes lit up in hope. "Yes! A beautiful wife, and three children!"  
He took out his wallet to display a family photo, all members smiling genuinely under a glowing sun. "Surely, you understand! Please! Show me mercy!"  
  
The boy was silent, then a loud cruel chuckle erupted from his lips. "Yes, I do understand. They sure will miss you, won't they?"  
  
In one swift motion, the boy planted his foot on the man's chest, with his blade positioned at the man's throat.  
  
The boy's breath came out in a puff of white smoke. "In reality, none of these ideas of family and love are true. Naive hopes and dreams just mask the vicious reality we call life. People exist solely to cause pain to each other, nothing else."  
  
The boy's piercing, steel eyes gleamed in the moonlight, black kohl smudged around his slender eyes.  
  
"Life is beautiful, but terrifyingly cruel. Surely you understand?"  
  
With one quick stroke, the task was done. Blood tainted the man's expensive suit as the boy dragged the blade against his throat, a reminder of one's fatal flaw: hope in a silly wish that was never to be granted.  
  
The boy stood, and as quickly as he came, he disappeared into the night, leaving not one trace behind.

 

*

  
  
The office was calm and tranquil. The boy sat in the lobby, staring at his feet. He sunk into the comfortable leather chair, resting his head against the wall.  
  
"Mr. 060592?"  
  
The boy's head perked up.  
  
The secretary at the front desk smiled. "Mr. Lee will see you now."

The boy stood up, nodding a thanks to the secretary and making his way through the grand wooden doors behind her.  
  
Mr. Lee sat at his desk as usual, all of his papers evenly aligned and his nameplate sparkling, not a speck of dust in sight. He had always been a particular man; not a strand of hair out of place, and not a wrinkle in his suits. He motioned for the boy to sit in the single seat in front of his desk. Though it was the only other chair in the room other than the huge throne Mr. Lee sat in, it was placed at least more than 3 feet away.

The boy grimaced and perched himself at the edge of the seat. Though Mr. Lee employed him and his colleagues, he sure did not want to associate himself with such people.  
  
"Hello, 060592." Mr. Lee's eyes crinkled in what was a false attempt at a smile. "How are you?"  
  
The boy looked him in the eyes and met him with an equally cold stare. "Fine. How are you, Mr. Lee?"  
  
"Just as well as you, I suppose." Mr. Lee folded his hands on the desk. "Another job well done. I've never had a finer employee."  
  
"Thank you, Me. Lee." The boy droned.  
  
"The best in the business. I've never met someone so merciless." Mr. Lee chuckled half heartedly.  
  
The boy nodded his head in response. He's heard this before.  
  
"This is why I'm entrusting you with this case." Mr. Lee motioned for him to stand up and approach his desk.  
  
The boy did so, standing erect, being cautious not to touch the edge of the desk.  
  
Mr. Lee slid a manila folder to the boy. "You will find the details in the case folder. For this case, your name will be Byun Baekhyun. You are a 16 year old boy who is transferring to Jeguk High School, in Seoul."  
  
The boy took the folder gently.  
  
Who was it this time?  
  
Who was it that threatened Mr. Lee and his fortune?  
  
Who was it that stood in Mr. Lee's way?  
  
_Who was it that he needed to kill?_  
  
"Your mission,"  
  
The boy opened the folder to find the picture of a boy with big brown eyes, an equally bright smile, and large ears.  
  
"Kill Park Chanyeol."  
  
The boy took the picture into his hands, his eyes blank.  
  
"Make it quick, soundless."  
  
The boy tucked the picture back into the case folder and tucked it under his arm.  
  
Mr. Lee waved his hand. "You are dismissed. You know what to do."  
  
The boy strode out of the room, through the doors and out into the world.

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun walked into the Research lab, tossing his favorite leather jacket onto a nearby table. Neat stacks of paper tumbled onto the floor in a heap.

Baekhyun winced, “Sorry, Suho.”

Suho turned around from an equally busy table in the middle of the room, cocking his glasses farther up on his nose. He smiled at Baekhyun, “No, it’s fine. Those are the interns’ applications.”

He burst into sarcastic laughter and Baekhyun smirked. “God, you’re terrible.”

“I know, I know.”

Suho waved Baekhyun over and he obeyed, weaving through the maze of messy tables, topped with computers, books and paper, pencils and pens, and on one table, a box of donuts and cups of coffee. It smelled like a library in here, even with the windows open, but Baekhyun didn’t mind.

Baekhyun stood across from Suho, watching him rifle through his computer files. Suho took the pencil hidden behind his ear and twirled in his fingers, pointing it at Baekhyun and grinning his million watt smile.

“So you’re Byun Baekhyun this time around?”

“Seems like it.”

“Alright,” Suho straightened his lab coat and bow tie and scribbled a few things on the lined sheet of paper beside him. “High schooler, Jeguk High, okay I got it.”

His brown eyes twinkled as he winked at Baekhyun. “Now time to come up with a personality!”

“I have one.”

“No, my friend you do not. I don’t mean to insult you, but you’re as dry as a potato chip. Salty like one also! You can’t compare to that lemon-lime flavor, though, you’re not _that_ interesting-“

“Your point is?” Baekhyun interrupted, crossing his arms.

“Well, you have to fit in with a high school crowd, and be unsuspected as a serial killer. I mean,” Suho squinted at his computer. “You’re the same age as this guy. Wow, how _depressing_. Only 16 years old.” Suho’s shoulders slouched. “What did this boy do to inflict Mr. Lee’s wrath?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Dunno, beats me. I don’t really care.”

“Didn’t expect you to, buddy,” Suho muttered. “But let’s try and stay positive together, shall we? How about we make you a popular kid?”

Baekhyun grimaced. “Do I really have to?”

Suho leaned against the table behind him. “Well, the popular kids are well loved, no one would ever be suspicious of the “ _in_ _crowd_ ”. But then again it really does depend on who Chanyeol is. Is he an outsider? Is he popular himself? Is he that weird kid with a not-so-secret Beanie Babies collection? Is that why he must be annihilated?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “We know we are talking about you here, Suho.”

Suho’s face reddened. “I did _not_ own a Beanie Babies collection when I was a sophomore! How dare you insinuate your senior of a deed so  _atrocious_?! Though Mystic the Unicorn did sell for a lot, I was able to pay for a lot of college expenses. _Back to the point!_ ”

“Let me give you some tips about high school.” Suho clasped his hands in front of him, a look on his face as such of a mother sending he freshman kid away on the first day of school.  “Don’t hang around the wrong kind of people, get good grades, that is a must! Be organized, your pal Suho is a great example! Dress fashionable, like your pal _Suho_ , yet again! Don’t do drugs! Drugs are a _no_! Don’t curse, that’s bad also!”

 Suho wiped at his dry eyes. “Oh my goodness, my _Baekkie is going to high school…_!”

“ _Baekkie_?!”

Suho patted Baekhyun on the shoulder. “You’ll do fine! Just be yourself! No, _scratch that_ , we discussed that. Be kind, smart, and unhostile!”

“You’re talking to a brick wall, Suho!”

The two turned around to find Kai, Xiumin, and Lay standing in the doorway, equipment on and smelling of sweat and blood, the usual. They had just come back from a mission, a mass killing of politicians in Canada at a fundraiser party.

Kai jogged to Suho and gave him a brofist, bumping Baekhyun’s shoulder against his own. “We all know 06 isn’t capable of basic human emotion!”

“Give the guy a break,” Xiumin wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, giving Suho a high five before hopping onto the table beside him. “Who wants to feel anyways?”

“Yeah,” Lay butted in, gnawing on a stolen donut. “We’re not all perfect.”

“Obviously.” Suho glared at Lay, before motioning Lay to toss him a donut also.

Kai, blonde hair gelled back, and his perfect tan skin was extremely handsome, which he used to his advantage. He killed utilizing his charm, using his godly genetics to get close and comfortable with the target, and striking.

Lay was known for his speed. Most wouldn’t assume him as a killer, with his big, bright eyes and adorable dimples, but he was very handy with a crossbow. When he got into an assignment, there was no way the target could escape alive.

Xiumin was a little bit of both. He was skilled with weaponry, and other methods of murdering that Baekhyun was still unfamiliar with. He was the senior out of all of them, so he was the most level-headed and experienced out of the four. His hair was still dyed a bronze from his last undercover mission, though his dark brown roots were beginning to show.

They were the best employees in Mr. Lee’s service, to be frank, the _only_ in Mr. Lee’s service.

The four had known each other for their whole lives. They were kidnapped at a young age and trained in murder and bloodshed. None of them knew their real families, or had any outside connections. They had all been given code names, except for Baekhyun. Baekhyun insisted on keeping his number instead, it reminded him that he was nothing but a killer devoid of a sense of reality and emotion, not a real human being. He couldn’t have an attachment to living when that was all he was.

“Hey,” Suho piped up, motioning to Baekhyun. “Did you guys hear? 06 is Byun Baekhyun now!”

“Wow, another mission! You never get a day off.” Kai said. “Byun Baekhyun, I like it. 06 is tiring.”

“Who are you now?” Xiumin asked, sipping coffee from a nearby mug. “My last job was exhausting.  I never knew being a Chemistry professor was so difficult! Let me guess, an accountant with an attitude!”

“No, he’s going to high school!” Suho answered for him.

“Wow!” Lay gushed. “You’re so lucky! I’ve never stepped foot inside of a school before.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “It’s just another assignment.”

“You should cherish it, Baek,” Kai smiled. “You’ll have to tell us what high school is like when you come back!”

Xiumin rubbed his shoulders. “We should go, I need to get cleaned up. Being in uniform makes me uncomfortable.”

The others agreed. “Yeah, we can go get a bite to eat or something.”

“I think I’ll have to pass on that,” Suho said. “I still have to get some stuff prepared for your assignment, Baekkie. Good luck, you’ll be alerted when the preparations are complete!”

The four left the Research lab together into the chill Korean air. The area around the building was desolate of any sort of life, including environmental life. Their base and headquarters were purposely stationed in the middle of nowhere, so they would not arouse suspicions.

Baekhyun didn’t mind it here, he could see the stars at night, unlike in the city.

“Are you going to come with us, Baek?” Kai asked.

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, sorry, I had a heavy breakfast.”

Kai nodded. He was used to Baekhyun’s solitary attitude. “Well, see you at the dorms later then!”

Baekhyun bid the others goodbye and walked alone to the back of the Research lab, where the assassins’ dorms were located. It was a plain brick building with an ancient wooden roof that constantly leaked when it rained.

The dorms’ outside appearance was completely deceiving to how it really was inside. The lobby was a living room with an adjacent kitchen, filled with luxurious couches and loveseats, with a Plasma screen constantly blasting the sports channel, which no one bothered watching. The kitchen had state of the art kitchen appliances and cabinets always stocked, whether they were filled with canned fruit or junk food.

Baekhyun made his way upstairs, being careful not to stain the velvet carpeted stairs with the mud on his boots. Not that it would have mattered anyway, there was always a servant on hand cleaning and bending to their every need.

Baekhyun knew they also spied on them. Killers were allowed to live in luxury because in reality, the higher-ups were afraid of them.

Baekhyun chuckled softly beneath his breath. Who wouldn’t be afraid?

Baekhyun passed Kai, Xiumin, and Lay’s rooms on the second floor. He lived in the attic, isolated from everyone else. Though the four killers were very close, Baekhyun was still very withdrawn.

He made it to the end of the hallway and pulled on the trapdoor’s drawstring above him. A ladder descended and he climbed up to his room, tucking the stairs back in with him.

Baekhyun’s room was the most spacious of the four, since the attic took up the area of the entire house. His king sized bed covered in silk sheets was pushed against the far wall, a mahogany nightstand with a lamp stood beside it. There was a stained glass window across the room, and a grand bookshelf took up most of the eastern wall, filled with books he loved and read more than a million times over and over again. A couch with a few throw pillows and blankets was situated in front of the bookshelf, a fluffy maroon rug covering the floor underneath. His dresser and armoire were full of designer clothing, everything fit for a king. The restroom took up nearly half of the room, housing a luxurious bath, shower, toilet, and sink. The rest of the room was plain; there were no decorations, posters, or knickknacks, such as in the others’ rooms.

Baekhyun really didn’t have a need for a dorm room, he was always out on a mission and always roomed at certain secret locations around the globe. Decorations were just immature, and he couldn’t be attached but to his own body and soul.

Baekhyun fell against his bed, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment or two, then let it out.

_What was a home?_

Baekhyun fell asleep, a dreamless, restless slumber.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Park Chanyeol woke up to his alarm clock screaming. He twitched, suppressing the urge to wake up.

“No,” He thought. “It can’t be morning already!”

He rolled over, folding the edges of his pillow around his ears.

“Please, just five minutes.” Chanyeol pleaded, squinting his eyes shut.

But the alarm clock wasn’t having any of it. It continued to screech until Chanyeol became so annoyed he had to get up.

Frustrated, Chanyeol shot up from the bed and smacked the alarm clock. “Be quiet already!” He yelled, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste from his nightstand, stomping his way into the hallway.

As soon as he stepped a foot into the hallway, he was bulldozed into the wall.

“Jesus!”

A pile of kids ran past him, on their way to the hallway’s restroom. Chanyeol sighed, running his fingers through his tousled black hair. “I really should have woken up when the alarm sounded. Guess I’m not showering today.”

Chanyeol turned around and marched down the rest of the hallway, being careful not to touch the white, moldy walls. The wooden floorboards creaked under his weight and he nearly had to crouch as he neared the stairwell. The roof began caving in about a year ago, around the same time Chanyeol shot up six inches.

Chanyeol sat down on the edge of the hand rail, his favorite mode of transportation. He slid down, grinning as he passed the rest of the children on their way to the bathroom. The first floor bathroom had encountered a bit of a problem (a sink exploded and hit a kid in the face.) (No, it wasn’t Chanyeol’s fault. He just happened to be there at the time.) (Okay, he was the one who had bought the fireworks. But how was he supposed to know that fireworks didn’t explode that well in sinks?), so all of the children in the orphanage were forced to share the restroom on the second floor. (God forbid they share the nuns’ bathrooms!)

Chanyeol reached the end of the stairwell and hopped off, not before nearly falling face first into Sister Maria. She frowned at him, wagging her finger in his face as she reprimanded him in angry Spanish.

Chanyeol apologized, bowing his head a few times before bolting through the kitchens. He waved a good morning to the head chef, not before snagging a breakfast biscuit on his way out. Chanyeol sprinted through the kitchen’s back door, nearly tripping over a box of rotten tangerines and skidding on the greasy linoleum tile.

It was a fresh morning and the grass was dewy under his bare feet. The backyard needed a mowing, the grass tickled his ankle as Chanyeol strolled to his favorite bush at the edge of the property. They would probably force him to do it that weekend as penance for whatever havoc he was bound to wreak this week.

Chanyeol winced as he stepped on a toy dump truck. “Stupid kids! Pick up your toys!”

A bit frazzled, but unruffled, Chanyeol continued to nibble on his biscuit and met the bush. Chewing on the biscuit, Chanyeol lowered his pants and relieved himself on the bush. The wooden fence covered him from being seen by the neighbors, so he didn’t care about that.

By the time Chanyeol finished, he had also finished his biscuit. Chanyeol proceeded to brush his teeth in the rusty water fountain by the door.

Chanyeol spat into the grass and bounded up the stairs back to his room. He tore off all of his clothes in a frenzy, picking whichever shirt and pair of pants from his dresser and putting on. He really didn’t care at this point.

He brushed his hair with the broken comb he found at the park a few weeks ago into a somewhat presentable state and grabbed his backpack from the corner where he left it yesterday afternoon.

Chanyeol was halfway out the door when he remembered something he had totally forgotten. He raced back inside and grabbed the multiple papers on his messy desk.

He had worked his butt off on that essay, until 3 AM to be exact, and there was no way he wasn’t turning that in! Chanyeol ran down the stairs this time instead of sliding, and he was down the hallway and in the foyer in a matter of seconds.

“Thank God for my long legs!” Chanyeol thought, almost out of the door when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

Frozen in his tracks and heart sinking, Chanyeol turned around to find the short, the frog-like, the only, Head Sister Miriam.

“Good morning, Head Sister Miriam! Your facial rash is looking better today!” Chanyeol greeted, nervously smiling.

Her glasses were foggy, and her lips were folded in a frown. Her foot was tapping impatiently, it was clear to Chanyeol, although her feet were nearly hidden by her long, black robes.

“Good morning, Park Chanyeol. And I was wondering why my beautiful bushes were wilting.”

Chanyeol flinched. “I apologize, Head Sister Miriam. I was about to head off. I’ll see you later, Head Sister!”

“Now, Park Chanyeol-“

Chanyeol fled, throwing the door open and flying. He was down the road in a matter of seconds, with Head Sister Miriam screaming after him. “Now you come back here, Park Chanyeol! I wasn’t finished with you!”

Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief as he ran down the next two blocks. That Head Sister seriously was a witch! She had been tormenting him for as long as he could remember. Did she have some sort of vendetta against him? What has he done to upset her?

Okay, he wasn’t going to answer that.

He made it to school early, as usual. He didn’t mind being at the Hellhole earlier than he was supposed to, as long as he got away from Hellhole #2 first.

Chanyeol sat a bench lined with bird poop, resting precariously at the edge. Chanyeol watched the bird culprits hop on the cement patio.

“I’m going to get away from here.” Chanyeol thought to himself, smiling at the mere thought. “I’m going to go somewhere far, far away. “

He lifted his head to the sky and enjoyed the gentle breeze on his face. “I don’t know where, but somewhere no one will ever be able to find me.”

 

 

*

 

 

Chanyeol walked down the packed hallway, side by side with his two best friends, Jongdae and Kyungsoo. They were on their way to their next class, English, which they all, miraculously, had together.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae smirked, bright eyes squinting mischievously against his high cheekbones. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had nicknamed him “Jongdaesaurus Rex,” due to that time during Biology freshman year when the room was silent as they took their end of course exam, and he roared as soon as he opened the booklet. (He was sent to detention, as always. He’s always in detention, along with Chanyeol. Things never seem to go right when they’re around, especially when they’re together.)   “You’re looking naughtier than usual. What did you do this time?”

Chanyeol sheepishly shrugged. “Nothing…”

“You peed in the bush again, didn’t you?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Kyungsoo was the purest of them all. With his large doe eyes and thick eyelashes, he couldn’t be anything less. He actually studied for tests and aced them, and he was on all of his teachers’ good sides.

“Yeah, yeah I did.”

“I’m surprised that bush hasn’t died.” Jongdae guffawed.

“Well, Head Sister Miriam did say it was wilting.”

The three walked into their English classroom, finding their seats. Chanyeol sat at the corner of the room near the door, Jongdae at the opposite corner, (for obvious reasons), and Kyungsoo up front with the rest of the intelligent kids.

“Did you hear?” Jongdae called to Chanyeol from his seat, swinging his legs around his chair backward and leaning forward. “There’s a new kid!”

Chanyeol swiveled his head around. “New kid?” He nearly spat. “Are you being serious?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae nodded his head to the front of the room. “Kyungsoo saw him this morning during Office Aide.”

Since Kyungsoo was smart and had his life put together, he was granted the opportunity of having a period dedicated to helping the staff around campus. First period he was all over the school, he knew everybody and everything going on, so he was indeed a reliable source of information.

“Really, Kyung?!” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo turned around in his seat, pushing his glasses high on his nose. “Yeah, his name is Byun Baekhyun. Apparently he’s from America.”

They weren’t the only people raving about the new kid. The whole class was in chaos.

_“What does he look like?”_

_“I heard he was from Switzerland!”_

_“No, I thought he was from Australia!”_

_“Is he hot?”_

The bell rang and all of the students returned to their seats. Their teacher, Mr. Ahn walked in, coffee mug in his hand, late as usual.

“Essays to the front please!” He hollered.

Chanyeol fished the muddle of papers from his backpack and handed them to the person in front of him. Chanyeol was pretty proud, he never really was one to do work, but here he was, turning in a 500 word essay!

Chanyeol patted himself on the back. “You go, Chanyeol!” He mentally cheered.

The rest of the class, Chanyeol’s mind couldn’t stop racing.

_New kid, huh?_

Daydreaming, Chanyeol couldn’t help but think, “Maybe this kid is my ticket out of here.”

He didn’t know how right he was.

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

Baekhyun arrived at school a few minutes before the bell had rung. Despite his will, he had indeed woken up nervous that day. All of Suho’s warnings had him paranoid, and he mentally cursed him.

He had paced his enormous armoire that morning, scavenging through all of his closet. “What does one wear to their first day of high school?” He had thought, pushing aside all of his black assignment clothing.

Baekhyun settled on a random white graphic T-shirt, dark blue jeans with his comfortable Chuck Taylors. The night before Suho had helped him dye his hair a light brown, so standing in the full length mirror of his bathroom, Baekhyun was startled.

The boy before him looked normal. I mean, that was what he had to transform into, but this was something else. Baekhyun slipped on a light, green zip-up sweater as he felt his skin prickling with goosebumps.

_Was this what he would have looked like, in another world? In another universe where he was a normal teenager who had a family, friends, and was loved?_

Baekhyun shook the thought from his head and grabbed his backpack from the couch. This was the bag he _usually_ carried around with him on missions, filled with reference materials, and his choice of weapons and poisons. Now it was filled with spiral notebooks, textbooks, paper, pencil, and god knows what else.

Baekhyun was surprised at the weight of the backpack. _God, was this what normal kids his age had to deal with every day?_ Suddenly very grateful for his lifestyle, Baekhyun opened the trap-door and trudged down the stairs with the burden on his shoulders.

He walked into the kitchen, where Kai, Xiumin, and Lay sat, dressed in regular clothing like himself, untouched plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of them. They greeted him happily.

“Good morning, Baek!” Kai smiled, waving.

Xiumin pointed to the empty seat, an identical plate in front of it. “Come on, we were waiting for you. Let’s eat!”

Lay began to stuff his face as soon as Baekhyun sat down. “They’re really good, Baek. I made them especially for you on your first day of high school!”

Baekhyun stifled a snort as he watched Lay shovel the food in his mouth. It was hard to believe the boy in front of him who acted like a 5 year old child was a coldhearted killer.

Baekhyun dug into his pancakes, nervously swallowing.

“I’m so glad your mission is close to home, Baek.” Kai wiped at his mouth with a napkin. “I miss having you around the dorms.”

“Yeah,” Xiumin sipped at his orange juice, waggling his eyebrows. “It does get very lonely without you, Baek babe~”

“ _Babe?!”_

The room erupted in muffled laughter, as they all tried to swallow their food without choking. Baekhyun embarrassedly jumped up and placed his empty plate in the sink. “I’m leaving, nitwits. Don’t wait up!”

He jogged out the door, not before Kai chortled, “But we have to hear about your first day of school, Baek babe~”

Suho was waiting for Baekhyun once he got outside, leaning against the expensive black car Baekhyun would be driven to school in.

“I thought I’d accompany you to school.” Suho waved. He turned around and opened the door for Baekhyun, his lab coat billowing behind him like a cape.

Baekhyun got inside of the car, Suho after him, and then they were off. Their chauffeur obviously expressed his disgust at Baekhyun’s presence by not even bothering to greet him or ask him where he was going. He had obviously asked Suho before, so he wouldn’t have to talk to Baekhyun directly.

Baekhyun sighed and wrung the hem of his T-shirt between his long, knobby fingers.

_Why was it always like this?_

 

*

 

 

Suho walked Baekhyun up the front doors of the school. The school looked exactly what Baekhyun imagined a high school would look like. The school was made of brick, towering a story or two, with a grass courtyard and benches, trees, and students.

Baekhyun avoided the students’ curious stares as Suho placed his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. “You’ll do fine out there, soldier. Remember what you’re here for. Don’t get distracted. Eliminate the target, and then you’re out.”

Suho ruffled Baekhyun’s hair and bid him a cheerful farewell.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened the front doors and set foot inside of the high school.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he tried to absorb everything around him. He had walked into the cafeteria, and around him there were so many teenagers, just like him, though they were studying, or socializing with their friends.

A huge lump of anxiety rose in Baekhyun’s throat. This was so overwhelming. There were so many people, and they were all doing something different, it was hard to take this all in-

“06,” Baekhyun stopped his train of thought. “What are you doing? This isn’t you. Get a hold of yourself. You’ve dealt with worse.”

Baekhyun got a grip and walked to the office, directly across from the cafeteria. He approached the middle-aged woman at the front desk, his eyes meeting with a boy across the desk.

The boy had very large eyes and an expressionless face. He watched Baekhyun keenly as he ran papers through the copy machine. Baekhyun diverted his eyes quickly.

“Hello,” Baekhyun smiled slightly at the clerk. “My name is Byun Baekhyun, and I’m new here.”

The woman’s eyes lit up. “Oh yes, Byun Baekhyun. You’re the new transfer from America, correct.” She clicked the mouse connected to her computer. “I’ll have your schedule printed right now!”

The bell rang, the loud noise causing Baekhyun to jump as it echoed over the speakers in all of the hallways of the school.

“Give him his schedule, Kyungsoo darling, please.”

Baekhyun was brought to his senses as the large-eyed boy ran to the printer and retrieved his schedule. Kyungsoo handed him the piece of paper and Baekhyun looked it over, confused.

Kyungsoo held a hand out to Baekhyun. “Hi, my name is Kyungsoo. I’m in the same grade as you. Would you like me to show you around the school?”

Baekhyun smiled back. “Hi, I’m fine, really. Thank you, though, you seem very busy.” He nodded his head slightly and walked away into the crowded hallways.

For the next ten minutes, Baekhyun got very lost in his attempt to find his first class. Frustrated, Baekhyun cursed himself for refusing the large-eyed boy’s offer. The second bell had rang a long time ago, and Baekhyun wasn’t getting anywhere.

All of the white-tile walled hallways looked exactly the same. This didn’t even look like a school, it looked like a prison! And God had Baekhyun seen his share of prisons.

Sighing, Baekhyun leaned against the wall, letting the cold of the tile seep into his skin.

“Four doors down, to the right.”

Baekhyun opened his eyes to find said-boy staring at him. Bewildered, Baekhyun processed what Kyungsoo had said and awkwardly thanked him.

“Ah, thank you. I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo laughed quietly. “You should have just taken my offer.”

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun ducked his head again.

“Be careful with Ms. Kim, she grades papers very harshly.”

Baekhyun smiled. “Really? Thank you for the information. I’ll see you around, I guess.”

Baekhyun waved goodbye to the smaller male and followed Kyungsoo’s directions. He stood at the door and opened it, about to experience high school for the first time. 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

After class, Chanyeol raced out of the classroom with Jongdae and Kyungsoo in tow.

“Chanyeol, what are you doing?!” Jongdae yelled, attempting to worm his way out of Chanyeol’s steel grip.

“I can’t feel the circulation in my wrist,” Kyungsoo whined.

“We gotta find this new kid!” Chanyeol said, weaving his way through the milling crowd. The juniors had lunch next period, so they had time to waste. _Lunch_ time, Jongdae would argue, but now he had his mouth kept shut, surprisingly.

Using his height as an advantage, he gazed at the students’ faces beneath him. “It can’t be _that_ hard!” Despite his words, all Chanyeol could see were familiar faces.

Kyungsoo managed to wrench his arm away from the taller male. “Chanyeol, stop! You’re going to end up stomping on somebody, and I’m not certain it will be somebody else!”

Chanyeol winced. He reminisced the time he was marching down the hallway to the principal's office sophomore year, for a reason he can’t remember now, during the freshmen’ lunch period. In an attempt not to squish the younger children, he had ended up stepping on his own toe and was forced to wrap it and hobble around the school for the rest of the week. Jongdae had gotten a kick out of that.

Chanyeol stopped in his tracks and decided to heed the older male’s warning, letting go of Jongdae in the process.

“Ow, Park,” Jongdae complained, rubbing his wrist absentmindedly. “That hurt, what’s the big deal anyway?”

“Why are you obsessed with this new kid?” Kyungsoo asked, his face flushed from the rush.

“I-I’m not obsessed!” Chanyeol stammered. “I’m curious!”

Chanyeol was silent. Why _was_ he so mesmerized at the thought of a new kid? For all he knew, he could be another junkie, or another meat-headed jock.

Yeah, that was probably it. The guy was from America, he couldn’t be that interesting.

Jongdae snorted, patting Chanyeol’s arm. “Let’s just go to lunch, alright?”

Chanyeol agreed, taking a deep breath. Why was he so worked up?

_Was it because he had a feeling his life would change?_

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae made their way to the cafeteria, joking around as normal. Chanyeol had nearly forgotten about the new kid until they rounded the corner of the hallway.

Chanyeol felt a body bump into him, he stumbled backward, arms splayed to regain his balance. Papers flew into the air, and the other person gripped the wall to prevent themselves from falling. Chanyeol was taken aback. Nobody in this school was strong enough to make Chanyeol stumble. _Especially not-_

The papers settled on the floor, and Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

A boy with light brown hair, eyes wide and mouth parted slightly stood before him. His hand clenching the wall firmly, he blinked at Chanyeol.

As if a buzzer went on in his head, the boy bent over, gathering all of his papers. Chanyeol bent down also to help, trying to hide the victory in his eyes.

_The new kid._

Chanyeol handed the papers to the boy. The boy took them gratefully, smiling. “Ah, thank you.”

Chanyeol nodded, smiling, “No problem.”

He stood back up, offering his hand to the smaller boy. “I’m sorry about that.”

The boy took his hand and pulled himself up. Chanyeol was bewildered at the strength in this boy’s grip. Chanyeol took a double take at the boy.

_Who was this guy?_

The boy smiled sheepishly. “It's fine, don’t worry about it.”

And as soon as Chanyeol blinked, the boy was gone. Chanyeol spun around, nearly smacking Kyungsoo in the eye with his arm, but there was no sign of the boy.

He had disappeared.

 

 

*

 

 

Baekhyun was confused. No, not only confused but utterly distraught. Every single class period took forever to end, in the hallways he would be squished like a prune, and the _workload_!

Every single class, his teachers gave him so much homework that it was ridiculous! Baekhyun nearly fell asleep during one of those teacher’s annoying lectures. Really, what was the point in all of this?

Baekhyun looked at the pile of papers in his arms. What in the world was an exponential function?! Before he began his missions as a teenager, Baekhyun and the other three assassins were taught by an instructor at the headquarters. They had poured over novels and textbooks all day, training in combat and other murderous tactics by night. They were taught everything there was to know about academics and killing in the process.

Staring at the graph on the Algebra II worksheet, Baekhyun squinted. But really, _what was that?!_

Rounding the corner, Baekhyun bumped into a solid chest. Reflex skills triggered, Baekhyun placed all of his weight on the ground and steadied himself. On a second thought, Baekhyun let his body stumble and placed his arm on the wall. His papers fluttered in the air and he resisted the urge to catch them all and let them fall to the floor.

He couldn’t risk his identity the first day. “Stay on the low radar, don’t risk anything,” He thought to himself, as he achingly closeted his abilities.

Baekhyun looked up at his accidental attacker. He fought the itch to smirk.

In front of him stood Park Chanyeol. In person he was actually very tall, with a very solid chest, Baekhyun noted. His dark brown hair was messy, and his big, deep brown eyes glimmered with naïve hope. He wore a normal gray T-shirt and blue jeans, with enormous sneakers.

Everything about him screamed false security and blind dreams.

_He had found his target._

 

 

*

 

 

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo slapped Chanyeol’s arm. “You nearly made me blind! What is your problem?!”

“He’s gone!” Chanyeol muttered, biting his lip. How could anyone disappear so fast? _That was unnatural!_

“I think we should all go to lunch now,” Jongdae tugged on the two males’ hands. “I’m pretty sure the lasagna is getting cold in the cafeteria!”

“Lasagna…” Chanyeol turned around, a thought striking him. “Lunch!”

“Yeah, it’s an allotted time of day when you’re supposed to eat, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo snapped.

“Baekhyun wasn’t heading to the cafeteria, do you think he knows it’s lunch time?” Chanyeol asked, eyes wide and concerned.

Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. “Chanyeol, I’m more than sure he knows that it’s lunchtime. He’s probably just going to the library or something. Let’s go to lunch.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae rubbed his stomach. “I’m hungry! Can’t you hear my tummy’s cries of distress?”

Kyungsoo pulled on Chanyeol’s hand, attempting to drag the taller boy to the cafeteria. “Come on, Chanyeol.”

But Chanyeol’s feet were glued to the ground. Chanyeol looked firmly in Kyungsoo and Jongdae’s eyes. “I’m going to go look for him.”

Kyungoo crossed his arms over his chest. “Chanyeol, you’ve got to be kidding. He can be anywhere! We’re wasting time!”

Chanyeol waved a hand and shook his hand from Kyungsoo’s. “I’m sorry. I’ll catch you guys later!”

Chanyeol ran away, heading in the direction he was sure Baekhyun must have gone.

“Oh my god.” Jongdae murmured absentmindedly.

Kyungsoo pressed his index finger to his temple. “That kid is going to give me _a heart attack one day…!”_

 

*

 

Baekhyun interacted with the target, mentally taking notes of the target’s personality, actions, and movements.

_Park Chanyeol stood dumbstruck for a moment._

“One to get surprised easily.”

_Park Chanyeol bent down to help him with his papers._

“Caring; too kind, in my opinion. I predict too trusting.”

_Park Chanyeol apologizes, offering him a hand._

“Polite.”

Baekhyun weaseled his way out of the situation before he could fully divulge anything about himself. He was a master of disappearing. He could drop a bomb in the middle of a ballroom and get away undetected in the blink of an eye.

Baekhyun finally got a hang of the way the hallways worked. He had mapped out the school in his head as he had walked through it during passing periods. Baekhyun had to intercept with Suho and assess the situation.

Baekhyun crept through the underclassmen’s hallways, being careful not to make any noise that would reveal his presence.

Ha snaked his way outside and positioned himself in the corner of a wall in the middle of a bush. He took a walkie-talkie from a pocket inside of his backpack and held it up to his mouth. He had had this walkie-talkie for as long as he could remember, a graduating gift from Mr. Lee. A few years ago Lay had covered the device in pastel stickers as a loving prank, and it’s been that way ever since. It had survived bombings in Moscow, a gun fight in Egypt, a wildfire in California, to name a few.

Baekhyun spoke softly, but clearly into the microphone. “Suho, are you there? Over.”

Suho’s voice trembled over speaker. “Yes, took you a while to call. Over.”

Baekhyun gritted his teeth. “Well I can’t mosey out of class just to keep you company, Suho. Over”

“Fair enough.” Suho chuckled. “What’s the happenings? Over.”

“Interacted with the target.” Baekhyun recalled the series of events over in his head. “It’ll be an easy job.  He’s exactly as I thought he would be. A normal teenage boy with no sense of reality. Over.”

Suho hummed over the walkie-talkie. “Hmm, about that…”

Baekhyun’s heart sank. “What is it Suho? Over.”

“Well, Mr. Lee wanted me to tell you…”

Baekhyun sighed. If Mr. Lee ordered him to do something, it was never anything good. “What is it? Cut to the chase, Suho! Over.”

Suho sighed. Baekhyun could imagine Suho’s glasses resting on the cluttered table in front of him, rubbing his hand over his face in frustration.

“Mr. Lee wants you to stake out there for a longer period of time.” Suho added a feeble “Over.”

Baekhyun was confused. “What do you mean, take longer? That’s exactly what he told me _not_ to do! Over.”

Suho sniffed. “I’m sorry Baek. Don’t shoot the messenger. I don’t know why he wants you to do this, I guess it’s a good thing though, so you don’t attract too much attention. _Boom_ , kid dead, boom, another kid leaves. Doesn’t look right. But what Mr. Lee said to me though…I think he wants you to become friends with the kid.”

Now Baekhyun really was surprised. “ _W-What did you say to me, Suho?_ I swear, as soon as I get home I am going to strangle you with your stupid bow tie-“

_“I said, you have to befriend your target Park Chanyeol or else you’re being let go!”_


	3. Fear

 

 

_ Every night I try my best to dream _

_ Tomorrow makes it better _

_ I wake up to the cold reality _

_ That not a thing has changed _

_ Last Hope- Paramore _

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol sprinted around the school, looking for Baekhyun. He checked the library. He wasn’t there. He checked the gym. He wasn’t there either. He checked all of the bathrooms, too, as creepy as that sounded. He even checked the office, but the clerk just gave him a nasty glare.

Chanyeol gave up, collapsing on a park bench in the courtyard. Where had that kid gone? Maybe he had gone to the cafeteria after all. Chanyeol chuckled to himself, leaning forward and resting his chin in his hands.

The image of the boy flashed in his head, a flustered kid with a really pretty face.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile at himself as he felt color rise to his cheeks.

_Byun Baekhyun, huh?_

 

*

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t eat. He tapped his pencil on the lunch table, glaring into the distance. All of his study materials were in front of him, but he couldn’t concentrate. He watched the door anxiously, taking sharp breaths.

“Yah, Chanyeol is going crazy!" Jongdae shoveled a big spoonful of lasagna into in to his mouth, talking with his mouth wide open. On another day, Kyungsoo would have reminded him to keep his mouth closed, but not today. Kyungoo’s thoughts were elsewhere. To be exact, Byun Baekyhun.

Jongdae chomped noisily. “Like, seriously, the kid just got here, and he’s already acting like he’s in love with him!”

Kyungsoo winced and Jongdae stammered. “A-Ah, sorry Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It’s fine. I’m sorry.”

Jongdae was quiet, picking at his lasagna. “I’m sure he doesn’t like that _Bacon_ kid or whatever, Kyung.”

Kyungsoo tilted his head and sighed. “I don’t care, I mean, that’s his thing.”

Jongdae agreed and stood up to throw his lunch tray away. Kyungsoo packed up his textbooks and rested his elbows on the table.

He checked his watch, and then the door. The bell was about to ring, and Chanyeol still wasn’t back.

Kyungsoo shook his head and patted the pocket in his backpack where he had kept an apple for Chanyeol for when he came back.

The bell rang. Kyungsoo stayed seated as everyone swarmed for the door. Jongdae stood up and shifted on one foot over Kyungsoo, waiting.

_He really didn’t care._

 

*

 

The day was over, and Baekhyun was relieved. All day he had been bombarded with questions about America, about schools over there, and just being stared at. It was all annoying, really. Baekhyun couldn’t wait to get home, though that meant starting on his homework, which he wasn’t looking forward to.

As he walked through the hallways, being pushed around like he was insignificant such as a plastic bag in the wind, he thought about what had happened earlier.

Bekhyun scoffed. Become his target’s friend? Like that going to end well! He clenched his fists. Like Mr. Lee can let him go! Kai, Xiumin, and Lay are off well by themselves, but without _him_?

Without him they were _nothing_. _He_ was the best, _he_ was the one who was _in control-_

Suddenly he was slammed into a wall of lockers. Baekhyun braced himself for impact and bit his lip as he bounced back, shoving people with his shoulder. Baekhyun’s teeth ripped his skin, and he could feel the blood on his tongue.

Baekhyun placed a hand on his mouth, swallowing.

Well, at least he _was._

_Here in this place, he was just another teenage boy with a story._

He stared at his fingertips, course and calloused, stained with his blood.

_And that’s all he ever would be._

Baekhyun looked above him. A sign that read “Library” was tacked up on the wall beside an old wooden door.

Baekyhun peeked through the window.

Well, he could use the distraction.

 

*

 

Chanyeol trudged through the hallways, eyes glued to his feet. He had failed at his mission to find the new boy.

“Chanyeol, do you want to go get something to eat after school?” Jongdae smiled at him from below, his eyes shining and pleading.

Chanyeol hung his head. “Sorry, but I have to go to the library to study. I failed the Physics test, Mrs. Kim was really upset at me.”

That was the purpose of the library visit, really, but Chanyeol also had to jump at any chance he could to escape Hellhole #1.

Jongdae narrowed his eyes. “Chanyeol, you never study! What’s up with you?!”

Chanyeol pursed his lips. “I don’t know, but I guess I’m trying now. I do have to get into a college somewhere, somehow.”

Jongdae smirked. “Well, I guess that’s all on you!” He waved goodbye to Chanyeol as he headed for the parking lot in the opposite direction.

Chanyeol turned the corner and pushed the door open to the library. The librarian glared from her desk at him, but Chanyeol only cheerfully smiled at him.

“Wow,” He thought. “I haven’t even stepped into the library since the beginning of freshman year, and here she is giving me the stink eye. I didn’t even do anything when I came in here that last time! I really must have a reputation.”

Chanyeol set his things down at a table in the back, taking out his study materials. He tried to focus, but he couldn’t. He was really trying, but he just could not concentrate.

Chanyeol watched the people in the library mournfully. There was a couple studying near the front, practicing their English, some weird geek watching Naruto on his laptop at the table beside him, and a few people roaming the bookshelves…

He squinted at the boy tracing the book spines with his finger.

_Was that…?_

Chanyeol stood up, tiptoeing to a neighboring bookshelf. He peeked his head around the corner for a closer look.

It was, indeed, the new boy.

The boy had tied his green sweater around his waist, accentuating his thin figure. He brushed his brown bangs out of his eyes and crouched to see the book titles on the lower shelves.

Chanyeol watched him for a moment, then cleared his throat nervously.

The boy turned, surprised. “A-ah, hello!” He bowed his head a bit.

Chanyeol smiled softly and stuck out a trembling hand. “Hi, my name’s Park Chanyeol.”

The boy took his hand graciously, shaking it softly, yet energetically. Chanyeol noticed his fingers were very slender, yet rough. “Hello, my name is Byun Baekhyun.”

Yes, that was right. Chanyeol remembered Kyungsoo telling him that in English, also the fact that he was from America.

Chanyeol pulled on the hem of his jeans nervously. “So, you’re from America, right?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes, I was born and raised there.”

The boy’s gaze shifted to his feet and back up to Chanyeol’s. “Th-This is actually my first time attending a school. I’ve been home schooled my whole life.”

Chanyeol gasped. “Really? So you’ve never stepped foot into a high school before?”

“Nope.”

“Zilch?”

“Zero.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Yeah, this is all a new experience for me.”

The boy pressed his lips together, and Chanyeol noticed the bleeding cut on his soft, pink lips.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol reached forward, then stopped himself. “What happened to your lip?”

Baekhyun’s hand flew to his mouth. “”Ah, that.” He smiled awkwardly. “I accidentally bit myself in the hallway. I’m sorry”

Chanyeol’s eyes brightened and he laughed heartily. “Ah, yes! You’re pretty small, you were tossed around a lot weren’t you?”

Baekhyun scoffed. “I’m not small! Everyone is just…big.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed and Chanyeol snickered. He leaned against the book shelf, sneaker against the books on the lower shelves.

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol’s foot and realizing his mistake, Chanyeol hopped off. “Ah, I’m sorry. You like books right?”

Baekhyun nodded, clutching the pair of books he had chosen to his chest. “Yes, do you?”

Chanyeol froze.

 _God, he hated books_. He hated anything with words. Words hurt his eyes, especially the fine print in textbooks.

He was about to answer when he stared into Baekyhun’s eyes.

Baekhyun’s eyes seemed to fill up the entire room. They were so bright and wistful, glimmering in a way Chanyeol couldn’t describe, though he felt there was something more to them than he imagined.

Maybe that s why he answered, “Yeah, books, _yes_ , I-I love them!”

Baekhyun smiled. “Really? Man, I never thought I’d find someone who liked reading! I watched lots of high school movies before today, and in all of them it’s always the losers and nerds who appreciate art like this.”

Chanyeol’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “Y-You don’t think I’m a loser?”

Baekhyun frowned and shook his head. “No, should I?”

Of course, Chanyeol mentally slapped himself. The kid was new here, and obviously new to the area. (Chanyeol was banned at nearly all of the teenage hang out spots; the movies, the mall, etc. Jongdae was banned at more than half, so that didn’t make him feel _that_ bad.) He didn’t know about Chanyeol’s destructive ways, at least, not _yet_.

Chanyeol laughed nervously. “N-No! No, that’s not it…”

“Ah.” Baekhyun lifted his books higher to his chest. “Are you a fan of Stephen King? I really admire his writing, that and horror.”

Chanyeol’s heart quickened. _Stephen King??_ _Who was that?_ Has he heard his name before in English?

“Oh yeah!” Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah! His writings are classics!”

Baekhyun snorted. “Stephen King’s writings a classic?”

Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to blush. “A-Ah-“

Baekhyun’s phone buzzed in his pocket, interrupting Chanyeol. “I’m sorry.” Baekhyun apologized. “I think I have to leave.”

A weight in Chanyeol’s chest was lifted. “Ah, goodbye! It was really fun talking to you!”

Baekhyun placed the books on the bookshelf and gripped his backpack’s straps tightly. “Yes, it was Chanyeol.” He waved goodbye.

He was nearly out the door when Chanyeol raced after him through the bookshelves, tugging on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun spun around, and time seemed to stop. Both of their eyes met, and Chanyeol couldn't stop staring. Baekhyun stood beneath him, his gaze wide and...afraid. Chanyeol felt his stomach twist as he stared at the boy, and behind those dark brown eyes, he could see something other than fright. It was something he couldn't detect, but as soon as it appeared, Baekhyun's eyes turned back to normal. 

The moment broke, and Baekhyun's body relaxed under Chanyeol's touch. Chanyeol, realizing that he was still holding onto Baekhyun, shot back as if he were electrocuted and stood rigid a reasonable distance away from Baekhyun.

“Um!” Chanyeol blurted. “I-If you want, you can always sit with me at lunch.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows.

“I mean, not just me! I have my other friends, Kyungsoo and Jongdae. Kyungsoo is really smart, you’d really like him, and Jongdae’s a bit iffy, but he’s a good person, too!”

Baekhyun smiled. “Sure! I’d like that.”

He bowed his head. “Bye, Chanyeol.”

He ducked out the door and Chanyeol was left standing there, dumbfounded.

What had just happened?

He scratched his head, mouth parted slightly. The door was kicked open as the tiny librarian waltzed in, a stack of books in her arms. The door smacked him on his temple and Chanyeol lost his footing and fell against the wall.

 “Park Chanyeol! What are you doing?!”

Chanyeol’s vision turned red, but all he did was rest his forehead on the cool tile and blink.

_What had just happened?_

 

 

_*_

 

 

 Kyungsoo sprinted through the hallways, stuffing his textbook into his backpack. He had stayed behind a few minutes after the bell to ask Mr. Kwon a few questions about his history report, and now he had to find Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo opened the pocket where he had stored the apple and aligned his backpack correctly over his shoulders. He had to find Chanyeol; he had missed him during the 6th period’s passing period.

“Chanyeol must be starving.” He thought, darting past corners and loitering students. “He missed lunch.”

After combing the entire school, Kyungsoo sighed, his shoulders slumping. “What an idiot.” He muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. “He missed lunch, and now he’s gone to God-knows-where. He’ll probably die if I weren’t here.”

Kyungsoo’s phone vibrated. Kyungsoo rifled through his pocket for a moment, holding the apple carefully in the palm of his other hand.

“Young Master Do, we are waiting at the East gate for you.”

Kyungsoo sighed again. “Okay, I’m on my way.”

Kyungsoo pocketed his phone and stared at the apple in his grip. After a moment of thought, he placed the apple on the bench at the front entrance of the school.

“Maybe Chanyeol will find it somehow,” Kyungsoo smiled to himself and set out for his car.

 

 

*

 

 

Kyungsoo approached the Rolls Royce that was waiting for him exactly where they told him. The chauffeur opened the door for him and Kyungsoo slid inside. Kyungsoo opened his backpack and took out his notes that he took that day during class. He read over them, occasionally peering out the window at the flying scenery.

After about 10 minutes of driving, they had arrived at Kyungsoo’s home. The Rolls Royce drove through the wrought iron gates and through the Do estates, rounding the center fountain and around the bend to the front of the house. Made with Grecian architecture, the house was made of marble, with giant pillars holding the roof to the sky. The chauffeur opened his door and Kyungsoo stepped out, climbing the stairs, where the mahogany front doors were opened for him by a butler on hand.

“Mr. and Mrs. Do, Young Master Do has arrived from school.” The butler bowed, gesturing Kyungsoo forward.

Kyungsoo took off his shoes and handed them to the butler, who in exchange gave him plush slippers. Kyungsoo’s mother and father stood at the grand marble staircase. His mother, short and petite with a rather round face bore pearls around her neck and jewels around her fingers. Kyungsoo’s father held a cigar to his mouth, an angry caterpillar sitting at his lip, dressed in a crisp suit and tie, always professional even when he was at home.

Kyungsoo stepped forward on the velvet carpet and bowed to his parents, staring at his feet. “Hello, Mother and Father. I have arrived from school.”

Kyuungsoo’s father barked. “Grade point average?”

“A solid 4.0, sir.”

Kyungsoo’s mother scoffed. “A solid 4.0? You begged us to send you to public school instead of home tutoring or private school, and you give us this in return?”

Kyungsoo, head still bowed bit his lip. “I apologize, Mother and Father. I will aim for higher.”

Kyungsoo’s father flicked his cigar. “Apology accepted. Go study and a maid will bring your dinner upstairs when it is ready.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Thank you, Father and Mother. Enjoy your evening.”

Kyungsoo’s father and mother moved aside, and Kyungsoo made his way up the stairs to his room.

His room was as lavish as the entire house. With a large canopy bed and opulent furniture, a cedar desk and armchair, a mini fridge filled with more junk food than he could imagine, and million dollar décor and art lining the walls. His chambers contained an adjacent library, where all of his favorite books and study materials resided, a gigantic bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a music room with multiple instruments he could choose from( a Stradivarius cello and violin, a grand piano, etc.) and a cinema with all of the latest movies on stock and a popcorn machine

Kyungsoo could live up here for as long as he wanted, but he was always so lonely at home. That was why he spent his free time outside wandering the estate, taking naps underneath the towering trees, and swimming in the lakes and ponds.

Kyungsoo dumped his backpack on a nearby couch and snatched his laptop from where it was charging on his desk. He plopped on his bed and woke it up, smiling as he logged on.

Another thing he liked to do with his spare time was go on Tumblr. He owned a blog about the amazing boy idol group, BTS. He had over 1,000 followers, and growing. He was a mad fanboy, and he wasn’t the only one.

Kyungsoo clicked on the Messages icon, and grinned when he saw he had a notification. He nearly squealed when he saw that he got a message from @saturnsuga.

He had met @saturnsuga on his blog, and they had quickly become the best of friends. His real name was Jongin, he was also a fanboy, and they had a lot of common interests. Jongin was funny, smart, and kind, but best of all, he understood Kyungsoo.

Unfortunately, Jongin also lived on a whole other continent, to be exact, Australia. The good thing was, they lived in the same time zone. Jongin was almost always online though because he was homeschooled, and that made things easier for Kyungsoo to stay in contact with him.

 

From: saturnsuga

Hey, Kyung! ; D How are you today??

 

From: jupiterjin

Hi, Jongin! : -) I’m pretty good. Wbu??

 

Kyungsoo had barely pressed Send when he got an immediate reply.

 

From: saturnsuga

Nothing much, as usual. ;-; pretty boring. BUT DID YOU HEAR??! YOONGI IS DROPPING HIS MIXTAPE IN AUGUST!

 

From: jupiterjin

OH MY GOODNESS,, ARE YOU SERIOUS??!!

 

Kyungsoo checked his tumblr dashboard and found it was true. He could hardly contain his excitement. _Min Yoongi, the king of rapping was finally releasing his solo album?!_ He couldn’t believe it.

He went back to talking to Jongin, and he found himself happy that he could speak to someone without using his tongue. Staring at his screen for a reply, Kyungsoo knew that this was the one thing his parents couldn’t control. 

Kyungsoo continued to speak with Jongin, but after a few hours, he decided he had to complete that mountain of homework he received that day. Disappointed, he texted Jongin back.

 

From: jupiterjin

I’m sorry, Jongin, I need to work on homework rn ;-; you're so lucky being homeschooled. I’ll try and message you back if I can!

 

From: saturnsuga

Ahh, okay! I’ll be here waiting. T^T good luck! Love ya <3

 

Kyungsoo nearly choked on his spit as he read that last message. Embarrassed, he quickly closed the tab and shut off his laptop. Kyungsoo sat with his hands in his lap, staring at the wall and willing for his cheeks to stop burning.

There was a knock at the door, and a maid came in with a steaming plate of roasted duck. “I apologize, Young Master Do for coming late with your meal.”

Kyungsoo pardoned the maid. “It’s alright, you can just leave it on my desk.”

Grateful, the maid bowed a few times then left the room.

Kyungsoo face planted into the pillow behind him and closed his eyes, the smell of food making his stomach growl.

When would these ungodly feelings go away?

 

*

 

Baekhyun strolled out of the school, cellphone to his ear. Suho answered on the first ring.

_“Ya, Suho!”_

“Baekhyun, be nice to your elder!”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Where’s the car?”

“I’m sorry, I have some paperwork due in an hour, and I’m not finished with it. The car is there though.”

Baekhyun sighed. Seemed like another awkward car ride with a patronizing soul.

Baekhyun spotted the familiar Rolls Royce and raced towards it across the grassy courtyard, grateful to escape the educational prison.

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks as he watched the chauffeur step out of the car and open the door for another approaching figure.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow as a small, cheery Kyungsoo greeted the driver and slid nside of the car. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. _Do Kyungsoo?_ _Getting into an expensive car with a driver?_ Kyungsoo didn’t seem like he came from an important, or rich family when Baekhyun had met him.. .

Baekhyun bit his bloody lip in thought. Do Kyungsoo… Had he heard that name before? Contemplating over the notion, Baekhyun caught sight of his vehicle, another Rolls Royce parked beside a tall, shady tree and set out toward it.

 

*

 

Baekyun got home and threw himself on the bed. The lack of sleep from his stress and eight hours of nonsense had gotten to him. Baekhyun reached for his backpack and decided to get work on his homework.

He had gotten everything set up when a knock sounded at the trapdoor. Puzzled, Baekhyun shouted, “Come in!”

Up the ladder ascended, Kai, Xiumin, and Lay, bickering over who got to climb into Baekhyun’s room first.

“Move! I got here first!”

“You move! I was _born_ first!”

“You guys, I just want to get _up_!”

Kai pushed himself up into the room and crawled across the floor. Xiumin dragged him by the ankles and threw him off the ladder into the hallway below. Lay clawed at the floor, but Kai banged his fist against his knuckles.

“Enough!” Baekhyun shouted, standing up from the bed and appearing in front of them without breaking a sweat. He lifted his foot in the air, casting a shadow over the three assassins’ faces. “Stop, or I am going to push you all down the ladder into the _basement_.”

Lay shivered while Xiumin and Kai stared at their feet. In an orderly fashion they climbed into Baekhyun’s room and sat in a line in front of his bed.

“How was school??” Lay grinned, shaking with excitement.

Baekhyun gestured to the textbooks and papers spread around his bed. “ _This_. This is what school is like.”

Kai cocked his head. ”Really? Is that your _homework_?”

Baekhyun nodded. “There are so many kids in one place. The lectures are full of nonsense. The food smelled and appeared to be disgusting, and most of all, it’s _boring_!”

Xiumin sighed. “Wow, school seemed too good to be true. I didn’t know it was _that_ bad. I knew it was different from college, but…” His eyes glazed over, and Baekhyun immediately felt remorse.

“Sorry to burst your bubble. That’s what I experienced.”

Kai’s phone buzzed in the quiet. He shot up like a rocket, eyes wide. He fumbled for his phone, “Sorry you guys, I gotta take this.

He nearly tripped getting out of the room, and Xiumin and Lay stood up after him.

“I guess we’ll catch you later Baek!” Xiumin smiled, his cheeks a bit flushed.

Lay nodded, stifling a laugh. “I feel pretty bad for you bro.”

Baekhyun glared at him and they ran out of the room, snickering.

Once again the room was quiet. Unable to concentrate on his homework now, Baekhyun stood up and walked over to his library. He gazed at all of the book titles and his thoughts drifted to Park Chanyeol

“Stephen King, a classic?” He pulled out his favorite, torn and loved copy of Pet Sematary and flipped through its pages.

That Park Chanyeol was something else. He seemed friendly enough, though a bit awkward.

“Do you think he saw through my acting?” Baekhyun wondered.

He thought about that point in the library, when Park Chanyeol had caught his arm and stared through him.

Baekhyun remembered the panic he had felt. Those big wide, brown eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul, his memories, all of his sins. He had never felt such… _fear_ before.

Baekhyun closed the book and sat down on the carpet, holding his knees to his chest.

Fear…why had he felt it when Park Chanyeol had looked at him?

Was it because of Park Chanyeol’s expression?

Was it because of the way Baekhyun’s heart had fluttered as his eyes connected with Park Chanyeol’s?

Was he afraid… _of_ Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun tensed his shoulders and linked his hands together around his knees.

 _No_ , that wasn’t it.

Was he afraid… _for_ Park Chanyeol?

The innocent junior teenage student with no purpose in life, to be eradicated from the world without leaving behind his name as recollection?

Baekhyun relaxed his body and lifted his head. He lay sprawled against the couch behind him, taking slow, even breaths.

Fear…he hadn’t felt that in a long time.

_Not since before…_

Baekhyun shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut before the thought could come to his head.

He decided to let his thoughts rest on his target, his friend in the making, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun dwelled on the way Park Chanyeol gazed at him, the way he moved with his tall lanky body, and his stupid, bright smile.

Baekhyun opened his eyes and stared at the colored light radiating from the stained glass window.

_Park Chanyeol was something else._

 

 


	4. Living Nightmares

 

 

_My secrets are buried now_

_From my heart and my bones catch a fever_

_When it cuts you up this deep_

_It's hard to find a way to breathe_

_Sleepwalking- Bring Me the Horizon_

 

 

 

 

Dark and noisy. The animals wouldn’t stop making noise. Restless. The world was restless.

 The country house’s lights were still on, the family was still awake.

“Mama! Don’t leave me! I’m scared!”

_Nothing. Black. Mama didn’t have a face._

“Nothing to be afraid of,” She had said; what a kind and gentle voice she had, full of so much love for everybody and everything.

But yes, there _was_ something to be afraid of.

“I will always be here,--“

_Not even in the memories did he have a name._

“Papa! Don’t leave me! I’m scared!”

_Nothing. Black. Neither did Papa._

“Your mother is right. There are no such things as ghosts!” Tall and hardworking, he was the best role model a boy could ever ask for.

The candles were blown out, and the house was left in utter darkness.

It suffocated them, crushing their lungs.

_They couldn’t breathe._

Shadows warped, nothing was as it seemed. Rustling through the rice paddies, the animals screeched.

Screaming.

_They were screaming._

Blood covered the walls, claw marks on the mud floor.

_“No! Don’t take my baby boy away from me!”_

Chaos.

_Panic._

Fear.

The boy cowered in his bed, trembling as everything he knew as love was wretched from his small, clammy hands.

_True fear._

Everything was washed away.

_Everything but the fear._

_*_

Baekhyun woke up drenched in cold sweat. His chest heaved up and down, his body quivering. Baekhyun stayed still for a moment, catching his breath, placing a hand on his chest to steady his heart. He swept his wet bangs from his forehead, closing his eyes tight.

He sat still for a moment, holding his breath. He let it go after a moment, feeling his heart rate slow.

Baekhyun sat cross-legged and held his head in his hands.

Baekhuyn stared at the sheets underneath him. This hadn’t happened in a while. He used to have night terrors when he was young; the same recurring nightmare every night of that fateful day. He had grown so used to them that they eventually faded away with time.

But now it was back.

Baekhyun swung his legs over the bed, his feet coming in contact with the cold floor. Chills ran up his spine. Baekhyun walked to the bathroom, being careful not to make the floorboards creak and wake up his colleagues. They all were light sleepers due to their frazzled nerves. It was best not to wake each other up unless for a valid reason. Not like they got much sleep anyway.

Baekhyun stared at himself in the mirror.

He saw himself, his short, black hair, and his wide eyes, dark and cloudy, full of panic. Chapped lips parted, his face was marked with bruises and cuts. A thin, bony frame, and a splatter of blood covering the right side of his face; blood that had belonged to his father-

_“060592”_

Baekhyun gasped and turned, knowing that his reflection in the mirror behind him was crying.

He spun around, and there the real him was there again. Brown hair, brown eyes, full cheeks and lips.

Baekhyun gripped his head and collapsed to the floor, gritting his teeth as his body hit the freezing tile. He curled up into a ball, gripping his knees and tucking in his feet.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

Life is cruel, life is empty, life is hollow.

All there is in life is pain and hurt.

Baekhyun opened his eyes, and steadied his vision, licking his lips.

_It’s better to inflict pain than be hurt yourself._

Baekhyun stood up straight, staring himself in the mirror, eyes wild and stone cold.

Life is cruel, life is empty, life is hollow.

_Life is meaningless._

 

*

 

It was a late flight from Beijing to Seoul. The passengers boarded the airplane quickly, and the flight attendants greeted them at the entrance. They found their seats, and they took off without any delays. Through the small oval-shaped windows, the sky was clear; beautiful stars were scattered across the black like confetti. All of the passengers fell into a slumber, leaving the airplane in a peaceful quiet.

_Except for one._

In the back of the plane, a tall, tan and lean boy sat straight in his seat, the table attached to the back of the seat in front of him resting on his lap.

Though it was night, he wore dark sunglasses over his eyes, his lips upturned at the edges. Making sure the passengers around him were snoring, he pulled out his earbuds and reached into his carry-on bag, taking out a manila folder. The boy whipped off his glasses, unearthing large brown eyes, dark circles sitting underneath. He chewed his gum, smacking it obnoxiously with his tongue.

 With a flourish and a crackle of his gum, the boy whipped the folder open, revealing multiple papers written in Mandarin, and a few in Korean. He took out the documents and laid them side by side together on the table.

The boy left the most important document for last. He delicately took it out, holding it tenderly with his fingertips, blowing a bubble between his lips.

He stared at the perfect photograph; a beautiful boy with dark eyes, outlined with black eyeliner, and an expressionless, cruel face.

The boy smirked, slowly placing the black shades on, popping the bubble.

_It was finally show time._

 

 

*

 

 

Chanyeol tossed and turned. His sheets were tangled around his legs, and his pillow was as hard as a rock. Fed up with his lack of sleep, he sat up from his bed and threw his pillow across the room, vigorously rubbing his eyes.

He sat quietly in the dark, eyes closed, the only sound was the blood rushing through his ears.

Chanyeol stood up and sat on the windowsill, contorting himself so he fit on the narrow sill; legs high in the air and his head bent over his neck.

He found himself staring into the background, watching the grass blow in the midnight breeze.

Chanyeol felt sick to his stomach, and he didn’t know why. Chanyeol bit his lips and anxiously wrung his hands.

He’d never felt this way before. Something wasn’t right, but he couldn’t lay his finger on what.

Chanyeol stared at the stars, grinning as he began to think about Byun Baekhyun.

Everything about him had been so hypnotizing. The way he walked, the way he looked, even to the way he politely spoke. He was just so different from what Chanyeol was used to, he couldn’t help thinking about him.

_That was it…right?_

Chanyeol traced the stars into the constellation of a heart.

“Wherever you are, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol thought, eyes shining. “I hope you’re having sweet dreams.”

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol woke up bright and early the next day. Despite having trouble sleeping, how could he not be full of energy?

He zoomed out of his bedroom and was the first one in the bathroom. He took a long, warm shower, full of warm feelings in his chest.

He picked his clothes out carefully, and actually combed his hair neatly. At least, in _his_ perception of neat.

He was out the door a whole hour before school began, so Chanyeol decided to dawdle and admire the natural beauty around him. He strolled down the neighborhood, petting people’s dogs on his way, and enjoying the sweet sunshine on his skin.

Chanyeol stuck his arms out to feel the breeze when something on the concrete sidewalk caught his eye.

A white lily lay on the ground before him, cut from its stem, leaving just the blossom at Chanyeol’s feet.

Chanyeol smiled, crouching down and placing it in the palm of his hand. He admired its beauty, entranced by its long, powdery petals.

Sunshine seemed to pour from the heavens, illuminating his vision. He squinted, using his free hand to shade his eyes.

By the time his vision corrected, the blossom had gone. Chanyeol stood up, searching frantically for the flower.

Set on the fact that I was gone, Chanyeol sighed. Heart crushed, he glanced at his watch and figured he better get on his way.

Hands in his pockets, he stared at his feet the whole way to school.

 

*

 

Baekhyun woke up disgruntled. He had stayed up late studying his class material and doing homework, and he was done with school, despite it being the second day.

Baekhyun rolled over and sighed, not wanting to get up from his warm covers.

After a moment or two, he stood up and stretched, deciding to get ready and get downstairs for breakfast.

Once he was bathed and fully clothed, Baekhyun trudged into the kitchen, where Xiumin was sipping a cup of coffee, Lay was massacring a bowl of oatmeal, and Kai was gnawing on a chicken leg. Yes, a normal breakfast scene.

Baekhyun collapsed in his seat, head nearly falling straight into the bowl of oatmeal placed in front of him.

With his quick reflexes, Xiumin moved the bowl and steadied Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Hey there bud, I know my cooking’s great, but ease up with the enthusiasm, will ya?”

Kai frowned. “What’s wrong, Baek?” He flicked a crumb from his face. “Are you feeling okay?”

Lay leaned over and felt Baekhyun’s forehead with the back of his hand. “He’s not running a fever.”

Baekhyun yawned and gently removed Xiumin’s hand from his shoulder and Lay’s hand from his face. “I’m fine, just tired.”

Baekhyun slowly ate, lifting the spoon to his lips and chewing sleepily.

“Yah, he’s kinda cute when he’s tired, isn’t he?”

Baekhyun’s spoon embedded itself in the wall behind Kai.

“O-Okay, you’re absolutely frightening! Yes!”

Baekhyun slumped his way to the car waiting for him outside, backpack in tow, and Suho wasn’t in sight yet again. Baekhyun didn’t really care right now, he just needed sleep.

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun let his body fall onto the soft leather, not opening his eyes until he felt they were nearing the path to the school.

Baekhyun glanced outside, sunshine filtering in through the tinted windows. Outside, there was none other than Park Chanyeol. The tall boy crouched on the sidewalk, holding what seemed to be a flower in his palm.

 Baekhyun furrowed his brows. What exactly was the kid doing?

The sunlight made the light in Park Chanyeol’s eyes sparkle. He smiled, showcasing his perfect row of pearly white teeth. Baekhyun felt his breath hitch, and a gust of wind blew away the blossom in Park Chanyeol’s hand. Baekhyun watched the boy search for the blossom, his face fallen.

Baekhyun laughed half-heartedly. The boy was naive to think something that beautiful would stay forever.

Baekhyun turned in his seat, sneaking one more glance at the boy before settling his eyes on his interlaced fingers. Even as they had driven away, Baekhyun couldn’t help but secretly wish that Park Chanyeol would find the flower again, to not stop searching.

 

 

*

 

 

The morning passed quickly enough for Baekhyun, but now it was lunch time. Baekhyun remembered his promise to Park Chanyeol about sitting with him. Despite all of his wishes, Baekhyun knew he had to follow Mr. Lee’s orders. He shivered at the thought of what would happen to him if he didn’t befriend Park Chanyeol.

_“Would it be a beating again?”_ Baekhyun thought, staring at his feet as he waited in the cafeteria line. _Or maybe, a burning? Maybe a dip in the icy lake in the base in Antarctic-_

Baekhyun reached the end of the food line and held his mostly-empty lunch tray in his hands. He watched all of the passing students, girls gossiping, boys throwing food at each other. A student shoved him aside as he skated through the cafeteria, flipping on his skateboard.

Baekhyun took a deep breath, and against his will, wished for the only familiar figure, Park Chanyeol.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He was faced with the doe eyes and soft face of Do Kyungsoo.

“HI!” Kyungsoo timidly waved at him. Baekhyun returned the wave, giving him a smile. “Hello!”

“Chanyeol, said that you would be joining us for lunch today.” Kyungsoo pointed at the table at the far left side of the cafeteria. “We’re sitting over there, let’s go.”

Baekhyun nodded and followed the shorter boy to the table. He approached the table with Kyungsoo, and he found Park Chanyeol sitting there, eating a sandwich in front of another boy, with dark brown hair, high cheekbones, a natural smirk, and a black snapback

“I found Baekhyun” Kyungsoo said in a sing-songy voice. He set his tray next to Park Chanyeol’s motioning for Baekhyun to take a seat next to the other boy.

Park Chanyeol looked up from his lunch, eyes brightening at the sight of him. “Ah, Baekhyun! Hello!”

Baekhyun smiled. “Hi! It’s alright if I sit here, right?”

“Yes!” Park Chanyeol nodded vigorously. “Let me introduce you!”

Kyungsoo laughed slightly. “Baekhyun and I have already met.” Baekhyun nodded in agreement.

“Oh,” Park Chanyeol faltered. “Well, this is Kim Jongdae.”

The boy next to Baekhyun stuck out his hand and grinned like the Cheshire cat. “Heyo! Nice to meet ya! How are the babes in America?”

Baekhyun flushed. “A-ah! They’re fine…?”

Jongdae unwrapped a piece of gum and popped it into his mouth. “Oh, so they’re fine…Do you not swing that way or-“

“Jongdae!” Chanyeol threw a banana at Jongdae’s face. It bounced off his face and onto the floor, nearly leaving students to trip over it.

“ _Asshole_!” Jongdae rubbed his nose fervently. “What was that for?!”

“I-I’m sorry, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol stammered. “I told you Jongdae was a bit iffy-“

_“I’m right here!!!”_

Baekhyun laughed awkwardly. “It’s fine! I don’t really mind!”

Kyungsoo took out his study materials, laying them out on the table meticulously. “You guys are too loud.” He placed a pair of round glasses on his nose. “I’m trying to study.”

Baekhun grimaced. He didn’t like the vibe he was feeling from Kyungsoo right now. He reached for his backpack, where he had his emergency tools-

“Sorry.” Chanyeol bowed his head. “Kyungsoo is in his _study mode._ He gets very concentrated, and it is _very_ scary.”

Baekhyun peered at Kyungsoo, and he glared back. Baekhyun looked away, frightened for his life.

Baekhyun stared at his food, deep in thought.

_High school students are weird._

 

 

 

### *

 

 

The tall built boy placed his dark sunglasses high on his nose, pulling his black suit jacket together around his chest. His black hair styled to the side fashionably, crystal earring embedded in his earlobes. He sauntered through the airport gate, his heeled boots making contact with the tile as he walked. His men struggled to catch up with his walking speed, pushing the cart full of all of his priceless luggage at full speed, though they still managed to always be a foot or two behind the boy.

As soon as he was in sight of the airport outside, a handful of men rushed toward him, escorting him through the airport and outside, where his limousine was waiting for him, the engine already running.

The boy sat quietly inside, resting his head on the cushion. He couldn’t believe that he was actually back in Korea. Shanghai had been a paradise, away from all of the politics, the money, and the lies.

The boy took off his sunglasses and rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms. He rested his elbows on his knees, taking a deep breath.

_What did his poor excuse of a father need from him now?_

*

 

Baekhyun walked through the hallways mindlessly. He shuffled between people, his mind focusing on other things.

It was lunchtime, but he really wasn’t feeling the atmosphere. He felt claustrophobic, the hallways seemed as if they were becoming narrower, and he couldn’t breathe.

Baekhyun desperately looked for a way out of the school, panting heavily. Finding a door shrouded in shadow he nearly ran to it and flew into it, surprised to find stairs.

Baekhyun calmed his breathing and climbed the stairs carefully, one at a time. When he reached the top of the landing, another door stood there with a window.

Baekhyun peered through the window to find it lead to the roof of the school. Baekhyun pushed the door open and was surprised to find it wasn’t locked.

 “The school security should really make sure of these things.” He thought as he walked out on the roof.

The sky was blue, and the clouds seemed so near to Baekhyun. It was as if he could reach out and feel them. Though that would be impossible.

Baekhyun sat cross-legged in the middle of the roof, observing the school’s green landscape from below through the rails that encased the roof.

He wondered what it would be like to watch the sunrise from this view…

Again, lost in his thoughts, he took out the sandwich Lay had packed for him out of his backpack and took a bite, closing his eyes, and relishing the way the wind made him feel clean.

There was a moment of silence, then Baekhyun heard a ruckus behind him. Startled, Baekhyun turned around and the door burst open.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and his heart skipped as Chanyeol stood in the doorway, out of breath and panting.

“Beekhyun!” Chanyeol stalked toward him and stood over him.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but puff out his chest; he felt really defensive at the moment, Chanyeol was really tall-

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and took a look around the roof. “What are you doing here?”

“A-Ah, I’m sorry, I’m not really used to being around so many kids.” Baekhyun decided to be honest. ‘I wanted to be alone for a second.”

Chanyeol sighed. “I’m sorry. Would you mind if we came up here and ate with you then?”

Baekhyun was bewildered. “U-Um.”

Before he could respond properly Chanyeol snatched the sandwich out of Baekhyun’s hands and took a big bite out of it.

“Wow this is really good! What is it, lettuce, cheese, tomato, and is that Nutella?!”

Baekhyun stood up and reached for it. “ _Hey_ , give it back!”

Chanyeol playfully held the sandwich in the air, laughing as Baekhyun attempted to jump for his sandwich.

“Baekhyun, tell me that you will allow us to eat with you up here.”

Baekhyun grunted, pulled on Chanyeol’s arm. “Why is eating with me so important to you?”

Chanyeol stood on his tiptoes now, laughing as Baekhyun bent his knees and glowered at him. _“Why would I want to leave you alone, Baek?”_

Baekhyun stumbled on his landing and fell onto Chanyeol, burying his face into his solid chest. Chanyeol dropped his arm and Baekhyun’s face grew hot.

He pushed himself off of Chanyeol and hiding his face, grabbed the sandwich from Chanyeol’s fingertips. Taking an even bigger bite of the sandwich he yelled, “ _Fine_ , I’ll allow you to eat up here with me.”

Chanyeol, who had stayed motionless for a moment, snapped back to life. He grinned, his eyes closing as his cheeks beamed. “Great! I’ll go get Kyungsoo and Jongdae.”

And as fast as he had come in he was out again.

Baekhyun fell onto the roof, bringing his knees to his chest, all of his energy drained out of him.

Baekhyun stared at the sandwich, feeling his body grow hot as he realized that he and Chanyeol had just shared an indirect kiss. He took another bite, cursing the taller boy.

Baekhyun swallowed hard, gulping and feeling the food travel in a large ball down his esophagus.

_Why did Chanyeol make him feel this way?_

After another minute or two, the door opened again, with a little less force this time.

Jongdae paraded onto the roof, legs and arms swinging wildly. “Wow! I’ve never been up here before!”

He flung his backpack across the cement and ran to see over the rails. “Wow! The view here is amazing! Do you think I can nail a kid in the head with my spit from this angle?”

Kyungsoo peeked his head in first, then decided to take a step in. “Are you sure we’re allowed to be in here?” His big doe eyes were wide open and scared.

Chanyeol pushed him forward. “Of course not, Soo! Why do you think we were here in the first place?”

Kyungsoo grunted and placed his backpack softly on top of Jongdae’s. He rushed to grab Jongdae’s waist as he leaned over the rail, climbing on top of it. “Jongdae, sit down! You’re going to get us in trouble!”

“Trouble’s the least of your worries!” Baekhyun laughed. “He’ll get himself killed first!”

That earned Baekhyun a few laughs. Baekhyun felt glowing inside, a peculiar feeling.

They all sat in a circle, eating the food they had stashed away from the cafeteria. Jongdae made funny faces and Kyungsoo pelted him with potato chips until he stopped. Chanyeol begged for Kyungsoo to throw the potato chips into his mouth and Baekhyun would sometimes get in the way, catching the chip in his mouth instead and laughing.

Chanyeol would push Baekhyun away, his eyes glimmering, and dancing. Baekhyun would stare at him and laugh too, the glowing feeling in his chest feeling warmer the more he looked at him.

The bell rang for the next period and they were nearly late, but Baekhyun didn’t care. He ran alongside Chanyeol to their next class, and he flashed him a white smile as he passed him by on his long legs.

He didn’t care, _as long as he had Chanyeol._

 

 

*

 

 

Xiumin put on his coat zip-up hoodie and his favorite T-shirt, spraying on some expensive cologne on his wrists. He triple-checked himself in the mirror, styling his hair and flicking a stray hair or two into place. He checked his faint eye makeup, smiling at himself in the mirror. He closed the door to his room and bumped into Kai in the hallway.

Kai eyed him, punching his shoulder. “You going somewhere?”

Xiumin nodded. “I’m going to get some coffee, you want some?”

Kai shook his head. “No, we still have left over from this morning. Why don’t you have some? It’s still in the pot.” Kai turned around toward the kitchen but Xiumin placed himself in front of him.

“No, no! It’s okay!” He laughed. “I really like the coffee at this place I’ve been going to recently.”

Kai gave him an odd look. “You’ve been going to this place at least three times a week, are you sure you’re not addicted?”

They laughed and Xiumin left the dorms, his anxiety back to normal as he stepped into the car he bought at a garage sale a few months ago.

He drove through downtown Seoul, eyeing the people on the street as he tried to keep himself calm. He finally made it, a hole in the wall café at the edge of downtown, named the Cloudy Coffee House.

Xiumin parked his car and entered the café, scanning the room for the familiar face.

He stood in line and found him attending to a table of customers. His smile seemed to brighten the whole café; the customers really liked him, he was really friendly and very handsome.

Xiumin stared at his feet as he moved up in the line, smiling to himself. _What’s not to like?_

Xiumin made it to the front of the line and ordered a skinny vanilla latte. He gave the money to the cashier and sat himself in his usual spot, a small table for two in the corner by the curtained windows.

In less than five minutes, the boy had arrived with his coffee.

“Hello, Professor Kim!” He set down the ceramic cup and saucer in front of Xiumin, wiping his hands on his black apron.

Xiumin shook his hand, smiling, “Hello, Luhan!”

Luhan motioned to the chair, pulling the agenda book out of his back pocket. “Do you mind if I sit?”

“No, not at all!”

Luhan sat down and rested his chin on his folded hands. “How are you, Professor? I’m really sad you moved campuses, your class was my favorite.”

“Really?” Xiumin took a sip out of his cup, being careful to spill any. “How is the new Professor?”

“Ah, he’s really boring.” Luhan rolled his eyes but laughed. “You were my favorite professor, can’t you come back?”

Xiumin shyly shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I can’t.” He set his cup down on the saucer. “And please, call me Minseok.”

Luhan flushed. “I’m sorry, it’s still really hard to call you by your name. I’m so used to seeing you in a lab coat too, it’s weird seeing you out of class.”

Xiumin sighed, then half-heartedly laughed. “I’m sorry if this is awkward. I’ll stop coming if that’s what you prefer.” Xiumin stood up, grabbing his sweater from where it was draped over the chair.

“No!” Luhan shot up from his seat and gripped Xiumin’s wrist.

Xiumin’s eyes widened and he stared at Luhn.

Luhan blushed and let go of Xiumin’s wrist. “I-I’m sorry, Prof- I mean… _Minseok_.” He clenched his fists and sighed. “Please don’t leave. That’s not what I meant!”

He stared at his shoes, biting his lips. “I meant, I’ll make you coffee here every day. Please stop by whenever you’d like.”

Xiumin grinned and patted Luhan’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, don’t worry about it.”

He moved past Luhan and waved goodbye. “I have to go now, but I’ll be back.”

Xiumin winked. “Remember what you said! Coffee every day!”

Luhan laughed, waving brightly back. “Promise to come back?”

Xiumin stopped in his tracks and smiled, his heart bubbly and his smiles uncontrollable.

_“I promise!”_

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

The boy paced the lobby impatiently, hands in his coat pocket. Every few paces or so he would raise his hand to grasp his chin and think, the n jam it back into his coat pocket again. He glanced at the secretary, who worked on her computer in silence, glaring at him in annoyance every so often.

“What is possibly keeping my father so busy?” The boy thought angrily, clenching his fists. “He was the one who asked me to come back, he should be ready to see me!”

After a few minutes the secretary spoke, “Mr. Lee is ready to see you now.”

The boy grabbed his bag off of the chair and ran to the door, ready to kick the door open and strangle his father. But as he approached the door, he stopped in front of it, steadying his breath and closing his eyes. He cleared his head and raised his fist slowly to knock on the large wooden double doors.

He knocked, and he heard his father’s brisk reply. “Come in.”

The boy took a deep breath and opened the door and set his eyes on the man sitting behind the desk. There sat his father, his appearance the same as always; the same gelled back black hair, hard brown eyes, and creases in his skin.

He walked across the room and sat in the only other chair in the room, across and far away from the big mahogany desk.

His father clasped his hands together and stared at him. They sat in silence, the boy unsettled and staring back at him.

“You’ve grown taller.” Mr. Lee said, no hint of emotion in his voice.

“It’s been three years.” The boy responded just as coldly, narrowing his eyes in response.

“I am aware.”

Mr. Lee leaned back in his chair and sighed. “You must be wondering why I’ve brought you back here.”

The boy said nothing.

“In all honesty,” Mr. Lee closed his eyes. “I don’t believe this was the best decision, but I couldn’t help it. My health is deteriorating quickly, faster than I anticipated. I needed to see you.”

The boy scoffed. “So you’ve only brought me back right when you’re rotting. It’s not at all sentimental, don’t act as if you have feelings, Father.”

“Don’t speak to me that way, Kris.” Mr. Lee snapped. “But yes, you are correct. This decision did not have any feelings tied to it whatsoever.”

Kris stared at Mr. Lee in disbelief. His voice was a harsh whisper and quivered slightly. “After all this time…and you still won’t call me by my name…?”

It was Mr. Lee’s time to scoff now. “Has Shanghai made you soft? We strictly have a business relationship. I didn’t bring you back here to reminisce or talk about your feelings and your vendetta. I’ve brought you back to train for the opportunity to inherit the throne to my conglomerate, and that is all.”

Kris stood up angrily, knocking over the chair. “The opportunity to be the heir?! I’m your _son_!”

Mr. Lee was unfazed. “Your cousins are great businessmen. You wouldn’t know this because you were in Shanghai.”

“You’re the one who sent me away!” Kris shouted, his fury unbearable. It boiled over him, like steaming lava. “You told me you never wanted to see me again. I was the face of your mistake!”

Before Kris could even blink, he had been thrown into the doors. The walls shook with the impact and Kris sat on the floor, holding his face in shock.

His father rubbed the creases in his suit.  Again, there was nothing to read on his hard face. “I’m sending you to work in the Research lab. It’s time that you learned your lesson, and how to become a better businessman. “

“The Research lab?” Kris balled his fists. “I don’t want to get involved with your murders and killers.”

He stood up and grabbed his bag from beside the chair. “I’m leaving. I’m not coming back. Don’t order your people to ever call me again. I’m not going to your funeral, or your burning to the stake, or however everybody wants to wish you farewell into hell.”

Kris turned for the door but stopped in his tracks at the sound of his father clearing his throat. “You don’t want to leave. I have something you want.”

Kris stood frozen, his heart beating rapidly.

_Could it be…?_

Kris turned around and Mr. Lee held up a folded piece of paper from where he had pulled it from his coat pocket.

 “I have _information._ ”

*

 

Baekhyun felt as if he was floating, out of his last class and down the hallway. He couldn’t explain it, but he just felt…at peace.

He couldn’t pay attention during class, and it was difficult to even walk straight. He felt as if he could fly.

His vision focused among the throng of students and he saw Chanyeol, his eyes locked on him and making his way toward him.

Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat. Chanyeol waved and smiled his dorky grin.

Baekhyun beamed and trotted the remaining distance between them. “Hey Chanyeol!”

“Hey, Baekhyun. Do you have somewhere to be right now?” Chanyeol smiled. “Do you want to walk home together?”

Baekhyun’s breath hitched. “Y-Yes, sure, of course! Do you live close by?”

Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah, I live a few blocks down. Jongdae’s got something going on, and Kyungsoo gets picked up, so it’ll just be the two of us. Is that okay?”

Baekhyun’s cheeks reddened. “Y-Yeah!”

They both walked out of the school building and Baekhyun rubbed at his cheeks. “It’ll just be the two of us.” He thought excitedly.

They walked down the neighborhood and they talked with each other, and Baekhyun felt a connection with Chanyeol. He had never felt this close to anyone before, not even his colleagues or Suho. This was different…it was as if it was meant to be.

Before he knew it, Chanyeol stopped walking. Baekhyun stopped and looked at the house where they had stopped.

It wasn’t a house at all, but a three story plaster building. Roof shingles lay on the yard, and the house seemed to dro0p from the sides. The grass was unevenly cut, with weeds standing tall and proud. The front door was halfway off its hinges. Some of the windows didn’t have glass. A big rusty wrought iron fence surrounded the property, and a sign hung over the gates that read: _Sister Mary’s Orphanage_.

Baekhyun’s heart fell to his stomach and Chanyeol turned to him, his smile fading. “Yeah, so this is my stop, Baek.”

Baekhyun stared at him, then shook himself out of it. “Oh okay, yeah my house is just a bit further. I’ll see you tomorrow then!”

Chanyeol smiled, but it was as if he wasn’t feeling it anymore, but neither was Baekhyun. Baekhyun faked his smile then quickly walked the rest of the block and turned the corner.

He took out his phone and sent someone his location for a ride, then his head dropped.

He grabbed at his chest where it hurt, then looked at the building again.

_Chanyeol lived in an orphanage…?_

Baekhyun couldn’t help but let a whimper escape from his lips. He covered his mouth with the palm of his hand and bit his lip.

Park Chanyeol, the brightest person he could ever think about, wasn’t loved enough to have parents. Even _adopted_ parents.

After a while Baekhyun’s ride came. The chauffeur was a bit surprised of Baekhyun’s frazzled appearance, but the glare Baekhyun shot him made him pay no need.

Baekhyun grabbed his chest where it hurt.

Park Chanyeol wasn’t loved, and that hurt Baekhyun more than he could imagine.

_And he didn’t know why._

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new characters woooo! *insert suggestive moon emoji here*
> 
> let me know how you guys are feeling my story! i appreciate every single kudos, bookmark, and comment I receive here! 
> 
> I love y'all! Thank you for everything!


	5. Difficult

 

_ How can I decide what's right _

_ When you're clouding up my mind? _

_ I can't win your losing fight _

_ all the time _

_ Decode- Paramore _

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun found Chanyeol at school the next day sitting in front of his locker, hoodie pulled over his head and earbuds plugged in his ears.

Baekhyun felt warm inside. Chanyeol’s eyes were closed and it looked as if he was sleeping. Baekhyun crouched over him and admired his face. HIS eyes were so big, and when they were open they seemed to fill the room. His skin was perfectly fair, and his messy hair shaped his face perfectly.

Baekhyun reached out to touch him, but Chanyeol’s eyes opened.

Baekhyun nearly screamed and sprung up, his nerves on high alert. Chanyeol groaned and sat up, popping his earbuds out. He smiled and clapped his giant sweater paws.

Baekhyun was flustered. Chanyeol was so big, _how did he have sweater paws??_

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, Baek!” Chanyeol stood up and yawned, straightening up in front of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gripped his backpack straps tightly. “Chanyeol is calling me Baek, now,” He thought. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile.

Chanyeol planted his hands on his hips and ruffled his hair. “So how are you, Baek? Did you have breakfast?”

Baekhyun nodded. “And you? How are you?”

Chanyeol cocked his head. “Pretty good. I punched three orphans in the face at the same time this morning.”

Baekhyun choked. “W-What?!”

Chanyeol doubled over in laughter. “I knew you would freak. This happens quite often!”

“You punch orphans in the face often?!’

Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun’s shoulder stop steady himself, and Baekhyun froze.

Chanyeol gasped, smiling. “Yes, actually. I was doing some arm exercise this morning and they got in the way. It was kind of funny come to think of it. They just kind of flew~” Chanyeol used to his fingers to demonstrate. “From the front of the yard all the way to the fence!”

Baekhyun gasped. “Are you serious?! How is that funny?!”

Baekhyun has hurt tons of people, but never an orphan!

Chanyeol smirked. “Yup, their nose will never be the same.”

Baekhyun covered his gasp of horror as Chanyeol laughed.  “You’re such a tease, Baek!”

“So it isn’t true.”

“Nah, totally knocked the life out of those suckers.”

“Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol tapped Baekhyun’s shoulder, jogging in place. “Yah, race you around the school.”

Baekhyun frowned at him. “Race around the school?” Baekhyun glanced at his watch. “It’s 7:30?”

“Exactly. Class doesn’t start until 7:45. Nobody is here yet because everybody is lazy.” Chanyeol raised his arms to the ceiling. “Come on!”

Baekhyun crossed his arms. “Why are you energetic? It’s 7:30! A! M!”

Chanyeol flipped his hair and jogged in circles. “I dunno. I punched some orphans, don’t you remember? Get with the program, Baek, God!”

Baekhyun smirked and threw his backpack against the lockers. “Fine, Orphan Beater. I’ll race you. Around the school and back here. No shortcuts.”

Chanyeol winked. “That’s the spirit, Tease.”

Baekhyun crouched, eye Chanyeol as he got into position beside him. “Okay, on your marks, Get set. Ready…1…2…”

Baekhyun tore off running before he finished counting. Chanyeol stared at him flabbergasted. “Baek, you little cheat!” He screeched, sprinting behind him.”

Baekhyun flew through the hallways like a champ, letting his motor skills do the work for him. Teachers yelled at them as they passed by, but Baekhyun only laughed when he turned his head and found Chanyeol shooting daggers at him.

Baekhyun made the finish line, Chanyeol right behind him.

“You little cheat.” He pushed Baekhyun’s shoulder and laughed. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Tease.”

Baekhyun smirked at him. “Two can play it this way, Orphan Beater.”

The bell rang and Baekhyun grabbed his backpack from the floor. He grinned at Chanyeol and saluted a goodbye.

Chanyeol did the same, stifling a laugh.

They parted ways, and Baekhyun stared at his feet, being shoved around in the hallway.

Whenever Chanyeol was gone, he always seemed so small.

 

 

*

 

 

Kyungsoo stared at the teacher, scribbling notes in his notebook. His pen scratched across the lined paper and he nodded his head as he took in her words.

He cast a glance around the room, his eyes skimming over all of the students, who were either sleeping, texting, or daydreaming. Kyungsoo's eyes stopped on one person in the corner of the room, the only other person besides him that seemed to be paying attention to the lecture.

Baekhyun had his hands clasped on his desk, his papers for notes blank. His head was cocked to the side, and it was hard to tell if he was actually listening or just pretending to.

Kyungsoo pursed his lips and turned back to the front, finishing his last bullet point.

The teacher viewed all of her students, then her eyes landed on her A student, Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, can you tell me your analysis of the Greek myth Pyramus and Thisbe?"

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. "Of course. The Greek myth of Pyramus and Thisbe is a form of Romeo and Juliet, perhaps the original. Pyramus and Thisbe were star crossed lovers, who belonged to feuding families. Their love was forbidden, but they longed to be together. This myth just shows humankind that love will always be eternal, even in death."

The teacher nodded, smiling. "Yes, that is true. Now let's have another viewpoint." She turned and pointed to the corner of the room. "Baekhyun, what is your take of Pyramus and Thisbe?"

Baekhyun didn't flinch in the slightest at the question. He answered quickly and annunciated his words correctly and didn't break or pause for a moment in doubt. "I believe the contrary. This myth clearly shows that though their love can’t be separated, it also shows that they never were meant to be in love, which is why they died. The mulberries on the mulberry tree were stained with their blood; the myth actually teaches why the berries grow red. Those berries are now forever a warning to all of those who love, and are a symbol of how love doesn't last."

The teacher stayed quiet for a moment. "That is also very true. I actually never thought of this myth in that way before." She stared at Baekhyun, mouth slightly agape. "That is an amazing analysis. Thank you Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo felt his ears grow red. That wasn't an amazing analysis, that was just a statement of fact! Baekhyun wasn't even taking notes! He doesn't know what he's talking about!

Kyungsoo turned around in his seat and glared at Baekhyun, who had been staring at him also. Their eyes met, but Baekhyun never looked away. His stare was hollow, and it seemed he wasn't really looking at Kyungsoo, but reading him.

Furious, Kyungsoo turned back around and steadied his breathing. "That Baekhyun," He thought angrily. "He isn't who he says he is." Kyungsoo held his breath.

_Baekhyun was competition._

Kyungsoo stared at his clenched fists, then released the tension. He let out his breath slowly and closed his eyes. He sneaked another glance at Baekhyun, who was staring at his blank paper now. Kyungsoo sighed, then remembered lunch, about how he was friends with Baekhyun. He thought about Chanyeol, who Baekhyun seemed to make really happy.

Kyungsoo's heart leaped at the thought of Chanyeol and his smile.

The bell rang and Kyungsoo was startled. Disgruntled he gathered his things together and made his way through the row of desks to the door. Baekhyun stood at the doorway, one strap of his backpack hanging off of his shoulder.

"Hey," He greeted him, a smile in his eyes. "I'm really stupid, I didn't realize we had this class together. Want to hit the roof together? You brought lunch right?"

Kyungsoo stared at him, surprised. They literally just had a battle of wits a few minutes ago, _and he was asking him to walk together to lunch?_

"Um...sure."

Baekhyun smiled. "Okay, let's go. We can wait for Jongdae and Chanyeol up there."

Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun down the hall, calculating in his head. Was Baekhyun taunting him...?

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder. "Come on. You're slow, I'll have to race you if you don't hurry."

Kyungsoo increased his pace, walking beside Baekhyun.

_Or did he really want to be friends...?_

They made it to the rooftop and sat in the center, setting up their lunches. Kyungsoo took out his textbooks and reviewed his notes, taking a bite from his apple.

Baekhyun opened a bag of potato chips and offered one to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo refused with the slight of his hand. "No, thank you I'm fine." He watched as Baekhyun ate quietly.

"Baekhyun, do you care about your grades?"

Baekhyun looked up from his sandwich. "Yes, why?"

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes. "Really? If you cared about your grades, you would be studying and taking notes during class."

Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo. "I don't need to."

Kyungsoo held back his temper. "What do you mean you don't need to?"

Baekhyun shrugged. "I do the homework, I take the tests. I pay attention during class. I get A's. That's all I need."

Kyungsoo threw his pencil down. "What do you mean that's all you need? You don't study for those tests, or crack open a book?"

Baekhyun crunched on a chip. "Nope. I just do what I have to do and get done with it. I don't need to study, I don't need it. I'm just good at school without trying."

Kyungsoo closed ha eyes and tried to resist the temptation to strangle Baekhyun.

Before Kyungsoo could snarl anything else, Chanyeol and Jongdae opened the door.

Chanyeol threw his arms into the air and dropped his back pack on the rooftop. "Aah, I love it up here. I'm not trapped in a classroom, I'm free!"

It took only Chanyeol's voice to melt away all of Kyungsoo's anger. His smile came easy, and he felt he could breathe again.

Chanyeol, turned to him and Baekhyun, and his eyes lit up. Kyungsoo felt his heart flutter. Kyungsoo opened his mouth. "Hi, Chan-"

"Hey, Baek!"

Kyungsoo's heart fell as Chanyeol's eyes focused on the boy sitting across from and he made his way toward him.

Kyungsoo's eyes fell to the concrete and he tried to regain his composure.

Chanyeol sat beside Baekhyun and rested his elbows on his knees, his fists supporting his chin. He smiled at Baekhyun. "How has your day been so far?"

Kyungsoo emerged himself in his books again, but he couldn't concentrate on a single word. It all seemed so blurry, and he couldn't focus.

Jongdae sat next to Baek also, munching on a carrot he got from only God knows where. "Man, you should have been there in Physics, Chanyeol nearly set my hair on fire."

Kyungsoo tightened his grip on his textbook. He wasn't paying attention, he wasn't paying attention. He didn't need to; school came first. School was his number one priority, unlike Baekhyun's. Hard work will always beat talent.

Baekhyun laughed. "Oh my god, Chanyeol. I let you let off steam this morning for you to do _this_?"

"It was an accident!"

"I am an endangered species, I swear, Baekhyun."

"What is that Baek?" Chanyeol prodded at Baekhyun's sandwich.

"A grilled cheese, you want some?"

Baekhyun offered his sandwich to Chanyeol, who kept his mouth open, eyes locked with Baekhyun's-

Kyungsoo's textbook folded in half, spine broken. Kyungsoo lifted his shaking hands from where he was holding it, dents from his fingers in the pages.

"Kyungsoo...Are you alright...?"

Kyungsoo lifted his eyes and found Jongdae and Baekhyun's eyes wide, and Chanyeol staring at him, eye worrying.

Kyungsoo's heart sunk, swallowing.

"Yes, I-I'm fine."

 

*

 

Kyungsoo trudged through the school courtyard, hands tight around his backpack straps. This day had been utterly exhausting. Kyungsoo kicked a patch of grass.

He was _really_ starting to dislike Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo was ushered into his car and he draped himself across the leather seat, mind busy and bustling.

 

_Chanyeol couldn't possibly be replacing him with Baekhyun...could he??_

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. He didn't want to think about this anymore. At least he had something to look forward to...

Kyungsoo smiled at the thought of Jongin.

 

_Jongin will make me feel better._

 

When Kyungsoo got home, he greeted his parents and quickly raced up the stairs. He threw his backpack across the floor and accessed his laptop.

He squealed a bit in glee at the sight of a message notification. Kyungsoo clicked on it and felt warm.

 

From: @saturnsuga

Hey Kyung! How are you today? :^)) I hope you're feeling happy!

 

Kyungsoo quickly typed out a response.

 

From:  @jupiterjin

Yes, I am, now that I saw your message!

 

Kyungsoo got an immediate response.

 

From: saturnsuga

 _Really?_ You’re too kind. How are things in Korea? Does the sun still shine? Does it ever rain?

 

Kyungsoo snorted, unable to let the day’s events weigh him down.

 

From: @jupiterjin

Nope, we are experiencing a Nuclear Holocaust, hidden from the world. We no longer have arms, and our eyes have relocated to where our rib cages meet.

 

From: @saturnsuga

Haha funny…so how are things going with your crush?

 

Kyungsoo blushed as he read the message. He had told Jongin about Chanyeol of course, that's what best friends do, even if they live an ocean away. Kyungsoo sighed while typing.

 

From: @jupiterjin

Well, things…were going pretty well, but now a new guy has shown up at school. I hate him. Chanyeol likes him a lot, and it makes me so jealous. He's funny and good looking. He seems to have taken Chanyeol's interest instead. And the thing is, he might be smart, and even worse, as smart as me. So now he is competition for my love and for school, which has made things go totally downhill for me lately.

 

From: @saturnsuga

Ah~~ so this Chanyeol guy is really special huh?

 

Kyungsoo paused before typing back.

 

From: @jupiterjin

Yeah, he makes me so happy.

 

Kyungsoo couldn't explain it, but he felt a pang of guilt as soon as he pressed Send.

 

From: @saturnsuga

Ah~ well I guess I just have to back to Korea to meet the boy who makes my Kyungie's heart hurt.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He typed back feverishly fast.

 

From: @jupiterjin

_Really? Are you serious?!_

From: @saturnsuga

Yup. I was planning on returning pretty soon anyway. You can only live abroad for so long…

 

 

*

 

 

Kyungsoo went to bed feeling warm and mushy. He had never felt such glee before, though the feeling of happiness couldn’t ever surpass the first time he saw Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hugged his pillow excitedly. There was a possibility he could meet Jongin in person…!

And if that didn’t make him feel better, he didn’t know what would.

 

 

*

 

 

 

Kris took a deep breath.

He stood in front of his father’s headquarters. The taxi had dropped him off in the middle of nowhere, where there was only one gravel road, and only two buildings in sight and they were on the same lot.

They looked run down on the outside, but inside they gleamed as if they were brand new. The tall, leaning brick building was the dorms for the assassins, and the smaller building, which was in better shape, with a much more sturdy roof and foundation, was the Research lab.

Kris walked slowly toward the Research lab, watching his feet step in the tall grass. He found himself at the door of the Research lab, closing his fists and regretting his decision.

Kris sighed and ran a hand down his face slowly. His father knew his weak spot.

Kris cocked his head. Of course, he did. His father always knew how to get what he wanted. In reality, he was just his father’s puppet.

The thought of Kris’s father triggered an angry flame, and out of frustration, he banged furiously on the door.

Shocked by his actions, Kris quickly recoiled, sucking in a deep breath. When he got no response from anyone inside, he tried the steel knob. Finding it wasn’t locked, he opened it and peered through.

The room was messy, with tons of stacks of papers everywhere. From the floor to the steel tables filling the room, there was no a foot of space without a piece of paper. The walls were made of white brick and the floors of black tile, completely boring.

Kris walked inside, looking around. There was no sight of any other person in the room. There were multiple laptops and small TV screens blasting newscasts from all over the world in different languages, but not anyone else.

Kris set his brief case carefully on top of a small stack of paper and took his coat off, dangling it from his hand as he examined the room.

A sweet aroma filled the air. Sleep deprived and hungry Kris wafted the air and nearly drooled. Was that…donuts?

Kris turned around and stuck his nose in the air, using it to guide him to the spot. He made his way through the maze of tables and found the jackpot. A 12 pack of assorted donuts was left open in the corner, along with two cups of coffee.

Grateful to whatever Gods were watching him, Kris picked a donut and could feel his taste buds thanking him. He bit into it, closing his eyes and savoring the taste.

“So you’re a chocolate glaze and sprinkles kind of guy, huh?”

Kris nearly jumped a mile into the air. He spun around, eyes wide and found a smaller male staring at him, thick framed glasses resting on his small, pale face.

“I’m a raspberry filling kind of guy, myself though.” The man crossed his hands behind him. “Every time I see a chocolate glazed and sprinkled donut, I ask myself, is all of that extra sugar really necessary?”

Kris regained his composure and straightened his vest and wiped the crumbs off of his mouth and shirt. “W-Who are you?”

The man smiled, his cheeks glowing. “My name is Suho. I am the Research Lab director. Nice to meet you!”

Kris stuck out his hand, taking another bite of the donut with the other hand as he shook Suho’s hand reluctantly. “Have you been here the whole time?”

Suho shrugged slightly. “More or less.”

Kris furrowed his eyebrows. “What kind of answer is that?”

Suho just shrugged and turned around waving at Kris with his hand. “Come here. Let me explain to you how things work around here. It’s a simple process really-“

Behind Suho, Kris pulled out a chair and plopped down. He sat with his leg crossed over his other, holding the donut high in the air with the other.

Suho swiveled around and stared at him in shock. “What do you think you’re doing?”

  
Kris bit the donut and answered with his mouth full. "I’m just going to straighten this out here. I am the next in line for Lee International, your employer. My father just stuck me here to get rid of me and keep a close eye on me. I'm not here to do any work."

  
Suho rolled his eyes and swatted Kris's leg with a roll of paper.

  
Kris jumped, dropping crumbs of the donut on himself. "Hey! Do you know how expensive this suit is?"

  
Suho turned around. "Yes. Now let's get to work. I need a hand around here. Your hand seems pretty large, don’t you think?"

  
Suho turned around, grinning like an idiot and chuckling at his dumb joke.

  
Kris stared at him blankly. "What?"

  
"Can you go sort those papers for me?" Suho started sorting through piles of papers, pointing at Kris from behind his back.

“Oh and before I forget!” Suho ran across the lab and grabbed a coat hanger from a closet in the back of the room. He lifted a large white lab coat identical to his own and handed it to Kris. “Here! It makes the job seem more official!”

Kris had enough. He swatted the coat from Suho’s hand and crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m not going to wear that stupid thing.”

Kris felt a violent strike to his head. He cowered and yelped in pain and fell against the table behind him, causing all of the papers to fly.

Suho threw the coat at Kris. “I was up late last night sewing that for you. You better wear it!”

Suho straightened his own and glared at the taller male. He stomped across the room and went back to work. “Get to work, please. Picks those papers up and sort them in alphabetical order. You know your abc’s right?”

Kris and Suho’s eyes met icily.  Kris looked away first, huffily putting the coat on. He hated how it fit his shoulders perfectly and how it was so comfortable.

He bent down and picked up the papers, muttering expletives under his breath.

Kris set the papers down, sending another glare at the smaller male across the room.

Working here with _him_ was going to be extremely difficult to handle.

Kris clenched his fists. These were the times that Kris hated his father the most.

 

*

 

Mr. Lee stared outside of the windows behind his desk. He loved the view of the immense skyscrapers and of the sunset. Everything was just so artificial. It was indescribable, but the fact that everything was predetermined for him by society could not provide him with any more satisfaction.

Slowly he stood up from his chair, cursing his aching body. He hobbled over to the small table and picked up the small remote next to the coffee machine. He pressed a button and the view changed to its normal reality: a dusty concrete wall.

He sat back down in his chair and the door burst open.

Mr. Lee’s head snapped up, his mouth open and ready to bark at his secretary for not announcing a visitor.

But instead, his blood ran cold. A tall, young man stood in the doorway, dressed in black, holding a knife to his secretary’s throat.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lee.” She choked out, tears of panic pouring from her big brown eyes. “I couldn’t stop him.”

Mr. Lee frowned but kept his cool demeanor. He ushered the boy forward, inspecting him. The boy had spiky black hair and dark bags underneath his eyes. He would be considered handsome if it weren’t for his murderous glare.

The boy kicked the doors closed and threw his secretary to the floor. She clutched at her throat and gasped for air, heaving.

Mr. Lee folded his hands on the table. “And to whom do I owe the pleasure?”

The boy spat on the floor and approached the desk. He dropped a manila folder on the desk. “Lee Sooman. I’m here to find someone.”

Mr. Lee opened the manila folder and was not shocked to find a certain face inside.

Mr. Lee looked up. “You can find him. What’s in it for me?”

The boy smiled. “I have skills. I’ve been trained in wushu for more than ten years. I’m China’s champion. I’m at your disposal.”

Mr. Lee sat back in his chair.  “My assassins are specially trained. Not just anyone can become my employee.”

The boy smirked. “You don’t want to turn me down. I know your secret.” He took out a photo from his leather jacket pocket.

Mr. Lee squinted. The photo was of a boy with bright, large eyes, a grin, and big ears.

Mr. Lee closed the manila folder without a second glance. “And what do you need 060592 for?”

The boy flexed his arms. “Revenge. He killed my father. Under your orders, of course.” He cocked his head. “You don’t care if I dispose of him, do you?”

Mr. Lee didn’t say a word, but his expression said it all.

The boy cackled. “God, you’re just like the rumors proclaim. Unfaithful, cunning, and detached. Perfect.”

Mr. Lee stood up and offered his hand to the boy.

The boy shook his hand firmly. “Huang Zitao in your service.”

He spun around and sauntered out of the room, giving the secretary an extra kick on his way out.

Mr. Lee sat back down in his chair, turning it around to face the concrete wall.

His past is surely coming back to haunt him.

 

*

 

Baekhyun couldn’t sleep. He stared at his ceiling, calling sleep. He tossed and turned, tangling his legs in his sheets.

At last, he couldn’t stand waiting anymore. He sat up and stalked to the trapdoor. He unfurled the ladder and climbed down into the hallway. He made sure to be quiet and not to disturb Kai, Xiumin, or Lay.

He climbed the roof of the dorms and sat on top, making sure to sit on the spots that were certain not to cave in. He sat cross-legged, staring at the sky above him.

Baekhyun thought about Chanyeol. What was Chanyeol doing right now? Baekhyun’s chest softened. Was he staring at the same sky Baekhyun was?

Baekhyun curled his knees to his chest. He hoped not. He wished for Chanyeol to be curled up in bed, sleeping…and dreaming.

“Dreaming of Baekhyun?” His mind whispered. Face red, Baekhyun buried his face in his knees.

What was this feeling? He had never felt this way before.  Baekhyun had only felt cold his entire life. Never had he felt something so _warm_.

His whole body tingled at the thought of Chanyeol. Baekhyun shut his eyes, embarrassed by his own thoughts. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

Life had never turned out to be so difficult until Park Chanyeol showed up.

 

 


	6. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi you guysss!! I have an editor now! my friend was nice enough to offer herself and her time to make this story better and correct all of the dumb typos I make when I type really fast because i get too excited :^)) thank you so much Mia! (even though you call me a weed that chokes the life out of everything :")) )

 

_ Hold my heart  _

_ It’s beating for you anyway _

_ Caraphernelia- Pierce the Veil _

 

 

 

 

The dark alley beside the club stank of alcohol and vomit. The music from the club blasted into the street, the bass causing the windows to shake. People entered the club with ease, the burly bodyguards letting in anyone who looked the part.

Something moved in the shadows of the alley. 

A woman stumbled down the steps of the club, stumbling on her tall stiletto heels. She made her way down onto the sidewalk, muttering under her breath and slurring her words. She tossed her ratty dark hair behind her shoulder and rubbed at her smudged eyes. Fixing her slinky red dress, she clung to the wall of the club as she walked.

Something moved in the shadows of the alley.

Before the woman could even scream, she was pulled into the darkness of the alley. She tripped on her heels and fell to the concrete, Eyes wide and full of fear, the tall man standing above her chuckled and smirked.

She didn’t see the glint of the knife until it was within her. She was stabbed multiple times in the chest and abdomen before she was stripped of her clothes and her vocal chords and abdominal organs were ripped out with bare hands. Etched with jagged cuts extending from her mouth outward, she lay on the concrete smiling, her insides spilling onto the pavement.

The murder weapon was left in her hand, one of her eyeballs hanging from its socket.

There was no blood left on the scene…

Or within her body.

 

*

 

Chanyeol woke up too early. It was still dark outside, and the sun was barely creeping up the horizon. He groggily rubbed at his eyes as he sat up in bed. 

Chanyeol stared at his sheets as his brain slowly woke up. He yawned and stared outside of the window, where the world was still asleep.

Chanyeol stood up and sat at the windowsill, like he had a few nights before. The dark pitch blackness of the night faded into a grey, and the moon was replaced with a happy, shining yellow orb. He stared outside as the sun rose, the sky splattered with orange, pink, and purple swatches of paint. 

Chanyeol watched as the birds flew in the trees, and he could hear a rooster crowing somewhere in the distance.

The sky turned back into its normal shade of blue. The beautiful masterpiece of colors had gone away too quick…

Chanyeol hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees. 

It was such a shame something so beautiful never lasted long…

Chanyeol decided it was time to get ready for school. Chanyeol’s chest, which had felt so empty before bounced at the thought. Chanyeol was confused at the feeling. He had never actually  _wanted_  to go to school before. This was something entirely new. Wasn’t it that he used to call it Hellhole #2?!

Chanyeol chose not to linger on that thought too long and grabbed the day’s clothes and walked to the bathroom. He didn’t have to worry about the little kids at this time of the morning. They were probably still sleeping peacefully…

Chanyeol took a shower quickly and dressed. This seemed to be another one of those times when he was out the door bright and early and not scuffling and scavenging for his lost homework.

Chanyeol walked aimlessly down the streets, not a thought in his head. He could only hear his heart pumping solidly, nice and steady…

Chanyeol made it to school at least twenty or thirty minutes before the bell rang. He roamed the hallways, then decided to sit and wait in the cafeteria. 

He rested his arms on the table and his head on top of it, closing his eyes and wondering what had been making him feel different lately. 

“Chanyeol. Why is it that I always find you sleeping whenever I get here in the mornings? Do you not get enough rest at home?”

Chanyeol’s eyes flew open.

Baekhyun stood above him. His hair was wet and messy from waling in the morning breeze. He had small bags under his eyes and his lip puffed out slightly in a pout. He was dressed in an oversized T-shirt and a jacket one size too big. Something about him made Chanyeol’s heart race. 

Baekhyun crossed his legs over the table’s bench and rested his elbows and head in the same position as Chanyeol. Baekhyun stared at him, his face ridiculously close to the other boy's. Chanyeol took a sharp intake of breath, then shot up.

“I woke up pretty early today for some reason.” He laughed sheepishly, feeling uneasy. “What about you? You seem a bit tired yourself.”

Baekhyun sat up as well. “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep that well last night.”

“What, were you thinking too much about all of those books you read?”

“Why were you up so early? Were you too eager for breakfast?”

Chanyeol’s mouth hung open. “Touche.”

Baekhyun sipped his coffee and laughed. “I’m a savage. Deal with it.”

“Wow, I was unaware.”Chanyeol laughed. 

Being with Baekhyun made him forget everything else in the world. Everything seemed to melt away, and there was only one thing his world revolved around, and that was Baekhyun.

Chanyeol couldn’t think straight; when he was around, there was him, and only him. Even sitting next to him made his adrenaline spike. It made him feel crazy.

That what he was, Chanyeol thought, shaking his head and smiling,  _crazy_. 

He interlaced his fingers together underneath the table. Chanyeol stared at them, feeling blood rise to his cheeks. What if the hand he was holding was not his own…but Baekhyun's?

Chanyeol shook his head, biting his lip and fighting the urge to squeal.

Chanyeol sneaked a glance at the boy his thoughts consisted of. Baekhyun was already staring back, his eyes wide. It made him look so innocent and cute. It gave Chanyeol’s heart a tight squeeze. Chanyeol averted his eyes and back to his intertwined hands under the table

Baekhyun made his heart flutter, and he didn’t know how to feel about it.

 

*

 

Baekhyun thought hard all day. He had been thinking all night, and continued to think. He thought during class and in the hallways. 

Baekhyun fiddled with his thumbs under the desk, sitting in the corner of his English class. He bit his lip over and over. He was completely restless.

Baekhyun couldn’t get his mind off of Park Chanyeol. Being with him made him feel a spark deep within him. He had never felt something so peculiar, and it was as if he craved to feel it more. 

Baekhyun didn’t know what it was. It seemed whenever Park Chanyeol was around, all coherent thought would leave him. He couldn’t think straight or breathe. Being with Chanyeol was a big roller coaster that he didn’t seem to want to get off of. 

Chanyeol… with his stupid messy hair that seemed so soft; his stupid, glowing, perfect skin; his stupid, white, big smile, and his stupid, adorably big ears. 

Baekhyun’s face grew hot and his hands flew to his face, surprised. 

Was Baekhyun  _blushin_ g?

Embarrassed, Baekhyun covered his face with his hands and bit his lip. 

Why was it that he blushed when thinking about Chanyeol?!

He pressed his face against this desk and let the cold seep into his skin. He let a small sigh of relief escape from his lip. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and licked his lips. He curled his fingers around the cuffs of his sweater and uncurled them. 

What was making him feel this way? It must be him attending high school. Yeah, that must be it. There are hormones flying all over the place. Are hormones contagious?

No, this will all be over soon. Baekhyun reassured himself. Surely…and soon.

A thought struck Baekhyun. It was a small thought, but it slowly grew into something that hit Baekhyun like a bulldozer and caused him to nearly jump up from his place in his desk. 

Baekhyun dwelled on it, shocked. 

He had read about in novels, and he had seen it lots of movies. Baekhyun thought that it was silly. To devote yourself to a person and throw everything away for that person, even your life and dedicate yourself to them was absolutely absurd. 

Baekhyun clutched at his chest as only one thing ran through his mind like clockwork. 

Chanyeol.

Chanyeol.

_Chanyeol…!_

Baekhyun buried his face in his arms and shook his head.

No…

_No…_

_It couldn’t be…_

_Really…?_

The bell rang, interrupting Baekhyun’s mini-monologue.

He jumped and followed Kyungsoo out of the door. He walked beside him, grateful for the silence the boy gave him. 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to feel, to think, or what to say. This couldn’t be happening.

He sat down on the roof and stared at his sandwich. He was so dumfounded he couldn’t even think about eating. 

_It couldn’t be…_

Baekhyun decided to ask Kyungsoo. Maybe what he was feeling in the pit of his stomach was indigestion, or constipation.  _Anything_  but…

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun blurted, cursing himself for not thinking of a subtle way of asking. 

“Do you know what love feels like?”

Baekhyun was surprised to see the usually impassive older boy blush. From the tips of ears to the top of his nose, his skin flushed a bright red. 

  
"It feels...warm."

  
"Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun tried to contain his laughter, distracting himself from his dilemma. "Why are you blushing?"

  
Kyungsoo fanned himself with one hand and covered the lower half of face with other, agitated. "It’s hot out here."

  
"It’s windy, Kyungsoo."

  
Kyungsoo lowered his eyes, embarrassed, so Baekhyun tried to change the subject. "How do you know what it feels like, Kyungsoo? Have you ever dated anyone before?"

  
Kyungsoo smiled sadly to himself, playing with his thumbs. "No...I just... feel that way about someone."

  
Suddenly, it seemed as if Kyungsoo had experienced an epiphany. He quickly composed himself and leaned forward, his heart sinking. "Wait, why are you asking?"   
Baekhyun didn't have time to react, because the door to the roof opened, as it always did when something important was occurring.

*

Kyungsoo had his answer the moment the door opened.

Baekhyun eyes lit up and it seemed as if the whole atmosphere had changed. Baekhyun wasn't the person he was during class, totally indifferent, his face emotionless and brooding, eyes hollow. If Kyungsoo didn't know any better, he would have considered Baekhyun scary.

  
Baekhyun beamed, and Kyungsoo could feel the happiness seeping from the boy. He glowed, and his smile radiated brighter than Kyungsoo could ever imagine. 

  
Kyungsoo turned away, feeling sick to his stomach. He didn't have to turn to the door to know who made Baekhyun feel this way.

Kyungsoo lifted his head and met the eyes of the boy Baekhyun loved.

Chanyeol sat down beside Baekhyun and across Kyungsoo. He glanced at Baekhyun and waggled his eyebrows. He ruffled Baekhyun's hair and Baekhyun laughed shyly, covering his mouth with his hand.

Jongdae flicked Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Hey, Kyungsoo! Are you feeling well? You haven't been looking good. I mean, you never do but-"

Kyungsoo tuned Jongdae out and watched the pair in front of them. They didn't seem to be aware of anyone else. They were in their own little world, so content and carefree. 

Kyungsoo watched their interactions, soft and gentle, and almost hesitant, as if they were afraid to display their affection.

Kyungsoo stared above at the sky, praying for a miracle.

_Baekhyun was in love with Chanyeol._

Kyungsoo dropped his eyes back to Chanyeol. Chanyeol chuckled, his face contorting cutely and his dorky smile plastered on his face.

 _And Chanyeol was in love with Baekhyun_.

Chanyeol races to the railing, lifting his leg over it. "Bet you I can die from up here."

Baekhyun kicked Chanyeol in the shin. "Get down from there, idiot! I don't need to make a bet in order to know you're suicidal!"

Jongdae placed his hands firmly on the rail. "I'll shake the rail!"

"Jongdae what the f-!"

Kyungsoo laughed. 

It was loud and hearty. It caused everyone to stop and gape at Kyungsoo. They had never heard him laugh so genuinely before.

Kyungsoo was doubled over in laughter, clutching his abdomen. His shoulders bumped up and down, and he wiped at his eyes.

Kyungsoo smiled, "I'm sorry, please continue...I just thought of something funny."

The three glanced at each other; then, shrugging their shoulders, they continued their argument.

Kyungsoo watched eagerly as Baekhyun and Chanyeol hit each other, whiling and arguing. Baekhyun tugged at Chanyeol's shoulder, attempting to push him back onto the roof, while Chanyeol pushed him away as he attempted to bring his other leg over the rail. Jongdae just jiggled the rail back and forth, screaming like a child.

Kyungsoo shook his head and traced a heart in the pavement, completely numb.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were in love…huh?

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and grasped at his chest. It felt so hard to breathe, and his body ached as if the burden on his shoulders had become heavier.

_Baekhyun was in love with Chanyeol…_

“Kyungsoo!” 

Kyungsoo’s heart flipped, and he quickly lifted his face, a smile already dancing on the edge of his lips.

Chanyeol sat on the rail, his eyes focused on Kyungsoo, where they were meant to be. His eyes were bright and his face filled with purpose. He looked heavenly, his face beautifully proportionate and illuminated in the natural sunlight, his tie flying the wind, his hair tousled. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but sigh at the sight. 

“Should I  _backflip_  or  _dive_  off of the roof?”

Kyungsoo stood up. “Neither. I’ll push you.”

He shot a tentative glance at Baekhyun, who was already staring back at him.

_But so was Kyungsoo._

 

 


	7. Under a Clear Blue Sky

 

 

_Hello, you came to me_

_Giving me your shy scent_

_In my hazy dream_

_You were shining, dazzling_

_With a fluttering heart, without knowing_

_I went to you, step by step_

_And I stayed by your side_

_Beautiful 두근거려- BAEKHYUN_

 

 

 

 

 

It was another restless night for Chanyeol.

  
He lay on his back in his bed, his forearm resting against his forehead. He stared at the cracks in his ceiling and sighed.

Chanyeol rolled over on his side and pressed his face into his pillow. He traced the initials BBH into his sheets, cursing himself for letting his mind wander again to the boy who was all he ever thought about.

  
Chanyeol hated Byun Baekhyun. He hated the way he smiled, the way he would shyly laugh, the way he seemed to illuminate everywhere he went, and how he'd tuck his hands into the sleeves of his sweater when he was cold...

  
_Most of all,_ Chanyeol hugged his pillow to his chest, _He hated the way Baekhyun made him feel._  
He had never felt this way about anyone before, especially a boy. Not that that really mattered to him, anyway.

Chanyeol blew a piece of hair from his eye. He felt so helpless when Baekhyun was around.  He snuggled deeper into his warm sheets and felt a chill down his spine.

Chanyeol was afraid. Why was it that he felt this way?

Was it love?

Chanyeol nearly laughed aloud. He had been deprived of it all of his life. Chanyeol had never experienced love in any form of fashion. Of course, he had seen movies, he had seen it affect people around him, but never had he encountered it himself. That was the reason why he was stuck in an orphanage, wasn’t it? His parents didn’t love him enough to keep him…

Chanyeol closed his eyes. He had always dreamed of leaving and finding the person who would make him whole again, and show him what love was.

Chanyeol felt a pang in his chest.

_Was Baekhyun the person who would make him stay?_

_*_

 

Kai paced the basement back and forth. A long time ago he had converted the basement into his own secret sanctuary. He had fixed the leaky pipes and polished up the cement floor to make it into a perfect place to fulfill his passion- dancing.

He loved dancing more than he could ever describe. Moving his body any way he liked sent a pleasurable thrum through his body. He danced when he was feeling down, he danced when he was happy, he danced when he was worried; he pretty much danced whenever. Sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep, he twirled and moved by the light of the moon that filtered in through the grimy basement window in the corner.

Kai hadn’t told anyone about this, not even Xiumin, Lay, or Baekhyun. No, Kai corrected himself. He had a suspicion Baekhyun knew, but it was hard to tell. Baekhyun was extremely difficult to read, but despite that, Kai was grateful to him that he didn’t say anything about it.

Kai could feel a pleasant humming in his chest. He lifted his arm and let the rhythm within him move him.

Right now he was thinking and mentally beating himself up. He thought about what he had told Kyungsoo the other day. What was he thinking? He couldn’t possibly meet the boy in real life.

Kai took a step forward and flipped his hair, letting the sweat drip off of his biceps. Kyungsoo was too innocent. He had so much going for him. Kyungsoo was valedictorion, with a perfect 4.0. He was incredibly intelligent and pure, and meeting Kai would just ruin him.

Kai was a murderer. He destroyed families, and got paid for doing it. He didn’t second guess his actions. He slithered his way into everything and got everything he wanted. Kai had everything he ever wanted…

_Except Kyungsoo…_

The words found themselves in Kai’s thoughts, and he immediately shook it away. No, he couldn’t afford to think that way.

Kyungsoo couldn’t associate himself with Kai in any way. He had to get into a good university, and marry a good woman who was equally as intelligent and beautiful.

Kai snapped out of it. Why did his mind turn to thinking about _marriage_?

Kai rolled his head back and sighed, kicking his shoe against the cement and pilateeing across the basement and landing perfectly, twirling.

Kai shook the thought from his head. He continued to move, focusing on the position of his body and aiming for perfection.

Kyungsoo shouldn’t chase a guy who won’t even notice him, Kai thought angrily. A pulse of emotions barreled through him and gave him an immense amount of energy. He moved even faster now, the basement was a blur as his limbs moved as if they were liquid, smooth and precise.

Kai stopped in his place, pausing to gaze at the moon through the window. It stared back at him, distorted and imperfect.

Kyungsoo…Kai hung his head. No one out there in the world deserves you, he thought, a sliver of jealousy hitting him.

_Only me._

 

*

 

Chanyeol had a dream that night.

First there was darkness. It suffocated Chanyeol and paralyzed him. He would scream, but no sound ever uttered from his mouth.

He could only hear the faint souud of someone crying. The cries caused Chanyeol to feel pain radiate from his body. It _hurt_ him to hear the other person in such sorrow.

Suddenly there was movement. Chanyeol could see light. He felt a silky warm touch graze his cheek. Chanyeol melted in bliss. The touch was so heavenly, yet so tantalizing. The hands felt familiar and stroked his body. Chanyeol was able to move now, and wrapped his arms around the person, but the image vanished. Chanyeol felt something break inside of him, and was shook awake.

Chanyeol fell from his bed, kicking his tangled sheets and falling face first on to the floor. He groaned and untangled himself, sitting down on the floor. He gripped at his head, his sub conscious still trying to get into his “awake mode.”

Chanyeol sat there for a moment or two more, mulling over what he had just experienced, and why he felt so empty. He scratched his head and sighed. He always did have crazy dreams…

Crazy dreams about a certain boy named Baekhyun…” He thought. Chanyeol flushed and gripped a pillow to his chest, embarrassed, but still excited at the thought of Baekhyun ever touching him in real life…

Chanyeol loosened his grip on the pillow, confused.

_Was this feeling truly love?_

Chanyeol stood up and threw off his sheets. “Well there’s only one way to find out!” He spoke aloud.

Chanyeol righted his clothes and flung the door open.

He smiled and got ready for school.

 

*

 

Time seemed to pass too slow for Baekhyun. All he wanted was to see Chanyeol… His body ached when he wasn’t around, and it seemed as if the atoms that made him itched to be with Chanyeol. Baekhyun was constantly tapping his fingers against the constricting desk or tapping his foot against the tile. He had missed him this morning, and he didn’t think he could take not seeing his face.

When the bell rang for lunch, Baekhyun nearly hit Kyungsoo upside the head when he took forever gathering his things. Baekhyun waited with his hands planted on his hips and he fought the urge to rush the smaller male as they walked in the hallway.

Baekhyun nearly sprinted up the stairs, Kyungsoo lagging behind. He shoved the door open and breathed in the fresh air as he walked outside. The sun was light on his skin, and not too bright either.

Baekhyun stood and stared at the sky. It was a sea of blue, with not a wisp of white to be seen.

What a perfect sky… Baekhuyn thought, smiling.

The world seed to change when the rooftop door opened. The air shimmered, and everything distracting fell away, including Jongdae crying because he stubbed his toe on the door.

There was only Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and the clear blue sky.

Baekhyun’s heart nearly burst out of his chest. All he could do was…feel. He couldn’t describe the raw uncontrollable feelings, but they came up hard in his chest and it was difficult to suppress them.

The wind whipped about them, ruffling their hair and clothes. The sun shone on them, casting a perfect light.

 

Chanyeol looked godly standing there. It seemed he was standing in a heavenly light, his skin incredibly illuminated. His eyes were bright and playful. Baekhyun couldln’t bear it. Chanyeol was everything he wanted and needed.

_Chanyeol was everything to him._

Chanyeol was Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was stupid and awkward. Chanyeol was handsome and kind.

Chanyeol was perfect.

_Chanyeol was perfect for Baekhyun._

Baekhyun’s eyes watered. His heart was swelling now, and he let it. It inflated like a balloon, ready to burst any minute. His stomach was in his throat, and he liked the feeling.

He loved the way Chanyeol made him feel…

_He loved Chanyeol._

Baekhyun let a tear slide down his cheek.

_Baekhyun was in love with Chanyeol._

 

*

 

When Chanyeol hit the rooftop, he was met with a magnificent sight.

Baekhyun stood there, waiting for him.

He looked absolutely divine standing there. Chanyeol felt electrified staring at his immense beauty. Baekhyun’s bangs covered his dark eyes, his pink pouty lips slightly parted. His skinny, but surprisingly muscular frame stood out prominently against his clothes,. He glowed like nothing Chanyeol had ever seen before.

Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy before him, not even when the rooftop door slammed behind him. Chanyeol could stare at Baekhyun all day. His eyes never got tired of taking him in, a little bit at a time. Baekhyun filled him up more than any other food or drink could ever fulfill his body’s needs.

Baekhyun set him on fire…

Chanyeol’s chest was aflame at the sight of the perfect angelic boy before him. It seemed as if Baekhyun was truly wearing a halo, a ray of sunshine pouring on his head. Baekhyun had to be a blessing from heaven to Chanyeol…

His limbs tingled and he had never wanted anything so bad before… All Chanyeol wanted was to hold him, and love him…

Chanyeol felt as if he was flying. The concept of his burdens had disappeared. All that existed was Baekhyun and nothing else. He had never felt so weightless before.

_Baekhyun was all Chanyeol ever wanted._

Baekhyun was intelligent and always there. Baekhyun was kind and worried about him. Baekhyun was funny and obnoxious. Baekhyun was perfect.

_Baekhyun was unattainable…_

Chanyeol’s head was swimming in emotions and he couldn’t place a thought to anything within him. He felt as if he were going explode, something churning deep within him.

Baekhyun stared at him, a tear rolling down his flawless face.

How could someone so perfect and pure possibly exist?

Chanyeol could feel his lips part, and his cheeks grow hot in awe.

How could Baekhyun exist just for him?

_Chanyeol was lovestruck._

He was falling, falling deep in to something he knew he would never be able to crawl out of. Chanyeol was falling into a trap he didn’t think he wanted to escape.

Baekhyun made Chanyeol’s insides go soft and his fingers lose feeling.

Baekhyun was the one for Chanyeol. He could feel Baekhyun resonate deep in his soul and in the marrow of his bones and being.

Baekhyun was everything Chanyeol ever wanted.

_Chanyeol was in love with Baekhyun._

 

*

 

And it was at this moment that Baekhyun and Chanyeol fell in love, under a clear blue sky.

 

 


	8. Autumn

 

 

_You came to me without a sound,_

_Carefully spreading more and more_

_Everything I got to know through you is beautiful_

_I want to fall asleep forever in this dream_

_First Love- EXO_

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol...

Baekhyun...

_Chanyeol...!_

Kyungsoo couldn't bear to watch them. It felt as if the world was spinning, and his heart in his chest was crumbling.

Kyungsoo couldn't breathe, and if felt as if he was hyperventilating. His chest heaved and he knew he had to get out of there.

Blinking away his tears, he shot one more glance at Chanyeol and flung the door open and pushed past Jongdae, who screamed as he dropped his lunch tray down the stairs.

Kyungsoo raced down the stairs and wiped away his flying tears. He escaped in the courtyard, where it was empty and noiseless.

He collapsed onto a bed of colored leaves, sprawled on his back. He closed his eyes tightly shut.

Kyungsoo bit his lip and tightened his abdomen.

Don't feel, He pleaded.

Kyungsoo bit harder, the taste of blood filling his mouth.

_Don't feel._

You promised yourself, Kyungsoo, he pleaded to himself. You promised you wouldn't let this happen to you. You told yourself you would focus on school, and nothing but making the family name proud. Feelings only hinder and blind those who harness them.

Kyungsoo ripped the skin on his lip, his teeth losing their grip. He cried out in pain but didn't move.

When did his feelings for Chanyeol become so strong?

When did he fall in love with his best friend?

_When did he become so useless?_

Kyungsoo's thoughts came to a halt when he felt footsteps approaching.

Jongdae stood over Kyungsoo, eyeing the boy with a look of concern.  
Jongdae lay down beside Kyungsoo, closing his eyes and resting his hands on his chest.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and sneaked a glance at Jongdae, licking his lips tentatively.

They watched the colored leaves fall from their branches and slowly float down to the bottom of the tree.

Jongdae broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

Kyungsoo sighed and closed his eyes. "Sure. I just needed some air."

Jongdae flipped on his side, propping his head up with his elbow. "I'm asking if you're _okay_."

Kyungsoo turned, giving Jongdae his back. "I'm fine."

Jongdae stood up and sat down on the other side of Kyungsoo, laying down in the same position, his eyes never leaving him. "I'm sorry, Kyungsoo. I understand what you're going through."

Kyungsoo flipped over again, stubborn. "Jongdae, you don't understand."

"I don't understand?" Jongdae spoke quietly. "I don't understand what its like to see the person you love the most, fade away before your eyes?"

Kyungsoo was silent for a moment more. "I'm sorry."

Jongdae said nothing and laid back down flat on his back.

A bright green leaf fell from a nearby tree branch, sailing ever so slowly to the ground. It landed on top of a pile of orange, crimson, and gold leaves.

"Are you going to give up?" Jongdae asked.

Kyungsoo sighed again. He thought of the boy who didn't care about his money, who never left him alone, and protected him. Then he thought about the boy he couldn't read, with the cold, dead eyes.

There was no hesitation in Kyungsoo's voice.

" _No_."

 

  
*

 

  
Kyungsoo was 11 years old. It was the 6th grade.

Kyungsoo didn't have any friends. He was always alone, pressured by his family ever since grade school to be the best in his class. Kyungsoo was scrawny and pale, and forced to study constantly. He never experienced the feeling of friendship.

Kyungsoo sat down in the hallway during lunch by himself, eating his sandwich surrounded by books.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him.

Kyungsoo looked up frightened, finding a tall 8th grader and his group of friends standing over him.

"What a nerd! Look at him, reading. Is that gonna make you better at sports?"

Kyungsoo cleared in fear, hiding behind his textbook.

The tall boy wrenched Kyungsoo up by the collar, shoving him against the wall.

Kyungsoo yelped, shaking in the bully's grip.

"Aww, is the nerd scared? Do I need to give you a reason to be scared?"

The bully punched him, and Kyungsoo cried out in pain.

"Are you gonna cry to your mommy now, nerd??"

Suddenly, a textbook flew. It hit the bully square in the face, and he flew and hit the opposite wall in pain, dropping Kyungsoo to the floor. He crumpled to the floor, clenching his bloody face.

"What the f-!"

Another textbook flew, silencing the bully.

Kyungsoo held his hands in front of his face, trembling.

A tall shadow held another textbook in his hands, lifitng it high in the air and smashed it against the bully repeatedly.

"Here's the reason for you to be scared, _dumbass_!"

The bully stood up and scurried away, gripoing his side.

The boy grabbed Kyungsoo's backpack and threw it at him, cashing him to trip and crash to the floor.

"There! Maybe that'll teach you how to talk to people correctly. Hitting people is not a good way to get them to tutor you in math!"

Kyungsoo watched in awe as he removed his fingers from his face. The bully and his friends had fled, and it was only him and his savior.

Kyungsoo gazed at his the boy before him in adoration.

The boy was tall, especially for a 6th grader, and had immense strength. He was lanky, with big hands and ears. He had wavy light brown hair that framed his face. His eyes were wide and were particularly murderous, his face set in a frown.

His stare moved to Kyungsoo, and his gaze softened.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kyungsoo nodded vigorously, fixing his glasses and stuttering. "Y-Yes!"

The boy offered a hand and Kyungsoo took it gratefully. "Th-Thank you."

  
"Don't pay attention to them." The boy smiled. "They're just jealous of your intelligence and grades."

Kyungsoo stood up, unable to look the boy in the eyes. "Thank you for helping me-" He shuffled his feet nervously. "Um...Ah-"

The boy stuck out his hand. "My name's Park Chanyeol. What's yours?"

Kyungsoo smiled softly. His savior's name...was Park Chanyeol.

_Why did that name sound so familiar?_

Kyungsoo's hand shook as he placed it in the boy's. "Do Kyungsoo."

He waited for Chanyeol's reaction. Kyungsoo lifted his eyes, watching his face, but Chanyeol's face remained unchanged.

Kyungsoo was confused. "D-Don't you know? I'm from the Do family... My father is Do Seungsoo...We have a lot of money..."

Kyungsoo raised his voice. "Don't you know?"

Chanyeol looked at him, his gaze still soft, but stern. "I don't care how much money you have. I didn't help you because your family is rich. The amount of money a person has isn't important compared to who they truly are."

Kyungsoo let out a small gasp, but before he could say another world, a teacher's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Park Chanyeol! To the principal's office! Now!"

Chanyeol groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "Not again."

That's when the pieces in Kyungsoo clicked. His jaw dropped as the teacher came and pulled Chanyeol by the ear to the office.

Park Chanyeol was the school's infamous troublemaker. He was known in around the entire school for his stupid pranks, his temper, and his fights.

Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol got dragged down the hallway. Chanyeol waved goodbye and smiled at him weakly as the teacher reprimanded him.

_Kyungsoo had been saved by Park Chanyeol?!_

_And he didn't care about his family's money...?!_

Kyungsoo sat back down on the floor in shock.

_This day could not get any weirder._

 

  
*

 

  
It turned out, Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol had a lot of things in common.

Kyungsoo was isolated because of his lack of social skills, and his background. Chanyeol was ostracized by the student body because of his devilish nature.

To Kyungsoo's surprise, despite Chanyeol's actions, he was actually kind. He had big dreams: to escape the world he lived in and find his path.

From that point on, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo became best friends. Chanyeol scared away Kyungsoo's bullies, and Kyungsoo talked Chanyeol out of doing stupid things.

They complemented each other, like the sweet and sour kick to a Sour Patch kid.

People often asked why a dedicated student like Kyungsoo would hang around with Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo could never explain why. There was just no describing it.

And of course, they picked up Jongdae along the way. He just kind of wormed his way into their lives, just plopping down beside them one day, discussing conspiracy theories, ("Jet fuel doesn't melt steel beams!"), and that was the end of it.

Kyungsoo often wondered what it would be like if he had never met Chanyeol...

He didn't like to think about it.

  
*

  
Xiumin nursed his mug of coffee, letting its warmth seep through his body.

The leaves' colors were finally changing, and the air was turning chilly. Xiumin absolutely loved the season of autumn. He got to wear the sweaters that he reserved especially for this time of year, and it was neither too hot nor too cold.

Luhan sat down across from Xiumin, wearing the smile that made Xiumin's heart flutter.

They talked for a while in their favorite place in the corner by the window. Their conversation turned to Luhan and school.

"They still haven't found a replacement for my Statistic teacher," Luahn laughed. "I have no idea where he's gone. I actually liked him a lot."

"Really?" Xiumin asked, nervous. "Did he gives you A's like I did?"

"Yeah," Luhan said. "But that's because I'm good at math. I suck at Chemistry. I'm barely passing. I don't get why I aced my exams with you as my professor."

"Yeah, your essays did suck."

Luahn hit Xiumin's arm. "Hey!"

They laughed, meeting each other's eyes. Luhan didn't remove his hand from Xiumin's arm.

"Luhan," Xiumin blurted without thinking. "I feel like I've known you forever."

Luhan's eyes lit up, slowly removing his hand. "M-Me, too."

Xiumin and Luhan were silent, beaming in accomplishment, both comfortably warm in each other's presence.

 

*

 

 

Chanyeol got up early the next morning, his chest bursting excitedly. He felt as if he was flying and nothing could bring him down. The sun was shining, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter. 

Chanyeol would be seeing Baekhyun today, and any day he saw Baekhyun was a good day.

Chanyeol was the first one up. All of the children still slept soundly in their beds. Chanyeol tiptoed down the hallway to the bathroom, making sure not to wake them up. He washed up quickly, unable to contain his happiness. 

_He could only think of Baekhyun._

He dressed quickly and checked himself in the mirror several times. Chanyeol dressed and changed his outfit seven times. He had never thought much of his appearance, but here he was now, feeling very self-conscious.

Chanyeol looked at himself in the mirror. He fixed his hair so that it was smooth against his head. "Do you think Baekhyun thinks I look good?" He asked himself. 

Chanyeol flashed himself a smile, then exited the room to the stairwell. Chanyeol slid down the banister and landed perfectly on the floor. The children were barely waking up now, rubbing their bleary eyes as they trudged up the stairs.

Chanyeol ruffled their hair, saying cheerily, "Good morning!" 

He went on his way, a light skip in every step. 

Chanyeol opened the kitchen doors, taking a big whiff. "Wow, that smells amazing, Chef!"

Chef Eunice stared at him dumbfounded, stirring a bowl in her big, muscly arms. "It’s grits and gravy - the same breakfast you've been having for 16 years - and  _you hate it_."

Chanyeol grabbed the bowl from the chef and mixed its contents vigorously.  "I have no idea what you're talking about! It's absolutely scrumptious." He dug his finger into the bowl and stuck it into his mouth. "Did I also tell you are looking positively  _lovely_  this morning?"

Chanyeol handed the bowl back to the chef as she blushed, swatting him away with her hand. He laughed, snatching a biscuit on his way out the kitchen doors to the dining room.

Chanyeol nearly bumped into Head Sister Miriam as he left the kitchen. She scowled at the sight of him, wagging her finger. “Park Chanyeol! What are you doing up so early? What are you up to?”

Chanyeol gasped. “Head Sister Miriram, good morning! I’m not planning anything at the moment, I just woke up!” He gave her an angelic smile; at this, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. 

Chanyeol ran up the stairs, leaving her standing, bewildered and spluttering at the landing. “N-Now, Park Chanyeol, whatever you’re up to, I will not tolerate it!”

Chanyeol gently pushed past her into the hallway. “I hope you have a good day, Head Sister Miriam!”

Chanyeol ran out the door, and for the first time in 16 years, he was not running out of fear. He lifted his face to the sky, letting the early morning rays brush against his face.

Despite Chanyeol’s lack of sleep, he was wildly energetic and alive. He had stayed up all night reading books he had checked out at the school library. They were Baekhyun’s favorites; that he knew because Baekhyun never stopped geeking out whenever he let his guard down.

It was cute seeing Baekhyun’s face light up whenever his favorite novels were mentioned. Chanyeol loved seeing it; he would do anything to initiate a conversation with Baekhyun, anyway.

Chanyeol made his way into the world, a certain boy being held high in his heart.

Chanyeol was in love with Baekhyun, and he couldn’t wait to see him again.

 

 

*

 

 

Baekhyun woke up bright and early. This was a surprise. Usually, someone had to come and drag him out of bed - either Suho or Lay, the two motherly figures.

But lately, things have changed. His insides were begging for him to awake. As the night began to transition into day, he was awake and stretching.

He had only one thing as his motivation, and that was Park Chanyeol.

At the thought, Baekhyun felt himself go soft. Everything inside of him melted - every part of him that had ever been hardened by the turmoil in his life. 

He stood up and faced the day. He carefully uncurled the ladder, let his bare feet pad down the carpet into the kitchen, and got to work.

He slaved over the stove, mixing pancake batter and humming under his breath. He tied Lay’s apron around his waist and a colorful bandana around his head, pouring the batter onto the skillet and frying eggs in a pan on the side. 

Baekhyun set the table, pouring a generous amount of orange juice in four glasses, and folded the napkins with silverware lying beside the plate. He flipped the pancakes, hearing a throat clear behind him.

Baekhyun turned around, greeting Kai, Lay, and Xiumin with a smile. “Good morning! I’m making breakfast before I go to school. Would you like some?”

The three stood there in the doorway, looking utterly perplexed. Kai’s jaw literally dropped, Xiumin closing it for him, his own mouth slightly agape in astonishment as well.

Lay ran up to Baekhyun and threw the spatula from his hand. “Baek, are you feeling okay?” He ran his hand over Baekhyun’s face, leaving a hand on his forehead. “Your temperature is perfectly normal. Are you experiencing chills? Nausea? Are these the warning signs of anemia? Are you anemic, Baek? What the fuck _is_ anemia-“

“I’m fine!” Baekhyun laughed. 

Everyone in the room froze. Baekhyun was laughing…and it sounded  _genuine_!

After another moment, Xiumin plopped down in a seat at the table. “Baekhyun, are you sure? You’re not poisoning with these fluffy pancakes, are you?”

“Why would I try to poison you?” Baekhyun asked, confused.

All three played off their laughter with coughs. “I don’t know, Baek," Xiumin snickered. 

Kai and Lay sat down beside Xiumin, watching Baekhyun keenly as he flipped the pancakes one more time.

“Okay, so should I call an ambulance or do you think we can make it to the hospital?” Kai whispered behind his hand.

Baekhyun laughed again. “Thank you guys for worrying about me, but I’m feeling completely healthy.”

He served the three pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Baekhyun set the syrup bottle in the middle of the table and watched the others as they inspected their plates.

“Eat up,” Baekhyun said. “It’ll get cold.”

Without another protest, the three dug into their breakfast, exclaiming cries of delight.

“Wow, Baek, you’re such a good cook!” Xiumin sighed.

Baekhyun untied his apron and bandana. “Thank you, it’s just a little something I brought back from Paris after the Louvre mission.”

Baekhyun grabbed his backpack and headed for the door, leaving the three alone at the table as they gobbled down their breakfast. “Goodbye! Have a good day!”

Baekhyun stepped out into the sunlight, grateful he had gotten up so early.

The sun rose in front of him over the desolate fields, a large beast awakening from its slumber, bringing light and color to the sky.

Baekhyun stared at the sunrise, wondering about Chanyeol. Did Chanyeol enjoy watching sunrises? 

Baekhyun smiled to himself, unable to explain the surging emotion within him. 

Baekhyun was in love with Park Chanyeol, and he was happy.

 

 

*

 

 

Jongdae entered the corner café. He came here for its location, precise and strategic in the city he lived in. It was a central point, equidistant to any point within the vicinity of the city, which was incredibly helpful. It was a quick walk after a school day when he needed a bite to eat and work to do. 

Jongdae sat down at a table in the corner, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. He was freezing, despite the fingerless gloves he was wearing. He had never really gotten accustomed to the frigid weather in Seoul. Jongdae considered himself more of a sunny kind of person; whenever the skies were cloudy, he always felt himself get depressed. 

If he ever had a past life, Jongdae liked to think he would have been a sunflower - always turned to the Sun.

Jongdae reached inside of his jacket pocket, pushing aside his smart phone to find his other phone, an older version of a flip phone. He had gotten it half price at the flea market, and it was extremely convenient for numerous reasons.

He fingered through his contacts, looking for the right name of his client…

Suddenly, Jongdae felt a presence before him. Warily placing the phone down on the table, Jongdae averted his eyes to the person standing before him.

A short male stood in front of him, his handsome face set in a frown. His dark brown hair was a bit ruffled, and his eyes squinting at Jongdae in a glare.

Jongdae was appalled at the fact that he hadn’t even met the guy and he was already giving him a dirty look.

Jongdae raised his eyebrow. “Who the fuck are you?”

The boy didn’t hesitate. “Who the fuck are _you_?”

Jongdae slung his arm around the chair. “I asked you first.”

The boy mocked Jongdae's voice, making a face. “I asked you _second_.”*

Jongdae set his face in a scowl; the boy curled his lips in disgust.

A waiter about the same size with a pretty face approached the boy, tapping his shoulder and casting an uneasy glance in Jongdae’s direction.  “Minseok, I saved you a spot over here!”

The boy’s face immediately broke into a smile. “Oh, great! I’ll meet you there.” Minseok headed in the opposite direction - not without sending another hiss in Jongdae’s direction.

Jongdae narrowed his eyes at Minseok. He continued to click on his phone, thanking the waiter for bringing his sandwich and cup of coffee.

The world was always out to get him in some way, wasn’t it?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Seungsoo is Kyungsoo's brother irl, but I couldn't find Do Kyungsoo's father's name??
> 
> JONGDAE CANt JUST BE COMIC RELIEF!!
> 
> *All credit for this dialogue goes to [Most Popular Girls in School [Ep 1]](www.youtube.com/watch?v=-STtD96doeo)*


	9. Crazy

 

 

_ There are many things that I _

_ Would like to say to you but I don't know how _

_ Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me _

_ And after all, _

_ you're my Wonderwall _

_ Wonderwall- Oasis _

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol arrived at school with a few minutes to spare. He refreshed his brain by leafing through the book one more time as he sat at the benches outside. He didn’t want to embarrass himself and possibly lose Baekhyun’s impression of him.

“I’m a cool guy who reads. I’m a cool guy who reads.” Chanyeol muttered to himself, pressing his lips together in concentration.

“You’re a cool guy who reads?”

Baekhyun’s voice startled Chanyeol, and he nearly dropped the book as he turned around, grasping his chest as if he had just had a minor heart attack.

Baekhyun stood behind him, wearing a knitted sweater that fit his body perfectly, holding two cups of coffee. He beamed at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol lost feeling in his tongue.

“I mean I wouldn’t argue, but…”

Baekhyun handed Chanyeol a cup of coffee. “Here, I bought it for you on my way here. It’s a Monday, I figured you’d need it as much as I do.”

Chanyeol took the warm cup into his hands gratefully, bowing his head. “A-Ah thank you! You didn’t need to.” Flustered, he took a sip of the coffee. Chanyeol hummed in pleasure. Of course, it was delicious. Figured.

“Yeol, your face is a bit red. Are you coming down with something? It is a bit chilly out. Do you want to go inside?” Baekhyun asked, his face a mirror of concern.

Chanyeol averted his eyes, his face growing into a harsher shade of red. Was Baekhyun _teasing_ him now…?

Baekhyun disregarded Chanyeol’s inability to answer and instead leaned over to see the spine of the book he was holding in his hand.

“The Tell-Tale Heart?” Baekhyun clapped his hands together, face overloaded in joy. Chanyeol felt his heart swell unbearably happy at the sight.  “Oh my goodness! That’s one of my favorite short stories by Edgar Allan Poe!”

“Really?” Chanyeol played it off coolly, acting as if he hadn’t planned this out at all. “I find Poe’s works really dark, but that is considering that he had a very unfortunate life himself.”

Baekhyun nodded in agreement. “It’s very upsetting that they never really knew how he died. I find the story so interesting. The narrator is obviously mad, though he insists he is not. How he spent so much time during the night to fit his head through the door to stare at the man while he slept; fascinating! It really delves into the psychological part of a person that we don’t often get to see in any modern works!”

“Yes, it is very interesting. Though he tells the story claiming he is not mad, anyone who kills a person has to be crazy!” Chanyeol added.

Baekhyun was silent a moment. “You’re right.” He said, casting his glance to the ground.

Baekhyun lifted his face and stared at Chanyeol, deep into his eyes. Chanyeol gulped, unable to divert his eyes; he was trapped in Baekhyun’s spell. “U-Um, is there something on my face?”

Baekhyun laughed - music to Chanyeol’s ears. “Totally.”

Chanyeol patted his face. “Where! Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. Where? On my cheeks - wait, or on my _lips_?”

“Definitely between your eyes.”

“Between my eyes? Are you serious?”

The bell rang and Baekhyun swung his backpack over his shoulder and stood up.

“Hey, get back here! Is it gone now?” Chanyeol called after Baekhyun.

“I was kidding,” Baekhyun snorted. “I’ll see you later during lunch!”

Chanyeol scoffed, pouting.

He watched Baekhyun walk away solemnly.

Even though Baekhyun had just gone, Chanyeol missed him.

 

 

*

 

 

Baekhyun let Chanyeol’s words sink in. He thought for a moment, smiling softly. “If I’m crazy for being a murderer," Baekhyun thought, staring at Chanyeol.” “Then maybe I’m crazy for being in love with you.”

Baekhyun let Chanyeol’s image sink in, memorizing every plane of his face, from the small mole on his nose to the curl of his soft, brown eyelashes. Baekhyun couldn’t tear his eyes away, and he let his body sink into the bench beneath him, perfectly comfortable with staring at Chanyeol’s face all day, wistfully.

_“If I’m crazy for being in love with you, then maybe I don’t mind being crazy at all.”_

*

 

It was windy outside, and the tree’s branches swayed harshly, acorns spilling on to the ground along with leaves.

The three sat on the roof, sitting uncomfortably as small amounts of dust flew into their faces.

Kyungsoo was having a difficult time studying. His textbook’s pages were flipping wildly and he had a hard time trying to write on his notebooks when its pages only did the same.

“Here.” Chanyeol took off his shoe and placed it on the edges of Kyungsoo’s textbook and notebook.

Kyungsoo smiled gratetfully. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

“Let’s go out this Friday!” Jongdae exclaimed. “I’ve got some money! Why don’t we hang or something?”

“Hang?” Baekhyun asked, confused.

“Yeah!” Chanyeol said, sitting up straight. “Let’s get together!”

Kyungsoo sighed, lifting his glasses farther up his nose. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I have to go to a stupid banquet with my parents.”

“I’m sorry, Soo.” Chanyeol said. “Is it okay if we go without you?”

Kyungsoo nodded fervently. “Yes, you know I don’t like what you guys like to do anyways.”

Jongdae cackled. “Yeah! I haven’t enjoyed myself in a long time!” Jongdae and Chanyeol high fived excitedly.

Baekhyun scrunched his eyebrows. “What are you guys planning on doing…?”

Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fun. I promise!” He winked, and that sent a shiver down Baekhyun’s spine. “You’re free this Friday, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah, I will be, bu-“

CHanyeol clapped his hands. “Then it’s settled! Let’s meet on the corner of Broadway. Is that a good place?”

Jongdae nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be there then. With our equipment”

“ _E-Equipment?”_ Baekhyun stuttered.

“You’ll be there, right Baek?” Chanyeol asked, sticking his lip out persuasively. “I want you to, please.”

Baekhyun couldn’t say no to that. “Fine.” He said, absentmindedly fixing his hair, embarrassed. “This Friday then.”

Chanyeol grinned. “This Friday then!”

 

 

*

 

 

Jongdae and Chanyeol chattered about Friday’s plans excitedly as they walked down the stairs and into the hallway. Baekhyun followed them, completely lost in thought.

A swarm of students swallowed them up, and Baekhyun was trapped in between the moving bodies. Baekhyun could pick Chanyeol out in the crowd by his height, but no matter how hard he pushed, he couldn’t get to him.

Baekhyun frustrated, stood still, letting the crowd weave about him.

It was at that moment that the hairs on the back of Baekhyun’s neck stood up. His senses were alert, all of his nerves frazzled. An alarm rang in Baekhyun’s ear, his conditioned instincts screaming. Eyes wide and arms taut, Baekhyun swiveled around slowly, eyes trained on the students passing by, adrenaline spiked.

A shadow passed by Baekhyun, and he felt a cold wave wash over him. Baekhyun spun in its direction, but it had already turned the corner. As quickly as it had come, it vanished.

Baekhyun, panicked, glared into the crowds, tiptoeing to get a better view.

“What had just happened…?” He thought to himself, narrowing his eyes as his head pounded.

_Who was here?_

“Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol’s voice broke through to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was brought back to reality. The crowds had thinned now, and Chanyeol stood in front of him, waiting. “Huh? Oh um-“

Chanyeol smiled. “Still with me, Baek?”

Baekhyun nodded, letting Chanyeol distract him from the odd incident. He let his smile overtake him, drowning out the discomfort he had felt earlier.

_Always._

 

 

*

 

 

It’s been a week working with Suho, and Kris wonders how much of this he can take.

The guy is insane. He never sleeps.

Suho is a follower of Da Vinci, and believes in his philosophy of sleeping 15 minutes every 2 hours. He never takes a break other than that, and he is always talking. Either to Kris or to himself, it doesn’t matter. Suho never shuts up. _Ever_.

As Kris thought this, Suho’s voice popped up from under three towers of books. “Do you think chickens have feelings?”

Kris rolled his eyes. “I don’t know,” He snapped. “Do _you_ think they do?”

“Well, they surely have a maternal instinct. Do you think they’re heartbroken when we take away their eggs? If only they knew. We’re basically supporting a Chick Holocaust, discriminating against shelled babies. Do you think we should make protests and make people aware of this notion? Would you sign the petition, Kris? Are you the type of person to eat eggs in the morning? Do you think about how you’re eating the cooked bodies of dead baby chickens? Do you support this, Kris-“

Kris slammed his pen on the table. “If I buy you a damn chicken will you shut up?”

Suho poked his head out from the mess he was submerged in. “Would you, Kris?”

Kris nodded. “Whatever it takes.”

The door opened. A handsome male entered the room, with tan skin, an incredibly handsome face, dark brown hair and a blue sweater. “Yo, Suho, do you have my file ready for this weekend-“

The boy’s eyes met Kris. “Ah, hello!” The boy approached him and stuck out his hand. “My name’s Kai. Do you work here in the Research Lab now?”

Kris shook Kai’s hand hesitantly. “Yes, my name is Kris. You’re…an employee, right?”

Kai smiled and nodded. “Yes, I work for Mr. Lee. You’re his son aren’t you?”

Kris scowled and Kai laughed. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how these father and son relationships work. Did I say something wrong?”

Kris’s face softened. “No, that’s not it. It’s just…my father and I aren’t on very good terms at the moment.”

“I understand,” Kai said. “How are you liking it around here?”

“I’m not used to this.” Kris laughed. “I’ve never worked a copy machine in my life. It’s proving to be quite difficult. It is also very boring.”

“That is an insult.” Suho grasped at this chest as if he had been wounded. “I am _offended_.”

“Shut up.” Kris scoffed. “I said I would buy you a _chicken_!”

“A chicken doesn’t erase hurt feelings!”

Kai laughed awkwardly. “Okay, then. I am completely lost. Can I just get my file and go…?”

“Ah, yes of course!” Suho grabbed a manila folder from a nearby table and stalked up to Kai, motioning for Kris to follow. “Listen and learn, Kris, my dear apprentice.”

“Your next mission is scheduled for this Friday. It’s close by here in Gangnam, so you don’t have to worry about any travel expenses. Your target’s name is Hoo Chaewon, owner of the Hoo Electronics conglomerate.” Suho explained, showing Kai the information in the folder. “Your mission will be taking place at a lavish banquet to celebrate the anniversary of the company. Every A list celebrity will be there, along with a lot of security. This man has been targeted before, so the key is to act very inconspicuous. You will be posing as Noon Seonho, son of someone in new money in the fashion industry. Since there is bound to be a lot of people around, I advise you slip something into his drink, sniping would take too much attention and would cause a panic.”

Suho closed the folder and handed it to Kai. “I suggest something odorless, like arsenic or antifreeze, if you’re feeling it.”

Kai flipped through the pages. “Okay, I think I got it. Normal appearance is fine, right?”

“If you haven’t interacted with any big names lately, then I’d say no.”

Kai shook Suho’s hand. “Thank you. I’ll be heading out to prepare then!”

“Nice meeting you, Kris! See you later, Suho!” Kai waved goodbye and left.

As Kai left, Suho turned around to face Kris. “I’m naming the chicken Peckles.”

“Oh my God, _shut up._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love peckles
> 
> my editor called me stupid for writing this liek if ur cri evri tiem
> 
> somebody call the abuse hotline pls


	10. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [chapter playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/alvarale025/playlist/3LdGb1NF3JiD8kbX1bubW8)

 

 

_ Like a river flows surely to the sea _

_ Darling _

_ So it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Can’t Help Falling in Love- Elvis Presley _

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun could hardly wait for this afternoon. He was excited beyond belief. He had never hung out with any friends from school before - well, he had never been to a school in the first place.

The day was a blur, but not an unpleasant experience with Chanyeol by Baekhyun’s side. Finally, it was time to meet. 

Baekhyun stood at the intersection, wearing his navy blue sweater and an old Pink Floyd T-Shirt. He wore his best blue jeans and Chuck Taylors. He had had a hard time deciding what to wear; he had never been invited out for anything by someone who wasn’t Kai, Xiumin, Lay, or Suho.

In the distance, he could see Chanyeol walking. He could spot Chanyeol a mile away, with his staggering height and long legs. Chanyeol was dressed casually in dark jeans, a loose T-Shirt, and sneakers. Baekhyun smiled at the sight of him. He had never seen him outside of school before. 

“Hey, Baek!” Chanyeol smiled, waving. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“No, I just got here," Baekhyun replied. 

Jongdae arrived a few minutes later, skidding on his skateboard. “Hey!” He screamed as he ran up to them. He carried a big black duffel bag with him and shook it. “I’ve got the goods!”

Chanyeol opened the bag. “Nice. High quality. I approve.”

Baekhyun attempted to peer inside of the bag but Chanyeol pushed him away. “You can’t see it yet. It’s a surprise!”

Baekhyun was suspicious. “What are you two up to?” He narrowed his eyes.

Chanyeol grinned evilly. “Nothing that isn’t illegal. Well, I mean, in some countries.”

Baekhyun gasped and Chanyeol bumped Jongdae’s shoulder, who was stifling a snicker. “So, let’s go buy some food first! Maybe until the sun sets, at least.”

“To the convenience store!” Jongdae skidded past them on his skateboard. 

“Hey, race you there! Let’s see if my long legs can beat your wheels!”

Jongdae tipped his hat. “I’ll win.”

Chanyeol turned his head. “Baek, can you referee?”

Baek felt his heart pound as Chanyeol addressed him. “Yeah, okay!”

 

 

*

 

 

They finally reached the nearest convenience store - right after the two raced and Jongdae nearly died by skating into incoming traffic (he still won though, and Chanyeol was still a sore loser).

They walked into the convenience store and Jongdae bolted through the aisles, knocking down a few bags of potato chips and earning himself an eye roll from the cashier.

“Treat yourself boys!” Jongdae grabbed a lollipop from the candy aisle, unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. “It’s on me tonight!”

“Come with me, Baek.” Chanyeol motioned to the back of the store. “Let’s get some hot dogs and slushies. Are you hungry?”

Baekhyun nodded and followed him. Chanyeol raced for the machine and grabbed the biggest cup. He yanked on all of the levers of slushies and poured it into his cup, leaving him with a disgusting, dark mixture. He took a quick sip and sighed. “Aah! Delicious!” He offered the cup to Baekhyun. “Want some?”

Baekhyun made a face. “That looks _disgusting_.”

“Try it!”

Baekhyun took a hesitant sip and choked immediately, spewing some on the floor. Chanyeol laughed at him as he swallowed it with difficulty. “That’s delicious to you?!” He shrieked, cleaning his face with a napkin.

“Yes! The best part is that you can't differentiate any of the original flavors.”

“I am disturbed.”

Jongdae returned to his two friends, holding bags of junk food in both hands. “Come on, lovebirds! I’m getting myself a hot dog!”

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun blushed simultaneously, stammering incoherently. Sneaking a quick glance at each other, they following Jongdae without a protest.

Jongdae grabbed a hot dog and prepared it with ketchup, mustard, onions, relish - all the works. Chanyeol and Baekhyun did the same, although the latter was not accustomed to preparing a hot dog. He had only seen people eat them in movies, never having tried one himself.

Baekhyun took a bite and found it was very delicious. Greasy, and possibly plastic, but still delicious nonetheless.

“Hey Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol turned to Jongdae, only to have ketchup sprayed straight into his face. 

Baekhyun burst out in laughter at the sight of Chanyeol’s face dripping with ketchup. Chanyeol immediately snaptched the mustard and squirted it Jongdae’s hair, rubbing it in with his large plams. “You stupid oaf!” Jongdae screeched. Chanyeol zeroed in on Bakehyun, his next target, spraying the mustard at his face. 

Baekhyun was expecting this though, and opened his mouth wide to catch it instead.

“Woah!” Jongdae screamed. “Impressive.”

Baekhyun took off running, laughing as he staggered I the piles of condiments of the floor. Chanyeol tore after him and Jongdae grabbed his purchases, throwing a wad of cash at the cashier with a yell of “keep the change!”

Chanyeol caught up to Baekhyun half a block away and nearly tackled the smaller boy, wrapping his arm around his neck and giving him a noogie. 

Baekhyun yelped in pain and Chanyeol released him, giving him a soft shove.

The three sat on the curb, eating their hot dogs and laughing in the dark, illuminated only by the street lamp next to them. Jongdae retold stories of Chanyeol and his old times of tomfoolery, and Baekhyun keenly listened.

Once they finished eating, they left and threw their trash in the nearest can like respectable citizens of the community. 

Jongdae waggled his eyebrow at Chanyeol. “The sun’s completely down now. I think we should get started.”

Chanyeol laughed. “Alright. I spotted a good place between Al’s and a shop on the way here. Let’s get going.”

They began walking, Chanyeol leading the way. He walked backwards, his arms to the sky. “Just you wait, Baekhyun. Tonight is going to be the night of your life.”

They reached the place in a matter of minutes. The alley was dirty and smelled of rats and garbage. Baekhyun stood at the mouth of it, the light casting his shadow before him. Flashbacks ran through his head of allies such as these, where had killed more people than he could count.

Jongdae pushed past Baekhyun and into the alley. He set his bag down in front of the garage door that made up a part of one of the walls. “Perfect place. You always know where to go, Yeol.”

Chanyeol danced in behind Jongdae. “The streets are empty, we’ve got the perfect timing.” He cast a glance behind him at Baekhyun, motioning for him to come inside. “Baek, come on!”

Baekhyun obeyed, standing behind the two. Jongdae rifled through his duffel bag, tossing Chanyeol a can of spray paint and a white bandana.

Chanyeol shook it, grinning evilly and tying the bandana around his nose and mouth. “Watch and learn, Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol sprayed the paint onto the garage door, making loops and swirls in red paint on the rusty door. Jongdae joined in, painting a swear word. 

Baekhyun watched, mouth agape. “Chanyeol, isn't this vandalizing…? Is this illegal?!”

Chanyeol turned around, winking. “Yup. Wanna try?”

He tossed the can of paint to Baekhyun and he caught it perfectly. Baekhyun stared at it for a moment. 

“ _I’m pretending to be a teenager in high school,_ ” Baekhyun thought to himself, grinning. “ _Might as well play the part_.”

Baekhyun ran to the wall and streaked his initials onto it.

“Attaboy!” Jongdae laughed. He tossed is arm around Baehyun as he drew a smiley face that dripped and drooped. Chanyeol threw Jongdae a murderous glance, and the boy dropped his arm off of Baekhyun quickly.

Baekhyun continued to spray, amazed at the amount of rebelliousness within him. 

Was this what it felt like to be a teenager? He thought as he searched through Jongdae’s duffel bag and grabbed a bottle of white spray paint.

Baekhyun sprayed an outline of a dead body on the cement. For a moment, he stared at the ground, horrified at what he had done. He gulped and turned around to find flashing blue, red, and white lights in his face. 

“ _Shit_!” Chanyeol cursed. “Let’s go!”

Baekhyun dropped the can of paint and Jongdae quickly picked up the bag. They ran out of the alley and down the block. 

Baekhyun ran beside Chanyeol, his hair and jacket flying in the wind. Baekhyun felt a surge of exhilaration within him. He couldn’t help but smile as the adrenaline pulsed through his body. Chanyeol turned his head around and caught his eye. Baekhyun laughed and smiled.

_Was this what it felt like to feel alive?_

The sound of the sirens became louder and they crossed an intersection. As Chanyeol and Baekhyun crossed, the light turned green. Jongdae, exhausted and panting, was left on the other side. 

Chanyeol slowed, Bakehyun nearly bumping into him. “Just keep on going!” Jongdae yelled, running in the opposite direction. “I’ll be fine!”

Chanyeol nudged at Baekhyun. “Come on, let’s go!” Baekhyun peered over the cars, concerned, but Chanyeol grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. 

“Are you sure Jongdae will be okay?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah, he’ll be okay. He knows his way around.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun continued to run, the sound of the sirens fading. Chanyeol slowed to a brisk walk, he motioned for Baekhyun to follow him. “C’mon, I know a place where they won’t ever find us.”

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol down a neighborhood and he watched the houses warily. They neared a big building, crumbling with age. The building was surrounded with big wrought iron gates, with the words “Sister Miriam’s Orphanage” lining the top.

They stood in front of the gates and Chanyeol fished through his pockets. “Hold on, I know I put that bobby pin somewhere…”

He found it and shoved it in the big lock on the front of the gate, and in a few seconds, the gates creaked open. 

Chanyeol held the gate open for Baekhyun to go through. “Wow, you’re an expert.” Baekhyun nodded in approval.

“Well, I’ve been doing it for years now.” Chanyeol shrugged. “Follow me.”

Chanyeol led Baekhyun through the year and around the building. “Be careful,” Chanyeol warned. “The kids leave a lot of toys out here.”

They reached the backyard, and Chanyeol lead Baekhyun over the edge of the property, carrying a large ladder. He leaned it against the building and motioned for Baekhyun to climb.

Baekhyun climbed the ladder warily and slid onto the roof, Chanyeol following him. 

Baekhyun sat on the roof, being careful with the loose shingles around him. Chanyeol sat beside him, catching his breath. 

“The view here is amazing.” Baekhyun breathed, lifting his head to the sky. The stars were a lot more visible from here than in the city. Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes away.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol smiled and stared into the sky as well. “It’s always been a great view. When I can’t sleep, I usually just stare out the window.”

“Do you live here, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol nodded, staring at his feet. “I’ve lived here my whole life, in this orphanage. I’ve seen many kids come and go. I’m the only one who has stayed this long. I grew up hoping that someday, somebody would come and take me away, care for me, and love me…”

Chanyeol looked up into the sky once again. “But now, I’m just content with the fact that someday I can leave on my own and see the world.”

Baekhyun listened sadly. Chanyeol was the happiest and most loving person he had ever met. He stared at Chanyeol, the pain in his heart growing. To think that Chanyeol never had anyone care for him before made him hurt more than any physical wound that had ever been inflicted upon him. 

Chanyeol continued to speak. “I used to wonder why I was here, and why I was alive. I would watch these children leave, and I was full of so much hatred. I wondered why I wasn’t wanted. Then I realized there was no need to dwell on those things. The best thing is to stay positive. You have to live life to the fullest, even if it seems as if it’s heading in the wrong direction.” Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun stared at awe at Chanyeol, as he spoke. “I like to think that life’s like a novel. You’ve gotta stick around to the end of it. Nobody likes a cliffhanger.”

Baekhyun stared into the space before him. “Chanyeol, thank you for tonight. I’ve always wondered about life, and how I fit into the world, and if there was any meaning in it at all. Tonight,” Baekhyun turned, only to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. “I found why I want to live.”

Chanyeol’s eyes didn’t leave Baekhyun’s. “Everybody exists, but not everybody lives.”

“Can you live with me, Baek?”

The breeze rippled through them. Chanyeol’s hair tousled, and he smiled softly. Baekhyun swore he could see the galaxies in his eyes. 

Chanyeol leaned in close to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun’s heart fluttered. Chanyeol closed the space between them, brushing his lips against Baekhyun’s. As their lips met, a current of electricity ran through Baekhyun, setting his heart and body ablaze. Baekhyun closed his eyes, leaning into Chanyeol’s touch. Chanyeol’s hand cradled Baekhyun’s face, and Baekhyun reached to thread his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair.

Baekhyun couldn’t think; the world around him was dizzy and swaying. All of his bodily instincts and nerves were absolutely frazzled. He had never been so close to anybody before, but despite this, his body knew what to do. He was kissing Chanyeol back. The only thing he could feel was Chanyeol and his touch. Baekhyun loved the taste of Chanyeol - of honey and sugar. It enticed him him, and he knew he couldn’t have enough. It left him feeling intoxicated, swirling against the night sky. His body trembled under Chanyeol’s grip, but all he wanted was  _more._

Baekhyun and Chanyeol separated, faces pink and flushed, lips rosy. Baekhyun replied huskily, his voice breaking. “ _Yes_.”

The second kiss was almost as amazing as the first. Baekhyun threw his arms around Chanyeol, their lips interlocking. This kiss was less hesitant than the first, and a lot more passionate. It started softly, but grew in intensity as a fire does with added oxygen. Baekhyun moaned against Chanyeol’s lips, and he could feel himself melting in Chanyeol’s hands. Baekhyun cursed Chanyeol for making him so soft, but he didn’t mind. Chanyeol kissed him hard, needily, and Baekhyun parted his mouth and clung to Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun was sinking into Chanyeol, but he didn’t mind. He was helpless against him, but all he wanted was to  _feel._

They parted once more, a string of saliva caught between them. Chaneol laughed as Baekhyun dropped his eyes embarrassedly.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and brought him down to the roof so that they lay against it.

Chanyeol stared into Baekhyun’s eyes, running his hands through his hair, cradling his soft, flushed face. He planted a small peck on Baekhyun’s forehead, on both of his closed eyelids, on his nose, on both cheeks, and the last one on his lips.

Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. The emotions he didn’t knew existed were swelled within him, and he didn’t know how to react. It was as if all of the feelings he was meant to feel up to this point in time were going haywire, and Baekhyun was overwhelmed.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol and buried his head into Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol smelled heavenly; it was the smell Baekhyun didn’t know he needed in his life, but he did.

Chanyeol smoothed his hand over Baekhyun’s head and kissed the top of it.

“Baekhyun,” He spoke, his voice softer than any time Baekhyun had ever heard him speak. “This is really sudden, I know… But I am in love with you. Since the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were something special. I knew you would change me. Baekhyun, I am in love with you. I’ve never felt this way for anyone before. I’m sorry, I might make mistakes, I’m not perfect, but I hope I’m the perfect person for you. Baekhyun… I love you.”

Chanyeol’s grip around him tightened, and he said with more certainty, “I love you.”

Baekhyun felt tears welling in his eyes. He rubbed at his cheeks sloppily. When had this started? When did he start breaking out in tears? It all started with Chanyeol - he cursed the boy's name again.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said shakily. “I love you. I mean, I think this is what love is. I’ve never really been sure how to feel my whole life. When I met you, everything changed. I began to look at the sky and appreciate the smaller things. Whenever I look at you, the world falls away. You are the only person I see. Oh my God, this is so cheesy I need to stop-“

Chanyeol lowered his face and pressed his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “Don’t stop. “

Baekhyun lowered his eyes and babbled absentmindedly. “I don’t understand how to feel when you look at me. My heart hurts and I think it’s love. And _God_ \- you’re so tall and handsome, how am I supposed to feel when you’re around? I don’t know, I just really like your face. It’s very nice.”

“Okay, please stop now,” Chanyeol interrupted, laughing.

Chanyeol interlaced their hands and brought them up to Baekhyun so he could see them. “You know how I know we’re meant to be? Our hands fit perfectly together.”

Baekhyun laughed and hit Chanyeol softly on the head. “Shut up, you piece of cheese.”

“I’m cheesy? Says the guy who said ' _I just really like your face!_ '" Chanyeol mimicked Baekhyun in a high pitched falsetto.

Baekhyun pounded his fists against Chanyeol’s built chest. “Yah, stop!”

Chanyeol laughed, and Baekhyun could feel the warm vibrations through his clothing. 

Baekhyun smiled against Chanyeol’s chest. He turned onto his back, hands still interlocked. He pointed at the stars with his free hand. “Look, I found the Big Dipper.”

Chanyeol rolled over onto his back also, leaning against Baekhyun. “Well, I found the Little Dipper.”

“Oh, I found Hercules!”

“No way, that’s not it.”

“Yes, way! Can’t you tell?”

“That’s a satellite, not a star!”

 

*

 

And the two star gazed late into the night, falling asleep on the rooftop, still in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so due to some comments left on the last chapter, my editor wanted to leave a note at the end of this chapter addressing an issue...
> 
> ://
> 
> ok im leaving now bye
> 
> -
> 
> A note from dearest editor:  
> first of all, bitches,
> 
>  
> 
> I've been made aware of some little ass-kissers who want to FITE me because of my hardcore, no-bs personal opinions. To that, I say B R I N G I T O N. ANY TIME, ANY PLACE, YOU HOES. I will take nO SHIT from any of u. I am the heart and soul of this fanfic (ahah jk) *author: bitch* and without me this wouldn't even exIST (jk there would just be a lot more typos). *author: again- bitch*
> 
>  
> 
> TO CONCLUDE THIS BRIEF PSA: I'll slit ur fooken kneecaps if u want to fight me okay okay THANKS FOR YOUR TIME


	11. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meanwhile while chenbaekchan are being dumbasses...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [chapter playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/alvarale025/playlist/5AhOX7JcQe0ebVaFgOElSp)

 

_ I want to reconcile the violence in your heart _

_ I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask _

_ I want to exorcize the demons from your past _

_ I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart _

_ Undisclosed Desires- Muse _

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s maid tightened his bow tie and smoothed out the slight creases in his tuxedo jacket. She examined his shoes, bending down with a rag ready in hand.

Kyungsoo stopped her, holding out his palm lazily, running his fingers through his carefully blown dried and styled hair. “It’s fine. Don’t bother. It’s not as if one speck of dust will stand out significantly.”

“Kyungsoo, darling, I am afraid you are wrong.” Kyungsoo’s mother entered the room, closing her Chinese paper fan with a snap of her hand. The faux fox that wrapped around her neck made Kyungsoo gag, and her glittery dress trailed on the velvet carpet behind her. 

“Appearance is everything. A small thing such as a speck of dust may not seem important to you, but to a woman you are to be betrothed to, that is something quite particular. Everyone in high class society must look the part.”

She stood before Kyungsoo, examining him for a moment or two. She pulled on the bow tie a bit. “You look very handsome, Kyungsoo, darling.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“Now hurry on downstairs,” Kyungsoo’s mother ushered him out of the room. “The car is waiting. I will give you your mask at the party.”

Kyungsoo did as he was told, descending the grand staircase quickly, sighing as he reached the bottom. 

_This was the life of the wealthy elite, huh?_

He stepped outside into the familiar Rolls Royce, the door being held open by the chauffeur. His father was already waiting in the car, and Kyungsoo bowed his head as he entered.

“Good evening, Father," Kyungsoo greeted, his voice monotone. 

 

Kyungsoo’s father grunted in response, flipping a page in the newspaper he was reading. Kyungsoo fidgeted with his thumbs as his mother entered the car, the chauffeur closing the door behind them.

They began to drive. Kyungsoo peered outside as the scenery rolled by. He was dreading tonight, and the night hadn’t even started yet.

Today was the birthday of one of his father’s associates - Hoo Chaewon, owner of an allied electronics company. The banquet was going to be the most eloquent of the year. Everybody who was anybody would be there tonight, and he had to be as fake as he possibly could with every single person he met. The good thing was that the party was still in Seoul, and he did not have to do any extra traveling. 

 

_Though_ , Kyungsoo chuckled under his breath _, he wouldn’t mind if the party was to be hosted in Australia._

Kyungsoo satisfied himself the rest of the car ride with thoughts of his conversations with Jongin.

They arrived at the venue in less than an hour. The place was immensely elegant, with Grecian architecture and towering pillars made of white marble decorating the building. Ancient Greek statues posed from within fountains all around the courtyard.

 

Kyungsoo and his parents were escorted out of the car and were ushered down the red carpet that led into the ballroom. 

The ballroom was grand; golden spirals were embedded in the walls and in the floor. A grand marble staircase curved around the ballroom. The walls were decorated with ornate, golden artifacts, and in the air were suspended golden candelabras.

 

The atmosphere of the place was stifling, the amount of wealth in one room was just absolutely hard to imagine. Greed seemed to infiltrate Kyungsoo and weighed him down, negativity occupying every part of him. 

The theme of the banquet was a masquerade ball, and Kyungsoo was reminded of this as women swept past him in enormous ball gowns, all wearing some type of mask. 

Kyungsoo’s mother handed him his mask as they entered the hall. “Put in on, Kyungsoo, darling.” She coaxed him near his ear as she held her own mask to her face with a rod. Her mask was stretched into a permanent laugh, colored vividly in bright paints.

 

Kyungsoo eyed his own. His mask was a deep emerald, made to match the handkerchief in his tuxedo breast pocket. He slipped the elastic over his head and let the mask sit over the upper half of his face.  

Women gossiped, their eyes hidden as they snickered behind gloved hands holding glasses full of champagne. Men fixed their suits and huffed cigars as they discussed the stock market. 

Kyungsoo and his family found their seats at a table and began to dine with another old couple sitting across from them. Kyungsoo’s father engaged in idle political chatter with the husband, and his mother spoke to the wife about the latest trends in the fashion industry.

 

Kyungsoo poked at his quarter sized portion of food. It was simply a bite of meat with a drizzle of sauce and a sprig of parsley.

“It’s French cuisine,” Kyungsoo’s mother whispered in his ear. “Act as if you enjoy it.”

 

Kyungsoo bit the piece and set his fork down gently beside his plate.

Kyungsoo’s mother ate her portion and sighed in delight. “Ah, how delectable. The chef has really outdone himself this time.” She turned to Kyungsoo, her eyes wide and pleading.“Don’t you think so, Kyungsoo, darling?”

Kyungso took a sip of the wine in his glass. “Absolutely divine,” he said, forcing the wretched words out of his throat.

 

His parents continued their brainless conversations, and Kyungsoo found himself consumed in his own thoughts. He let his eyes wander the ballroom, observing the people. He found his eyes attracted to the doorway, where more people were arriving.

Suddenly, something in Kyungsoo’s heart sparked. There in the doorway stood a boy, tall and dressed in a black tuxedo. His dark black hair was styled fashionably, an ornate silver mask covering his eyes. He stood with his hands in his pockets nonchalantly, slouching slightly. Kyungsoo watched him in curiosity, unable to tear his eyes off of him. He entered with a party but stuck close to the wall. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes in suspicion as the boy wove in through the shadows, and before Kyungsoo’s eyes, he vanished. 

 

Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes as best as he could with the mask, but it was true. 

_The boy in the silver mask was gone without a trace_.

Kyungsoo observed the people around him or at the doorway close to him. Nobody had noticed or even bothered to care.

 

Kyungsoo stared at the blood red napkin on his lip thoughtfully.

_What had just happened?_

Kyungsoo was then forced to join the conversation again. He was caught within it, discussing his future and schooling with the table. This continued for a while as they finished the tasteless five course meal.

A bell rung - the cue for the conductor in the orchestra pit to begin to conduct. A ballad began to play, and everyone stood up. 

 

“Ah, it seems our daughter has arrived!” The couple Kyungsoo’s family had been dining with greeted their daughter with a peck to the cheek.

“Excuse my absence,” the girl bowed. “I had a meeting to attend. I apologize for my tardiness.”

 

“Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo’s father grabbed his shoulder forecefully. “Han Jinah will be your dancing partner.”

“And we are absolutely delighted.” The girl’s parents expressed. “We could not think of anybody more qualified to lead our daughter in tonight’s dance.”

Kyungsoo inwardly rolled his eyes. “ _What a load of bull,"_ He thought as he shot his partner a glance.

The girl was small and petite; her ivory skin contrasted against her dark burgundy dress. Her ball gown flowed and her waist was abnormally small, her collarbones jutting harshly out of her skin. Tactless gems hung from her neck against the sweetheart neckline of her dress, and it seemed to be weighing her head down. Her eyes were hidden by a black mask with a peacock feather flourishing the edge.

 

Kyungsoo held her sweaty palm in his and fought the urge to cringe. 

In unison, all of the males led their female partners to a space on the ballroom floor.

The music began and Jinah curtseyed; Kyungso bowing. They began to dance; the whole ballroom was filled with women in fluffy dresses spinning.

 

It was at that moment Kyungsoo caught sight of the boy in the silver mask.

The boy stood beside him, dancing with a partner of his own. Up close, he appeared to be even more regal. All of the girls must have thought so as well (including Jinah), for they all seemed to fawn over him, even as they danced with their own partners.

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop staring. It was as if it was a dream. The boy beside him was hypnotizing. Every move he made was incredibly graceful; everything about him was completely transfixing. Kyungsoo spun his partner around, secretly admiring the boy as he did so.

It was time to switch partners, and Kyungsoo moved briskly and precisely, his eyes never leaving the boy. The boy caught his stare and returned it, his dark brooding eyes piercing Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo felt something sinister crawl up his spine, and he liked it. He felt something swell in his chest as he spun his new partner, a tall girl in a revealing pink dress and a gold mask with a hooked nose.

 

The music continued, and Kyungsoo lost sight of the boy, caught up in the spinning partners. Once the orchestra finished their piece with one last long fermata, Kyungsoo needed to catch some air.

The atmosphere in the ballroom was completely stuffy; the heavy scent of avarice and gluttony was unbearable to him. Kyungsoo found himself wandering out of the ballroom and down an adjacent empty corridor. He caught sight of a glass door that led outside and decided to take his chances.

 

Kyungsoo entered the nighttime sky and let out a sigh of relief. Outside, the air was clean; it filled his lungs and cleansed him.

Kyungsoo found himself in a garden. Stone pathways led the way through many beds of flowers, trees, and shrubberies. There were multiple benches and streetlights lined against the building. In the center of it all was a gazebo, beside it a sycamore tree with hanging moss.

Kyungsoo took in the beauty with awe. He smiled and leaned against the building behind him, thinking to himself, “ _I wish Jongin was here to see this with me.”_

 

Kyungsoo quickly corrected himself. “No, that’s not right. I should be wishing  _Chanyeol_ was here to be enjoying this with me. I do love him, after all…”

Kyungsoo pondered this until a glint of silver caught his eye. He stood up slowly as he saw the boy in the silver mask weave through the colorful flowerbeds.

Kyungsoo could hear his heart beat rhythmically in his ears as the boy approached him, his gloved hands trailing the leaves of the shrubs. He tightened his fists and released a breath of air he wasn’t even aware he was holding. He slowly slid down the wall again and resumed his sitting position from before, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

The boy sat down beside him, leaning against the wall also. Kyungsoo’s eyes traced his defined jawline and lips, looking all the way down to his built chest.

“You don’t like it in there either, do you?” The boy spoke, his voice hushed and deep. Kyungsoo liked the sound of it.

“N-No,” Kyungsoo stammered. He let go another deep breath, calming himself. 

“No.” He said with more confidence. “No, I dislike it. Everything in this society we live in is held precariously over all of our heads. Everything you say, do, or even wear must be coldly calculated. One bad move and you’re cut out of it entirely. Everything’s a scandal here. The only thing anybody cares about is money. Everything is artificial; nothing is real.” Kyungsoo found himself blabbing. “Not even love.” 

 

Kyungsoo snickered to himself, but he couldn’t find why. “ _Artificial love._ ”

The boy wrapped his arms around his knees and caught a glance at Kyungsoo. “It seems you know a lot about this topic.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “Do I… I was born and raised in this type of atmosphere. Nothing is genuine here. You kinda get used to it after a while.”

“I see.” The boy was quiet. “Do you have this kind of drama embedded in your life as well?”

Kyungsoo sighed. “Yes. You see, my father is the owner of the Do. Conglomerate. I’m his son, and I am expected to follow in his footsteps. That means I must be a perfect son with the perfect grades and perfect abilities. I can’t be expected to be someone I’m not. Everything about this world is completely stifling, and I don’t want to be a part of it.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but tell the mysterious boy about himself and all of his problems. The company of this boy was comforting, and he felt…safe. Kyungsoo found himself sitting cross-legged, facing the boy who nodded in time with Kyungsoo’s ranting. Kyungsoo talked for a while, moving his hands animatedly in support of his cause. 

“And I don’t understand, what is the difference between a 4.0. and a 4.1? Absolutely  _nothing_. It just makes universities look at you differently, of course, but at this point, does it really matter what university will take me if I’ll just end up majoring in business and following my father’s footsteps?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed again, feeling like a deflated balloon after releasing all of his pent up emotions.

“You do know one thing, though.” The boy smiled. “The one thing I like about this high society is the food.” He chuckled softly. “Not tonight’s dinner though. That sucked.”

Kyungsoo doubled over in laughter. “It was literally just a bite of meat.  _French cuisine, my ass!”_

The boy rubbed his stomach, groaning. “Ah, I’d kill for a baguette right now.”

 

“We should go to Paris.” Kyungsoo smiled, chuckling. “I’d buy you thousands of baguettes. “

“Thanks for the offer.” The boy smiled. “A baguette is true French cuisine.”

Music filled the air once more, and the boys were startled at the sound.

“Ah, it seems as if the dance has started again.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and rested his head in his hands. “God, they’re probably looking all over for me now.” 

 

Kyugnsoo stood up, brushing off his slacks. “I-I’m sorry, I think I should really get going. My mother and father will freak if I don’t go back. I’m probably already in enough trouble as it is.”

Kyungsoo hung his head and went for the door from which he had come in to the garden. Suddenly, he was stopped when the boy tugged on his shoulder. “Wait!”

 

The boy’s touch made color rise to Kyungsoo’s cheeks. He turned around slowly to find the boy’s face hopeful. He let go of Kyungsoo’s shoulder and bowed, offering his hand to Kyungsoo. 

“May I have this dance?”

An arrow seemed to strike Kyungsoo’s heart. He stood there, paralyzed, unable to control his erratic breathing. “S-Sure.”

Kyungsoo mentally slapped himself. “ _God, I sound so stupid.”_

Kyungsoo hesitantly placed his hand in the boy’s palm, their fingers interlocking perfectly. The boy’s hand was warm, his hand rough with callouses. Kyungsoo didn’t mind though - he found it interesting. 

 

“ _After this dance_ ,” Kyungsoo promised himself, placing a shaky hand on the boy’s shoulder. “ _I’ll make sure to ask the boy where he got them from._ ”

Kyungsoo couldn’t meet the boy’s eyes as they began to dance. “ _Ah, this is so embarrassing_.” Kyungsoo bit his lip. “ _Why am I like this?_ ” Kyungsoo was so close to this boy and he couldn’t help but feel flustered.

“Hey,” the boy breathed into Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo’s head perked up. “I won’t spin you around - I hope you don’t mind.” The boy winked, sending Kyungsoo’s face aflame.

“No, please don’t.” Kyungsoo laughed. “I’d like to keep my dignity and my masculinity after tonight, please.”

The boy laughed, Kyungsoo feeling it shake through his chest. ”Hey, boys can spin too!”

“I’m sure they can,” Kyungsoo said, smiling.

The boy moved Kyungsoo around expertly, their eyes never losing contact.

 

“Wow, you’re very good at dancing.” Kyungsoo said, looking up to the boy. “Are you a dancer?”

“Dancing is my passion, actually.” The boy’s face lit up and Kyungsoo felt pleased. “I love it. I love being able to move my body to any kind of rhythm.”

“I’ve traveled around the world,” The boy continued, their coats twirling. “And dance is the one thing anybody can do. Despite language or country, anybody can dance, and I think that’s beautiful.”

“Wow,” Kyungsoo smiled, happiness spreading throughout his body. “That’s amazing.”

“You’re experienced, also.” The boy said. “That makes you the perfect dance partner.”

Kyungsoo blushed and the music inside the ballroom reached its climax. They moved faster now, twirling in tandem with the music. The boy pressed Kyungsoo tighter to his body, and Kyungsoo nearly squeaked out of excitement.

As the music finished, the boy dipped Kyungsoo, and their faces were nearly centimeters apart. Eyes wide, Kyungsoo’s heart beat out of his chest. After a moment, the boy helped Kyungsoo right himself.

The large clock that overlooked the garden chimed 12 times, signaling the amount of time that had passed. The boy’s fingers lingered, interlocked loosely between Kyungsoo’s.

“I’m afraid I have to leave,” the boy spoke softly, his voice strained.

 

“Really?” Kyungsoo blurted. “Are you sure?”

Kyungsoo, upset, bit his lip. The boy couldn’t just leave now! _Not after what was happening…_ Kyungsoo lowered his head in shame.

The boy nodded. “I’ll see you again one day, I promise.” The boy’s hand left his but reapeared underneath his chin, lifting his head back up.

Before Kyungsoo could protest again, the boy slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo made a startled noise, eyes as wide as an owl’s, but he sunk into the boy, kissing him back. The boy’s lips were soft against Kyungsoo’s, and they tasted like champagne. A pleasant warmth spread through him, tingling within him from the tips of his fingers to his toes. The boy’s fingers hovered over Kyungsoo’s cheek, cupping it as they kissed in the moonlight. 

 

They broke away, and Kyungsoo held his hand over his lips, eyes wide with shock, blushing furiously.

“ _Did that just happen?”_ Kyungsoo asked himself, his brain unable to process everything. “ _Did I just have my first kiss?”_

“Goodbye.” The boy’s eyes met his one last time before he disappeared into the shadows.

“Wait!” Kyungsoo called out, hand outreached. “I never got your...” 

By the time Kyungsoo had turned around, the boy was gone. “Name…”

Kyungsoo dropped his outstretched hand, dejected.

Kyungsoo, his heart confused and torn, stood in the garden alone. Abruptly, a voice screamed out.

“Someone help! Hoo Chaewon is dead!

Kungsoo’s hand quivered against his lip for a moment more, then dropped his hand, chaos ensuing inside the ballroom. People spilled into the garden, screaming, but Kyungsoo stood there, rock still, wondering what on earth had just happened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyungsoo getting cinderella-ed is my favorite thing 
> 
>  
> 
> another note from my editor.
> 
> (author: god I'm so fucking done)
> 
> another editor's note: FIRST OF ALL BITCH OKAY WHO FUCKING FIGHTS AT A WALMART??? EVERYONE KNOWS YOU FUCKING WRECK A BITCH AT TARGET FFS IM READY FOR U ANYTIME
> 
> that's it I'm good


	12. Delirious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of your support! I hit 2.2k reads aHH what a pleasant surprise! This makes me so happy, thank you all sm! I love every single one of you! Thank you! Please bookmark, give kudos, and comment, I work really hard writing this! I love y'all thank you sm! 
> 
> Now enough of me ranting haha. LE'GO

 

_ When you’re glad to see me _

_ My heart flutters _

_ It’s like walking on a cloud _

_ Like magic, I’m taking one more step to you _

_ The season of you and me has come again _

_ Beautiful 두근거려- BAEKHYUN _

 

 

 

 

Jongdae ran as fast as he could, nearly tripping over a fire hydrant and a woman and her dog. Jongdae had a faint idea of where he was going; the only place he could think of at the moment where the police would not attempt to find him.

Jongdae turned sharply to the left, this route embedded in his memory. He turned his head slightly, muttering a curse under his breath. The cops were on him by foot now, and they were gaining fast.

“Stop right there!” One of them shouted, waving their search light in the air.

Jongdae spat on the ground tauntingly and ran even faster, his lungs begging against it.

Jongdae found his way to the bright lights of the hospital and ran through the automatic doors into the lobby. He ran up to the receptionists’ desk, hitting it hard, panting, and startling the people in the lobby.

“Hello, Jongdae!” One of the nurses quipped. “Haven’t seen you in a while! Here for a visit?”

Jongdae nodded vigorously, casting a glance behind him. “I’ll be going up now, if anybody is looking for me, don’t tell them I was here.”

Jongdae ran to the elevators, the nurses chattering puzzledly among themselves. He waved a greeting at the familiar security guard on duty and pressed the button on the elevators, the doors opening conveniently.

Jongdae stepped inside of the elevator, his finger automatically pressing the button for the 4th floor.

The floor was quiet and solemn, as it usually was. The elevators opened slowly, and Jongdae finally steadying himself and his adrenaline, walked down the corridor, reminiscing all of the times he had done so before. He greeted the nurses as usual, plastering on his charisma and signature smile.

He reached the end of the corridor to the last room beside the window and potted plant and stared at the wooden door for a moment. Jongdae’s hand hesitated as he wrapped them around the door knob and gently pulled.

Inside was the same familiar sight: his mother, asleep with multiple noisy machines and tubes hooked up to her frail and brittle body.

Jongdae pulled the chair in the corner beside her and grabbed her cold hand. He rubbed it between his own, squeezing it.

“Hey, mom.” Jongdae’s voice broke a little bit. “It’s been a long time. I-I’m sorry. I can’t provide any excuses.”

He was silent for a moment longer, resting his head against her. Jongdae had given up hope that she actually heard what he talked about and felt him, but there was no point in sitting there in silence.

“If only you were awake right now,” Jongdae absentmindedly played with the tubes around his mother. “And I would be going right the right path.”

“I’ve grown a lot, you know, Mom.” Jongdae said, trying to keep his voice steady. “I’m 16 now, my birthday is in a few more months. I baked myself a cake last year, and I nearly burned down the apartment.” Jongdae laughed sadly. “Mrs. Kwon, my landlord nearly killed me. I remember how you would bake me a cake every year, and it would be the same flavor, same decorations, the same delicious taste, but just a different number of candles.”

Jongdae wiped his tears with the back of his hand. “Your birthday is coming up too. I’ll bring you a cake, I promise. Hopefully when I make it, I’ll be successful. And maybe I’ll sing you “Happy birthday,” too.”

Jongdae paused. He hadn’t sang since before the accident, not a single note. There wasn’t any point when there wasn’t anyone to sing with. His mother had always loved his voice, and was certain he would become a star one day. That was a long shot now, since Jongdae let that dream wash down the drain, along with the hope his mother would ever wake up. Especially with how he had ruined his life, he doubted he would be getting far.

Jongdae nodded. “Yes, Mom, I’ll sing for you on your birthday.”

Jongdae proceeded to talk about his time away from her, and about anything and everything. It was the least he could do now. She was the one woman Jongdae had ever loved, and would love, and it was all he could ever do for her as she lay blissfully asleep, forever.

 

*

 

 

Jongdae left the hospital late that night, way after visitors’ hours. The nurse in his mother’s ward and downstairs chatted Jongdae up, especially since he had been gone for a while. The nurses there loved him; ever since he was a kid and the accident happened, he had been a frequent visitor. They’d bring him gifts and food, and treated him as their very own child. He was a favorite, and he used to be prideful in their affection. Now, Jongdae second-guessed their intentions, as their affection was most probably a sign of pity. He had practically lost his mother at a young age…what was there not to pity?

Jongdae skirted around the roads, still wary of the police guarding the area. He turned a corner, mostly sure that they had gone by this time, right onto a block with a stationed police car, sirens on.

Jongdae raised his head to the sky. “Shit!” He cursed, as the police officers immediately pounced on him, pinning him to the car. He sighed as the police man drawled on with the same boring speech about his freedom of speech in jail, or whatever.

Quickly thinking, Jongdae interrupted the officer. “Hey.”

Jongdae reached for his back pocket with the hand cuffs, grabbing his wallet. He handed it innocently to the officer, who took it skeptically.

“Open it, and you can have all the cash you want. Just let me out of the cuffs, would ya?” Jongdae said, winking at the officer.

The officer did as Jongdae had instructed, and gaped at the amount of folded bills in his wallet. “Wow, are you serious? This is a lot of money for a kid.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “I may be a kid, but I still got ways of making money. Now would you let me out of the cuffs? My skin is sensitive and chaffed at the moment.”

“Wait,” The officer said, skin pale. “You’re Dae…aren’t you?”

“Guilty as charged.” Jongdae chuckled. “Heh, pretty ironic at the moment.”

The officer released Jongdae from the handcuffs without another word. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his wrists. “Thanks, bud. Sorry, don’t wanna stay for the life story, but I gotta go.”

Jongdae bid a cheery goodbye to the horrorstricken officer and went about his way into the night.

 

 

*

 

Kris rifled through his papers, closing his eyes.

It was quiet in the Research lab for once. He was grateful for the peace. It gave him time to think, and to strategize.

Kris thought about how he could escape the Research Lab. He had been here long enough, hadn’t he? Kris would even dare to say, too long. Kris had even begun to copy Suho’s fashion style, wearing his lab coat faithfully, disregarding his hair, and wearing his glasses. Heck, he had even memorized the taste of a glazed donut. Kris wanted out, before it was too late.

How was it that he could convince, or more like _blackmail_ , his father into letting him go back to Shanghai?

Kris reminisced the memories of his city. He missed the bright lights and the swarms of people. He missed his friends, whom he played basketball with on the street courts in the evenings. Kris missed the swarms of girls that would come flocking to his door in an eager chance to be with him. Lord, Kris even missed the polluted air! But most of all, Kris missed-

_Pop!_

Kris’s eye twitched and slammed down the stack of papers against the table.

“Peckles!”

The pure feathered chicken sat on top of an egg in the middle of the lab, pecking absentmindedly.

Kris nearly tore his hair out, lifting his large rimmed glasses higher up his nose. “Suho, I swear to God! Peckles laid another egg!”

So Kris had gotten Suho the stupid chicken. He had bought the chicken off the side of the road in a shady, rusty pickup truck and had immediately taken it home. Suho was deliriously happy, and had greeted the chicken with open arms. Kris even went as far as to build a chicken coop for the stupid animal. Kris thought this would solve all of his problems, but he was horribly mistaken. This chicken just brought a new world of problems.

First of all, the chicken was uncontrollable. All it did was lay eggs, everywhere and _anywhere_.

Second of all, Suho-

Suho beamed, swooping the chicken into his arms. “Oh my goodness, she did! Peckles, my beautiful baby! Good job! Momma is going to eat your egg for breakfast tomorrow! Yes she is!” Suho cooed, poking the chicken with his finger.

Kris face palmed. The chicken had Suho wrapped around its tiny taloned finger.

“Suho don’t encourage it!”

“Why not?” Suho asked, hugging the chicken closer to his chest. “Peckles is doing an excellent job!” Peckles just clucked, swiveling his head around.

“An excellent job at what Suho? Laying eggs in my shoes and being a distraction?!”

“Hey,” Suho narrowed his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be grateful for a distraction from your work here in the Research Lab? Don’t you dislike the work? Isn’t Peckles a good distraction?”

Kris grunted in defeat and turned around in defeat. Suho had gotten him there.

Suddenly, the chicken flew out of Suho’s arms. “P-Peckles!” Suho screamed. “Wait!”

Peckles flew onto a stack of papers. “Peckles get back here!” Suho ordered. Peckles only vaguely stared at him, and clucked, setting flight again, scattering the papers.

“Stupid Peckles!” Kris cursed, running after the chicken. The chicken ran through the Research Lab, clucking viciously. “Peckles! Come back!” Suho screeched, chasing the chicken with arms open wide. “Come back and let me love you!”

Peckles only ran faster.

_“Don’t run away from my affection!”_

By the time they managed to enclose Peckles in its cage, the Research Lab was a wreck. Papers scattered the entire floor, tables were overturned, one of the hanging light fixtures had fallen and hit Kris on the head, and eggs were laid and its remnants stained the floor after being stepped on. In one corner of the room there was even a scorch mark.

Kris and Suho were messes themselves. One of Suho’s glasses legs was broken, one of Kris’s lab coat sleeves was ripped, and he had a big bruise on his head.

They both collapsed on the floor in a heap, breathing rapidly.

“Suho, I’m going to kill you after we clean this up.” Kris muttered.

“In a short and efficient way, please.” Suho said.

“Whatever.” Kris whispered.

Suh leaned into Kris, wrapping Kris’s arm around him.

“What are you doing, dork?” Kris asked, though not attempting to move his arm.

“Just go with it. I’ve read that feeling love and affection after a traumatic experience is recommended.”

Kris rolled his eyes, drifting off into sleep. “Okay then.”

They lay there until the next morning, tangled in a sweaty heap of papers, lab coats, and horn-rimmed glasses.

 

*

 

Xiumin sat acros from Luhan, his eyes dutifully trained on him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, the feeling of nervousness pooling within his stomach.

“Just do it, Xiu.” XIumin thought. “There’s no harm in asking. You want  this, don’t you?”

Xiumin nodded to himself, then took a deep breath, mustering the courage to speak.

"Hey...I've been meaning to ask you...When do they let you off work?"

"Hm?" Luhan's head perked up. "My shift ends at 6 today. Why?"

"Do you want to meet somewhere? Other than here? Maybe go catch a movie?" Xiumin, asked swirling his cup of coffee, unable to meet Luhan in his eyes.

Xiumin heard giggling. "W-What?"

Luhan covered his mouth with his curled fingers, his eyes crinkling in laughter. "You're very cute." He replied.

Xiumin blushed. "Hey, that's not the answer to my question!"

Luhan placed his hands on the table. "Okay, let's do it. I'll meet you at the park across from here once I get out. There’s a big tree in the center. Meet me under it. Let's take our friendship somewhere else other than here."

Xiumin nodded. "Yeah, I'm tired of seeing you face around here."

"Hey, what are you saying? I _work_ here! I could say the same about you. You practically live here."

Xiumin stood up, taking one last sip. "Don't lie, you know I'm a blessing to have around." Xiumin cupped his face and winked.

Luhan threw his towel at Xiumin. "Get out."

"Okay I'll see you at 6!" Xiumin waved goodbye, blowing a kiss as he trodded for the door.

Luhan sat with his arms crossed against his chest, face set in a stone full expression. He couldn't help but crack when Xiumin tripped over the curb and knocked over an elderly woman's groceries. As Xiumin bent down to pick up the cans rolling down the pavement, he met Luhan's eyes as he laughed at him.

"Loser," Luhan muttered under his breath, unable to conceal his happiness.

Odd how the weirdest people could make him feel this way...

 

*

 

At 6 o'clock Xiumin stood beside the biggest tree in the park, a thick willow tree with thick curtain of leaves that hung low to the ground.

He leaned against the trunk and tapped his foot against the ground nervously.

Xiumin checked his watch, his hair in the appearance in the reflection of his phone, then repeated the process.

"I'm sorry!"

Luhan appeared, heavily panting, leaning over with his hands on his knees. "I had a frightful customer. She claimed she was lactose intolerant but ordered a drink with milk in it."

"It's fine. I just got here." Xiumin shrugged coolly. "So you want to walk around?"

Luhan nodded and together they found the gravel park path and slowly walked down it, admiring the scenery.

 

It was a wonderful day outside. The sun was setting, the temperature was cool, and there was a gentle breeze.

They passed by a flock of birds, where an older woman sat with a bag of bird seed. She scattered the feed and the birds flew and pecked at the ground.

"Wow. Look!" Luhan tugged on Xiumin's sleeve. "That's so cool."

Luhan approached the woman. "May I have some?" Luhan bowed his head, and the woman smiled, handing him the bag.

Luhan, grinning filled his hand with seed and the birds flew at him. "Woah!" Luhan laughed, throwing the seeds on the ground and the birds redirected their flight to the ground.

Xiumin watched, his eyes sparkling. He couldn't deny this feeling within his chest, watching Luhan feed the bids and his happy face. He was so innocent and pure...

Luhan turned to him, smiling. "Here, Minseok! They want you to feed them."

"Do they now?" Xiumin raised his eyebrow, eying the birds surrounded him.

Hesitantly, Xiumin took the feed from Luhan, brushing his fingers against Luhan's palm, sending tingles up his spine. Roughly, Xiumin threw he feed against the ground.

"No, Minseok! You have to be gentle!" Luhan walked over to Xiumin and took his hand in his. Xiumin's face grew hot. "Look I'll show you."

Slowly, he raised Xiumin's hand and with simple swift motion, tenderly scattered the feed on the ground below.

"See? It's easy isn't it? You don't need to put too much effort into it." Luhan let Xiumin's hand go. "Try it."

Xiumin, mustering all of his effort into being gentle, let the feed fall through his fingers.

"There, that's more like it!" Luhan beamed at Xiumin, and he looked away, unable to keep the eye contact.

"Why is he so irresistible..." Xiumin thought.

After a few more minutes of feeding birds, Luhan dragged Xiumin into more observing and walking around the park.

They watched the wildlife, hanging around the shore of the lake in the center of the park and chatting with the geese that hung around there.

Xiumin attempted to chase a goose and catch one for Luhan, but he ended up screaming and running from it, who squeaked at him irritably.

The sun on the horizon now and the toe of them sweaty and tired, Xiumin took Luhan to a nearby ice cream stand.

 

"What flavor do you want?" Xiumin asked Luhan, searching through his wallet.

"Ah, I'll pay for mine." Luhan said, searching through his pockets for his wallet.

"There's no need. I'll pay for you." Xiumin said, taking out a few bills.

"No, don-"

"Too late." Xiumin smirked, handing the bills to the man working the cart.

Luhan huffed, crossing his arms. "You're really controlling, you know that right?"

Xiumin nodded. "My best feature. What flavor?"

"Pistachio."

The man scooped their cones and Xiumin handed Luhan his cone while he licked his own cone.

Xiumin motioned Luhan to a nearby bench. "Let's watch the sunset."Luhan followed him eagerly and they sat down, their legs touching.

They sat in silence, the sky changing color among the trees into an orange and pink.

“Hey, Minseok.” Luhan spoke, licking his ice cream cone. “Have you ever wished for something you knew you couldn’t have, no matter how much you wanted it?”

Xiumin stared into the sky wistfully, and nodded, his thoughts clouding. “Yes.” He whispered.

Luhan sighed. “Then you understand me then. How do you cope with it?”

Luhan shook his head softly. “It’s hard containing all of these feelings. I just, I don’t know…I want to scream into a hole in the ground or something, but I know that won’t make me feel better. How do you do it?”

Xiumin laughed softly beneath his breath and stared into his ice cream cone. “I don’t. I think about it every day. It haunts me really.”

Luhan turned to face Xiumin this time, his ice cream cone tight in his hand, his face determined. “If it bothers you so much, why don’t you want to talk about it with me? People tell me I’m a good listener. I want to help you. I hate seeing you this tormented.”

Xiumin’s face blushed sincerely in the approaching dusk. Seeing Luhan so concerned about him…

He hung his head.

_It really hurt._

Luhan’s face stood out really pale in the approaching dark, as if he were a ghost. His lips curled up impatiently, his eyes glowing; he really was so pretty that it was unfair. ”What is it you really want, Minseok?”

_You._

Xiumin could feel his rough edges smoothen, his face fell from the tough façade into something soft. His lips fell open, and he could feel himself at the mercy of Luhan.

“Maybe I can be of some help.” Luhan bit hi lip in thought.  “Haven’t you tried do ing anything about your wish? If not, then why don’t you try doing something about it?”

“Maybe I will.”

Xiumin crept forward, disregarding his ice cream cone on the bench behind him. The cone rolled, dripping ice cream onto the ground below.

Luhan’s eyes opened in surprise, his pink, soft lips parting. Xiumin’s fingers traced Luhan’s jawline and he pressed his lips against Luhan’s softly, closing his eyes.

Luhan made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat, and his ice cream cone fell from his hand onto the grass.

Xiumin’s hand came to rest under Luhan’s ear, his kiss tender and sweet. Xiumin was losing control…

_But he didn’t mind at all._

Hesitantly, Luhan kissed Xiumin back, his eyes fluttering shut. More confidently now, Luhan rested his forearms on Xiumin’s shoulder, tilting his head and leaning closer.

Luhan smiled against Xiumin’s lip . They broke their kiss, and Luhan giggled, covering his mouth shyly with his hand.

“What is it?” Xiumin asked, bewildered.

“It’s nothing.” Luhan laughed. “It’s just…I’m so _happy_.”

“Are you psychic, Minseok?” Luhan asked. “Really…How did you know that what I really wished for…was you wanting to want me?”

“Really?” Xiumin said. “I honestly never thought you would be thinking the same thing.”

“You lack confidence in yourself,” Luhan said. “Why wouldn’t I feel the same? Seeing your face makes my day.”

“Really? You flatter me.”

“It’s the truth.” Luhan concluded.

Luhan’s eyes diverted to his ice cream cone on the ground unconsciously. “Ah, I’ll get you another one.” Xiumin said.

“No, that isn’t important.” Luhan wrapped his arms around Xiumin’s neck. “The only thing I care about right now is you.”

“Well if you put it that way…” Xiumin leaned in again, holding Luhan close to him and smirking.

They smiled against each other’s lips, having to break each kiss because of their outburst of giggles.

The ice cream melted on the ground into a green puddle, soaking into the ground.

They kissed in laughter in the starlight, deliriously in love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* I love these boiis I swear they'll be the death of me.
> 
> (writing this i cant stop thinking about Yuuri!! on Ice i hate myself bye)


	13. The Only One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [chapter playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/alvarale025/playlist/3FoVJ3HSUxBC6cPXdEcCdw)

 

 

_ You shine so much that it makes me sad _

_ A prism that has millions of colors _

_ Like a shooting star _

_ You and me _

_ Love Paint (every afternoon)- NU’EST _

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol woke up to the sight of Baekhyun curled up in his arms.

The sun shone against Baekhyun's features, making them appear golden in the early morning light. He really appeared angelic as he slept, his bottom lip protruding slightly in a pout. His brown bangs fell against his eyes.

Instinctively, Chanyeol reached over and moved the hair away from Baekhyun's eyes.

Chanyeol stared at him, his heart swelling in his chest. "What did I do in a past life to deserve Byun Baekhyun...?"

Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open and Chanyeol nearly leaped with surprise.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you."  
Baekhyun smiled. "No, it's okay. I don't mind."

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol. "As long as I'm being woken up beside you, then I don't mind at all."

Chanyeol sighed. He was in deep now. Seeing Baekhyun staring up at him with his big brown eyes, he knew there was no going back.

Chanyeol had fallen in love with Baekhyun, and now he was in so deep.

Chanyeol was proud of himself, though. He gave himself a pat on the back.  
"Good job, Chanyeol! You got yourself a boyfriend now, who happens to like you back!"

Chanyeol held Baekhyun to his chest, intertwining their legs. "How did you sleep, Baek?"

Baekhyun buried his chest in Chanyeol's t-shirt. "In your arms, I slept very well."

Chanyeol chuckled. "Yah Baek, stop saying things like that. I can't handle it. What's up with that anyway? I thought you were traumatized by last night."

Baekhyun laughed into Chanyeol's chest. He loved the way his laugh sounded. It sounded free. Genuine. With the way his face broke into a grin, Chanyeol felt if he could describe light and happiness in one word, he would say Baekhyun, again and again.

Baekhyun caught Chanyeol's stare, eyes widening as he processed what Chanyeol had just said. His face flushed a bright red, and he buried his face back into Chanyeol's chest.

"So you finally opened your eyes, huh?"

"Yeah, lovey-dovey talk isn't for me. I'll leave that to you," Baekhyun mumbled and turned his head.

"Then what is for you?" Chanyeol asked.

"I don't know. I'll just...hold onto you."

"Okay." Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun's head. "I can live with that."

Baekhyun sat up and stretched; Chanyeol heard multiple bones pop. Baekhyun cursed, and Chanyeol laughed. "You piece of shit!" Baekhyun yelled. "Why did I listen to you and sleep on this roof?!"

Chanyeol sat up beside him, crying out in pain. "I don't know. Maybe because we were being chased by the police?"

Baekhyun glared and fell back against the roof. "Do you think Jongdae is okay?"

Chanyeol sighed. "Let's see if he shows up Monday, right?"

Baekhyun laughed and whacked Chanyeol's chest. "You're such a terrible friend!"

Chanyeol laughed, "I know."

They stared at the sky and were quiet for a moment.

"Well, it's Saturday." Chanyeol spoke. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"No," Baekhyun shook his head. "I've got nothing. You?"

Chanyeol shook his head and grinned. "Nope. What do you say we go out today?"

Baekhyun beamed. "I'd like that."

Chanyeol sat up on his elbows. "Wait, Baekhyun... You're not worrying anyone by not going home last night, are you?"

Baekhyun's face clouded over. "No, not really."

Chanyeol looked over him for a second more. "Are you sure?"

Baekhyun nodded affirmatively.

Chanyeol clapped his hands and sat up. "Okay! I got this! Let's climb off this roof!"

Baekhyun's jaw dropped. "Chanyeol, are you serious?!"

Chanyeol laughed and stood up and offered his hand to Baekhyun. "Come on, the window to my room is on the back wall. Just follow my lead."

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol. "If I die falling off this building, I will sue."

Chanyeol ignored him and sat down on the opposite side of the roof, facing the backyard. He swung his legs over and tapped his toe against his room's windowsill. "I got this," Chanyeol reassured Baekhyun.

"Now ... on the other hand, if _you_ fall and die, then I'll laugh."

Chanyeol snorted and lay with his belly on the roof.

"Hey, Giant," Chanyeol, turned to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bit his lip. "Be careful."

Chanyeol winked. He found the windowsill again with his toe and hopped off of the roof, holding onto its edge. Grasping the roof with one hand, he jiggled the latch on the window and opened it. He crawled into his room and poked his head outside, motioning for Baekhyun to follow him. "C'mon, Baek. You'll be fine. I'll be here to catch you."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

Chanyeol looked away from Baekhyun for a split second to blink away the sun in his eyes, but the next thing he new, Baekhyun had kicked himself into Chanyeol's room. He rolled inside skillfully, hopping up and dusting himself up.

Chanyeol gaped at him, and Baekhyun stared back with an unimpressed look. "What?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "Nothing! Um- so, yeah, this is my room."

Chanyeol opened his arms wide in a welcoming gesture, a small smile on his face.

The room was very quaint and humble. A small bed Baekhyun had a hard time envisioning Chanyeol fitting into sat in the corner, while a messy desk with a rolling chair sat opposite of it. A dresser and a closet were set up at the opposite wall, along with a door and a dirty mirror. Posters of people holding guitars hung upon the wall behind the bed.

Baekhyun smiled. "It's very...Chanyeol."

Chanyeol snorted. "I didn't know I was an adjective."

Baekhyun sat down on Chanyeol's bed. "The room reminds me of you, that's all."

Chanyeol combed through his dressers. "Let's see if we can get you a change of clothes. You're going to have to keep your underwear and pants on, sorry about that-"

"Hey!"

Chanyeol laughed and tossed Baekhyun a white t-shirt. "It might fit a little big."

Baekhyun caught it and looked at it. "So...I change?"

"Yeah."

"Right here?"

"Yeah."

"Right now?"

"Baekhyun, shut up and change."

Chanyeol opened his closet and lifted his shirt above him arms, revealing his muscular back.

Baekhyun inevitably found himself staring. He wanted to trace every plane of Chanyeol's back - tan skin pulled over taut muscles. His body could be compared to that of his own and of Xiumin's after years of training.

Chanyeol caught his eyes and winked. "Enjoying the show?"

Baekhyun jumped and diverted his eyes, blushing furiously. He quickly pulled off his shirt and put on Chanyeol's, the short sleeves of Chanyeol's t-shirt meeting Baekhyun's elbows.

Baekhyun put his own sweater on top and found Chanyeol fixing his hair in the mirror. He had changed into an oversized hoodie with red lettering.

Baekhyun turned and traced the posters on the wall. "Do you like these bands, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun through the mirror. "No, not really. I really like guitars. I've always wanted to learn, but I've never had enough money to buy one."

"Finished?" Chanyeol opened the door and poked his head out. "The coast is clear. It looks like everyone is still asleep. Let's go!"

Chanyeol ran out the door; Baekhyun didn't even have time to question when Chanyeol grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room.

They ran down the hallway, Chanyeol stopped the pair in front of a staircase. He sat and slid himself down the banister, motioning for Baekhyun to follow.

Baekhyun followed behind him, silently screaming as the staircase curled down. Chanyeol landed on his feet and caught Baekhyun as he nearly flew into the opposite wall.

"Fun, isn't it?" Chanyeol quipped.

"No!" Baekhyun whispered angrily.

Chanyeol, with Baekhyun in tow, tiptoed past the kitchen and dining hall into the foyer.

Chanyeol creaked the front door open and squeezed though it, pulling Bakehyun through also, then closed the door quietly.

They ran down the cobblestone pathway, creaking the wrought iron gates open and escaping.

Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one!"

Suddenly, the front door burst open, revealing a stout old woman in a nun's attire.

"Park Chanyeol, what do you think you're doing?!" She screeched.

"Head Sister Miriam! Run! Now!" Chanyeol shouted, running down the block. Baekhyun followed closely behind him. "Hurry!" Chanyeol shouted over his shoulder. "She's scarier than those policemen. She's not afraid to gut you!"

They ran a few more blocks, collapsing against a light pole. "Now that was a close one." Chanyeol breathed, pressing a hand against his forehead. "Head Sister Miriam has a face of a frog, but she will eat you alive."

"Poisonous frog, then?" Baekhyun panted.  
Chanyeol chuckled.

"Let's go." Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand and interlaced their fingers.

 

*

 

"What fun things are there to do here?" Baekhyun asked.

"Hmm," Chanyeol thought. "There's a skating rink. I'm not allowed there. There's the movie theater. I'm not allowed there either. The mall, yeah, no."

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol. "What did you do to get banned for a movie theater?"

"Hey, I just happended to be next to the butter machine when it decided to explode."

Baekhyun shook his head. "Let's just go walking."

Chanyeol nodded. "As long as I'm with you, things will be great."

Baekhyun grinned and punched Chanyeol softly in the arm. "Stop it, you're making my heart race."

"My pleasure."

 

*

 

The two spent their morning together, walking hand in hand. They wandered across an IHOP and decided to eat breakfast. Baekhyun had to stop Chanyeol from ordering every single thing on the menu because he was absolutely starving.

There also happened to be a carnival in town that weekend. They passed by it, the sounds of children laughing and pop music playing blasting into the street.

Baekhyun urged Chanyeol to buy tickets to go, tugging on his arm.

"Why do you want to go so bad?" Chanyeol asked, giving his money to the lady at the ticket booth.

"I've never been to a carnival before." Baekhyun said. "I've heard about them, but I've never been to one."

"Really?" Chanyeol asked. He had been to a carnival once, and only once. Someone had donated tickets to the orphanage, and Head Sister Miriram grudgingly had to use them wisely. They took the children on a trip, and that did not end well. Chanyeol ended up throwing a dart into Sister Clairsse's headpiece instead of the target - by accident.

The lady gave them their tickets, and they entered the carnival.

The carnival was full of rides, games, food booths, and children. It was incredibly noisy and busy.

Chanyeol nearly stomped on a toddler upon entering, but Baekhyun held him back in time. "Chanyeol, watch where you're going!! There are tiny humans running around!"

Chanyeol had to be extra careful where he walked, but he let Baekhyun lead him through the many people.

Chanyeol enjoyed seeing Baekhyun have so much fun. The way Baekhyun's eyes lit up reminded him of himself when he was a child, before he got his spirits crushed by reality, of course.*

Baekhyun clung to Chanyeol's arm and pointed out things as they walked through the carnival, the smaller boy's mouth agape in awe.

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol with him onto various rides, leaving him dizzied.

Chanyeol bought Baekhyun a cotton candy to share, and they continued to the game booths.

Baekhyun was nearly pulled to the kissing booth by an attractive woman, but Chanyeol threw the woman a nasty glare and hid Baekhyun behind him.

They arrived at a certain booth where giant teddy bears were hung for prizes. Chanyeol caught Baekhyun eyeing one.

"You want one, Baek?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "No, it's okay, you don't have to-"

Chanyeol approached the man at the booth. "I'll play."

He handed the man a few dollars and the man handed him a ball. "Knock down all of the bottles and you can win a prize."

Chanyeol tossed the ball. "Easy enough."

Baekhyun stood beside him, arms crossed. "Chanyeol, you don't have to do this."

"Baek, I'm getting you that bear."

"I'm good at destroying stuff anyway," he shrugged.

He tossed the ball at the stack of bottles, but missed. He tried again, but failed. He used up his last try but still did not knock down any pins.

Chanyeol handed the guy more bills. "I'm going again."

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol handed the man more and more bills. Baekhyun hid his face in his hands as Chanyeol missed again...and again...

Regretfully, Baekhyun thought about his own accuracy and skills, but decided to keep quiet.

"Give it up, Chanyeol. You're going to go broke!"

"I'm getting you that stupid bear, Baek."  
Chanyeol handed the man one more bill. "This is my last bill."

With one last toss, all of the bottles fell.  
Chanyeol pumped his fist into the air. "Yes!"

The man took down the giant bear and handed it to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun. "I told you I'd get you this bear, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun laughed. "You did!" He took the bear from Chanyeol and gave it a tight squeeze. "Thank you, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. "Anytime."

They decided to buy an ice cream sundae to share and found a table to sit and eat.  
Baekhyun sat the bear beside him. "I'm going to name this bear Yeol," He said.

"Why?" Chanyeol shoveled whipped cream into his mouth.

"Because he reminds me of you: happy and lovable."

Chanyeol chuckled.

Baekhyun ate some ice cream. "I've been meaning to ask...ah, this is so embarrassing..."

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun, amused.  
"...Do you work out?"

Chanyeol burst out in laughter. "You're still thinking about that? I'm on your mind a lot, aren't I?"

Baekhyun made a face. "Whatever, just answer my question."

"Okay." Chanyeol smiled. "I don't work out."

"What?" Baekhyun was in disbelief. "I don't believe you."

"It's true. The Head Sisters just work me a lot to the bone. I'm the child that has stayed in their custody the longest, and the most troublesome. I guess they think of it as me paying them back for wreaking so much havoc and for making them take care of me so long. They make me mow the lawn and do other backbreaking errands."

"Plus," Chanyeol flexed. "I lift children every day. Of course I'm going to be ripped."

Baekhyun chuckled, but laid his spoon down. "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol finally met Baekhyun's eyes.

"I know you've felt unwanted your whole life. I hate that you've had to go through that because you don't deserve it at all. Even if nobody else has never wanted you, know that...I do. And if I'm the only person who does, then I'm the only one you need."

Chanyeol's eyes widened at the words that seemed to flow so easily out of Baekhyun's mouth.

Realizing what he said, Baekhyun covered his mouth shyly and tittered, "Ah, why am I so embarrassing?"

Chanyeol reached over the table and embraced Baekhyun in a tight hug. "You're making me fall for you even more."

"Um...Chanyeol?"

"Yes?"

"You put your elbow in the ice cream."

"....Fuck."

 

*

 

The two spent their entire day together. They walked back to the orphanage, so tired they were leaning on each other.  
Chanyeol carried Yeol on his shoulders, much like a child.

"Chanyeol! Look!" Baekhyun pointed into the sky.

Chanyeol followed his gaze. "The sun is setting."

"We've spent an entire day together." Baekhyun smiled.

Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun's hand. "Wow..."

They reached the familiar gates.  
Chanyeol faced Baekhyun and handed him the bear. "I guess this is goodbye."

Baekhyun sighed and unexpectedly reached up and planted a small kiss on Chanyeol's cheek. "Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun."

Chanyeol absentmindedly reached for the place where Baekhyun's lips had been.

"Me too. Baekhyun, can I ask you something?"

He fidgeted around a little. "Are we dating?"

"Do you want to?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yes! Of course." Chanyeol laughed, his eyes creasing. "Do you?"

Baekhyun's smiled and dropped his eyes shyly. "Yes."

"I was just making sure that even though we have mutual feelings, we're still on the same page," Chanyeol said. "So...you're my boyfriend...?"

Baekhyun blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess...If you want me to be."

Chanyeol held Baekhyun to his chest, dropping Yeol to the concrete. "Yes, I do."

The lights in the orphanage flickered off and on. "Ah, seems like a light's going out." Chanyeol sighed. "They'll probably be looking for me to fix it right about now. I have to go."

Chanyeol sighed again and stared at Baekhyun's eyes. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"What about a goodbye kiss?" Baekhyun suggested, his face still red. Chanyeol noticed that the red in his cheeks made his fair brown freckles stand out.

Without another word, Chanyeol leaned down and kissed Baekhyun, his arms wrapping around his waist.

Baekhyun stood on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck. His body arched backward, and his foot popped into the air.

They broke away after a minute or so, and Baekhyun dropped his foot immediately.

"How cliché," Chanyeol laughed, poking fun at Baekhyun.

"Shut up!" Baekhyun said indignantly, hiding his face behind his hands.

"A foot-popping kiss? I've watched the Princess Diaries, too."

Baekhyun picked up Yeol from the ground and turned around. "I'm leaving now!"

"Bye, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun walked away- not without sneaking one last glance at Chanyeol, who caught him.

"Miss me already?"

"Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> editor's note: the editor still lives 
> 
>  
> 
> *10/10 can relate!1!!


	14. Control

 

_Is there a right way for being strong?_

_Feels like I’m doing things all wrong_

_Still I’m here just holdin’ on_

_Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs_

_Roger Rabbit (Scene 2)- Sleeping with Sirens_

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun arrived home with a spring in his step. He had even said thank you to the chauffeur, who had been smart enough not to ask where he had been, or why he had a bear.  
  
Baekhyun entered the house singing a tune under his breath, squeezing Yeol to his chest.  
  
"Baekhyun, where have you been?"  
  
Kai, Xiumin, and Lay sat in the living room, eyeing him like a hawk. The TV blared a football game, but Baekhyun knew they hadn't been watching it.  
  
"I-I..." Baekhyun didn't know how to respond. His grip on Yeol slackened.  
  
"I've been out," He muttered, eyes dropping to the floor.  
  
"Well, you weren't here were you?" Kai said, venom in his voice.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Baekhyun said.  
  
"Worry us?" Xiumin scoffed. "We thought you were dead." He picked up a cell phone, which conveniently happened to be Baekhyun's. "Ever heard of a cellphone? You should use it."  
  
"Baekhyun, we got really scared when we didn't know where you were," Lay said, his tone serious. "You were gone all last evening and today, and we know you can defend yourself, but that doesn't mean something can't happen to you."  
  
"Your face is known by lots of people; even if you're invisible, remember that." Xiumin said.  
  
Baekhyun didn't know what to say. This had never happened to him before. "I'm sorry. Next time, I'll let you know where I am."  
  
Lay stood up and hugged Baekhyun. Baekhyun let Yeol sit on the floor. "I'm glad you're okay, Baekhyun."  
  
Baekhyun smiled and patted Lay on the back.  
  
Kai stood up. "So now that you're here, we have to report to Lee."  
  
"What?"  
  
Xiumin stood up behind Kai. "He said we have another mission."  
  
"All of us? But I haven't finished my current assignment," Baekhyun said.  
  
"Suho said it was important." Kai nodded. "He is requiring all of us to attend this meeting."  
  
Baekhyun's face fell. He lifted Yeol and left him on the coffee table.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The four trudged outside where the same car Baekhyun arrived in was waiting. They rode in silence across Seoul.  
  
"What do you think this mission is? Why would it require all of us?" Baekhyun asked.  
  
Xiumin looked outside. "I don't know, but I don't like this."  
  
"Me neither." Kai said, shaking his head. "It gives me the heebie jeebies."  
  
They beat the traffic and made it the Lee Enterprise tower. They were ushered through a back door into the lobby, where a secretary was standing in front of her desk. "Mr. Lee is waiting for you all. This meeting will take place in the conference room on the 11th floor. If you'd follow me this way to the elevators."  
  
The four of them and the secretary entered the small elevator lined with impeccably clean glass. The ride up was silent.  
  
The elevator reached the 11th floor, and they all filed out. The secretary lead them down the long corridor, where there was a wooden door similar to Mr. Lee's office downstairs.  
  
The secretary knocked on the door and announced their arrival. They heard the familiar "Come in!" and entered.  
  
Mr. Lee sat at the front of the long wooden table - as usual. Suho and a tall male stood beside Mr. Lee, draped in lab coats, holding folders in their hands.  
  
Suho smiled and made eye contact with each of them, giving them reassuring nods.  
  
Mr. Lee motioned for all of them to sit, and they obliged. The secretary moved to stand on the other side of him.  
  
"You must be wondering what I have called all of you here for." He spoke without a greeting, as usual, treating them as nothing but hunting dogs.  
  
"This is an important assignment that every single one of you must make your top priority."  
  
Mr. Lee took a deep breath, then continued. "In the past few months, there have been attacks on certain people all across Seoul. These people are important figures in business: marketing employees, higher ups, and even a CEO have been under attack."  
  
Mr. Lee clasped his hands together and leaned forward. "Your mission is to track the source of these attacks and stop them."  
  
"This is a search and hunt assignment. You will search for this attacker using the evidence and information the research team has gathered for you. You will have assistance on this mission. I have found another assassin to accompany you on this assignment and those in the future."  
  
The four widened their eyes and gasped. They looked between each other in shock. They all stood up in a frenzy.  
  
"Mr. Lee, you may have misunderstood something," Xiumin spoke. "We don't need anyone to help us on this mission. The four of us have been trained our entire lives to do your bidding; having an amateur accompanying us will only endanger the mission."  
  
"This isn’t up for debate, 260490." Mr. Lee said dryly, standing up himself.  
  
"Send him in." He said to his secretary. She nodded and opened the door, a tall boy striding in. He strode past them to stand beside Mr. Lee.  
  
"This is Huang Zitao." Mr. Lee said. "He is a master of the Chinese martial arts of wushu."  
  
Zitao wore black designer brand sunglasses on his head, his blonde hair neatly styled. He had dark circles under his eyes and a smirk on his face. He wore a black leather jacket, a leopard print shirt, black jeans, and black Adidas shoes.  
  
"Call me Tao. Pleased to work with all of you." He approached the four and smiled, shaking their hands.  
  
Tao stopped at Baekhyun and shook his hand slowly. "Especially you, Baekhyun."  
  
Baekhyun couldn't read his eyes, but he could feel shivers climbing up his spine. Tao flaunted away and went back to standing beside Mr. Lee.  
  
"This mission is to commence immediately," Mr. Lee said. "I must leave. I will be on my island in the Atlantic waiting for news. The research team will explain everything to you."  
  
Mr. Lee made an effort to move to the door, but Baekhyun couldn't control himself.  
  
"You're afraid you're next, aren't you?"  
  
Mr. Lee narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun. "That is none of your business."  
  
He left the room coldly, leaving behind a breeze.  
  
"Well, that went well." Tao plopped down in Mr. Lee's seat, his legs hanging over the arm rest.  
  
The four assassins stared him down. He unwrapped a lollipop and popped it into his mouth. He returned their stares, cocking his head so that his long silver earring brushed his shoulder.  
  
"Okay, you guys! It's nice to see all of you together!" Suho, still smiling, broke the tension.  
  
"For those of you who don't know him, this is Kris. He is my new assistant!"  
  
The tall man beside Suho bowed. "Pleasure to be working with you all," He said, his voice rough.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lay said. "You look very familiar."  
  
"I'm...Mr. Lee's son," he said sheepishly, fixing his dark brown hair.  
  
The four laughed in disbelief. "No way...!"  
  
"I see a resemblance," Kai admitted, hanging his head.  
  
"Okay, so here is all you need to know about this assignment." Suho hastily passed out the manila folders.  
  
"The first attack took place in Busan on a retired employee of the Song company. The most recent one, not counting Kai's assignment on Jeo Minyoung from Incheon, was on the CEO of a widely knowing fashion company, SPAO, outside a Seoul nightclub."  
  
Suho scratched his cheek nervously. "The only peculiar thing about these attacks is that all of the bodies found on the scene...were drained of blood."  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"There was _no blood...?_ " Lay asked, his face ashen.  
  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "What kind of sick person is this? Does he revel in being a vampire villain?"  
  
"Amateur," He muttered under his breath.  
  
"You can take this mission as being Mr. Lee's bodyguards, to put it simply," Suho continued, unfazed. "According to evidence and trails, we are predicting that the attacker will strike President Yoon next - the retired president of Yoon Manufacturing. We are sending you to the outskirts of Daegu where this retired president lives."  
  
Suho pulled back his lab coat and glanced at his watch. "Xiumin will be the leader of this mission because he is the oldest. This mission is to commence immediately. We are on a strict schedule here. Your bags are already packed for you."  
  
Suho motioned them out of the door. "You guys don't have any time to lose."  
  
A pang of guilt struck Baekhyun's chest. Everybody filed out of the room intently, Suho holding the door open for them. Baekhyun lagged behind them, confused, gripping into his folder with white knuckles.  
  
"W-Wait." Baekhyun said. "We're leaving _right now?_ When are we coming back?"  
  
Suho shrugged. "I don't know. This person doesn't have a schedule. We have to move quickly. This mission can take a few days, a week, or even a month."  
  
Baekhyun's mouth slightly parted. "Oh."  
  
His eyes fell to the floor, whispering under his breath, "I didn't even get to say goodbye."  
  
Baekhyun left and followed the others, apologizing to Chanyeol in his mind.  
  
_"I'm sorry."  
  
_  
*  
  
  
They made it into the airplane in less than an hour. They all took turns changing into their assignment uniforms in the small bathroom in the back of the plane and choosing snacks form the small snack bar. They all chose their seats and began to settle down for the journey ahead of them. Kai, Lay, Xiumin, and Baekhyun sat across from each other in the small plane space, but Tao sat himself in the corner alone. After giving them a few more words of encouragement, Suho left them to stay in the cockpit as the copilot. They took off quickly, and soon enough everybody drifted off into sleep or into the realms of their thoughts.  
  
Kai had managed to snag the window seat, his favorite spot. He rested his chin on his knuckles and stared at the clouds below them. Kai loved flying; it made him think about how small the world seemed, such as his trivial problems.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and let out a big sigh. His last mission had ended so unexpectedly; he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
Kai didn't know what he had been thinking. He had kissed a boy he didn't even know...  
  
Kai thought about the boy with the heart shaped smile.  
  
Kai was out of control. He had been restrained for so long that he didn't know what to do with all of his pent-up emotions and frustrations. That was it.... _right?_  
  
Kai's eyes drifted to Baekhyun, who was sleeping with his head against the window, his arms cradling himself.  
  
Kai smirked to himself.  
  
_At least he wasn't the only one._  
  
  
*  
  
  
Chanyeol got to school early Monday morning. He sat in his usual spot where he met Baekhyun; a bench outside the front doors. He gripped a small dandelion in his hands. He had found it outside the gates this morning and had thought of Baekhyun, so he picked it and planned to give it to him.  
  
"I hope Baek likes flowers," Chanyeol thought, fidgeting nervously.  
  
Time passed and more people began to arrive. Chanyeol continued to wait, eying every person as they passed.  
  
Chanyeol glanced at his watch. The bell was about to ring, but Baekhyun hadn't showed up yet.  
  
_Where was Baekhyun?_  
  
Chanyeol looked through the throngs of people, but there was no sign of Baekhyun in sight.  
  
Baekhyun was usually here at this time.  
  
The bell rang, and mobs of people pushed past Chanyeol to get inside the school building.  
  
Chanyeol waited by the doors and inspected every person as they entered the school.  
  
There was no sign of him.  
  
Chanyeol halfheartedly stuffed the dandelion in his pocket and trudged to class.  
  
Baekhyun was just running a little late, that was all.  
  
  
*  
  
  
When it was time for lunch, Chanyeol didn't stop at the cafeteria. Food was the last thing on his mind right now.  
  
Chanyeol reached the rooftop to find Jongdae and Kyungsoo lounging around.  
  
"Baekhyun...Have you seen him?" Chanyeol blurted.  
  
Jongdae and Kyungsoo jumped. "E-Eh? Baekhyun?" Jongdae scratched his head. "Nah, haven't seen him."  
  
Kyungsoo flipped a page in his textbook. "He wasn't in class today. He's absent."  
  
"Absent? What do you mean?" Chanyeol scrunched his face and plopped down, arms crossed.  
  
"I dunno, Chanyeol. He's just gone." Kyungsoo said, his voice monotone.  
  
"Why? Did something happen between you guys?" Jongdae asked.  
  
Chanyeol huffed, his face flushing. "N-No, I was just...wondering. That's all."  
  
Chanyeol stood up and left the rooftop abruptly, but not before Jongdae and Kyungsoo made glances at each other.  
  
_He needed to be alone._  
  
  
*  
  
"What's his problem?" Jongdae said talking between bites of his sandwich. "He's so touchy today. I bet if I even call his name he'll swing a fist at my beautiful face."  
  
Kyungsoo grunted.  
  
Jongdae sighed. "I told you, Kyung. Nothing in particular happened between them - at least when I was with them."  
  
"At least when you were with them." Kyungsoo spat mockingly. He sat up, glaring with his arms crossed. "What if something happened when you were separated?"  
  
"Don't think too much about it, Kyungsoo." Jongdae bit into his sandwich again. "They're just really good friends. They click; they have a connection. Even I can feel it."  
  
Kyungsoo shot Jongdae daggers.  
  
Jongdae raised his hands in a truce. "Sorry, that was the wrong thing to say."  
  
Kyungsoo stood up and looked out over the railing. He stared into the sky and down in the school courtyards.  
  
He could see Chanyeol from here, sitting under an oak tree below. He fingered a dandelion between his hands, lost in thought.  
  
Kyungsoo closed his eyes. Images from last Friday night flashed before his eyes.  
  
The mysterious boy, their dance...and _kiss._  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head and continued to watch Chanyeol below.  
  
"Don't be distracted," Kyungsoo muttered beneath his breath.  
  
Chanyeol leaned against the trunk of the tree, eyes closed, face peaceful. The sunlight filtered through the golden leaves, his face shimmering.  
  
_"You know what you want."_  
  
  
*  
  
  
Baekhyun was shaken awake.  
  
"Hey, we're here."  
  
Lay's face appeared in Baekhyun's vision. Baekhyun blinked a few times until it came into focus. He rubbed at his eyes and stretched.  
  
He gathered his things and followed everyone out of the plane.  
  
It was broad daylight. They had landed the plane in an empty field. The grassland was vast, isolated, and deserted. The sun was high above them, casting heavy beams of light on all of them.  
  
Suho jumped off of the plane and began handing out maps and compasses. "Okay, we are approximately 3 miles from your mission base. If you all walk straight ahead to the north, you will find a dense forest. Cut through that and there will be a clearing where you will set up camp. Just west of the forest is the residence of retired President Yoon. We presume that the attacker will strike in the early morning or late evening, although it is more likely that he will strike when it is dark. These are the times President Yoon takes out his dog to do its business. President Yoon lives alone, but despite this, the attacker shows evidence of never attempting to murder inside a building. When it gets close to these times, make sure to be close enough to the house to be able to stop the attacker. If you are unable to stop the attacker from committing the act, at least catch him before he bolts."  
  
Suho tossed them each a heavy backpack and duffel bag. "The duffel bag has extra uniforms, and the backpacks have your weapons - all designed to your preference of course."  
  
  
"I'll bid you farewell, then." Suho clapped his hands. "This plane will only return when you are finished with the mission. Good luck!"  
  
Suho hopped on plane and waved goodbye, shooing them away with his hand.  
  
"Wow, what an asshole." Tao looked through his bags, taking out a pair of nunchucks. He twirled them around. "Cool," He breathed.  
  
"Okay, if you're done playing around now, let's get going." Xiumin rolled his eyes and began to walk, motioning the others to follow him.  
  
They begin walking quickly, casting glances at Tao as they walked past him.  
  
" _Hey_!" Tao scowled. He followed after them and fought to keep up with their fast pace.  
  
"How are you all so fast?" He panted, breaking into a jog in order to keep up.  
  
"It's called training," Kai snapped. "Something you don't have."  
  
" _Hey_! There is no need to be rude. I don't deserve this disrespect!" Tao huffed. He continued to jog, but he soon grew tired and just dragged along.  
  
"Has it been three miles yet?" He whined.  
  
"Do you _see_ a forest?" Baekhyun made a face.  
  
Tao rolled his eyes, and Lay threw him a sympathetic glance.  
  
The outline of trees began to appear as the sun began to fall near the horizon.  
  
"Let's jog it out into the clearing. " Xiumin ordered. "Let's set up before night fall."  
  
"Jog it out- wha?!" Tao screeched. "What do you mean jog it, I've been jogging nearly the entire time?!"  
  
The four assassins quickly left Tao and his screaming behind them.  
  
"I knew he would become a liability," Xiumin grumbled.  
  
They expertly jogged over tree roots and dodged hanging branches. They could vaguely hear Tao shouting as he tripped over the roots and got smacked in the face with the branches.  
  
"Why do you think Mr. Lee sent him with us? He obviously has no valuable assets." Baekhyun said. "I would understand if it was just for the mission because he had valuable information on the attacker or on Daegu, but he's worthless."  
  
"You can never know with Lee." Kai shook his head. "That man always has something up his sleeve."  
  
They made it to the clearing in a few minutes. It was spacey for the most part, and had enough room for a few tents.  
  
"Set up camp. I guess we can play paper, scissors, rock to see the arrangements." Xiumin said, stretching out his limbs and setting his bag against a nearby tree.  
  
After a few games, it was decided that Kai would room with Baekhyun, Xiumin would room with Lay, and that Tao would sleep by himself.  
  
Tao came barreling in a few minutes later, compelty bruised and shaken up. "Is there some kind of shower around here?" He collapsed on the ground, heaving.  
  
"No one answer him." Baekhyun said.  
  
They quietly set up the tents and set up their belongings inside.  
  
Xiumin checked his watch. "It's about the estimated time that President Yoon is outside. Let's move. Weaponize. We'll make the fire and have dinner when we get back."  
  
"Dinner?" Tao stood up, his stomach growling. "Is it steak?"  
  
"You're an idiot." Kai growled.  
  
They grabbed their belongings and favorite weapons. Xiumin opted for two pistols; Lay, a bow and arrow. Baekhyun grabbed a few blades and a sword. Kai selected a dagger, leaving Tao trailing behind once more, scrambling for his wushu sticks as if they were an afterthought.  
  
"Remember, we have to stay quiet," Lay breathed. They stayed in a close knit formation, Xiumin leading, Kai and Lay on left and right flanks, and Baekhyun guarding the back.  
  
"We're closing in on the area. Stay wary." Xiumin whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Tao screamed. They all turned, hands on their weapons.  
  
"It's a bug!" Tao cried out, flailing.  
  
Kai laughed. "You're scared of a bu- _Oh shit it's huge!"_  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
They fell back into their positions, and soon the trees began to thin out until the edge of a property was visible. Xiumin waved his hand and the group stopped.  
  
They were on the edge of a small cottage with a wooden fence surrounding it. There were farm animals and a small barn on the opposite end of the property. The light inside of the house glowed a dim yellow. The five of them stood hidden in the shadows, viewing the backdoor and backyard. Baekhyun felt shivers down his spine and wondered why the environment felt so familiar.  
  
"Let's wait. If anything suspicious arises, do not move until I give the order." Xiumin whispered.  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
After a few minutes, a faint barking was heard inside of the house. A few minutes later, a man emerged from the house, a dog padding outside along with him. He hobbles on his cane into the center of the backyard and watched the dog sniff around.  
  
On cue, they all reached for their weapons, in ready position.  
  
Baekhyun scanned the area, his keen ears peeled for any slight noise or disturbance.  
  
After another minute or so, the man went back inside of the house, calling in his dog.  
  
Not a sound was heard.  
  
After a moment they stood up.  
  
"The coast is clear, let's return to the mission base." Xiumin said. They walked back cautiously to the campsite.  
  
Kai started a fire in the center of the clearing, lining it with rocks.  
  
They roasted some canned food over the fire and ate, whispering in fear of being heard.  
  
Baekhyun stared into the fire, arms wrapped around his knees.  
  
He could see images in the fire, tendril licking the night sky above. Sparks flew, and he swore he could see Chanyeol's eyes.  
  
"I miss you," Baekhyun thought dejectedly. "I wonder what you're doing right now. I hope you miss me, too. I hope you aren't too worried."  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Baekhyun took no notice of Tao's deathly stares across from him, his eyes illuminated dangerously in the firelight.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Four days have passed - and still no Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol couldn't sleep. He spent his nights pacing his bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed in deep thought, or on his windowsill watching the cloud move across the starry sky.  
  
He was stupid not to ask for Baekhyun's phone number. This problem could have easily been solved by now. He might have a really bad case of the flu, but Chanyeol would never know.  
  
"How cruel," Chanyeol thought, linking his hands behind his neck. "We start dating, and he disappears. Is this his way of saying he was lying and he is actually uninterested?"  
  
Chanyeol continued his endless of cycle of stressing, and it wasn't until the sun had risen that he finally fell into a restless fit of sleep.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said. "How is Physics going for you?"  
  
Chanyeol didn't answer. He rested his forearms on the rail and stared into the sky, the wind whipping his hair.  
  
Kyungsoo stood next to him, smiling. "I'm very prepared for his upcoming test. Mr. Eom makes tests with very unexpected questions on it, but I feel very prepared.  
  
Kyungsoo sighed happily. "I feel like I can breathe. Lately, it's been tough."  
  
He cast a glance at a Chanyeol and licked his lips uneasily. "You being here makes it all better, though."  
  
Chanyeol didn't respond. He kept his blank stare and didn't even twitch when a leaf sailed past him.  
  
"How are you doing in Physics, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo continued. "I can help you with anything you need. Do you want to study? I made the perfect sheet to help you."  
  
"Well, enough about school," Kyungoso tittered absentmindedly. "I snagged some front row tickets to a BTS concert here in Seoul! I'm very excited. It's a few weeks from now, but I can't wait. I got an extra ticket. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
Again, Chanyeol didn't answer.  
  
Kyungsoo sighed. "Chanyeol..." He reached for Chanyeol's arm, but before he could make contact with him, Chanyeol scooted away.  
  
"I need to be alone," He grunted, leaving the rooftop without a single glance back.  
  
Kyungsoo, hand still outstretched and mouth parted in surprise, curled his fingers and hung his head.  
  
"Well, that went well," Jongdae muttered. He had woken up from his nap in the corner.  
  
Kyungsoo was quiet.  
  
"Well, you got what you wanted - didn’t you, Kyung? Chanyeol all to yourself..." Jongdae threw his pencil into the air and twirled it between his fingers. "Feel good?"  
  
Kyungsoo slid down against the railing and rested his back against it. He cracked a smile towards Jongdae.  
  
"Yes...Yes it does."  
  
Kyungsoo closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to force back his tears.  
  
Even with Baekhyun out of the picture, _Chanyeol still wasn't Kyungsoo's._  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore. Four days had gone by, and he was worried out of his mind.  
  
Baekhyun lay in his sleeping bag, staring at the tent ceiling. How long was this mission going to take?  
  
_How long would it be until he saw Chanyeol again?_  
  
Baekhyun ached for his beautiful smile, his laugh, and the way he felt so carefree in his arms.  
  
Baekhyun woke up early and left his tent to restart the fire, roasting a can of beans for breakfast.  
  
They all woke up and ate their breakfast, following their usual routine through the day.  
  
At around noon, they went one by one to a nearby stream to collect water and bathe. They then waited around, made lunch, polished their weapons and hung around until twilight, when they would watch President Yoon tend to his dog's needs and return to his house unharmed.  
  
It was nearly twilight. Baekhyun sat in his tent - resting, rereading over the files, and thinking.  
  
"When would this person attack?" He wondered. Considering the little evidence gathered form his previous killings, the murderer was pretty random.  
  
Soon enough, it was time to exit the clearing.  
  
Baekhyun grabbed his weapons and fell into position. Quietly they all made their way to the edge of the property.  
  
Tao had learned to stay quiet and follow orders over the past few days. During spare time, Xiumin trained Tao and forced him to complete a training regimen he had created for him. Kai, Bakehyun, and Lay enjoyed watching Tao suffer while Xiumin yelled at him.  
  
Again, they took their places by the fence of the backyard. It was quiet and peaceful as usual.  
  
The door creaked open, and the dog ran outside. The assassins had learned that its name was Holly, and they had learned to love the dog. They grabbed their weapons, muscles taut, but with less purpose as previous times.  
  
President Yoon stepped into the backyard, taking slow steps into the middle of the backyard. He took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed.  
  
Suddenly, there was a rustle in the clearing.  
  
Adrenaline rushed through Baekhyun's body, and he caught the eyes of the other assassins. Senses on high alert, he crept up slowly to the edge of the fence.  
  
Baekhyun scanned the premise and was baffled. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. The other assassins stared at him, perplexed as well.  
  
Baekhyun retreated back into formation. "It must have been an animal," he thought.  
  
Suddenly, President Yoon was on the ground.  
  
Baekhyun swiveled around, nerves tingling. The other assassins had sprung up also, holding their weapons in bewilderment.  
  
A black shadow leaned over the retired president, a blade glistening in the moonlight.  
  
Before the assassins could even make another move, President Yoon's insides scattered on the ground.  
  
The sound of ripping flesh filled the air, and Baekhyun's jaw dropped.  
  
The person continued to maul the body; the assassins stood, awestruck. The person leaned over with their face in the body.  
  
Baekhyun's stomach dropped as he realized what the attacker was doing. " _He's drinking the blood,"_ he thought sickeningly.  
  
When it stood back up, blood dripped down its shadowy face.  
  
Red, flashing eyes illuminated the night sky. Baekhyun's heart stopped, and he was paralyzed.  
  
The shadow clad figure stood absolutely still over the body. Before it could make another move, Tao jumped the fence.  
  
"Tao, no!" Xiumin yelled.  
  
Tao made a battle cry and swiped at the person with his wushu stick. Before the wushu stick could make contact with it's body, the shadow had disappeared into mist, and was gone.  
  
"Huang Zitao!" Xiumin screeched, jumping over the fence and tackling Tao.  
  
"Xiumin, no!" Bakehyun yelled and pulled on his senior who straddled Tao below him, hands tight on his neck.  
  
"You ruined the mission!" Xiumin yelled.  
  
Baekhyun threw Xiumin off of Tao into the fence. "Get a grip, Xiumin!" Kai yelled, while Lay helped Tao sit up as he coughed for air.  
  
"I told you he's not meant to be an assassin! He jeopardized the mission!" Xiumin huffed.  
  
After a few more minutes, Xiumin stood up and composed himself. "I'm calling headquarters," he stated curtly, fixing his clothes. "We are leaving for Seoul first thing in the morning.  
  
He stalked out of the field, and the four of them followed slowly after, having to drag Tao with them. The man had fallen limp after being beaten alive.  
  
Baekhyun lay wide awake that night.  
  
"What was that thing?" His thoughts raced and his heart pounded. "It couldn't have possibly been human - absolutely not."  
  
Baekhyun tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he could still see the red, flashing eyes.  
  
He drifted into sleep, reassuring himself by thinking about Chanyeol and his love.

 


	15. Morals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [chapter playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/alvarale025/playlist/4mhbaIgNs6dDR70lWQaL4o) 

 

_ I could follow you to the beginning _

_ And just to relive the start _

_ And maybe then we'll remember to slow down _

_ At all of our favorite parts _

 

_ All I wanted was you _

 

_ All I Wanted- Paramore _

 

 

 

 

The plane ride back to Seoul was extremely tense. The atmosphere was heavy, and it was incredibly hard to breathe. 

Everyone sat far away from one another in an attempt to cool off. Tao, of course, didn't have a choice. He was ostracized by the team even more after this assignment. Xiumin sat apart from everyone else because he was known to have a bad temper, so for the sake of everyone else he sat by himself and cooled off. The rest of the members just decided it would be best to be alone, and think about the events and what happened.

Baekhyun stared out the window. Being alone didn't really bother him that much. He didn't want to talk to anyone anyway.  
He tapped his foot impatiently and blew a strand of hair out of his face. This mission being over meant he got to see Chanyeol, and he was very excited.

In about an hour or two, the plane landed and Baekhyun was the first one off of the plane. Without an explanation, he tore off the scene, ignoring the stares, and called for a driver.

He jumped into the backseat of the nearest car with a chauffeur. Baekhyun gave him directions and they began to drive.

Baekhyun checked his watch. It read 7:30. "I've got time," He thought. "I think I can catch him before he gets to school."

Baekhyun ordered for the driver to drop him off a block away from the orphanage. He jumped out of the car, shouting a thank you and throwing some pocket change into the car.

Baekhyun ran as fast as he could, heart racing.

He rounded the corner and caught sight of the familiar iron gates. Baekhyun ran even faster, his feet hitting the pavement hard.

"Please," Baekhyun prayed. "Let me catch him!"

As Baekhyun got closer, he could see the iron gates swing open. His heart leaped in his chest as he saw the epitome of his dreams exit the through the gates.

Baekhyun's face broke into a smile. 

  
"Chanyeol!" He called, running after him.

  
The familiar figure turned around, his face surprised. Baekhyun slowed down and nearly jumped into Chanyeol's arms. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, embracing him tightly.

  
"B-Baekhyun...!" Chanyeol was stiff for a moment, then he seemed to come to his senses and hugged Baekhyun back with mightier force.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

  
Baekhyun took a step back to view Chanyeol's face and his stomach fell.

Chanyeol was a wreck. The dark circles under his eyes stood out against his pale face, and his lips were chapped and peeling.

"I'm so sorry," Baekhyun lied, heavy with guilt. "My grandma who lives in Japan fell ill. It was so sudden, and I couldn't even stop by to tell you. We had to go visit and take care of her as soon as we could."

  
Chanyeol cradled Baekhyun to his chest. "I'm so glad that you're okay. I don't know what I would do without you. I nearly killed myself in suspense wondering where you were. How is your grandma?"

  
"She's doing better," Baekhyun said, melting into Chanyeol's chest. "I'm so sorry I made you worry so much."

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol smile as he rubbed his back. "Don't be sorry. I understand. Just please...don't do that again."

Baekhyun patted Chanyeol's back. "I won't. I promise. But first, why don't we give each other a way to contact each other?"

Chanyeol laughed. "That would be very convenient!"

Laughing, they exchanged their phone numbers.

Baekhyun grinned the sight of Chanyeol. Chanyeol's eyes, before dark and cloudy now shone like they way Baekhyun remembered them. He was slightly pleased of the effect he had on Chanyeol.

Hand in hand, the two walked to school, Chanyeol explaining the things that had occurred while Baekhyun had been gone, and Baekhyun warmly relishing the touch of Chanyeol.

 

  
*

 

  
Kyungsoo waited on the rooftop for Chanyeol to arrive, ready to talk to him about all of the things he had on his mind. He set his books aside, beaming st the thought of having Chanyeol sitting beside him and paying attention to him.

But when the door burst open, that was not what he got.

Chanyeol walked in of course, but in tow with him was a person Kyungsoo dreaded to see: Baekhyun.

They laughed and sat down, joking around as if they were truly close friends.

They didn't acknowledge Kyungsoo's presence, and Kyungsoo fought the urge to make them remember he existed.

He cleared his throat. "Baekhyun. Welcome back."

Baekhyun smiled at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hated the way he immediately felt warmed. "Thank you, Soo. I've missed you all."

"Please, don't call me Soo." Kyungsoo blurted irritatedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Baekhyun bowed his head. "Chanyeol calls you that, so I thought I would be able to also. I'm sorry."

The words, "Exactly. Chanyeol is only one who can call me that." were on the edge of Kyungsoo's lips. He decided not to speak them and just accepted Baekhyun's apology.

Kyungsoo stayed silent and started st the ground intently.

"Plan ruined, huh?"

Kyungsoo jumped nearly a mile high from the words whispered in his ear by Jongdae.

" _Jesus_! Where did you come from?"

"You're not the only one ignored."

Kyungsoo nodded.

Jongdae sat beside Kyungsoo, following his line of sight to the two dumb lovebirds, in their own little world.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, Kyung. He looks really happy. That's what you want at least, right?"

Kyungsoo felt anger building in his chest. He said nothing.

"I want him happy," Kyungsoo said at last.

"But with  _me_ , not Baekhyun."

  
*

  
After school, Kyungsoo was furious. He was ready to have a mental breakdown and throw things. He entered his bedroom taking deep breaths.

"No," He muttered to himself. "I'm not smashing my window again."

  
As a way to calm down, Kyungsoo logged onto his Tumblr account. He was pleased to find Jongin online also.

He sent Jongin a message.

  
from: jupiterjin

hey! it's been some time right?

 

  
Kyungsoo got an immediate response.

 

  
from: saturnsuga

Kyung~~ I know, I'm sorry about that. I've been super busy >.<

 

  
from: jupiterjin

hey, don't worry about it lmao! I've got news!!

 

  
from: saturnsuga

oOh what is it?? is it about your love life?? I'm interested~

 

  
from: jupiterjin

hah not really. I GOT FRONT ROW TICKETS TO THE BTS CONCERT IN SEOUL

 

  
from: saturnsuga

wAAAHHH ARE YOU SERIOUS???

 

  
from: jupiterjin

TOTALLY

 

  
from: saturnsuga

NICE!! now I really wished I lived in Korea I'm like TT!!

 

  
from: jupiterjin

I have an extra ticket!! I offered one to Chanyeol, but he didn't want to go. :"( Come visit!

 

  
Kyungsoo' heart pounded at the thought of meeting Jongin in real life. He knew Jongin wasn't a serial killer; he couldn't be. He was too sincere for that. Jongin listened to him, and actually cared like no one else did.

 

  
from: saturnsuga

only in our dreams~ T^T

 

  
Kyungsoo sighed. "Only in our dreams is right," He muttered.

He got a second message from Jongin.

 

  
from: saturnsuga

how's your love life going?? ~

 

 

from: jupiterjin

  
Actually...a lot's been going on...

 

  
Kyungsoo proceeded to tell Jongin all of his problems: about Chanyeol's odd behavior, the disappearance of Baekhyun, and his uneasiness.

 

  
from: saturnsuga

wow, sounds pretty tough. I don't know what to tell you. Just...don't give up on Chanyeol if you truly love him.

 

  
Kyungsoo smiled. It made his heart warm knowing Jongin was on his side and supported him, although a pit his stomach was beginning to form, and he didn't know why.

 

  
from: jupiterjin

thanks, Jongin! I know I can always count on you <3

 

  
from: saturnsuga

sure. I've gotta go now, I'll talk to you later, okay?

 

  
from: jupiterjin

okay, bye! have a good day! <3

 

  
Kyungsoo wasn't expecting a reply and was surprised to see another notification.

 

  
from: saturnsuga

don't use <3s you don't mean

 

  
Kyungsoo was taken aback. What did Jongin mean? Why was he acting like this all of a sudden?

Kyungsoo was confused. Dejectedly, he slid his laptop away and decided not to answer.

He plugged in his headphones and put on one of his favorite BTS songs, Just One More Day.

He listened to it in silence.

He was doing so many things wrong and he didn't know what.

  
*

Once lunch was over they left the roof and into the crowded hallway. Chanyeol stopped the three of them from leaving, attempting to tell them a funny joke he had thought of.

Baekhyun laughed, accidentally tuning out.

His gaze drifted away from Chanyeol to the moving student body, his peripheral vision fixing to one person in particular.

Baekhyun's his breath still and his blood curdled but he couldn't figure out why.

A boy stood at the opposite wall, his eyes completely trained on Baekhyun. They taunted him, red-rimmed, dark and piercing. His black hair was cut in a short undercut, his bangs parted to reveal his face. He wore big, thick clear glasses and with long plaid sleeves pinned to a teal graphic T-shirt and white jeans.

The boy smirked slightly, turning to reveal his sharp jawline. Baekhyun nearly choked as he thought he saw a glint of red behind his glasses. The boy floated away and down the corner, leaving Baekhyun speechless.

Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae's shoulder roughly to grab his attention and also for support. "J-Jongdae," He stuttered. "Who was that who just passed by?"

Jongdae followed Baekhyun's gaze. "The guy with the glasses? That's Oh Sehun, some weird kid. Why?" He gave Baekhyun a curious, almost suspicious glance.

Baekhyun shook his head. "A-Ah it's nothing."

Jongdae shrugged and left Baekhyun behind to go to class, Kyungsoo following.

Baekhyun stood dumbfounded, his mind swirling.

_Oh Sehun...?_

_Who is Oh Sehun...?_

Baekhyun bit his lip. Whatever Jongdae said, he didn't think that was some weird kid. Unable to shake his mind from it, he heard his name being called.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun swirled around and found Chanyeol staring hopefully at him. "You'll walk me home today, right?"

Baekhyun nodded dutifully. "Of course. I'll meet you in the front okay?"

At last, they parted, Baekhyun walking to class alone, with the eerie sensation that he was being watched.

"I'm just traumatized from last night, that's it. It's just my imagination," Baekhyun thought, shaking his head.

"People's imaginations are wild."

  
*

  
Baekhyun waited outside of the school for Chanyeol, shoving his hands deep into his sweater pockets. It was beginning to feel a bit chilly, and Baekhyun made a mental note to put in his thicker jacket the next morning.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol came trotting up to Baekhyun. "Hey, you've got any plans right now?"

"No, not really." Baekhyun said, "Why?"

Chanyeol smiled sheepishly. "I don't know, I was thinking we could go window shopping."

"Window shopping?" Baekhyun chuckled. "Don't you have homework?"

"Yeah, but it's not as if I'm going to do it!"

"Fair enough," Baekhyun began to walk. "Let's go."

They walked into the downtown center of town. It was the beginning of December, and the stores were already beginning to display Christmas decorations and presents.

Chanyeol squeezed his hand around Baekhyun's and they admired the displays of Christmas trees and Santa statues.

"Let's spend this Christmas together." Chanyeol declared.

Baekhyun smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"What would you like for Christmas?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun blushed. "I don't know, it's still too early. You'd get me something?"

"Of course" Chanyeol laughed."Why wouldn't I?"

Baekhyun was not accustomed to the idea of Christmas. As a child they never really celebrated it and he'd only seen what happened on television shows.

Baekhyun felt warm and didn't reply, only pressing his head on Chanyeol's shoulder.

Once about an hour had gone by, they decided it was getting late and they should be heading home. Baekhyun walked Chanyeol to the orphanage, slipping his hand away from his as they approached the gates.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Baekhyun said.

"Wait," Chanyeol said, grabbing Baekhyun's sweater sleeve. "What about my goodbye kiss?"

Embarrassedly, Baekhyun moved to give Chanyeol a quick peck on the cheek.

Slyly, Chanyeol moved his face quickly and caught Baekhyun's lips full on.

Baekhyun flushed and pushed Chanyeol away. Chanyeol laughed and bid Bakehyun goodbye as he disappeared through the gates, winking.

Baekhyun shook his head and smiled, walking down the block and turning on his cell phone to call for a driver.

  
*

  
Baekhyun returned home and found Xiumin in the music room of their dorm, a relatively small room filled with their musical instruments.

Xiumin shuffled through the music in filing cabinets lining the wall. "Hey, I was just getting ready to play Vocalize No. 14 by Rachmaninov, want to join me?"

Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically, "Sure."

He opened his violin case lying in the corner, rosining his bow thoroughly, and plucking the strings to see if they were in tune.

"It's been some time, hasn't it?" Baekhyun muttered to his instrument. He polished the fingerboard and the wood affectionately with a cloth, Xiumin watching perplexed in the corner.

Xiumin sat at the grand piano overlooking the window and rolled up his shirt sleeves, placing his fingers on the keys and playing a few scales.

Baekhyun did the same, pressing his jaw into the chin rest and letting his fingers play with the utmost dexterity.

After a pause of silence, Xiumin's eyes met contact, they gestured and began to play.

Baekhyun ran the bow over the strings easily, a beautiful sound reverberating in the room. Baekhyun let the music consume him, a happy tune coming from his instrument. He vibrated, his notes perfectly in tune, lasting long and clear. He closed his eyes and let the feelings within him overtake him. He let his emotions control his fingers and his sound.

Xiumin rested his fingers on the keys gracefully, perfect chords ringing in the air.

Baekhyun had been taught to play the violin at a young age as a part of his training because learning how to play an instrument is the best form of discipline.  
Baekhyun had mastered the skill of music; he played everything perfectly in tune with the correct rhythm. Baekhyun was so good that music had become dull to him. There became no point in practicing or playing if he was perfect at it anyway.

But now as he played, Baekhyun felt different. He felt his soul was open, ringing and vibrant. It was allowing the music inside of him, taking him by the hand.

Baekhyun had never felt a passion for the art of music before.

Xiumin caught his eyes, closing them and pressing down on the pedal with his foot.

Though they were both musically inclined, Xiumin enjoyed playing his instrument more than Baekhyun. He leaned his body over the instrument, the music overwhelming him. They both played from memory, their fingers moving of their own accord.

With one last dying note and chord, they ended the piece. Xiumin ran his fingers on the keyboard and turned around, stunned. "Wow, Baek. Your style is different now. What's going on?"

Baekhyun shrugged nonchalantly. "What's so different about it? My ability to play hasn't changed "

"Yeah, but you play with a different...feeling."

Baekhyun thought about this, and his only explanation was Chanyeol.

"You are always the reason, aren't you," Baekhyun thought, snorting softly. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, plucking his things in a familiar, happy tune.

Xiumin turned around completely on the piano bench, sitting like a school kid. "Oh yeah, Baek, I've been meaning to ask you...How's your mission going along?"

Baekhyun stopped. "My mission...?"

A sudden cold wave of dread came over Baekhyun.

"Yeah, you know, befriending a kid and having to kill him, how's that going?"

Baekhyun couldn't breathe. He swallowed, but every single part of him was paralyzed.

_Mission._

Baekhyun's vision laced with black and his head pounded.

_How could he have forgotten?_

Baekhyun set his violin down and ran out of the room. He ignored Xiumin's calls of his name and tore up the ladder to his bedroom. He crawled into his bedroom, closed the door, stood up too fast and tripped. Baekhyun collapsed on the wooden floor, his body trembling. He clenched his fists and tried to stand back up but his limbs were weak and he failed each time.

Baekhyun let his cries echo over the walls, his body racked with sobs.

_Mission_

_Chanyeol was his mission._

_Chanyeol was his **target.**_

_Baekhyun had to kill Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun..._

_was in love with Chanyeol._

Baekhyun let the tears run down his cheeks. His world was crumbling beneath him, a jagged crevice between him and Chanyeol.

How could he have ever thought this could work out between them? Love had blinded him. They were from different worlds: Chanyeol, a bright and hopeful future; Baekhyun, a cold and dark life of secrecy and sin.

How could this have happened? How did Baekhyun let himself get this far?

It hurt him, a swelling pain in his chest and heavy burden on his shoulders.

Why did Baekhyun ever think that feeling was a  _good thing?_

Feelings led to situations like this, overwhelming pain with no sense of recovery.

_How had Baekhyun let his morals go so easily?_

Baekhyun went through all of the alternatives.

"I don't have to kill Chanyeol. We can run away." He thought. "I will do anything. Anything!"

But no matter how much he tore himself up over it...

There was no escaping the inevitable

_Chanyeol would die by the hands of Baekhyun...and that was it._

Baekhyun cried.

He howled.

He sobbed.

Chanyeol would have to die.

_Chanyeol..._

_Will die._

 

*

  
Baekhyun couldn't sleep. It was the first time in a long while that he had been so pressured and so anxious.

"I can't love Chanyeol knowing he will die in the end." Baekhyun thought, hanging his head.

Baekhyun had to avoid Chanyeol, no matter how much it hurt the both of them.

They needed to separate from each other. This was the only way.

_So it wouldn't hurt so much when Baekhyun would have to..._

Outside Baekhyun's stained glass window, the wind whistled.

"It's for the best... to eliminate the pain in the end." Baekhyun thought, trying to convince himself.

_It was for the best._

Baekhyun let a tear escape his eyes.

_It was the best...for Chanyeol._

Baekhyun couldn't keep the image of Chanyeol from his thoughts, a beautiful ray of sunshine with not a sense of knowledge of his short future.

Baekhyun gulped and hung his head, his insides shriveling.

His heart was tearing not for him, but for Chanyeol's.

_Chanyeol...who had no clue._

"It was good while it lasted," Baekhyun thought, completely numb.

_Chanyeol..._

_I loved you._

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah there's plot plot plot 
> 
> feel free to massacre me


	16. So Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [chapter playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/alvarale025/playlist/2FgxNqtbxbNjS84nm9drUN) 

 

_ I know that I can't have it all _

_ But without you I am afraid I'll fall _

_ I know I’m playing with your heart _

_ And I could treat you better but I'm not that smart _

_ I’m a Ruin- Marina and the Diamonds _

 

 

 

Kris waited around in the Research Lab, sorting papers.  

It was quiet. Suho had stepped out to retrieve the assassins from their mission in Daegu. He had seemed tense when he had left, and Kris felt guilty. Suho seemed to carry so much responsibility on his shoulders, and he reminded Kris of himself. Suho was the backbone of his father’s company - and he upheld his dark secret. 

Though Suho hid everything quite well with his quirky personality, Kris knew he felt responsible for everything that went wrong in the company’s insides. 

 Kris decided to try to make it up to Suho to attempting to clean the Research Lab a bit. He organized the papers into stacks in certain parts of the room, straightened the tables, and cleaned up the boxes of donuts and empty cups on coffee that littered the room. 

Kris overlooked his work with satisfaction. “Hopefully this will cheer him up,” Kris thought. 

Kris decided to pour a cup of coffee for himself and Suho for when he returned. He watched the coffee machine churn, spewing out coffee into a paper cup.  

The door opened. Kris looked up from the cup of coffee and found Suho had entered the room, face ashen. His body was tired; his hair, disheveled. 

“How did they do?” Kris asked. “Did they catch the culprit?” 

“Nope.” Suho said, peeling of his chat and lying down on one of the tables. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face in distress. 

”Completely failed. The guy got away. Apparently, judging from their behavior, it was Tao that messed it all up. Usually, I wouldn't be worried about this, but this was the only trail we had. There is no other evidence that links to another possible attack.” 

He sighed. “I’m getting chewed out for this for sure.” 

Kris approached him quietly and handed him the cup of coffee. “It’s not your fault. Mistakes happen; that’s the way the world turns.” He thrusted the cup in Suho’s face. “Here. I made you this.” 

Suho sat up and took the cup gratefully. “I know, but your father always finds someone to blame. Thank you.” 

“Boy, do I know that.” Kris laughed and Suho scooted over, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the table. Kris sat behind him, so their backs leaned against each other. 

Suho reached over and tousled Kris’s hair. It had begun to grow after some time being cooped up in the lab for so long. It curled around his ear and over his forehead; his sun bleached streaks from playing basketball outside often had begun to fade to their natural dark color. “Your hair is very nice.” 

Kris patted Suho’s head back in retaliation. “So is yours. Undercuts are in now.” 

Suho laughed. “Wu, you’re terrible.”  

Kris smirked. “I know.” 

They sat comfortably in silence, sipping their coffee. Peckles clucked and leapt onto Suho’s lap. Suho stroked her feathers affectionately.

“Kris,” Suho said. “Thank you for staying with me. This is the closest relationship I’ve had for a while.” 

“Really,” Kris shrugged. “It’s nothing. I mean, it hasn’t been that hard, or anything.” Kris diverted his eyes nervously. 

Suho smiled. “Nobody sticks around for this long. I’ve always been alone. I’ve heard too many goodbyes in my time.” 

“Why?” Kris asked, shifting his head to look at Suho.  

“I don’t know,” Suho said, lifting his head to the ceiling. “I’m just the type of person people tend to leave. My mom, you know, left me and my father when I was 8. After that, my father got really depressed... and then he killed himself in front of me. 

Suho sighed. “You know, just kind of stepped off the stool and let the noose squeeze his neck. Very traumatizing - as a child. I don’t think I ever really got over that. Over the course of my teenage years, I couldn’t keep a friendship. People thought I was weird. After college, I managed to snag a job here, and it’s been pretty stable so far.” 

Suho didn’t make a sound. Kris didn’t breathe in fear of disrupting the atmosphere. 

 _“Suho,”_ he thought. _“How much have you suffered behind your smiles?”_

Kris’s mind whirled in possibilities, then he caught a thought and held onto it. 

“Suho, I won’t leave you.” Kris said firmly. “I promise.” 

Suho turned his head slightly to meet Kris’s eyes. “”Promise” is a very strong word. You’ve changed a lot, I know, but you’re still the same hot blooded rich brat who didn’t want to be here in the first place.” 

“I’m not leaving you like those other people; you can count on that. I will help support you and your burdens so that you don’t have to be carrying that heavy load by yourself. ” Kris said firmly. “I know I’m just a hot-blooded rich brat, but another thing I am is stubborn. I don’t take no for an answer. And when I said I’m not leaving you,” Kris paused for effect. “I mean it.”  

“I’m not going to leave you alone.” Kris shrugged in an attempt to be nonchalant. “Sure this job did seem like a chore at first, and you’re an absolute maniac.” Suho laughed, earning a cluck in agreement from Peckles.  

“But I do....” Kris trailed off, then decided to finish his sentence confidently. “I do genuinely enjoy your company.” 

Suho’s mouth parted slightly, shocked. “Are you sure?” 

 “I’m not leaving,” Kris said resolutely. “And that’s final.” 

Suho turned back around and slumped against Kris again. “Thank you, Kris.” 

Kris didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes slowly.  

_Where did all of that come from?_

He didn’t know, but he was sticking to his word. 

Kris wasn’t going to leave Suho alone, and that was it. 

 

 

* 

 

 

Chanyeol was waiting for Baekhyun on their favorite bench, early as usual. The best part of Chanyeol’s day was seeing Baekhyun’s face after waking up each morning.  

Baekhyun’s face sometimes had bed lines and his eyes were sometimes puffy, and he found it cute and loved to tease him about it.

When he saw somebody approaching him his heart beat fast, but his sprits unintentionally deflated when he realized it was Jongdae. 

Jongdae sat next to him, yawning a big “Good morning!” 

Chanyeol smiled. “Hey! What’s up?” 

Jongdae rubbed his neck. “Nah, nothing. What about you, what’s been going on lately?” 

Chanyeol was quiet for a moment. “Nothing new, really.” 

Jongdae bumped Chanyeol’s side with his elbow. “Now we both know you’re lying, Yeol. I’ve known you for 3 years now, and I know something is going on with you.” 

“Or should I say…” Jongdae waggled his eyebrows. “You and Baekhyun?” 

Chanyeol laughed, trying to play it off, his face growing red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve been myself! There is nothing going on between us.” 

Jongdae gave Chanyeol with a dubious look. “We both know you’re lying. You guys look like you just got off your honeymoon to Fiji.” 

Chanyeol sighed, frustrated. “Fine! There’s no hiding things from you. Baekhyun and I are dating.” 

Jongdae whooped really loudly, attracting the attention of other people nearby.  

“I knew it!” Jongdae yelled. “I was just getting you to admit to it, of course.” Jongdae flipped his imaginary long locks of hair. “Because I’m a manipulative beauty.” 

Chanyeol nudged Jongdae. “Yeah, right sure! Was it that easy to figure out?” 

Jongdae smiled. “Well first of all, whenever you guys are around each other, you never tear your eyes off each other’s faces. It makes me want to puke. It’s as if there is nobody else in the world, as far as you guys are concerned. Quite annoying really when I’m trying to get your attention.” 

Chanyeol scoffed. “Whatever. Do you approve?” 

Jongdae sighed. “I do, but I don’t want any of this “ _He broke my heart!_ ” or “ _Maybe “okay” will be our always!_ ” bullshit coming my way, ya hear?” 

Chanyeol smiled, wrapped his arm around Jongdae, and gave him a tight squeeze. “Thanks, Jongdae.” 

“Don’t mention it," he said, pushing Chanyeol off of him. 

“Hey look,” Jongdae pointed far into the distance. “Here comes your lover boy.” 

Chanyeol whipped his head around to see Baekhyun fast approaching. He looked especially cute today, Chanyeol observed. Baekhyun’s hair fell cutely out of his beanie, and his green cargo jacket went perfectly with his brown Vans. He held a coffee cup in one hand and had his earbuds plugged in.  

Chanyeol stood up waving. “Hey Baekhyu…” 

Baekhyun sailed right past Chanyeol without a single glance. 

Chanyeol’s face fell and his arm dropped. The bell rang, and Chanyeol lost Baekhyun to the crowd. 

Chanyeol stared at the ground. “What was that?” He wondered. “Did he not see me? Was he not in the mood to talk? Is he upset at me?” 

“Trouble in paradise?” Jongdae asked. “Did I speak too soon?”

Chanyeol slugged his backup on one shoulder and walked next to a quiet Jongdae* to class.  

_What’s going on with Baekhyun?_

 

 

 

 *

 

 

Baekhyun's vision blurred with tears. He let himself mix through the crowd, trying to let the music block out all surrounding noise.

Chanyeol had looked so hurt.

He was doing the right thing…right?

Baekhyun repositioned his backpack on his shoulder. 

He was doing what was best for Chanyeol.

Letting him go…

_Slowly…_

Baekhyun clenched his fists to stop the tears from falling.

_Even if it was killing him inside._

_*_

When the lunch bell rang, Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun on the rooftop patiently, sitting cross-legged in front of the door. 

“You look like a puppy waiting for his owner to come home,” Jongdae scoffed, biting his lip worriedly.

“Well, I’m waiting for Baekhyun," Chanyeol replied, swaying on his bottom anxiously. “He’ll come.”

Kyungsoo leafed through his textbook, irritated. “Didn’t he just come back yesterday? Where’s he off to now?”

“No, he’s here. I saw him this morning.” Chanyeol nearly snapped.

“Okay, just checking.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes defensively, going back to reading his textbook.

Five minutes passed, then another 10 minutes.

Chanyeol didn’t move.

Jongdae caught Kyungsoo’s worried gaze. 

“Chanyeol…” Jongdae said softly. “I don’t think he’s coming.”

“He will, he’s just a little late.”

Jongdae sighed.

After some time, the bell rang, and lunch was over.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo gathered their things as Chanyeol’s eyes dropped to the floor. “I guess he got tied up.”

Jongdae helped Chanyeol up from the ground. “Let’s get to class, okay, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything, letting himself be pulled along by Jongdae.

 

 

*

During lunch, Baekhyun sat alone on a bench in the courtyard. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, letting his chin rest on his knees. 

He hadn’t been this lonely in a long time.

The wind rustled. Baekhyun snuck a glance at the roof, but couldn’t catch a sight of anyone.

Baekhyun missed Chanyeol so much it hurt.

“Is this the only way?” He thought. “Is distancing myself the only way to end this with minimal pain?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer his question. 

He just sat in silence until lunch was over, then let himself be swallowed by the crowds again.

 _“Chanyeol_...”He thought wistfully, pressing his books against his chest.

_“Do you miss me?_

_Am I hurting you?”_

 

 

*

 

 

As soon as the bell rang, Chanyeol bolted out of class. He ignored the yelps of people he shoved past. He peered over the heads of people. Chanyeol had to find Baekhyun. He had to know what was bothering him.

And why he was avoiding him.

Chanyeol ran outside to the front of the school, shielding his eyes from the sun as he caught a glimpse of Baekhyun walking swiftly to an expensive black car that drove up to the front of the school.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol called. Baekhyun didn’t turn.

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun as he was ushered into the car by a man in a suit and drive away.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. There was so much about Baekhyun he didn’t know. Was Baekhyun wealthy? Chanyeol shook his head - that should be the least of his worries. 

Chanyeol kicked at a speck of dirt on the pavement.

What was wrong with Baekhyun?

_What had Chanyeol done to make Baekhyun act this way?_

 

 

*

 

 

That night, Baekhyun woke up tangled in his sheets, screaming.

He sat up, gasping for air, clutching at his chest. He attempted to climb out of bed but tripped and fell to his knees, his lungs heaving for air. Baekhyun panted and hobbled to the bathroom, then collapsed on the cold tile. He attempted to hoist himself up by clinging to the sink, his knuckles white and limbs shaking.

It hadn’t been the usual night terror of the murder of his parents and his kidnapping to become an assassin. Instead, it had been him, standing in a pool of blood, Chanyeol laying at his feat, bloody, beaten, and bruised. Everything has been red, and Baekhyun’s face and clothes had been splattered with Chanyol’s warm and sticky blood. 

But the worst part of all… _Baekhyun had held the gun._

Tears streamed down Baekhyun’s face, and his mouth warped into soundless cries. In the mirror he saw himself - long, curling raven hair, dark bags and smudged black liner. His eyes were daggers, defensive and piercing black with tints of steel. His cheeks were hollow; his complexion, gray and ashen. Baekhyun’s face was bloody and dripping with sweat, chains ran down his lip to his black shirt collar, another from his earlobe to frame of his ear.

His image shifted between his current self, brown-haired and smiling, to his cold and unburied past.

Baekhyun couldn’t bear to look; he clutched the sink and screamed. He couldn’t rid his mind of the images that plagued him in his dreams.

_That couldn’t be him._

_He could change for Chanyeol._

_He could fix this._

Baekhyun looked up to find his old self smirking at him.

_There was no way._

Baekhyun backed away from the sink and against the bathtub. 

_He couldn’t hide his past._

_It was eating him alive._

With one last breath Baekhyun slipped and fainted, hitting his head on the bathtub. He heard faint footsteps, but he was already…

 

_so far away…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walking beside a quiet chanyeol*  
> *zooms into Jongdae’s thoughts*   
> "holy shiet I made them ojo holy shiet"
> 
> ^^^ Jongdae when he realizes he jinxed Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s relationship (only my fellow Mexicans/or maybe other Latin Americans will get this)


	17. Hurt

 

_ There is not a single word, in the whole world _

_ That could describe the hurt  _

_ The dullest knife just sawing and back and forth _

_ And ripping through the softest skin there ever was _

_ I Hate to See Your Heart Break- Paramore _

_ [chapter playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/alvarale025/playlist/3vkd1Jg5tIkWHe9wbkEdpx%0A) _

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun woke up with a pounding in his head. Sunlight streamed through the stained glass windows - a serene blue.

He tried to sit up, but he decided not to when he felt his stomach roil in protest and noticed he was seeing double. Baekhyun groaned and fell back to the bed, feeling his forehead to find a warm, damp bandage wrapped around his head. He turned his head to see Lay sleeping in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest, shoulders tense.

“Lay?” Baekhyun called out his senior’s name, his voice raspy.

Lay jumped up, eyes fluttering quickly. “Baekhyun! You’re awake!" He ran to Baekhyun’s bedside and pushed down on his chest lightly when Baekhyun tried to sit up again. “Don’t move, you have a concussion.”

Baekhyun recalled the events of the past night and grimaced. “Stupid bathtub,” he cursed aloud.

Lay laughed slightly. “Yeah, that bathtub was a real match for you. I’ve never seen you bleed so much before…” Lay hesitated. “And in such a bad emotional state.”

Baekhyun didn't respond. “I’m going to redress your bandages, okay?” Lay said, reaching for the first aid kit on the nightstand. “I’m going to need you to sit up for a bit. Can you manage?” Lay assisted in helping Baekhyun sit up, resting his hands on his shoulders.

“Xiumin and I changed your clothes last night. I hope you don’t mind. You got blood all over yourself. Kai is running them to the dry cleaners right now.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “It’s fine. Thank you, Lay.”

Lay nodded. “Your scars are fading well, Baek. Does that make you happy?” He chuckled. “Maybe one day, we’ll all get to wear tank tops and shirts and go to the beach, huh?”

Baekhyun smiled. “That’s a nice dream.”

Lay peeled the bandage off of Baekhyun’s head and dabbed his forehead with antiseptic. Baekhyun didn’t wince. “I see your pain tolerance is still pretty high.” Lay applied some ointment and wrapped a fresh bandage around Baekhyun’s head.

“There, all finished.” Lay rested Baekhyun down again.

“Get some rest, okay?” Lay sat in the corner of the room again. “I’ll be here with you if you need anything, okay?”

Baekhyun smiled and closed his eyes, trying to place his thoughts. He had gotten them worried, for sure. 

The only image he could conjure that wasn’t fuzzy was Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s spirits raised, but fell again as he realized he couldn’t think of him that way anymore.

Baekhyun was curious, a hidden question surfacing within him.

Chanyeol was just a 16 year old kid... why was he a target? What did Mr. Lee want from him?

“He’s just a boy,” Baekhyun thought miserably. “He doesn’t deserve this kind of fate. He deserves to be happy, live a normal life, go off to college, and escape that stupid orphanage.”

A tear slipped down Baekhyun’s cheek. Chanyeol deserves to get married and have children. He deserves to pursue his passion as a career. He deserves to learn how to play the guitar, smile, and hold the hand of the person he loves.

Lay hopped up again to Baekhyun’s bedside and clutched his hand. “Baek, why are you crying? Does it hurt?”

_Park Chanyeol deserved the world..._

Baekhyun nodded, unable to stop his cries.

_But Baekhyun was going to take it all away from him._

“Yes,” Baekhyun wailed.

“It hurts.”

_*_

 

A day had passed, and by this time, Baekhyun didn’t even show up to class.

Jongdae sat against the railway, furiously eating his sandwich, watching Chanyeol sit in front of the door in waiting.

Kyungsoo hadn’t joined them for lunch because he couldn’t bear to see Chanyeol  stare stupidly at the door imagining Baekhyun walking in.

“Jesus Christ, the guy just got back and now he tears off again,” Jongdae said, flinging his sandwich over the railing. “What a guy you fell for, Chanyeol!”

“He’ll come,” Chanyeol said, not peeling his gaze off of the door.

Jongdae hopped to his feet. “You’re going insane!” He yelled at Chanyeol. He slid down to the ground again, muttering under his breath dejectedly. “Poor guy is so in love he doesn’t realize he’s getting toyed. What a beautiful life to live in a fantasy.”

Jongdae continued to watch Chanyeol, his heart reaching out to him and his poor, foolish feelings.

_*_

 

 

Kyungsoo sat in the courtyard under a tree. He flipped through his textbooks, not reading a single word. He slammed the book down and rested his chin on his knees.

“Chanyeol, you're so stupid,” He muttered. “You fell for a guy who doesn’t even care about your feelings.”

And you ignore the person who has never left your side after all these years…

Kyungsoo scrunched his eyebrows and balled his fists.

“That Baekhyun…!” Kyungsoo gritted his teeth. “The next time I see him, I’m going to beat him to a bloody pulp. What is going on in that boy’s head?”

It hurt Kyungsoo down to his very core to see the blank look on Chanyeol’s face as he sat at the door, waiting for a boy that would never come. Chanyeol was going insane over love. 

Kyungsoo hated Baekhyun. How could he be manipulating Chanyeol this way? He must really be a sadist to string Chanyeol along like this. Last time was a mistake for sure, but this time it was really personal. Kyungsoo was fed up trying to comfort Chanyeol after all of the damage Baekhyun was causing. This guy was unpredictable - and certainly not the guy for Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was hurting Chanyeol! Did he not know that? 

“You just don’t play with people’s feelings like that,” Kyungsoo murmured, tracing his finger in the dirt beside the roots of the tree. 

Kyungsoo lifted his head to the roof, where Chanyeol was certainly still waiting like an idiot for that douche Baekhyun.

He turned his head as an object plummeted from the top of the building down to the ground. 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo wondered, "why are you doing this?”

“Why are you hurting Chanyeol this way? For your own sick satisfaction?

Or something else?”

 

 

*

 

Baekhyun didn’t attend school for the next few days. He took advantage of his concussion as an excuse to not go back and continue ignoring Chanyeol deliberately. At home, he could distract himself by helping out with the cleaning or just hanging out with the others. It reminded him of a time when it was easier; when he hadn’t known Chanyeol and he hadn’t known how to hurt.

Tao hadn’t shown up at all since the last incident. Things were pretty quiet. Baekhyun wondered if he had been fired. He knew that couldn’t possibly be, though; that would make it seem as if Mr. Lee had made a wrong decision. They were probably just housing Tao in a different place, away from the members so as to ensure another strangling attempt was not made again.

Baekhyun had been noticing that all of the members were extremely wary of him now. He noticed them whispering to one another behind closed doors. Baekhyun’s acute hearing could pick up nearly everything they said. Their conversations usually consisted of them deciding how to approach or act around him.

“He shouldn’t pick up what we are trying to do,” Xiumin’s careful voice said. “He’ll close himself right up.”

“Maybe we should just leave him alone,” Lay said. “He’s most comfortable not saying anything anyway.”

“But aren’t you curious? What is causing all of these changes within him? Should we invest-“ Kai’s voice was drowned out by a slight ringing in Baekhyun’s ear.

Xiumin appeared in the doorway of the living room where Baekhyun was lounged, watching old reruns of Friends.

“Hey, I’m about to step out for a cup of coffee. Want to join me?”

Baekhyun sighed. “Do I?” He asked himself. After a moment of thinking, he sat up slowly.

“Sure, I guess." 

“Cool! Go get dressed.” 

Baekhyun hobbled up the stairs and flung on whatever he had that was clean. He attempted to fix his hair so that it hid the disgusting dark bruise on his forehead, but he failed. He decided on wearing a hat, then met Xiumin in the foyer.

About half an hour later, they walked into a quiet, modern café downtown. 

Xiumin took a deep breath. “See Baekhyun, doesn’t it feel great to get some fresh air?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Sure." 

Xiumin took a seat at a table in the corner,  and a skinny, pretty-looking boy wearing an apron skipped his way over to them. 

“Good afternoon! What can I get you two?” He smiled, but faltered when his eyes rested on Baekhyun.

“Just two coffees.” After an awkward silence, he pointed at Baekhyun. “He is my friend from out of town.”

“Ah, I see,” The waiter scribbled the order down. “I’ll come back straight away with your coffees.”

When he left, Xiumin explained. “I met him on my past mission, so for right now, I’m a chemistry professor named Kim Minseok.”

Baekhyun nodded in understanding. True to his word, the waiter brought their order swiftly. 

Baekhyun sipped his warm coffee, closing his eyes and humming in delight at the taste. “This is pretty good.”

“I know,” Xiumin laughed. “It’s pretty addicting, even to non-coffee lovers.”

Baekhyun looked out the window and watched the people pass by. Everyone had their own story, right?

“So, Baekhyun.” Xiumin set his mug on the saucer. “What’s up? What’s been going on?”

Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably. “Nothing much. I’m doing pretty well. What about you? No new assignments, right?" 

Xiumin shook his head. “Nope, I’m free now. You’re still on your current assignment, right? How’s that going? How’s high school?”

Bakehyun’s spirits darkened. “It's not what I expected. It’s a lot of work... lots of people to get to know.”

Xiumin nodded. “Yeah, I assume college is way better than high school in terms of experiences with people.”

“I know Mr. Lee asked you to elongate your time spent on this mission. Are you stressed about that? It’s been a month or two, right? Is that’s what’s been bothering you? So much time eagerly awaiting to finish and get it over with?”

Baekhyun dropped his eyes. “It’s not that, exactly. It’s just been tough for different reasons.” 

Ximin dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. “I understand. Do you remember that idiot Tao?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Well apparently, he moved in without us noticing. Either that, or they moved him in without us noticing. Kai noticed him living in the basement one night - actually, the night you got your concussion - when he went to the basement to get the supply kit.”

Baekhyun burst out in laughter. “What the-! So he’s been there, huddled next to the water heater for a week without leaving for food or water?”

Xiumin cackled. “Yeah!”

They laughed for a long time, just imagining Tao shivering in the cold, dark basement.

Baekhyun wiped at his eyes. “Well, that was the highlight of my day.”

“So now, he’s going to be moving into the room across the hall from mine. I swear, if he does anything funny, I will slit his throat with no regre-“

“Minseok, here’s your check!” The waiter interrupted, standing beside the table and handing Xiumin the check. Xiumin handed him a few bills, signing the receipt. “Keep the change, okay?” He told the waiter, his voice coming out sweet and soft.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows at the sudden change in his voice, but decided not to say anything.

Xiumin collected his things. “So yeah, guess we’re going to see him again once we get home. Not looking forward to that, for sure.”

They left the café, and Baekhyun felt slightly better knowing that everyone was willing to go out of their way to cheer him up somehow.

 

 

*

 

 

Sure enough, true to Xiumin’s word, Tao was sitting awkwardly at the edge of the couch in the living room when they got home.

Baekhyun stifled a laugh at the sight of Tao’s darkened bags and skinnier frame. 

“Was the basement floor comfortable?” Xiumin muttered under his breath. Tao reached out to smack him, but Kai caught his hand.

“Hey hey hey! In this household, we are all going to be friends, okay? Both of you knock it off!" Lay said. 

Xiumin stuck his tongue out at Tao, and in return, he flipped him off.

“Oh, this will be fun,” Kai said, crossing his arms as Xiumin shut the door to his room, Tao reaching his and slamming his door louder for effect.

Kai fell to his knees. “Lord, please help me that I will be able to withstand living with these two idiots.” 

Lay smacked him playfully with a washrag. “Get up, you idiot!" He turned to Baekhyun. “Go get some rest, Baekhyun. You’ll be going to school. Suho actually got a call from the school saying you’ll have to be tried in court if you miss any more school without a valid excuse.”

Baekhyun nodded, then trudged to his bedroom. He lay in bed, trying to distract his thoughts from his imminent doom. He cracked open one of his favorite books,  _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , and began to read.

The day soon fell to darkness, and Baekhyun heard a floorboard downstairs creak. Baekhyun’s eyes shot open; even though he had fallen asleep, he couldn’t help but be alert at all times.

Before Baekhyun could make an effort to sit up and investigate the source of the noise, there was a shadow present in Baekhyun’s room.

Baekhyun sat up, creeping against the wall beside his bed. 

Moonlight shone across the room, illuminating Tao’s sleek features.

Baekhyun clutched at his wall. “Tao, what are you doing awake? Go back to your room. Nobody wanders around here at night.”  

Tao smirked. “I will enjoy living here. Goodnight, Byun Baekhyun.”

Tao turned and descended the ladder slowly, leaving Baekhyun speechless.

 _What in the world?_  Baekhyun settled back under the covers again, this time facing the door. “What a weirdo…” he thought, drifting off into painful sleep.

 

 

*

 

 

It was the third day of Baekhyun’s absence. Kyungsoo and Jongdae sat huddled next to each other, eating sadly.

Chanyeol sat in front of the door.

“I swear to God, I am going to kill Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo crumbled a piece of notebook paper and threw it off the roof with all of his strength.

“They’re both idiots,” Jongdae muttered, tearing off a piece of his sandwich and throwing it at Chanyeol. “Yah, Chanyeol! You need to eat something. It’ll be like last time, trust me. Except his grandfather got sick in  _America_!”

Chanyeol turned to Jongdae and Kyungsoo, hs eyes overflowing with tears. 

They both ran over to him, arms on his shoulders. “No, Chanyeol I didn’t mean it! Did the sandwich hurt? Was it the sesame seeds? Are you allergic to cheese?”

Chanyeol sniffed. “Baekhyun isn’t coming. He isn’t coming.”

He stood up and gripped the railing. He sunk to his knees, crying. “He isn’t coming. He isn’t coming.”

Jongdae patted Chanyeol’s back, glancing at Kyungsoo for support.

Kyungsoo didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Why is he doing this to me?” Words were tumbling out of Chanyeol’s mouth, and Jongdae wasn’t sure if he was doing that consciously or not. “Does he want to hurt me? I didn’t think he was like this. I love him. I love him. Where is he? What is he doing? Does he still love me?”

Jongdae patted Chanyeol’s back some more. “Stop thinking about him, Chanyeol. You’re ruining yourself. Get over him, okay? Let’s just get over him.”

Jongdae turned to Kyungsoo, whose eyes were brimming with tears himself. “No, not you too!”

Kyungsoo began crying, and Jongdae threw his arms into the air and facepalmed.

“Lord, what am I going to do with them?!”

 

 

*

 

 

Baekhyun woke up and dragged his feet to his bathroom, scowling in the mirror.

His face was disgusting and pale, dotted with blemishes caused by stress. His eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, dark circles shadowing them as well.  To make it worse, the bruise from his confusion was now a sickly green and yellow, and it took up about a third of his forehead. Baekhyun tried his best in dressing to hopefully make up for his disgusting appearance.

Baekhyun arrived at school early, way earlier than he had ever woken up to get to school. He climbed up the stairs to the rooftop, where he watched the sun rise.

The sky was painted in such pretty colors, like a kaleidoscope. "How can such a cruel world be so beautiful?" He asked himself.

Time passed and the clouds began to accumulate, covering the sun. Baekhyun decided it was probably time for him to go downstairs and get ready for class.

As he made his way to the door, the door creaked open. Baekhyun’s mouth opened in surprise as Kyungsoo entered the rooftop.

 

 

*

 

 

Kyungsoo had gotten to school earlier than usual. He need some time alone to think and study, so he walked up the stairs to gain some peace and quiet on the roof.

Kyungsoo opened the door to find someone else already there. It so happened to be none other than the man of the hour: Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo stood in surprise in front of the door at Baekhyun, who stared back at him in equal shock. 

Kyungsoo decided to speak. “Well, look who finally decided to show up!”

Baekhyun’s smiled weakly and bowed his head. “Glad to be back.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t take it anymore. All of the anger that had been boiling within him since the moment he had laid eyes on the foreigner was released. All of the torment he had endured for himself and Chanyeol inside of him burst.

Kyungsoo clenched Baekhyun’s shirt collar in his fist and pushed him against the door violently.

“What do you think you’re doing, huh?” He yelled. 

Baekhyun’s head lolled. He couldn’t meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“Look at me.”  Kyungsoo shook Baekhyun. “I said  _look at me_!”

Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was taken aback at the deadly cold stare that met his eyes. Baekhyun’s pale face and dark circled eyes stared back at him, haunting. Kyungsoo hadn’t seen Baekhyun look like this since the first day he had shown up at school.

Seeing Baekhyun so torn like this infuriated Kyungsoo. He had no reason to be falling apart.  _He_  was the one who was causing his Chanyeol to suffer.

Kyungsoo pinned Baekhyun against the door. "What are you doing? Do you know what you’ve been doing to Chanyeol? He’s in so much pain - and it’s all your fault!" 

Kyungsoo tugged on Baekhyun’s collar. “You’re playing with Chanyeol’s precious feelings. The stupid kid is in love with you and he follows you around like a lost puppy, and all you do is string him along. But you don’t care, do you? No, because you’re a selfish asshole who only thinks of himself! Do you enjoy hurting people this way?”

Baekhyun’s hollowed eyes gave Kyungsoo no response. It made him unsettled.

Kyungsoo’s grip loosened, and his voice trembled. “Chanyeol is falling apart. Don’t you know that?”

Defeated, Kyungsoo dropped his hand and let Baekhyun go. Kyungsoo shoved Baekhyun out of the way of the door and left the roof, slamming the door behind him.

Kyungsoo raced down the stairs.

Chanyeol was falling apart, and Kyungsoo didn’t know how to stop it. 

Seeing the love of his life deteriorate before his own eyes was the worst thing Kyungsoo had ever experienced.

 

 

*

 

 

Baekhyun fell against the door of the rooftop, bursting into tears. Baekhyun was hurting Chanyeol. Not only was he hurting Chanyeol, but he was affecting everyone else also. Kyungsoo… probably Jongdae as well...

“Stupid Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun thought. “You’re in love with Chanyeol as much as I am.”

He was so foolish to try to be a normal teenager. He would never be normal. He had the scars and the nightmares to prove it.

_He was so foolish to fall in love with Park Chanyeol._

The bell rang, but Bakehyun didn’t move a muscle.

The sky broke and began to pour, and Baekhyun didn’t move an inch.

He let the rain cascade over him, cold and drowning.

 

 

*

 

 

Chanyeol got home that afternoon and closed out everything. He ripped off all of his clothes and put on his comfortable pajamas,  turning on some loud, head-splitting music. He could hear the quiet murmurs of all of the anxious children outside, but he ignored it all.

Chanyeol burrowed in his sheets and tried to drown out everything. He squeezed his eyes shut and his chest heaved, trying to erase all memories of Baekhyun…

Suddenly, Chanyeol heard a brisk rapping at his door, but he didn’t budge. Then, there was the sound of a key clicking in the lock and turning. Chanyeol groaned as the covers were torn off of him and the blinds were thrown open.

Head Sister Miriam stood over him. Chanyeol flinched as he awaited the smack of a plank or high-pitched screaming, but instead, all he received was silence.

He opened his eyes to see her staring at him with a pitiful gaze. 

“Chanyeol.” She spoke in a tone of voice he had never heard from her. “Chef Eunice has run out of lettuce for the salad for tonight’s dinner. Would you mind fetching her some?”

Chanyeol blinked at her and nodded. 

Head Sister Miriam smiled and left a few wads of cash on the edge of the bed. “Here’s enough for about 4 heads. If there’s any money left over, treat yourself to something. Okay, Yeol?”

With one last glance, she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Bewildered, Chanyeol thumbed through the money and dressed in something appropriate for going out shopping.

 

 

*

 

 

Chanyeol left the store with two big brown paper bags full of lettuce heads. More than he liked to admit, everywhere he turned, Chanyeol saw Baekhyun.

Whether it was standing beside him in the hallway, opening the door to the rooftop, or just around the corner of the aisle, he always saw the faint image of his smile and brown hair.

And every single time he reached out, Baekhyun vanished, just like he always did whether he was a figment of Chanyeol’s imagination or the real thing.

It was useless. No matter how much he chased, Baekhyun was always too far away. 

Chanyeol walked slowly with his hood over his head, breathing in cold air, shifting the bags in his arms. He was falling into a delirium, hoping that Baekhyun would come back to him.

No - at this point, it didn’t even matter to Chanyeol if Baekhyun came into his arms again. He just wanted an explanation.

Chanyeol lifted his head to find another illusion in front of him. His brown hair was shaggy and blew faintly in the breeze, the loops of a mask tucked behind his ears. Chanyeol swore he could even smell his familiar scent. Chanyeol lowered his head and pinched his arm.

_Quiet dreaming, Chanyeol!_

Chanyeol lifted his head to find the image of Baekhyun not dissolved, but insanely real. The texture of his hair shone to reveal flecks of dark brown, and his sweater had slight creases at the elbow…

Chanyeol’s breath caught in the back of his throat. “B-Baekhyun?!”

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun’s shoulders tensed up, and he walked undeniably faster.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol called again, his voice filled with more determination. He caught up to Baekhyun and tugged on his sleeve. 

They stood frozen in that position in the middle of the sidewalk. Baekhyun didn’t turn.

“Baekhyun? W-What did I do?” All of Chanyeol’s fears rolled out of him so fast that he couldn’t comprehend what he was saying. “Why are you avoiding me? What’s wrong? I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. I can fix this, I swear!”

Chanyeol’s voice broke as he blurted, “D-Do you still love me?”

Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol in sadness. Chanyeol’s heart was crushed at the sight of him. The boy he loved was an absolute mess. Baekhyun’s face was faded, his dark veins standing out prominently in his cheeks. His eyes that had once sparkled were now dim, incredibly dark bags lying beneath them. An ugly bruise stained his forehead, and he seemed so frail. If Chanyeol held on to him tighter, he would certainly crumble under his touch. 

Chanyeol hadn’t heard Baekhyun’s voice in such a long time. It was laced with bitter sadness. 

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

Then Baekhyun passed the corner and was gone.

Chanyeol watched as he was swept away into an expensive black car and drove off. Chanyeol chased after him once the shock had gone. “No, Baekhyun. Please don’t leave again! Please, stay with me!” He cried though gasps of breath.

 “Please...” He fell to his knees, sobbing. 

_“Stay.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i need in life is a motherly Lay pls and thank


	18. Reality

 

 

_ Like a heartbeat... drives you mad _

_ In the stillness of remembering what you had _

_ And what you lost... _

_ And what you had... _

_ And what you lost _

_ Dreams- Fleetwood Mac _

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol got home an utter mess. He dropped off the groceries with Chef Eunice and ignored her worried questions. 

He plodded past his room and directly to the bathroom - luckily, it was empty.

Chanyeol undressed and turned on the hot water for the shower. He bent his head under the nozzle of the shower, which was unfortunately built for young children and not awkward 6-foot-tall teenage boys. Chanyeol rested his head against the shower wall, letting the water drip down his body.

Chanyeol let his tears mix with the water pouring down his face.

_What did he do to make Baekhyun fall out of love with him?_

He had done all that he could, hadn’t he? He held him, he kissed him…he loved him like he had never loved anybody before…

_Baekhyun had loved him more than anybody had ever before…_

Chanyeol couldn’t control himself as his tears mixed with the water, a cold stream running down his face.

His sobs ricocheted off the shower walls, and they echoed in the empty bathroom.

He pounded the wall, letting out all of his pent-up frustrations in his cries, slipping onto his knees and curling against the wall.

_What had he done wrong…?_

 

 

*

 

Baekhyun climbed into the back of the car, biting his lip as he closed the door quickly.

“Step on it," He ordered the driver, his voice trembling. 

Baekhyun turned and watched Chanyeol as he sped off. He was suddenly so aware of the breaking of his heart and the pain in his chest.

Baekhyun couldn’t even respond anymore. His tears came freely, but without a feeling in his chest. All he felt was…numbness. At the sight of Chanyeol looking so ruined at the edge of the curb, calling his name and reaching out for him, he had completely broken.

 

 

*

 

Xiumin walked into the coffee shop early that morning. The more he could leave the house, the better. He hated seeing that blonde kid around at home, so he tried to stay out as much as possible.

He sat at his usual place, resting his head against the table. Xiumin sighed. He regretted getting up so early, actually.

“Minseok, you’re here so early!” Xiumin lifted his head to find Luhan smiling at him, writing on a cup with a sharpie. 

Xiumin smiled. “Yeah, actually regretting it though. My dark circles will get worse if I continue with his odd behavior.” He cupped his face and smiled cutely. “Am I still pretty, Lu?”

Luhan threw his towel at him. “Shut up!"

Xiumin laughed, and Luhan left to make a cup of coffee. He returned to Xiumin a moment later, bringing books in his hands.

“Ew, what are those.” Xiumin made a disgusted face. “Go put those back, please.”

“No,” Luhan said, dropping them on the table. “Can you help me study? I’ve got a chemistry test later today.”

Xiumin internally sweat. He hoped he could remember the vague chemistry from his childhood. “Yeah, let me take a look.” Xiumin took out his round glasses from his case in his coat pocket

He leafed through the textbook at Luhan’s request. “What are you doing, balancing equations?”

Luhan nodded. “Yeah.”

Xiumin brought out a piece of paper. “Okay. So basically, when you balance equations, you are trying to reach equilibrium.”

 He continued to explain to Luhan with impressive fluidity.

Xiumin became aware of the sudden coldness on the opposite side of the table. Xiumin looked up to find Luhan shifting his feet under the table, his eyes trained on the floor. 

Xiumin licked his lips nervously. “Luhan, are you following?”

Luhan jumped and responded weakly. “A-Ah, yes. I’m sorry.”

Xiumin sat up and tried to reach his eyes. “Luhan, what’s wrong?”

Luhan’s eyes wouldn’t leave the floor. “I-I’m sorry Professor Kim- I mean…Minseok.”

He fidgeted awkwardly and diverted his eyes, staring outside the window to the ceiling and back again.

He met Xiumin’s eyes with a stare of uncertainty. “I-I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Xiumin’ eyes widened. “What do you mean? What are you talking about, Luhan?”

Luhan stood up abruptly, gathering his books into his arms, his chair scraping loudly against the floor. “I’m sorry, M-Minseok. I’ve been trying to see past the fact that you were my professor, but I don’t think I can. I really do like you,” He hiccupped, “but I can’t do this.”

Luhan stuttered. “I-I don’t think you should come back here anymore.”

Luhan bowed his head slightly, rubbing at his wet eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry. Goodbye, Minseok.”

Xiumin stood dumbfounded at the table, his mouth opening and closing stupidly as he tried to form words. “Luhan, please! Wait!”

Luhan stopped in his tracks, his head hanging low. They were attracting attention now. The café was silent, and everyone inside seemed to watch as Luhan turned guiltily to stare at Xiumin.

Xiumin gulped, a pain in his chest. He didn’t know what to say. There was  _so much_ to say.

When Xiumin didn’t speak, Luhan briskly left, leaving Xiumin gaping alone at the table by the corner window.

Xiumin sat down, unable to fully comprehend anything that was going on. He took a sharp breath and blinked away burning tears. 

He left the coffee shop abruptly, trying his best to regain his composure.

He ventured out and sat on a bench in the park across the street - the same bench he and Luhan had shared their first kiss and many more after it when Xiumin lingered after Luhan’s shift and took him out.

Xiumin cried. He ran his fingers through his hair and bawled.

He wanted Luhan so desperately, but to no avail.

Luhan couldn’t see past Professor Kim, and Xiumin didn’t know how to cope.

 

 

*

 

Kyungsoo stayed up late, unable to sleep with the thought of Chanyeol crying deeply ingrained in his mind. 

He immediately texted Jongin, the only person he could trust with his feelings.

 

From: saturnsuga

Hey jongin…you up?

 

Kyungsoo got a pretty fast reply.

 

From: jupiterjin

Yeah kyung : )) what’s up??

From: saturnsuga

It’s pretty tough mate. How much time would I have to do in prison if I strangled someone??

 

From: jupiterjin

Depends if you killed him or not lmao

 

From: saturnsuga

*sigh* idk if I can do this anymore. I’m up to HERE with all of this b.s.

 

From: jupiterjin

Is it chanyeol again??

 

From: saturnsuga

Yup, an idiot as usual

 

Kyungsoo wrote a long, meaty paragraph about the mess that was the lives of everyone around him.

 

From: saturnsuga

So yeah, that’s that. I’m so done oml

 

From: jupiterjin

No offense but everyone around you sounds like an idiot. Except for jongdae. He cool

 

Kyungsoo sent a laughing emoji.

From: saturnsuga

So true xD I wanna kms sometimes…

 

From: jupiterjin

Hey, you can’t kill yourself yet. You still have to go to the concert!! Wish I could go with yooouu

 

Kyungsoo laughed. He had almost forgotten. The best night of his life was coming up soon. He glanced at the calendar on his wall with the big red circle around the date. What was it…about two weeks away?

 

From: saturnsuga

That’s so true lmao. The one thing I am living for tbh. Oh and you of course <3

 

From: jupiterjin

Lol. I wanna get to bed, ttyl k??

 

From: saturnsgua

Night jongin. Thank you for always being there for me. I appreciate it

 

From: jupiterin

No problem, get some rest kiddo :^)))

 

 

Kyungsoo shut off his computer, laid back on his bed, and sighed. Only two more weeks and he could end it, right? He smirked. Not if he was able to bribe one of the BTS members into kidnapping him. Yeah, there was still that possibility.

Kyungsoo chuckled to himself and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow would be another day. Maybe it would be the day that things worked out right?

Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut.

 _Hopefully_.

 

 

*

 

The bell rang for lunch. Jongdae left his classroom in a hurry, throwing his backpacks over his shoulder and running down the hallway. 

Jongdae was sick and tired of watching two of his idiot friends be mopey all of the time. Not anymore! Today, Jongdae had a plan.

Jongdae raced down another hallway or two. Let’s just say he had done a bit of research (not including threatening the secretary at the front desk, who do you think he is? *insert nervous laughter*) and he knew where Baekhyun was at this moment.

Jongdae spotted Baekhyun’s brown hair amidst the crowd. Jongdae shoved past everyone and elbowed a few kids in their faces as he tried to catch Baekhyun before he went and hid himself from everyone.

Stealthily, Jongdae grabbed the hood of Baekhyun’s jacket and swiped it over his head, tying the strings. Baekhyun gasped and struggled under Jongdae’s grip, but Jongdae had him in a headlock. “Hey!’ Baekhyun yelled. Jongdae ignored him and dragged him away from the crowd toward the staircase. Baekhyun clawed at Jongdae’s hands, but Jongdae wasn’t giving in.

“Jongdae! Let me go!” Baekhyun screamed, his voice muffled.

“How could you tell it was me?” 

“Nobody else smells like cheese this early in the morning.”

“Fair enough.”

Jongdae threw Baekhyun into the stairwell. Baekhyun hit the stairs and flew back up, removing the hood from his face.

Jongdae stood in front of the doors, arms crossed. Baekhyun’s eyes turned wild and he made a dash for the door, but Jongdae stopped him with a tackle to the floor. They wrestled, but Jongdae had the advantage. Since Baekhyun was so weak, it seemed all of his abnormal strength had left him.

Jongdae stared Baekhyun down. “Now, Baekhyun, I don’t expect you to tell me what’s up with you, but I _do_ expect you to climb these stairs and have lunch with us. Does that sound doable?”

Baekhyun squirmed, and Jongdae continued talking. “There is no escape from me. Unless you want to take a dive off the roof, which I highly advise against... seeing that it’s about a 30 foot drop and you most probably won’t survive that unless you land on a tall tree, but then you can get impaled-“

“Please let me go Jongdae,” Baekhyun muttered.

“What are you so afraid of, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun went limp, and Jongdae smirked, lifting Baekhyun to his feet. Jongdae clasped Baekhyun’s shoulders and led him up the stairs. ”Just face your fears. You can’t run away forever.”

 

 

*

 

 

Baekhyun made the trek up the stairs, every step sending a ripple of pain through his body. His body was shaking, Jongdae’s hands burdens on his shoulders.

Baekhyun was being forced to face Chanyeol again, and he didn’t know what to do.

Jongdae opened the door slowly and pushed Baekhyun onto the roof gently. “Hey guys, it seems I’ve found a stray dog!”

Baekhyun stood in the middle of the roof, knees wobbling as he faced his demons. Chanyeol stood, arms resting on the rails, staring out into space. Kyungsoo sat on the ground, staring into space at well. At the sound of Jongdae’s announcement, they both perked up, their eyes widening in surprise.

Jongdae closed the door and slid down it, eying Baekhyun.

Chanyeol clutched the rail, knuckles white and mouth gaping. Baekhyun couldn’t meet his eyes, he stepped on a pebble and rolled it around the ground, his face flushing in embarrassment.

Kyungsoo shut his textbook and leaned forward with his chin resting on his fist. “Oh, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence, oh mighty King Byun Baekhyun?”

“Kyungsoo, stop.” Jongdae narrowed his eyes. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at Jongdae. “Why don’t you shut up, Jongdae? You’re irrelevant to this plot.”

Jongdae stood up angrily. “I’m not just comic relief, bitch!!”

Baekhyun raised his head slowly as the two continued to bicker. All of that faded into a slight hum as he raised his eyes to look at Chanyeol, finding him already staring.

Baekhyun hated the way he looked - so defeated and tired. It was all of his fault, and he couldn’t take it. His eyes bore into Baekhyun's, and it was as if he could read Baekhyun’s mind, and all of his feelings.

The roof quieted as Kyungsoo and Jongdae ended their argument (this involved Kyungsoo throwing his textbook at Jongdae, Jongdae not ducking quick enough and getting hit in the nose. Now Jongdae was sniffling quietly as his nose bled, and Kyungsoo contemplated whether to apologize or not). 

Jongdae seemed to get ahold of his nose bleed and sat down in front of the door again. “C’mon y’all, why don’t we sit down.” He patted the spot next to him. “Over here, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun walked slowly and sunk into his seat next to Jongdae, Chanyeol’s eyes never leaving him.

Jongdae smirked, wiping at his face and leaving a faint streak of blood across his face. He fished through his backpack, his eyes watching everyone as he kept his cat-like smile plastered on his face.

“Hey, you guys.” He drawled, taking out four pieces of paper out of his backpack. “I know things have been tense lately, but I've got invited to the most lit party of the year-this Friday!" Jongdae flicked a few paper invitations between his fingers. "What do you guys say, let’s take a vacay from all of these negative feelings and just enjoy ourselves."

 

They were quiet. Kyungsoo was the first to speak.

 

"I'll go."

 

Baekhyun widened his eyes, his eyes trained on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kept his pokerface on. Jongdae laughed. “I knew I could count on you, Kyung.” He narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “What about you two?”

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, finding the words, “Yes,” escaping his lips.

“Okay,” Jongdae jumped to his feet. “It’s decided! We’re all going to forget and party this Friday!” He handed out the invitations proudly, shoving the invitation down Chanyeol’s shirt and whispering in his ear. “You don’t have a say in this decision, bitch. You’re  _going_.”

Baekhyun stared at his invitation, the words blurring in his head. He couldn’t concentrate with Chanyeol staring at him.

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun lifted his head, shocked that Chanyeol had spoken. 

Chanyeol held his invitation tightly between his fingers. “Christmas…It’s next week.”

Baekhyun stared at him, his heart throbbing. It seemed by that wallowing in his depression, he had lost all track of time…

Christmas, already?

_So soon…._

Baekhyun didn’t reply. The ball rang and he bolted down the steps, missing the last one and nearly falling.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s dreams would never become a reality…

 

 

 


	19. Stinging Smoke

 

_ Cause we are broken _

_ What must we do to restore _

_ Our innocence _

_ And all the promise we adored? _

_ Give us life again _

_ Cause we just wanna be whole _

_ We Are Broken- Paramore _

_ [chapter playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/alvarale025/playlist/2Rq5jvntHpB7oQqgVe5odO) _

 

 

 

 

Friday rolled around quickly - faster than Baekhyun anticipated. After that day, Baekhyun hadn’t been to the rooftop again. Baekhyun sat in his bedroom, arms wrapped around his knees, rocking back and forth on the bed.

The clock read a blinking 6:30. 

The party started at 6.

Baekhyun sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling. Why did he agree to go? He would rather not go out. Ever since this whole thing had started, he preferred being alone and hissed when sunlight hit his skin. He had returned to his original introverted ways; to who he was before Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cringed at the thought of the possible embarrassing and humiliating moments that would ensue between Chanyeol and himself at the party. Another great reason not to go.

Baekhyun heard a slight buzzing. In a split second, he was on his feet, knees bent and hand on his pillow where he kept his knife while he slept.

Baekhyun’s eyes swept the room and rested upon the desk where his cellphone sat, lit up and vibrating with an incoming call.

Baekhyun let out a deep breath and stepped off the bed, tapping it and groaning whe he realized it was Jongdae.

He answered it, pacing the room.

“Where are you, my incredibly aggravating male friend?"

Baekhyun sighed. “I can’t make it. Something came up. Sorry.” He moved to hang up the phone, but Jongdae cleared his throat.

“I happen to have ways, Baekhyun, of knowing your exact location at this moment. If you don’t bring your ass to this party, I will drag you here by the ears and throw you onto Chanyeol myself. Got it?”

Baekhyun sighed. “Fine. God, you’re so demanding.”

Jongdae snorted. “I know. Now, get over here! Chanyeol isn’t here yet. If you come and douse yourself in alcohol now, you won’t have to remember anything!”

“Great advice.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and rummaged through his closet, trying to find an appropriate outfit for a “most lit” high school party.

Baekhyun put on a gray,loose-fitting tee and a blue denim jacket, pairing it with black ripped jeans and his black and white tennis shoes.

He left the dorm in a hurry, aware of the boys whispering behing him in the living room. He caught phrases that sounded a lot like “Baekhyun”, “school", and “investigate", but decided to ignore it. Their conspiracies were the least of his problems at the moment.

Baekhyun called up a driver and gave him the address of the house. As they approached the street, Baekhyun was astounded to find the block completely filled with parked cars. Loud music with throbbing bass blasted from the house, and Baekhyun debated about getting off or not. 

Regretting his decision, Baekhyun stepped out of the car and shuffled up the walkway, knocking on the door. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and the door opened before him.

He walked inside the big luxurious house, throngs of people with plastic cups full of amber liquid moving about. The air stank of alcohol and something funky. Smoke lingered in the air, making it hazy and hard to see through. They danced drunkenly to the music, laughing and talking. There were couples making out in the corners and people playing beer pong on nearby tables. Baekhyun stuck to the walls, reaching inside of his pocket for his cell phone.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae slung his arm around Baekhyun. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you. Did you just get here?”

Baekhyun nodded.

Jongdae handed Baekhyun a plastic cup and massaged Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Let’s let loose!" Baekhyun sniffed the cup and gagged.

Jongdae pulled him through the crowds to the staircase where Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were waiting. Baekhyun averted his eyes, clutching his cup tightly.

“Look who showed up!”

The three of them were quiet.

“C’mon you guys! Let’s mingle!”

Jongdae was tapped on the shoulder by a shady looking man, and he whispered something in his ear. Jongdae’s face turned serious. “Hold up, I’ve got to take care of something.” Then he disappeared into the crowd, and the three were left alone.

Kyungsoo gulped his drink. “This shit is nasty.” 

The music was pounding, and everyone around them was moving. Baekhyun felt as if he was a sardine as he was squished closer and closer to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol held his drink far away from him, looking at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turned around and sighed, watching the party.

Kyungsoo swayed to the music as he threw his empty cup to the floor and grabbed the cup from the Chanyeol’s hand. “I think this is BTS playing. I like BTS. Is this BTS, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol didn’t respond.

Baekhyun let the crowd move him away from the two. He felt empty as he passed by the high school students. He ventured to the kitchen, where he saw a refrigerator. He scavenged through it and found a bottle of water. He sipped it, wiping the sweat on his forehead. The house was stuffy, full of pulsing, hot bodies.

Baekhyun ventured through the crowd. The music switched, and  _Sweet Dreams_  blasted on the stereo, but something didn't feel right. He gripped his water bottle tightly as he skittishly scanned the crowd.

The door opened, and Baekhyun felt something cold crawling down his spine. 

_Sweet dreams are made of this…_

A tall boy entered the house, his black steel toed combat boots sounding against the tile.

_Who am I to disagree?_

The chains that draped from his pocket swung and clanked against his tight black leather pants.

_I travel the world and the seven seas._

His leather gloved hands tightened as he walked.

_Everybody’s looking for something_

The boy ran his fingers through his black hair and shook it so it fell perfectly against his face. 

_Some of them want to use you_

His dark, piercing eyes were smudged with kohl, standing out against his pale, gaunt features.

_Some of them want to get used by you._

The boy stood in the middle of room, straightening his leather jacket. He stared tauntingly at Baekhyun, his dark eyes piercing him.

_Some of them want to abuse you._

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at the boy, the feeling of hatred growing deep in his chest.

_Some of them want to be abused._

**Oh Sehun**

 

*

 

 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun disappeared from the stairs and into the crowd. He followed him into the crowd but didn’t get far when he felt a tugging on his sleeve. 

“Yeol~” Kyungsoo held his cup high in the air and wiggled his hips, dancing. “I love this song!”

Chanyeol smiled slightly. “I like the way you dance, Kyung.”

Kyungsoo pulled on his hand. “Let’s dance, Yeol~”

Chanyeol was pulled into the crowd, and he moved his body next to Kyungsoo’s, letting the rhthym through him.

He decided to distract himself, his mind fading as Kyungsoo giggled and clung to him.

 

 

*

 

 

Baekhyun felt himself magnetically attracted to Sehun, and he moved slowly, pushing past the crowd. Sehun walked closer to him as well, his eyes glinting. Baekhyun didn’t want to get any closer, but he couldn’t help it. He stood in front of him now, feeling immensely small as his blood curdled.

Up close, Sehun didn’t look any different than he did far away: perfect features, flawless skin and an impeccable jawline.

Baekhyun’s lip trembled as Sehun leaned over, his lips incredibly close to his ear. He brushed his hand against Baekhyun’s. “Let’s get out of here.” 

He didn’t wait for a response, and his cold hand wrapped around Baekhyun’s as he lead him through the crowd and outside into the patio area. Baekhyun tried to turn and get a glimpse of Chanyeol, but he couldn’t catch sight of him anywhere.

The patio was full of smoke, even more so than inside. Baekhyun met Sehun’s eyes, and his eyes flashed red. Before Baekhyun could react, Sehun had Baekhyun pinned against the wall, his knee in between Baekhyun’s legs.

Baekhyun struggled against Sehun’s grip, his face flushing as he realized he had allowed himself to be transfixed by Sehun.

Sehun pressed Baekhyun against the wall, his hand tight around his wrist, lips close to Baekhyun's ear. His cologne invaded Baekhyun’s senses, and he could feel himself getting drowsy by the alluring scent.

"You're not human," Baekhyun spoke between gritted teeth, attempting to maintain his composure.

"Of course I am," Sehun said, his breath tickling Baekhyun’s neck.

"B-But your eyes…you drink blood..." 

"I have ocular albinism, and I just happen to relish in the different varieties of liquid in the world."

"You're sick," Baekhyun spat.

"No no," Sehun said, brushing his lips dangerously close to Baekhyun's cheek. "Just a bit different."

 Baekhyun managed to throw Sehun off of him. “What are you doing? What are you trying to accomplish by killing those people?"

Sehun cocked his head and licked his lips. “Absolutely nothing.” He tilted his head back. “Just pure satisfaction.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and shuddered. “What do you want from me, anyway, you disgusting nut? Why are you harassing me?”

Sehun reached forward and caressed Baekhyun's cheek with the back of his gloved hand. “I want  _you_.”

Baekhyun flinched and caught Sehun’s hand before it traveled any further. Sehun smiled as he ripped his hand from Baekhyun’s grip. “You fascinate me, Byun Baekhyun.”

He leaned toward Baekhyun’s ear again. “When your lover boy’s gone, I’ll be here.” 

With one last teasing smirk, Baekhyun blinked and Sehun had disappeared.

Baekhyun shivered and rubbed furiously at the patches of skin Sehun had touched. Baekhyun walked back inside feeling extremely dirty and violated.

He walked into the room to see the crowd parted. His eyes stung with smoke. He squinted to find Kyungsoo in the middle of the crowd with his fist in Chanyeol’s shirt, kissing him.

 

 

*

 

 

Chanyeol let his mind fade away. He came to this party to forget about his problems, so that was what he was going to do.

Chanyeol lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, panting heavily. He watched as Baekhyun, the person he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about, weaved through the crowd toward him. Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat, and he moved closer to him. A smile spread on his face. Was Baekhyun coming to his senses? Was Baekhyun coming back to him?

Chanyeol’s heart fell as Baekhyun pushed past him and toward a mysterious, handsome man clad in black. 

Chanyeol watched as the man seemed to seduce him by whispering in his ear, then took him by the hand outside.

Chanyeol gulped and clenched his stomach. He grabbed the nearest cup of alcohol he could find and downed it. 

The liquid burned down his esophagus and made him cough. Chanyeol liked the pain and grabbed another cup. He gave another stare outside the patio door, then took another drink.

He was drinking the pain away and was going to get _wasted_.

Chanyeol let the alcohol consume him, and he dived into the crowd, screaming. He let the alcohol control his movements sensually. 

He was finally letting himself and his thoughts of Baekhyun go without any regrets.

Kyungsoo danced beside Chanyeol, equally drunk. He leaned on Chanyeol, his breath laced with the stench of beer. 

“Chanyeol, you’re really hot.” Kyungsoo’s words slurred together, and he patted Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol answered, the world spinning.

“You’re really stupid, though.”

“I know,” Chanyeol replied, grabbing another cup. Kyungsoo took it away from Chanyeol and sipped it instead.

“Stupid Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo blinked as he drank. “Stupid stupid stupid.”

Chanyeol swayed. “I know."

“Chanyeol, you’re stupid.” Kyungsoo threw the cup on the floor. “I’ve been in love with you for 5 years and you never noticed. Stupid Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol didn’t understand anything that was going on. The bright lights and the smoke were getting to him. He squinted at Kyungsoo. “What did you say, Soo?”

“I said _you_ , stupid oaf,” Kyungsoo tapped Chanyeol’s chest menacingly. “I’ve had a stupid crush on you for 5 years. What do you have to say about that, _huh_?”

Kyungsoo giggled and clung to Chanyeol as his knees wobbled. “I love you, Chanyeol.”

Before Chanyeol couldn’t understand what was happening, Kyungsoo had balled up his shirt in his fist and had pulled him down, pressing his lips sloppily and forcefully on his.

Kyungsoo tasted like alcohol, and Chanyeol was overwhelmed, but he was too overwhelmed. When Kyungsoo had let go, Chanyeol saw someone in the corner.

He turned to find Baekhyun staring at him. The expression on his face was one of utter agony.

Suddenly, all of Chanyeol’s senses came back in one rush, and Chanyeol realized what had just happened.

With one glance of torment, Baekhyun was gone, running out the door.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol called, swearing under his breath. He tore off Kyungsoo’s hand, pushed past him, and ran after Baekhyun.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Baekhyun’s mouth parted in surprise, and he took a few steps backward, trying to breathe. He hit the wall, and his chest swelled. Tears came to his eyes and blurred his vision, and he couldn’t stop shaking.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol parted and they came to stare at Baekhyun, who watched from the corner. Baekhyun couldn’t take it and ran for the door, flinging it open and running into the night.

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol call his name, but he couldn’t bear to turn around. He ran outside the house and tripped on the lawn. The night air was cold, and he breathed it in in an angry rush, screaming as it singed his lungs. His body was trembling uncontrollably, and he lost feeling in his legs as he tripped again, skidding across the pavement and scraping his hands.

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s big warm hands on him, but he didn’t want to see him. He could feel him lift him to his feet, but Baekhyun rubbed at his eyes, gasping for air.

“Stop it!” Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol off of him. “Don’t touch me.”

Chanyeol stared at him with a face of complete anguish. “Baekhyun, I’m sorry... it was just a misunderstanding.”

“ _Misunderstanding my ass_!” Baekhyun yelled. 

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s emotions change, and his sadness turned into extreme anger.

“I don’t even know why I even tried explaining.” Chanyeol clenched his fists, spitting absolute fire now. “You don’t deserve an explanation. You have no excuse to get upset if things like this happen when all you’ve been doing is stringing me along!”

Baekhyun’s lip quivered. “I-I’m…” He didn’t want Chanyeol to end up being hurt, but here he was, suffering either way.

Chanyeol took a step closer, his voice completely steady. “I’m tired of waiting for you. All I have been doing is chasing you and loving you when all you’ve done is toss me around. I can’t waste my whole life waiting for you to want me.” 

Chanyeol took another step forward, and Baekhyun could feel the heat emitting from his body. “You think you can get away with manipulating me this way! Do you find satisfaction in toying with me like this?”

Baekhyun hung his head and bit his lip, the taste of blood metallic against his tongue.  _God…_

 Chanyeol’s voice wavered. “You’re the only person I ever loved, Baekhyun, and you threw away my feelings away like trash. Do you know how much you’ve hurt me over the past couple of weeks? Do you even care?”

Chanyeol shook his head furiously. “I’m sick and tired of this cruel game you call your love. I’m sick and tired of feeling like shit every day because you decided you just want to play with my feelings. I’m sick and tired of your bullshit, Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed and hardened. “I’m sick and tired of  _you_ , Baekhyun. We’re through. I don’t want to see your face ever again.”

Baekhyun’s eyes glazed in pain, and he shook his head. This isn’t what he wanted. 

“N-No… _please_...” He whimpered.

“I don’t want to hear your lousy excuses.” An angry tear slid down Chanyeol’s cheek. “Go home, Byun Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol walked off, his angry figure fading over the horizon. 

Baekhyun wept, wiping at his tears with his sleeve, hiccupping in the cold, dark night. 

God, this had turned into a grand mess, and he had no idea how to fix it.

*

 

 

Chanyeol walked away from Baekhyun, fuming. Despite wanting to prove that it had been a misunderstanding, everything Chanyeol had pent-up inside of him had just kind of let loose. Chanyeol walked briskly, still trying to cool down.

Kyungsoo ran out of the house and spotted Chanyeol. “Chanyeol!” He was out of breath. It seemed he had sobered up. Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol’s arm, eyes wide and face flushed with embarrassment “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me-“

Chanyeol shook his arm and glared at Kyungsoo, his patience with everyone gone. “Kyungsoo…please. You've done enough.”

Kyungsoo seemed to get the message and dropped his hand. He rubbed his face and babbled incoherent words. Chanyeol left him and his blubbering mess behind.

Chanyeol walked home, the fury in his step turned unstable. His angry tears turned into those of sadness and longing very quickly.

He walked slowly, biting his lip as he fell apart.

“I hate you Byun Baekhyun,” He cursed in his thoughts. “I hate you.”

“I hate the way you smile. I hate the way you look at me. I hate your soft pink lips and your adorable face. I hate your small body and the way it fits perfectly in my arms. I hate my longing to hear your voice every morning, and I hate your stupid, cute laugh. I hate the way you make me feel. I hate how much you made me love you. 

But most of all, I hate that I can’t hate you.

Even after all you’ve done to me, I can’t, for the love of God, _hate you._

Even after all this time…”

Chanyeol sobbed, covering his face with his hands.

_“I’m still stupidly in love with you.”_

Chanyeol stumbled, clutching his chest as he cried, finding it extremely difficult to breathe. He was hyperventilating, his sobs leaving him short of breath. He wheezed, his chest squeezing tightly, taking a few steps before his legs gave out from under him and he fell to his knees.

Chanye heaved for air, the world around him spinning dizzily. He collapsed on the side of the road, the world crumbling under him.

 

 

*

 

 

Baekhyun walked home dejectedly, incredibly numb. He smiled to himself, cruelly trying to hide and limit the effect of Chanyeol’s words on him. _Killing Chanyeol would be easy now; he’ll think I can’t contend to the thought of us being separated and I’ve gone psycho_. Baekhyun chuckled, gripping his chest as it throbbed.

Baekhyun lifted his head to the sky and took a deep breath, covered his face with hands, and screamed in frustration.

God, he was so stupid. He had lost Chanyeol forever, the only person he had ever loved. Chanyeol was gone, and Baekhyun didn’t know how to cope. Baekhyun stood up and tried to regain his composure when he noticed a shadow move by the streetlight.

Baekhyun, at this point fed up with everything, rolled his eyes and took a step forward. “Who’s there?” He shouted.

The shadow shifted again, and Baekhyun planted his hands on his hips. “Sehun? Is that you?”

A person stepped out of the darkness from behind the streetlight.

Tao stood in the middle of the sidewalk, hand on the streetlight. Dark circles of skin enclosed his black, venomous eyes. He gave Baekhyun a killer stare.

Baekhyun sighed. “Tao, what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t allowed out of the house. Have you been spying on me? My mission is none of your business. Go home.”

Baekhyun turned to leave in the opposite direction, but Tao stepped in front of him. “I’m afraid I can’t let you leave.”

Baekhyun tensed and took a step backward, feeling his pockets. “I’m not in the mood for your silly games, Tao. “

Tao took a step toward Baekhyun. “I’m afraid you won’t be going home today - or anytime soon.” Tao struck Baekhyun with his fist but Baekhyun crouched, sticking out his leg to trip him.

Baekhyun stood back up quickly, dropping his hands. “I don’t want to fight you.”

Tao kicked Baekhyun into the streetlight. Baekhyun fell and had the wind knocked out of him. He scrambled to stand, but Tao had his collar in his fist. “You’re vulnerable right now, Baekhyun.”

Tao punched Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun hit his head against the streetlamp, and his vision laced with black. “Golly, you can tell?!” He spat blood in Tao’s face, then kneed him in the groin. 

Tao doubled over in pain, and Baekhyun made a run for it across the street. Baekhyun was faced with dizzyingly bright headlights, and the car ahead of him screeched to a halt, knocking Baekhyun off his feet and onto the asphalt with a sickening crunch. 

Baekhyun groaned and struggled to stand, gripping his side. He looked over his shoulder to find Tao following him, a glint of silver in his grip.

Baekhyun staggered away, attempting to make a getaway. Tao caught up with him fast, standing in his way.

Baekhyun fell to his knees, palms sweaty on the pavement below him. It was all blurring, and the only thing he was aware of was Tao whispering, “Good night, Baekhyun." A blow to his head sent him spiraling into a pitch-black darkness.

 

 


	20. Bleeding

 

 

_ What's so good about picking up the pieces? _

_ None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole _

_Caraphernelia- Pierce the Veil_

[chapter playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/alvarale025/playlist/1f7twysMNSdbz6HN5ftJ8M)

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun awoke to the sound of water dripping.

 _Drip_.

He regained his senses, painfully aware of the agonizing throbbing in his body. He opened his eyes to see only a red darkness.

 _Drip_.

Baekhyun was slouched against a cold brick wall, and when he moved, a shock of pain rippled through the side of his body. His hands were tied above his head to a pipe, his ankles tied together. Baekhyun tried moving, but every movement caused him much more pain, his wrists sore as they chafed against the rope holding him prisoner.

 _Drip_.

Baekhyun strained against his bonds and twisted his body, but yelped when the left side of his body twinged. He sat back against the wall, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. He recollected his memories of last night, or how many hours, or days ago.

 _Drip_.

He remembered the party, the stench of alcohol and smoke, Sehun and his fascination, Chanyeol’s words to him, fighting Tao, and getting hit by a car.

 _Drip_.

Baekhyun absentmindedly pulled on his bonds, his mind occupied. Where had Tao taken him? He attempted to adjust himself to the light, but he still could not distinguish his surroundings. All he knew was that he was in a red room of some sort and was tied to a leaky pipe.  Baekhyun sniffed the air and grimaced. It stank of standing water...and something dead.

 _Drip_.

Baekhyun pulled a bit on his wrists, sighing when he felt blood dripping down his forearms. Where was Tao - that asshole -anyway?

 _Drip_.

The sound of footsteps entered the room. Baekhyun raised his head to find Tao standing before him, his eyes maniacally gleaming.

“There’s no point in trying to escape. You’re not getting anywhere in your condition.”

“Speak of the devil,” Baekhyun said, surprising himself with the hoarseness in his voice. “I was just thinking of the devil.”

_Drip_

“Haha, very funny,” Tao sat down on a chair across from Baekhyun, crossing his leg over the other. “Your sarcastic remarks aren’t getting you anywhere. You know that, right?”

“Yes, also that and the fact that my left ribcage is broken and I’m tied to a pipe. God, how stupid can you be, Tao?”

Tao stood up angrily. “Shut up, Baekhyun. You’re lucky I haven’t killed you.”

_Drip_

“Yeah, what’s up with that anyway?” Baekhyun asked, flicking his bangs out of his face with a swing of his head. “Why haven’t you? You’ve obviously kidnapped me for a reason, right?”

Tao eyed him, then took a step toward him. He peered down at Baekhyun, swung his leg, and kicked him on his injured side. Baekhyun screeched in pain, and Tao dug his heel into his ribcage.

_Drip._

“Remember this pain, Byun Baekhyun,” Tao whispered. Baekhyun felt tears come to his eyes, and he bit his tongue to silence himself from screaming. 

Tao moved his foot from the area, leaving Baekhyun panting.

 _Drip_.

“This pain will keep you alive.”

Tao was gone, and Baekhyun dug his fingernails into his scraped palms. 

How was he going to get out of this situation?

Baekhyun closed his eyes. Even at a troubling moment like this, he couldn’t rely on thoughts of Chanyeol to make him happy.

Baekhyun let the pain wash over him and lull him to an uncomfortable sleep.

 

*

 

 

Kai, Lay, and Xiumin sat in the living room, the TV blaring in the background. Kai was sitting at the edge of his seat, his hand shaking as he held a cup of coffee. Lay did the same, wringing his hands as well. Xiumin sat flat against the couch, arms coiled around a pillow, a vacant stare in his eyes as he gazed out the window.

Kai watched the door like a hawk, flinching at any noise in the house. “When do you think Baekhyun’s coming back? I’m ready to fight.” Kai sipped and growled as the coffee burned his throat.

“I don’t know. He did this to us before, but then came back in less than 24 hours. Maybe it’ll be like last time. Maybe he had a sleepover with one of his high school friends," Lay said, but he couldn’t help but look as rustled as Kai.

Kai sighed and glanced at Xiumin. He tossed at a pillow at Xiumin, jostling him out of his daydream. “Yah, Xiumin!” Xiumin snapped back into focus, bowing his head and mumbling an apology. 

“At least act like you care that Baekhyun is missing.” Kai narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong with you all of a sudden? This isn’t a moping household. Did Baekhyun rub off on you?”

XIumin didn’t answer and went back to staring out the window.

“You know Tao is gone too, right?” Kais said, diverting his attention away from Xiumin, tapping his fingers against the cup nervously. “This isn’t a good sign. Baekhyun only went out that one time and then holed himself up in his room for the rest of the time. This isn’t normal.”

Lay sighed. “I know, but let’s think positively. If he doesn’t get back by midnight tonight we should go look for him.”

Kai nodded. “I don’t think I can handle that. Just in case, I think we should start investigating Baekhyun’s assignment and why he’s been changing a lot lately. I’m going to go bribe Suho to give me information about his current mission. Or threaten him. Either way works - let’s see what I’m in the mood for.”

Kai stood up and Lay bid him goodbye. “Be careful,” He warned. “If Baekhyun was caught off guard, you should be vigilant too.”

“Constant vigilance!” Lay croaked, and Kai smiled slightly at the reference. He put on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck and mouth. 

Kai went outside and walked to the Research lab. The weather outside was chilly and windy. “Baekhyun,” Kai thought. “Wherever you are, I hope you’re somewhere warm. Please come back soon.”

Kai knocked on the door and entered. The Lab was quiet for once when he walked inside. The room was an absolute mess as usual and it was hard finding Suho and his assistant among the piles of papers and trash.

Kai found Suho face down on his open laptop (open to a word document of 2,999 pages filled with the typed character tghy7 repeatedly) and his assistant Kris resting on an empty table with a blanket over him. 

Kai tapped on Suho’s shoulder and whispered his name. “Suho.”

When Suho wouldn’t wake up, Kai grabbed the nearest cup of coffee that happened to still be hot, apologized to Suho in advance, and poured it on the nape of Suho’s neck and down his lab coat.

Suho jumped up, clearly awake now, and screamed, clutching at the back of his neck.

“Sorry, Suho,” Kai said, bowing. “Desperate times call for drastic measures.”

Suho glared at him and sat down on another chair. 

“Please elaborate on the desperate measure that caused you to pour burning coffee on my beautiful skin.”

Kris sat up, yawning. It seemed he had been awoken by the sound of Suho screaming. He gave Kai a thumbs up and went back to sleep with a snore.

“Baekhyun is missing.” Kai explained, all of his words tumbling out of his mouth nervously. “He’s been acting very different lately, and we don’t know why. Tao and him are both gone and we don’t know where either of them are, or if they’re together. If this has anything to do with his current assignment, could you give me his information?”

Kai took a deep breath. "We have to find him.”

Suho nodded. ‘Wow, even Baekhyun can come under harm’s way. Okay, I’ll give you what I have, though it won’t guarantee it will lead you to any clues.”

He printed out a few papers and handed them to Kai. “Right now he is attending Seoul High School under the pseudonym you already know, Byun Baekhyun. It’s Saturday, so if you want to investigate the school then you would have to wait until Monday.”

Kai leafed through the papers until he stopped at a picture of a boy with a big, bright smile. “This boy is his target? Park Chanyeol?”

Suho nodded. “Yes. He was forced to be friends with him. So maybe if you find him then you have a shot of finding Baekhyun.”

Kai nodded and held the papers to his chest. “Okay, thanks Suho.”

Kai left the lab, determined to find one of his best friends.

“Baekhyun,” Kai thought. “I hope you’re safe.”

 

 

*

 

 

The light shone in through the curtains. Kyungsoo twitched as it hit him, groaning as it blinded him when he opened his eyes. He burrowed himself under the covers, relishing in the cool darkness. His mouth tasted stale and he was unable to think clearly. 

The memories of last night came flashing back in a tumultuous wave along with the ability to coherently think. Kyungsoo frowned, clutching his pillow under the covers.

He remembered kissing Chanyeol and his angry face as he threw his arm off of him… 

He vaguely recalled the depressing ride back home and collapsing into bed, where he had been ever since, he assumed.

Kyungsoo rubbed at his chest. The wound was still raw. He had hurt Chanyeol because of his drunken stupidity. Now, Kyungsoo couldn’t blame Chanyeol’s pain on anybody other than himself.

Kyungsoo’s phone rang. He didn’t budge. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now. Kyungsoo wanted to wallow in his sorrows like the angst-filled teenager he was.

The phone continued to ring, this time insistent.

Annoyed with the sound, Kyungsoo sat up, ignoring the wave of nausea that washed over him. He checked to find he had 5 missed calls and a voicemail from Jongdae. 

He frowned. Jongdae never called him. He opened his voicemail and listened to it. Jongdae’s voice was frantic. 

“Kyung, please answer your damn phone. This is an emergency, you stupid hungover idiot. Call me back, you twat. THIS ISN’T THE RIGHT TIME TO NOT ANSWER THE PHONE!”

Anxious, Kyungsoo quickly called Jongdae back, afraid of what he was going to hear.

Jongdae picked up immediately. “For the love of God, Kyung, you finally answered!”

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongdae went quiet. “It’s Chanyeol. He’s in the hospital.”

Kyungsoo’s heart stopped. He didn’t know how to react. His hand trembled as he held the phone to his ear. All of the breath in him seemed to escape.

_“W-What?”_

Jongdae answered quietly, all of the words seeming to rush out of his mouth at once.  “I-I don’t know. I stopped by early this morning coincidentally for a routine checkup and I saw them wheeling him in. H-He didn’t look so good. I’ve been pestering the nurses but they still won’t let me see him.”

Jongdae asked. “Kyung are you still there? It’s the hospital close by the school.”

Kyungsoo hung up, setting his phone down on the desk hard. He ran his hand over his face and paced his room.

It was all his fault. If he hadn’t been an idiot and kissed Chanyeol none of this would have happened. Chanyeol wouldn’t have run outside and left the party early and angry and gotten hurt.

Kyungsoo grabbed his phone and called a driver, running down the stairs and flinging the doors open outside.

There wasn’t a car outside available, but Kyungsoo had to get to Chanyeol, and he didn’t care how. He took off into a run toward the hospital.

_Kyungsoo had to see Chanyeol._

 

 

*

 

 

Kyungsoo ran into the hospital, doubling over to catch his breath. Jongdae was waiting for him in the lobby, his face solemn.

“Did you run all of the way here?” He asked.

Kyungsoo nodded, and Jongdae patted his back.

Kyungsoo grabbed Jongdae’s shoulder and pulled himself upright, panting. “Is there any news?”

Jongdae shook his head.

“What did he look like?” Kyungsoo asked, pleadingly. “Was he bleeding? Was he alive?”

Jongdae dropped his gaze. “He wasn’t bleeding. I overheard the nurses talking and they said Chanyeol was discovered collapsed on the sidewalk early this morning by joggers. It wasn’t too far from the party.”

Kyungsoo cursed under his breath. “This is all my fault. I’m the reason why Chanyeol is hurt.”

“Don’t blame this on yourself.” Jongdae said. “Waste your energy hoping instead.” He went quiet. “He’s in a pretty bad condition, Kyung. It’s the only thing we can do right now.”

Jongdae pulled on Kyungsoo’s sleeve. “I’ll take you up to where they have him. They’re letting us wait outside the room.”

Jongdae and Kyungsoo waited silently inside the elevator as it rode its way up to the ICU floor. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but pace the elevator nervously. 

_The thought of never seeing Chanyeol smile again frightened Kyungsoo more than anything._

They arrived at the floor, and Jongdae led Kyungsoo down the hallway to the third room from the left. “This is his room.”

Kyungsoo stood outside the door, hand on the knob, head lowered.

“Chanyeol is suffering in there because of me,” Kyungsoo thought. He rested his head on the door.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I’m sorry for all of the pain I’ve ever caused you. My love stifled you to the point of exhaustion. I’m sorry."

_All my love has ever done is hurt you._

_I’m sorry…_

_I’m sorry for loving you._

Kyungsoo sighed, letting the door knob go and sitting slumped against the door, head in his arms.  No tears could come to his eyes. The pain was so overwhelming that he couldn’t even express it.

“I’m letting you go, for the sake of your wellbeing.”

Kyungsoo kissed goodbye all of his fond memories with Chanyeol, all of the years he had known and loved him.

“Goodbye, Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo shook as his heart broke, Chanyeol’s smile forever ingrained in his mind.

_“I absolutely loved loving you.”_

*

 

 

Baekhyun lost all track of time.  An eternity felt like a minute; a minute, an eternity. He became unaware of the amount of blood he had lost. Everything was hazy. He couldn’t keep his eyes open. He stopped trying to escape.

Tao would come and go, physically abusing him until he cried for mercy. Helpless, Baekhyun couldn’t fight back as he landed strike after strike over his mangled and bruised body.

Tao was sick; he watched Baekhyun writhe beneath him as he sprinkled the water he desperately needed onto his bloody body instead. At times, he would plunge Baekhyun into a tub of water and hold his head underwater for more than a few seconds, laughing as he struggled to breathe afterward.

Then, there came a point at which Baekhyun stopped crying. The physical abuse led to something much more calm and serene. A numbness spread to every point in his body, from the tips of his fingers to his broken heart. He stopped feeling. The pain had become such a constant companion that Baekhyun felt numb to it all. No matter any punch or kick Tao inflicted upon him…

_He felt nothing._

Baekhyun was simply a toy for Tao’s cruel purposes, held against his will for his own sadistic pleasure and content.

Baekhyun had given up hope.


	21. Forgiveness

 

 

_Tell me how to feel about you now_

_Tell me how to feel about you now_

_Oh, let me know_

_Do I suffocate or let go?_

_Tell Me How- Paramore_

_ chapter playlist _

 

 

  


Tao walked into the dark warehouse, the place where he had been spending most of his days after turning rogue. The darkness had become a source of power to him; he had the ability to control all of the happenings here. Tao held Baekhyun’s life in the palms of his hand-  and he could twist, pull, or break it however he liked. That was what he enjoyed the most.

He walked to the western wall where Baekhyun had been imprisoned for the past four days. Tao sat in front of Baekhyun, watching him mumble in his sleep. Here he was, finally doing justice for his family. Baekhyun was suffering by his hands, and he was finally avenging what had happened that night four years ago.

Baekhyun stirred as if he sensed his presence, his eyes fluttering open.

Tao fingered the knife he had been sharpening for the past few months. It had an irresistible gleam, razor sharp to the touch; when he finally plunged it into Baekhyun’s body, it would be stained with the beautiful crimson of vengeance. Tao savored in the idea of the insanely clean cut it would make on Baekhyun’s body.  

Baekhyun stared up at him.

The boy was in bad shape, which was Tao’s work. His face was bruised and sickly pale, decorated with patches of green and purple. His eyes had beaten swollen shut and dried blood lined his cheeks and nose. His lips were white and chapped, still bleeding profusely. The rest of his body was bruised as well from the small slivers of skin Tao could see from under his shirt.  His clothes hung loosely to his body due to the lack of nourishment. Byun Baekhyun was suffering, indeed.

Tao stood up above Baekhyun. His eyes followed him lazily. 

“You’re probably wondering why I’ve brought you here and why you are being punished," Tao spoke. He had prepared this speech, and it had taken time to perfect every single detail. He had planned this for years, and now, he would finally carry out his worthy retribution.

“September 12, four years ago.” Tao’s voice was steady. “Do you remember Beijing?”

Baekhyun closed his eyes in thought. After a moment, he spoke. His voice was hoarse, for he had stopped talking for a while when he had given up trying to escape.

“No.”

A low chuckle rumbled from Tao’s chest. “A man by the name of Huang Zexian. You killed him. That man was my father.”

Tao’s grip on the knife tightened. “September 12th, 2013. The day you murdered my father. 2:43 AM, September 12, 2013. You broke into our home. You injected a drug into my father’s mouth to mimic the effects of a heart attack. You wore gloves. 2:47 AM, you fled the scene through the window in my parents’ bedroom. Everything was done without a sound.”

Tao’s voice cracked. “M-My father was killed without a sound. He was gone without a sound.”

Baekhyun stared at him blankly.

Tao was furious; his hold on the knife grew tighter as he raised his arm. “You murdered my father!” He shouted. “My father, damn it! My only family!”

He spoke between clenched teeth and took a step closer to Baekhyun. “I trained and tracked you down over the past four years for my revenge.”

He took a step closer, standing directly over Baekhyun now. “And now, I will get my  _revenge._ ”

Baekhyun stared up at him, and Tao’s hand quivered, the knife in his grip shaking. Tao couldn’t believe it. Here he was, weapon poised above Baekhyun, ready to kill the person he had harbored burning hate towards for the past four years, and he couldn’t move. Staring at Baekhyun’s broken, bloody body before him… _he did not feel the satisfaction he had been waiting 4 years for._

_Instead, he felt emptiness._

Despite all the torture he was inflicting on Baekhyun... 

His hunger for justice was not fulfilled.

Before Tao could lower his arm, Baekhyun spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

Tao was bewildered. “W-What did you say?”

Baekhyun looked into Tao’s eyes. He was met with the hollow eyes of misery. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I killed your father. I’m sorry. I didn’t understand what love was back then. I didn’t know the torment I was inflicting on people and the effects of my actions. I didn’t understand what I was doing to people... or what feelings really were. In my world, it was nothing other than my job.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, his speech leaving him breathless. Tao dropped his knife. It clattered on the floor.

Baekhyun hung his head. “I understand, Tao. I understand you now. I understand the unrivaled pain you must have been through. I’m sorry that I put you through that, and I understand now firsthand, what pain  _really is._ ”

Baekhyun looked up, and Tao was speechless at the sight of tears making tracks down his grimy face. “I understand because...I have to kill the one I love.”

Baekhyun cried, and Tao was overwhelmed with emotion. He crouched to his knees and hugged Baekhyun. He came to tears himself, and they both cried, their sobs echoing off the empty walls.

“I’m sorry I did this to you, Baekhyun,” Tao said. “I thought it would help me overcome the loss of my father, but it didn’t. I’m sorry.”

Tao grabbed the knife on the floor a few feet away and cut Baekhyun loose from his restraints. The two of them cried in the dark space together, both for different reasons. 

Tao was finally throwing away his years-long grief, and Baekhyun was sorry for everything he had ever done.

At that moment, Baekhyun exploded and proceeded to tell Tao everything that he had been going through over the past few months. It rushed out of him like a broken dam, and he vented everything, from his mission to his love for Chanyeol to the party.

When he was finished, Baekhun felt a bit lighter. “Tao…” he asked. “I don’t know what to do, and that’s because I don’t have any other choice.”

“Baekhyun,” Tao said. “I can’t tell you what to do. This is a heavy decision, and I can’t decide for you. But...just do what you feel is right. You love Chanyeol, and you’ve hurt him. In the end...it’s what you truly want inside. Ignoring him and avoiding him only puts pressure on your relationship, and that would have made killing him difficult knowing that he thought you were killing him out of hate. Would that be more cruel? For him to die at your hands thinking you loved him? The real question is whether you want to fix this relationship and enjoy the short amount of time with him you have left, or leave it ruined and end his life on a cruel note?”

Baekhyun thought about this. He didn’t know what to say. He laughed softly. “For a big idiot, you’re wise, Tao.”

Tao laughed and helped Baekhyun stand. “Come on, I’ll help you get dressed and cleaned up.

Tao helped Baekhyun bathe away all of the dirt and blood, cleaning up the wounds he inflicted upon him. He provided Baekhyun with some clean clothes and bandaged the cuts on his face and wrists.

“Your ribs are bruised and you’re pretty banged up,” Tao said to Baekhyun once he was ready to go. “But I think you’ll heal just fine.”

Tao walked Baekhyun out and Baekhyun found he had been in an abandoned warehouse not far from the dormitory. 

“Baekhyun, would you mind seeing me off?” Tao asked. He carried his luggage with him.

“You’re leaving?” Baekhyun asked. 

Tao nodded. “There’s no use in me being here anymore.”

They rode a taxi to the airport. Tao bought the last ticket to a direct flight to Beijing that was leaving in about 20 minutes.

Baekhyun and Tao stood at the terminal. “You can get home fine, right Baekhyun?” Tao asked. 

Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry about me.”

After a moment, they hugged each other. “If you ever need some help in China, give me a call okay?”

Tao walked away, waving a goodbye. “Thank you, Byun Baekhyun. I’m finally free.” With one last, genuine smile, he disappeared, and was gone.

Baekhyun smiled and walked away slowly, hands in his pocket. Every step was a hassle, but he was glad that Tao had finally let go of his baggage.

Baekhyun called for a taxi to take him to a nearby place close to the dormitory. Tao had kept him for around 4 days in the abandoned warehouse, and he was glad to feel the sun on his skin. In the taxi, Baekhyun checked his cellphone, which Tao had given back to him. He found he had many missed calls from everyone: Kai, Lay, Xiumin, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo. His heart dropped a little bit when he didn’t see Chanyeol’s name on the list. Of course he shouldn’t have expected that. They had broken up, after all. But during his time imprisoned, Baekhyun had hoped that Chanyeol would reach out to him. 

Baekhyun shook his head and began to decide who to call back first. He was perplexed at the amount of calls he had from Jongdae and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo never called him, yet he had called him 12 times, and Jongdae had called him 38 times.

Baekhyun called back Jongdae. After at least one ring, Jongdae picked up.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked. “Where are you?”

Baekhyun didn’t know what excuse to give him. “I-I got caught up in something. Why?” 

“For four days?” Baekhyun could practically see Jongdae rolling his eyes. “Whatever, I’m used to this. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were an undercover agent at this point.”

Baekhyun laughed, a little nervous inside. 

“Anyway…” Jongdae went quiet. “I don’t know if you want to hear this, but I’ll tell you anyways. I know you still care for Chanyeol, deep inside. Feelings like that never die. Since you were gone, Chanyeol hasn’t been doing so great. Actually...he’s in the hospital.”

Baehyun’s heart stopped. A million scenarios ran through his mind in one split second. Chanyeol, upset at his breakup with Bakehyun, attempting to commit suicide. Chanyeol, unaware of his actions, getting hit by a car. Chanyeol, falling into a dark hole somewhere. Chanyeol, getting mugged by some bad men on the dark streets.

“What happened?” Baekhyun clutched his phone. “Where is he?”

“Just come, Baekhyun. He really needs to see your face.”

Baekhyun told the taxi driver to change directions to the hospital, unable to control his erratic breathing.

“Chanyeol…!”

Baekhyun ignored the pain in his ribs as he ran out of the taxi, threw a wad of bills at the driver, and ran into the hospital.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo were waiting for him. Their eyes widened at Baekhyun’s unsightly appearance. 

“Baekhyun, what happened? Your voice sounded funny on the phone, but…” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun shook his head. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. Where’s Chanyeol?”

Jongdae led him to the elevators. He pressed the button for the floor of the ICU.

Baekhyun sighed, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry about Friday night,” Kyungsoo said, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. “I wasn’t aware of my actions.”

Baekhyun weakly smiled. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

They reached the floor, and Baekhyun raced out of the elevator. Jongdae and Kyungsoo led Baekhyun down the corridor and stopped in front of a door. 

Jongdae pointed. “This is Chanyeol’s room. They’re allowing visitors now.”

They allowed for Baekhyun to open the door. Baekhyun’s hand shook, but he turned the knob and took a step inside.

Baekhyun caught his breath at the sight of Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol’s body was riddled with tubes, with a tube up his nose and an IV. His body was sickly pale; his lips, white.

Baekhyun walked slowly up to him, unable to control himself, and began bawling.

Jongdae wrapped his arm around Baekhyun. “They found him on the side of the road the morning after the party. The doctors said he hyperventilated and had a severe asthma attack. He’s still unconscious.”

Kyungsoo pulled up a chair for Baekhyun to sit down. “The doctors said he was improving, and he should wake up and be able to breathe on his own soon.”

Baekhyun sat beside Chanyeol. Jongdae grabbed Kyungsoo and headed toward the door. “We’ll leave you two alone.”

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol’s face. He traced his fingers over Chanyeol’s cheekbone and moved his bands out of his forehead. Baekhyun jumped at the contact of his cold skin. He searched through his jacket pockets and took out a lip balm stick Tao had given him and rubbed it on Chanyeol’s lips. 

Baekhyun searched for Chanyeol’s hand under the sheets. He helped his hand to his lips and closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said, trying to prevent his voice from shaking. “I’m sorry I put you through this, Chanyeol. I made such a big, stupid mistake. I was scared. I was really scared of loving someone. I was selfish and insecure and disregarded your feelings. I’m sorry that I did this to you. I’m sorry... I’m so sorry.”

Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol’s hand. “I love you, Chanyeol. I never stopped loving you. I will always love you. There is nothing that will ever stop me from loving you. I don’t expect you to forgive me. I don’t expect you to take me back - because I don’t deserve that. But I hope, one day, that we can work things out.”

Baekhyun lightly chuckled. “I don’t suppose you can hear me, but, I’m going to continue anyway. Park Chanyeol, I’m a stupid kid who is still in love with you. If you can hear me, please know that I’ll never leave your side again.”

Baekhyun sighed and reached his hand over and gingerly kissed Chanyeol’s forehead, each cheek, his eyelids, nose, and then he hesitated over his lips. He closed his eyes and slowly placed his lips on him and pulled away. 

Baekhyun rested his head, still holding Chanyeol’s hand, crying. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol stirred. Baekhyun jumped, his heart racing. “C-Chanyeol! Are you awake?”

“Why am I wet?” His hoarse voice rang out. 

Baekhyun laughed. Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered open and landed on Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun was immersed in a deep, sparkling brown, and his face fell.

“C-Chanyeol... I’m sorry. I suppose you don’t want to see me.”

Baekhyun, face ashen turned back to leave, but Chanyeol’s hand pulled on his and he pressed Baekhyun’s head to his chest.

Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun’s head, his eyes wide. “Who said that?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun stuttered. “I-I’m-”

“I heard every word, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said. 

Baekhyun lifted his head. “You did?”

“Of course. I was awake. I just wanted to see how long I could b.s. my way into getting free food.”

Baekhyun smacked Chanyeol’s arm. “Asshole!”

Chanyeol laughed, and Baekhyun realized how much he had missed it. “I’m just kidding. I did hear everything you said though, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun was quiet. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol, with the little strength he had, pinched Baekhyun’s cheek. “I could never hate you Baekhyun. I love you, and I always will. I forgive you. I know you’ve been through a lot, and you were unsure. But please, just know there is no reason to be afraid. I love you so much, and I will never hurt you.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes and smiled. “I missed you Chanyeol. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Baek.” Chanyeol said, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair. “I’ve never been so happy to see your face. By the way, why does it look like you were hit by a bus?”

Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol. “Shut up! I was, but it was actually a car.”

“W-What?!”

Baekhyun stood up a bit too quick. He winced and ran for the door. “Everybody was really worried about you Chanyeol. Jongdae and Kyungsoo are outside, let me get them.”

Baekhyun brought in Jongdae and Kyungsoo and the room erupted in cheers and screams. Chanyeol was jumped on by Kyungsoo and Jongdae, and the room was filled with joy.

At the sight of the happy reunion, Baekhyun was suddenly reminded of the situation at home. Baekhyun moved toward the door and locked eyes with Chanyeol. He waved a goodbye, blew him a kiss, and winked. After blushing out of embarrassment, he left the room silently and called the person he thought would be most sensible at the moment: Lay.

Baekhyun held his phone to his ear and walked down the corridor and into the elevator. Lay answered almost as quickly as Jongdae had.

Baekhyun heard Lay’s soft voice on the other line, laced with worry. “Baekhyun, is that you?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun answered.

Lay sighed in relief. “Oh my goodness, Baekhyun, where have you been? We’ve all been worried sick!”

Baekhyun heard muffled voices on the other side and identified them as Kai and Xiumin’s shouts.

“Hold on, I’m going to put you on speaker.” Lay said, and he could clearly hear the others’ voices.

“Baekhyun, what in the actual heck!!” Kai screamed. “Where have you been? You better come home right now or else I’ll smack your face into next Thursday-”

“Baekhyun! What happened?” Xiumin butted in.

“I’m sorry guys,” Baekhyun spoke quickly, holding the phone away from his ear as it rung from the loud sounds. “I’m on my way home right now. I’ll explain when I get there.”

“We’ll make some food!” Lay piped up. “You must be hungry, Baek. We’ll be waiting!”

Baekhyun’s mouth watered, and his stomach cramped at the mention of food. He hung up the phone and called for a taxi. He arrived home in about 20 minutes and was greeted with the smell of home-cooked food.

“Woah, it smells really good!” Baekhyun sighed happily.

As soon as he took a step through the door he was nearly tackled to the floor. Baekhyun caught a flying Kai in his arms, and Xiumin pushed him into the door. Lay wrestled Baekhyun to the floor in a big bear hug and Baekhyun caught sight of Suho jumping onto the dog pile. 

Baekhyun laughed, the wind completely knocked out of him. “Thanks for the welcome home, guys.”

Someone accidentally kneed his injured side and Baekhyun yelped. “Guys, my ribs are hurt, please be gentle!”

Those words seem to be a repellent and Baekhyun was immediately free from the imbroglio of crushing limbs. Suho helped Baekhyun up as he clutched his side. “What happened, Baekhyun?”

“Who broke your ribs? I swear I will get my hands on them.” Kai cracked his knuckles.

“They’ll heal,” Baekhyun said. “I’ll tell you about it after dinner.”

Kris had been awkwardly standing in the corner during this happy reunion, but at the slight mention of food, he hummed. “Yes, please, I’m starving."

Suho smacked the back of his head. “You insensitive twat. Our beloved friend just went through a terrible experience. Be more thoughtful.”

Kris whined and Baekhyun laughed. “It’s fine, I’m hungry too. I haven’t eaten anything in four days.”

At the sound of that Baekhyun was rushed to the table. Lay piled his plate high with roasted chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes and every single thing Baekhyun could possibly eat. Lay even went as far as to search through the cupboard and open random cans of food and placed them in front of Baekhyun with a spoon.

Everyone sat around Baekhyun and began to eat. “We were all so worried about you.” Xiumin said, sipping from a cup. “Especially Kai. He wanted to just tear off and search for you.”

“I did though,” Kai said, chewing on a chicken bone. “I went to your school and questioned people.”

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun choked. “Who did you- Wait, never mind I don’t even want to know.” 

Baekhyun was buzzing in happiness to finally be home. He didn’t know how lucky he was to have people who loved him until they were gone. 

He ate to his heart’s content, and the room was full of excited and happy chatter. After he was pleasantly full and sure he had gained back a few pounds, Baekhyun sat in the living room, being careful with his ribs.

“Tell us what happened.” Xiumin demanded. “Why are you in such a bad shape?”

Everyone gathered around him, eager to hear his story.

Baekhyun let out a deep breath and proceeded to explain what had happened to him over the past few days. He made sure to leave out the parts about the party and his emotional trauma.

Once he was finished, everybody seemed to have a response. 

“Tao,” Xiumin rolled his eyes and banged his fist on the ground. “I always knew there was something sketchy about that fuc-”

“Baekhyun, you’ll have to rest.” Suho’s medically inclined motherly side was activated. “Your ribs need to heal properly. Can you tell how many hurt you? Do you feel any pain anywhere else? Is it difficult to breathe?”

“The car braked and nearly came to a full stop before it hit me, so the impact wasn’t too hard. It’s only about one or two ribs anyway, and I think they’re bruised.”

Suho nodded. “I think it’s best if you rest.”

“We’re glad you’re back.” Kai said, smiling. “We missed you.”

“So am I.” Baekhyun took a deep breath. "Everything seems to be falling into place doesn’t it?”

After it had grown late, Baekhyun retired to his bedroom and laid in bedafter taking a few painkillers.

He closed his eyes, dwelling on the past few days’ happenings.

Baekhyun had fixed things with Chanyeol, and everything seemed to be going spectacularly.

But somehow…there was something in Baekhyun that still felt unsettled.

 

 

 


	22. Cure

 

 

_I'm only a fool for you,_

_And maybe you're too good for me,_

_I'm only a fool for you,_

_But I don't fucking care, at all_

_idfc- Blackbear_

[chapter playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/alvarale025/playlist/5n5YLYMUh1Z6a4LDvCIabw)

 

 

 

 

Kai held himself back that weekend, and when Baekhyun didn’t show, he hopped into a car and ordered the driver to take him to Seoul High School.

He heard a vibration from his phone, but he decided to check it later. Right now, he was trying to find Baekhyun, and that needed his full attention.

Kai asked the driver to stay parked at the curb and stepped out, resting his back against the car. A bell rang in the high school, causing him to jump. He settled his heartbeat, embarrassed at the action.

Kids began to pour out of the school, and Kai quickly flipped through his information, looking for a tall boy with large ears in the crowd.

Unsuccessful, Kai took his chances and grabbed the closest kid to him, a relatively small boy with large eyes and full lips. “Excuse me, do you know a boy named Park Chanyeol? Wait, no, better yet, do you know a boy named Byun Baekhyun?”

The boy’s eyes widened in shock at Kai’s hand wrapped around his arm, a flicker of recognition came over his eyes at the sound of the two names.

“I know both,” He replied, confused. “They’re both my friends,“ He pursed his lips. “No, never mind. _Chanyeol_ is my friend. Baekhyun is an asshole. They weren’t at school today.”

Kai shrugged. _Sounds accurate._

The boy turned to leave, but Kai couldn’t let him get away. He tightened his grip on his arm.

“You’re coming with me," Kai said, throwing the boy in the backseat of the car.

“Hey!” The boy protested. “Wait! You can’t just take me like this.”

“Of course I can.” Kai smacked his lips. “I’m doing it right now.” He hopped in after the boy and closed the door, telling the driver to take them to the coffee shop Xiumin always recommended him.

 

 

*

 

 

Kyungsoo sat across from the mysterious man, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

He knew when he had first seen the man lingering in the parking lot that he was suspicious. No one can make black look _that_ good.

Kyungsoo took a better, up-close look. The man before him had perfect, tanned skin, with pouty lips and a sharp jawline. He was tall, and his muscles seemed to be perfectly sculpted under his leather jacket and black jeans. This guy was handsome beyond belief, and that made Kyungsoo very frustrated.

Kyungsoo took out his phone and checked his Tumblr messages. He had texted Jongin right before the bell had rung, but he still hadn’t gotten a response. Kyungsoo was a bit bummed because Jongin usually always texted back fairly quick, but he put his phone away, thinking Jongin was probably busy.

He continued glaring at the guy across from him. Kyungsoo had literally just been kidnapped…!

“Where are you taking me?” He demanded.

“A place we can talk," The man replied vaguely.

Kyungsoo huffed and stared out the window. This was just what he needed right now. He didn’t want to be questioned about Baekhyun or Chanyeol. He didn’t want to think about them right now.

Kyungsoo rubbed at his chest. The wound was still raw. He had hurt Chanyeol because of his drunken stupidity. Chanyeol was lying in that hospital bed because of Kyungsoo, and he couldn never get over that. The guilt was eating away at him from the inside out. Before Friday night, Kyungsoo could have blamed Chanyeol’s misery on anybody else, but now Kyungsoo couldn’t blame Chanyeol’s pain on anybody other than himself.

The scenery flashed by, and Kyungsoo sighed. He had been depressed ever since that Friday night. He was planning to go visit Chanyeol after he had been let out from school, but it didn’t seem like that was happening.

The car stopped by the curb of a fairly popular café downtown. The man opened the car door, leaving it open for Kyungsoo. He entered the shop and sat at a table by the window, inviting Kyungsoo to follow him.

Kyungsoo debated whether to run for it, but the stern look in the man’s eyes threw any thoughts of escaping out the window. And perhaps the guy’s handsome looks compelled Kyungsoo to stay, too, though he would never admit it.

He sat across from the man. They both stared at each other, neither saying a word. A sad-looking waiter came to take their order then left, but those were the only words they spoke.

“What do you know about Baekhyun?” The boy asked, stirring his coffee.

Kyungsoo nursed his cup. “Dunno. Why do you care so much?” He easily became defensive.

“I know him," The boy said bluntly. “Do you know where he is?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. _Of course the hot guy knows Baekhyun. Do all good looking guys know each other?_ “He disappears from school fairly often. I don’t know anything about his life outside of school.”

Kai nodded. “What about Chanyeol?”

Kyungsoo frowned. “Probably moping around at home. That’s all he does nowadays.”

The man set down his cup of coffee. “You’re no help, you know that?”

“Yup.”

The man rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he nearly jumped a mile from his seat. “Sorry to interrupt this pleasant conversation, but I forgot I have someone important to text. Wait a moment.” He fished in his pocket for his phone, typed a couple of words, then put his phone away.

Kyungsoo found his behavior suspicious. Who was so important to him that he had to reply to them straight away? He sipped his coffee, narrowing his eyes and staring out the window until he felt a vibration in his pocket.

Kyungsoo set down his cup of coffee and reached for his phone to find that Jongin had texted him. Gladly he opened it and sent a response, his mood cheering instantly.

 

From: jupiterjin

Heyy, sorry I got caught up with something lol. how are yoooouuu

 

From: saturnsuga

It’s okay lol. I just got out of school. weird things are going on but im drinking coffee at a nice café~ all’s good

 

 

Kyungsoo set his phone down and the man’s phone sounded again, but he ignored it and drank his coffee instead.

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo asked.

The man stared at him coldly. “You don’t need to know that.”

Kyungsoo made a face and went back to staring outside.

Suddenly the man jumped up from the table, his face lighting up. “Oh my god it’s a puppy!”

Kyungsoo fumbled with his cup of coffee in surprise. “W-What-“

The man stared out the window at a cute brown poodle being pulled on a leash outside the café, his face breaking out into a smile. “Aww, it’s so cute! Wait here, I’ll be back!”

Kyungsoo watched bewilderedly as the man left the café and approached the puppy, petting it and scooping it into his arms. Kyungsoo’s stomach did a funny floppy flip as the man laughed while the puppy licked his face in affection, a wonderful sound.

“ _What a weird guy,_ ” Kyungsoo thought, wrapping his hands around the cup uncomfortably as his cheeks warmed.

After the puppy had left, the man came back inside and sat back down.

He smiled to himself as he sent a text with his phone again.

Kyungsoo got another text from Jongin. He read it quickly, and the weird knot in his stomach tightened as his fingers typed back rapidly.

 

From: jupiterjin

Really, so am i! what a coincidence. I saw a super cute puppers omggg

 

From: saturnsuga

Lol that IS a coincidence

 

Kyungsoo stared at the man as he typed away on his phone, and his phone vibrated again.

“Wow, this is really weird,” He said.

The man gave him a blank stare. “What?”

Kyungsoo shook the thought from his head. “No, never mind. It’s nothing.”

What he was thinking couldn’t be possible.

He raised his eyes at the guy in front of him again.

The handsome guy raised his eyebrow as he drank from his coffee and stared outside.

_This guy couldn’t possibly be Jongin._

Jongin lived in Australia and Kyungsoo lived in South Korea. There was no way this was Jongin.

Kyungsoo took his phone out again and read the message he had received.

 

From: jupiterjin

What’s up??

 

Kyungsoo wanted to test something. He tipped his head. There wasn’t any harm in trying, right? Besides, he probably wouldn’t be right anyway. Kyungsoo made a plan. If this worked, the guy who had kidnapped him had to be Jongin.

 

From: saturnsuga

Hey, do me a favor. This sounds really weird, but can you sip your coffee?

 

Kyungsoo watched as the guy’s face in front of him looked confused, and his heart sped rapidly.

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asked.

The guy shook his head. “It’s nothing. “

Kyungsoo’s heart jumped when the man sipped his coffee suspiciously. Kyungsoo checked his phone to get another message.

Kyungsoo shook his head. No, this wouldn’t work, that doesn’t prove anything.

 

He checked his phone again.

 

From: jupiterijn

Okay, that was really weird to ask.

 

Kyungsoo typed back quickly.

 

From: saturnsuga

Ask me to do something.

 

Jongin replied.

 

From: jupiterjin

Umm okay?? Are you trying to do some weird telepathy thing or smthg lmao??? Tap your foot ig.

 

The guy in front of Kyungsoo didn’t even blink when Kyungsoo began tapping his foot insistently.

 

In a feeble effort, Kyungsoo typed back.

 

From: saturnsuga

Okay, on the count of 3, let’s both stand up slowly at the same time.

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath.

 

From: saturnsuga

1

 

From: saturnsuga

2

 

From: saturnsuga

3

 

Kyungsoo stood up slowly, and his jaw dropped when the guy in front of him stood up also.

Perplexed at Kyungsoo’s reaction, the man’s eyes widened.

Kyungsoo screamed and jumped, throwing his arms in the air. He knocked the chair behind him over, and laughed, his eyes nearly breaking into tears. “Jongin, is that you?”

The guy in front of him laughed, his eyes crinkling. “Kyungsoo…?” He set his phone down. “No way!”

Kyungsoo showed him their chat on his phone. “Yes! Yes, oh my goodness, I can’t believe it!”

Jongin stared at him, mouth open. “Kyungsoo, wow…”

Simultaneously they both threw themselves onto each other in joy. They hugged each other tightly, clinging to each other for dear life.

Kyungsoo smiled, his tears staining Jongin’s shirt. Jongin smelled pleasant, just like Kyungsoo imagined he would. Like something sweet, but natural at the same time… His body was warm and his chest was incredibly firm.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked, his voice muffled with his face in Jongin’s shirt. “Is this really what you meant when you were coming back?”

“Yeah, I was going to tell you.” Jongin said. “That was what I was meaning to do today during our conversation, but it seems we’ve met already!” He laughed. “This was a really weird coincidence, I still can’t get over it.”

They finally let go, and when their eyes met, they blushed. Jongin looked away sheepishly, and Kyungsoo giggled.

“What’s this thing with you kidnapping me and asking about Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked. “And how do you know him? And how do you know Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo was suspicious now. “Did you know this was the Chanyeol I like? I am very confused.”

Jongin laughed and tossed his hair back carefreely. Now Kyungsoo could admire the muscles of his biceps as he reached back and the way his hair perfectly as his fingers ran through it…

_Gosh, who knew Jongin would end up being so hot?_

“Baekhyun is my cousin.” Jongin smiled. “We both left to study abroad. He went to America, I went Down Under. When I came back, I wanted to contact him.” Jongin rolled his eyes. “But the dumbass doesn’t carry around a phone and I have no idea where he is.”

He shrugged. “I remembered a vague letter he sent talking about a guy named Chanyeol too so I was just doing whatever I could to find him.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Ah, so you’re related to Baekhyun. Uh, forget about what I said about him being an asshole.”

Jongin laughed and Kyungsoo followed along halfheartedly. Something in him made him stop him from explaining the Baekhyun-Chanyeol situation. He wasn’t sure why, but suddenly he didn’t really want to talk about Chanyeol anymore.

When his eyes met Jongin’s, it seemed he couldn’t even think about Chanyeol anymore.

With Jongin standing in front of him, flashing a brilliant white smile, Kyungsoo wasn’t even sure he felt the same about Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo smiled back, all of the negative energy inside of him gone. All of his feelings for Chanyeol flew out the window, and Kyungsoo left himself at the mercy of Jongin.

_A new change is always the best way to cure a heartbreak, right?_

 

 

*

 

 

It was late. It had started to snow, and Xiumin walked down the empty sidewalk, shivering under his scarf and coat.

He stopped in front of the café, hands in his pocket.

The sign on the door read " _Closed_ ", but he could see the outline of Luhan through the window and recognize it instantly. Xiumin had memorized every single thing about Luhan, including the planes of his features - from the beauty mark on his ear to the curves of his eyelids.

Xiumin watched Luhan work at the counter, a pencil tucked behind his ear and a towel on his shoulder. He fixed up the cash register and cleaned the counters. Xiumin loved watching him work. The concentrated look on his face made him pleased, and he enjoyed the effort he put into everything he did.

Xiumin’s heart tugged, and he continued to watch him work. He missed Luhan so much, but he didn’t know what to do. What was he even doing, standing here and watching him like a creep?

Xiumin’s heart lept when Luhan turned and began to walk around the café. Xiumin turned his back and jumped when he heard the door to the café open. He turned his head, and when he realized it was Luhan, he squeezed his eyes shurt and tried to hide behind his scarf, hoping to blend into the wall.

“Minseok?”

Xiumin cursed under his breath and opened his eyes to look at Luhan.

“I’m sorry,” Xiumin said, sighing, his eyes dropping to the cement. He couldn’t meet Luhan’s eyes, and his cheeks tingled with shame. “I-I don’t know why I’m here. I just came…because I really needed to see you.”

He turned, his shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry. I’ll be going now. Take care.”

Xiumin began to walk, but paused when he felt Luhan’s hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, Minseok.” His voice rang out. Xiumin could tell he was trembling.

“Come inside. I was just about to close up, but I’ll make you a cup of coffee. It’s really cold out, and I can’t let you leave without something warm to drink.”

Xiumin gulped and turned back around, meeting Luhan’s eyes for the first time. He didn’t know what to say, but followed Luhan into the café anyway.

He sat at the bar as Luhan made him a cup of coffee. He watched the boy's back muscles flex through his white collared shirt and stared at the paintings on the wall as he tried to distract himself.

“Here, Minseok. Drink.”

Luhan handed him the cup and Xiumin took it, offering a thanks with a nod. He drank from it, letting the sweet liquid brush past his lips. Luhan watched him with his elbow on the table, chin resting in his hand. His face was expressionless.

Xiumin smacked his lips together. “It tastes delicious. Just how I like it. You remembered.” He scoffed and dropped his gaze.

“I guess.” Luhan said. The tone of his voice remained even.

Xiumin could feel an emotion he couldn’t explain rise within him, but he suppressed it. Luhan was so impassive that it angered him. God, Xiumin couldn’t help but feel hopeless and had no trouble showing it, but Luhan was…feeling nothing.

Did their relationship mean nothing to him? Did he move on quickly? Was there someone else in his life? Was it the cheeky waitress with the short skirt that had the 2PM-4PM shift that always flirted with him?

_Did Luhan still love him?_

All of these questions floated though Xiumin’s head, and the air around him was tense and quiet.

Xiumin couldn’t stand it anymore; he stood up abruptly. “I’m sorry, I’ll be going now.” He grabbed his coat off the table, his cup tipping over and spilling all over the counter, words rushing out of his mouth faster than his mind could process it. “Thanks for the coffee. I hope you’re happy. I won’t come back, and I lied. This isn’t the best place to get coffee in Seoul. I only ever came because of you. The Starbucks across the street is better. Goodbye, Luhan, and please take care of yourself. Don’t study too much or work too hard. Go hang out with your friends, but don’t drink too much because hangovers are a bitch.” Xiumin turned around, closing his eyes as he walked toward the door. “And chemistry doesn’t even matter, s-so really, just don’t even try anymo-“

Before Xiumin could finish what he was saying, Luhan’s body was in front of him. Xiumin bumped into him, and their eyes locked. The next thing he knew, his lips were on Luhan's, and his arms were wrapped around him.

A spark ignited in Xiumin, and he kissed Luhan back. He had missed the taste of him so much that he just couldn’t control himself. He remembered the shape of Luhan’s pretty, pink lips and his pale, clear skin-

Suddenly, Xiumin realized what he was doing. He pulled away and sighed. He covered his face with hands and laughed weakly. “God, I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop myself. “

He shook his head and lowered his eyes as he moved past Luhan toward the door once more, but before he could comprehend what was happening, Luhan had pulled on his vest and had wrapped his arms around him, pushing their faces together.

Xiumin’s eyes widened as Luhan shoved him behind the counter and trailed his hands down Xiumin’s body.

They broke apart, panting. Xiumin stared at Luhan for an explanation and he stared back, cheeks pink and flustered.

“Minseok,” Luhan said. “I’m sorry. I-I can’t get over you. I was wrong. I’m still in love with you, and I won’t ever stop loving you.”

“Sure, you were my chemistry professor, but I see you as someone so much more.” He went quiet. “You’re my best friend…my boyfriend - still are, hopefully.”

“Will you take me back? I don’t deserve you at all.” Luhan said. “But if you still love me, then…”

Xiumin shut him up by pecking him on the lips. “You’re stupid, but of course.”

Luhan scoffed. “I’m having second thoughts now.”

Xiumin wrapped his arms around Luhan. “Whatever, you know you love me.” He sniffed Luhan’s neck. “You smell good. What is it, raspberry?”

Luhan laughed. “You’re the weirdest teacher I’ve ever dated.”

“Oh so you’ve dated other teachers?” Xiumin asked mockingly. Luhan burst out in laughter.

“Do you have a teacher x student fetish or something? Is this _kinky_ to you?”

Luhan couldn’t stop laughing. “That isn’t what I meant!”

“Sure!” Xiumin laughed. “Did your calculus teacher taste as nice as me?”

“Shut up!” Luhan hit Xiumin’s coming hest and pulled him under the counter. “I hope not. She was my grandma.”

“Oh my god. Why don’t you ask your grandpa?”

“I hate you. Let’s break up again.”

They laughed, kissed, and cuddled underneath the counter - and they couldn’t have been happier.

 

 

 


	23. Eternally Yours

 

 

_ Am I your one and only desire _

_ Am I the reason you breathe _

_ Or am I the reason you cry _

_ Always- Saliva _

[chapter playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/alvarale025/playlist/4p80EihrsHzGfCgkyxLr7J)

 

 

 

 

It was Christmas Eve, and there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground. The houses were decorated with Christmas lights and other Christmas decorations. Trees were lit and decorated. Children played in the snow, building snowmen and snow angels on the ground. Jolliness could be felt all around Seoul.

The whole family gathered in the dorm's living room Christmas Eve. Lay had just finished decorating the tree and stood proudly admiring his work. 

“Children, gather around," he said, sitting down on the couch.

“Did you just call me a child?” Baekhyun asked and plopped down on the cushion, sipping from his mug of eggnog.

“Nice tree,” Xiumin said, entering the room with Kai following.

“Thank you. You didn’t help," Lay said.

“Well, you did a good job by yourself.” Xiumin laughed.

It had been really peculiar. Everyone was in a good mood for once, and that was mind blowing. Lately, it had either been someone was missing, depressed, lonely, or upset; for once, it seemed everyone was happy. It had to be the Christmas magic.

There was a bang on the door. Kai rushed to get it and was nearly bulldozed by Suho. “Santa’s coming to town!” Suho yelled, dumping a heavy load of boxes onto the ground. Kris followed inside, a chicken in his arms.

“No one invited you, Suho!” Xiumin laughed.

“Shut up, or I’m returning the presents.”

“Please take a seat,” Kai motioned for him to sit, and they all laughed.

“Why did you have to bring Peckles though? I see him enough when I go through your wallet,” Baekhyun said.

“Excuse you,” Suho took Peckles from Kris’s arms. “This is Kris and I’s child. He even has a gift. Of course he is also invited to social gatherin- Wait you’ve been through my wall-“

“Let’s sing some Christmas carols!” Lay interrupted and turned on festive music.

Kai rolled his eyes, the music hopping and the chorus fast approaching. “We’re all adult men, Lay, do you think we’re really going to sing-“

“Rocking around the Christmas tree...”

Despite what Kai had said, all of them jumped in and sang at the right time. They laughed, completely embarrassed and confused.

They continued to sing, and Lay distributed the presents from under the tree and from Suho’s bag. Baekhyun’s phone sounded and he reached for it, smiling when he saw a message from Chanyeol.

He answered it, yelping in pain when Peckles pulled on his hair with his beak.

They opened their presents and were not surprised to be disappointed. Every year, Suho gifed them something useless, and this year was no different. Baekhyun had received a pair of glasses, and he wasn’t even the slightest bit blind. Kai had gotten a lab coat, Xiumin, a mug in the shape of a chicken that closely resembled Peckles, and Lay, a black studded belt (kinky). The only that received a present worth anything was Kris, who had gotten a new watch.

“Thanks, Suho, you shouldn’t have.” He took it out of the box, admiring the quality. “This is totally my style.”

Suho fussed over him. “Here, let me see if it fits. I thought it matched your eyes.”

Baekhyun and Kai met each other’s eyes and gagged.

After that Lay handed out the real gifts that he chose for everyone. It was to be expected- Lay could always read minds. Baekhyun got a fancy new sweater, Kai got some new black combat boots; Xiumin, a bag of special coffee beans from Sumatra; Suho, a new woolen scarf, and Kris, some designer sunglasses.

They all hugged Lay gratefully and decided to watch some Christmas movies.

Baekhyun checked his messages from Chanyeol and watched as everyone snuggled under blankets together as they turned off the lights and began the movie.

He typed a quick message to Chanyeol to meet him outside of the orphanage at around midnight. They usually didn’t last long enough to make it through two movies, so Baekhyun planned to sneak out once everyone had fallen asleep.

The movie started, and everyone sat comfortably with their tissues ready. They were assassins, but they loved a good tear- jerker here and there. Baekhyun was usually the one who held everyone when they cried, but now, he expected to cry himself.

Suddenly they heard a sinister theme playing, and they all were confused.

“Okay, who the heck put on A Nightmare on Elm Street?!”

They all laughed as Xiumin sheepishly changed the channel to A Miracle on 34th Street. “I heard you say something about a street.”

“A horror movie on Christmas?!"

They all settled back in, and half of them were snoring the first 5 minutes in. Kai managed to spill his eggnog on himself, Kris and Suho (cradling Peckles in their arms) leaned against each other as they snored, and Xiumin, Baekhyun, and Lay were the only ones who had lasted.

By the time the movie ended, Baekhyun was the only one still awake. Lay had been resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, and he moved as quietly and as silently as he could to not wake him. He put on his coat and a red scarf and tiptoed out the door, nearly forgetting to grab Chanyeol’s gift, which he had hidden behind the curtain.

Baekhyun walked in the cold, wrapping his scarf tightly around his mouth. He clutched Chanyeol’s gift to his chest, and as he approached the orphanage, he shot Chanyeol a text.

He waited by the gates, shivering. He saw Chanyeol’s shadowy form make his way from the backyard to the gates.

Baekhyun smiled, his face warming at the sight of Chanyeol’s smile. Chanyeol walked towards him excitedly, his coat slightly open, showing his black turtleneck.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun hugged, and Baekhyun savored Chanyeol’s warmth and firm chest. He could hear Chanyeol’s heartbeat underneath his sweater, beating rapidly just for him.

“You’re excited to see me, aren’t you?” Baekhyun laughed.

“You can tell?”

“Your heartbeat doesn’t lie.”

Chanyeol gently shoved him away, but Baekhyun tightened his grip. “I’m not letting you go.”

Baekhyun separated from him slightly and zipped up Chanyeol’s coat. “It’s literally snowing out here and you didn’t even close your coat correctly.”

“I guess you’re just going to have to warm me up then,” Chanyeol said and unwinded Baekhyun’s scarf. He wrapped it around the two of them, their faces centimeters apart.

“It’s the red thread of fate wrapped around us, Baek," Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun’s breath caught in his throat at the way Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled.

They kissed, and although Baekhyun was freezing, Chanyeol’s lips brought an exhilarating sensation of warmth to his body. Their kiss was sweet and intoxicating; Baekhyun could feel himself dizzying at Chanyeol’s touch. It was raw and genuine, and all of the love Baekhyun felt for Chanyeol was reflected through their lips.

They parted, and Baekhyun’s lips lingered at Chanyeol’s, their breaths mingling. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, and they swayed from side to side.

“So what were you doing right now?” Baekhyun asked.

“Well, every Christmas all of the kids get together and we stay up late, play games, sing carols, and drink a shit ton of eggnog. Then, Santa Claus comes to visit and delivers gifts to the little kiddos and eats a whole bunch of gingerbread cookies. “

“Who dresses up as Santa?”

“It’s me,” Chanyeol laughs sheepishly. “I put on a fake beard and belly and everything. I just changed out of the costume.”

“No way!” Baekhyun laughs. “Are you serious?”

“Yup. Last year a kid puked on me. I had to bathe afterward and spent the rest of the night shivering in my room because of the cold.”

“How did you get away from the kids right now?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “The little devils are asleep on the rug. The nuns are passed out with their spiked eggnog upstairs. It was pretty easy. What about you?”

Baekhyun froze. “Well, everybody was asleep too. All of my brothers and I were watching Christmas movies, and they can’t last through it - so they passed out, too.”

“So it’s just you and your brothers?” Chanyeol asks. “You don’t talk much about your home.”

Baekhyun sighed. “It’s complicated. My parents stayed in America and send money to us every month, so I just live here with my brothers. They’re all in college and working.”

“How many of you are there?”

“5, but two of them are actually my cousins. Their parents went to Japan with my grandmother, so they’re staying with us too.”

“Wow,” Chanyeol smiled. “Must get pretty hectic with a lot of boys around, huh?”

“You got it,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “The place is a mess 24/7. They tear everything up, and it’s usually me that has to clean everything up.”

Chanyeol nodded and then his eyes widened. “Oh, I nearly forgot. I have your Christmas present.” He turned around and picked up a bag off of the ground.

“Chanyeol, you shouldn’t have,” Baekhyun said.

“Of course I would have gotten you something,” Chanyeol said, tousling Baekhyun’s hair. “You’re my boyfriend and it’s Christmas. We're finally spending it together, anyway." Baekhyun took it gratefully, and Chanyeol urged him to open it. Baekhyun smiled as he unwrapped a package of books. “Stephen King’s collection of best-selling books... thank you so much!” He hugged Chanyeol, unable to contain his happiness.

“I remembered that time I was stupid and said Stephen King was a classic author the first time we met,” Chanyeol said. “So I decided to get you his books.”

“Thank you, Chanyeol. It means so much to me,” Baekhyun said, letting go of Chanyeol to grab the package he had leaned against the gate. “I got you something too, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol took the big package in awe, unwrapping it with his mouth open in surprise. “Baekhyun…no way!"

He took out a guitar, beautiful and brand new. He strummed it, his face glowing joyously, but his face fell. "Baekhyun, this is too much...I can’t accept this. It must have been expensive.”

“It’s a gift, you’re supposed to accept it.” Baekhyun said, shrugging, face red. “It’s the least I can do for you. Idiot.”

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun on the cheek, laughing.

“Thank you so much. I feel like an asshole giving you books for Christmas.”

“No, I really appreciate it. Now, the only thing you have to do is sing and play for me one day. I bet listening to you singing would be heavenly.”

Chanyeol held Baekhyun to his chest. “Thank you for everything, Baekhyun. This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Nah, it sounds like last years was pretty lit. Getting puked on is exciting.”

Chanyeol smacked Baekhyun. “Shut up. It was traumatizing.”

They sat down against the gate, leaning against each other, Baekhyun’s red scarf wrapped around the both of them. Chanyeol strummed his guitar and Baekhyun read Carrie, tangled together under the falling Christmas snow.

 

 

*

 

 

Kyungsoo looked at himself in the mirror. He had changed what he was wearing at least 14 times. He was wearing a loose-fitting T-shirt and jeans along with a black baseball cap, but contemplated changing again when his phone rang.

Kyungsoo pounced on it and felt his stomach flip when he saw it was Jongin.

“Hey, are you ready?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo could hear the smile in his voice.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, I’ll meet you there by the doors."

Kyungsoo said goodbye to Jongin and hung up the phone, squeaking. Today was the best day of his life. Today was the day of his BTS concert, and he was going with Jongin. He had managed to snag another ticket for Jongin just in time, and he was be going to be with his favorite people in the world, Jongin included.

Kyungsoo’s heart fluttered as he looked at himself in the mirror one more time. “Can you consider this our first date?” He asked himself shyly.

Kyungsoo smiled and dashed out the door, called a short goodbye to his parents, and got in a car that was waiting outside. He gave the driver directions to the arena and could hardly sit down.

The arena was packed. The driver dropped him off in front. Kyungsoo got off and saw Jongin waiting by the doors. He looked perfect, even as he stood by an overflowing trashcan, hands stuck in his jean jacket pockets and breaths coming out in short clouds. Kyungsoo dashed towards him.

Jongin’s face lit up at the sight of him. “Hey, Kyung. Are you ready?”

Kyungsoo smiled, nodding. “Yeah. I’m so excited that we can go together.”

“Same,” Jongin laughed. “Let’s go get our seats.”

They walked in together and found their seats that were near the front. They sat and talked before the show started, and staring into Jongin’s eyes, Kyungsoo could feel himself falling deeper.

 

 

*

 

 

The concert finished and Kyungsoo and Jongin emerged from the arena astounded.

“Oh my god, that was amazing! Did you see the way Jimin was dancing tonight, oh my lord!” Kyungsoo screeched.

Jongin laughed. “Oh my god I know! Like who gave him permission to do that? That is _illegal_!!”

They walked away from the arena and into the downtown area, where they stumbled upon an ice cream shop. 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo tugged on Jongin’s arm. “Let’s get ice cream.”

They walked into the shop, and Jongin paid for both ice cream cones.

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo said, trying to hand his card to the cashier. “I have more than enough to buy them.”

Jongin shook his head and swatted his hand away. “No, let me treat you.”

Kyungsoo’s face reddened and he put his card away. Jongin was hot and a gentleman. God, Kyungsoo would be insane not to fall for him.

The cashier handed them their ice cream and they ate it as they walked home.

“Jongin, what is Australia like?” Kyungsoo asked him, watching Jongin as he ate his ice cream.

“It was nice. It was pretty diverse, almost as much as America.”

“Can you speak English?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin laughed. “Yeah, but not very well. My Korean accent is terrible. I hardly had any friends because of that.”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo blurted. “You’re handsome as hell!”

Jongin laughed shyly. “You think I’m handsome?”

“Of course. I mean have you looked in the mirror?” Kyungsoo was babbling now, just shoveling ice cream into his mouth as fast as he could. “Are you blind or something? You’re really good looking. You’re a dummy if you don’t know that. Idiot. You’re a very hot idiot.”

Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo. “Wow, that was the first time I was told I was handsome so aggressively.”

Kyungsoo looked away. “There’s a first time for everything.”

Jongin smirked amusedly. “So you think I’m handsome?”

Kyungsoo covered his red face with his hands. “Please stop tormenting me. I don’t deserve this disrespect.”

“Well…I think you’re really cute yourself.”

Kyungsoo peeked at Jongin between his fingers. “W-What did you say?”

“I said you’re really cute.”

Kyungsoo was taken aback. He averted his eyes to the ground as they walked. His heart beat rapidly, and his face grew hot.

_Jongin…_

_Thinks I’m cute…?_

“Th-Thanks,” Kyungsoo said nervously.

“You’re the real idiot here, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo looked up. “What…?”

Jongin looked at him with a glint in his eyes. “You’ve got ice cream all over your face, you idiot.”

Before Kyungsoo could even react, Jongin had already reached over and kissed him.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, and he dropped his ice cream in surprise. Jongin’s lips were cold because of the ice cream; they tasted like chocolate. Kyungsoo’s heart nearly leaped out of his chest.

_Jongin was kissing him?_

_Was this really happening?_

Kyungsoo fluttered his eyes closed and leaned into Jongin. His lips pressed against the other man's felt oddly familiar. Jongin smelled really good, like sugar and coconut. Kissing Jongin was oddly addictive, and he couldn’t resist sighing in pleasure.

When they finally separated, their cheeks were cutely brushed with pink dust.

Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo and took out a napkin from his pocket. “You’re still a little dirty. I tried my best to clean it as much as I could.”

He wiped Kyungsoo’s face and handed him the napkin he was done. He walked away from Kyungsoo down the street they had stopped at.

“This is my stop.” He said, walking backward to face Kyungsoo. He smirked and gave Kyungsoo a wink. “See ya.”

And with that, he left. Kyungsoo stared at the napkin Jongin had given him, really utterly confused.

 _Was_ Jongin _playing with him?!_

 

 

*

 

 

Once the holidays were over, Baekhyun got up to go to school, more ready than he had ever been before. Now that he had restored things with Chanyeol, he was more eager to see him than ever. Almost losing him once was enough, and now that they were back together, Baekhyun wasn’t taking any chances.

Baekhyun came to school with two cups of coffee in his hand. He found Chanyeol sitting in the same place as always.

Baekhyun walked up to him to find him fast asleep against the bench. Baekhyun nearly laughed out loud but decided to scare him awake. He got really close to his face and breathed on him slightly.

Chanyeol’s face twitched, and he opened his eyes, nearly jumping a mile high at the sight of Baekhyun.

“Jesus Christ!” He screamed, and Baekhyun doubled over in laughter.

Chanyeol stared Baekhyun down and Baekhyun wiped at his eyes, plopping down beside Chanyeol. “Sorry, that was really funny.”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at him, took one of the coffee cups, and took a swig out of it.

“Damn it, Chanyeol, you took my cup. I love the taste of adderall in my coffee.”

Chanyeol smacked his lips together. “You’re not fooling me with that again.”

“No, but for real, that time I was more than sure a fly had flown into my cup.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and dug in his pocket for something. “Okay, so basically I stayed up all night last night writing this. Check it out.” He took out a CD and handed it to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun read the writing on the CD and blushed. “Chanyeol…” He said, smiling. “Thank you." 

Chanyeol grinned and ruffled Bakehyun’s hair. “I'm just doing my favorite thing in the world: professing my love for you."

Baekhyun tucked the CD into his sweater pocket as the bell rang. He took Chanyeol’s hand in his and they walked to class together like a normal, sappy high school couple.

“Don’t fall asleep in Mrs. Kim’s class again, Park. You’re not going to get better at Physics that way,” Baekhyun nagged.

Chanyeol nodded. “Thanks, mom.”

Baekhyun laughed, and they separated to get to class. He smiled to himself as he walked through the door of his first class. He had missed Chanyeol, and it was so great to have him back.

 

 

*

 

 

The bell rang for dismissal, and Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol outside of his class. They walked outside together and were in the courtyard when Baekhyun’s phone rung.

Baekhyun checked the caller ID and was surprised to find it was Suho. Baekhyun frowned and answered the call. It was unusual for Suho to call him unless it was urgent.

Millions of possibilities ran through his head as he heard Suho’s voice on the other line.

“Baekhyun?”

“Yes?”

“A car is at school to pick you up. You’re being summoned.”

Baekhyun’s blood ran cold, and he hung up the line to see a black car parked just in sight of his peripheral vision.

Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol’s hand abruptly. “I’m sorry Chanyeol, something just came up.” He explained, waving a quick goodbye and racing for the car.

“Wait, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol called after him, but Baekhyun couldn’t turn around.

Baekhyun got inside of the car and kept himself from looking out of the window. He didn’t think he could bear seeing Chanyeol’s face right now.

The car zoomed fast down the streets, taking a familiar route to the ominous building Baekhyun dreaded going to every single time.

The chauffeur opened the door for him and escorted him into the lobby. The secretary was already standing by Mr. Lee’s door, waiting for him.

“060592, Mr. Lee is waiting for you.”

Baekhyun approached the room apprehensively and took a deep breath as he wrapped his hand around the door knob. He walked into the room, Mr. Lee standing behind his chair in front of the red curtains. The atmosphere made him nearly choke. It was full of tension - truly unsettling.

“060592, how are you?” Mr. Lee’s voice was oddly calm, and it gave Baekhyun shivers. He never tried to act caring to his workers. This was not a good sign.

“Fine. What is this about?”

Mr. Lee chuckled. “Very quick to the point at hand, aren’t you, 060592? That’s what I’ve always liked about you. Except that skill of yours seems to be faltering, isn’t it?”

Baekhyun’s stomach dropped. This couldn’t be what this was about, _was it?_

“September 15, 2016, you were assigned the job to kill high school student, Park Chanyeol, correct?” Mr. lee continued, his lips in a firm line. “It’s January 14th. You were forced to befriend him, then strike. You have always been very quick about your missions... strategic, but concise. What has happened, 060592?”

Baekhyun couldn’t meet his eyes. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to calm himself down.

Baekhyun was aware of Mr. Lee walking around his chair, a shark circling around his prey. 

“What is taking you so long 060592? Or should I say, _Byun Baekhyun?_ ” Mr. Lee spat.

Baekhyun shuddered. His own name sounded like venom on Mr. Lee’s tongue.

“Why isn’t he dead? Did you become good friends? Or something _more_?”

Baekhyun flinched and Mr. Lee snorted. “My very best assassin, defeated by a silly concept. Do you feel any shame?”

“060592. Look at me.” Baekhyun raised his eyes to meet cold, emotionless eyes.

“Look at you. Pitiful and broken by something like love. In order to be a killer, you need to abandon your humanity. Did we not teach you well? Must we revisit your training once more?"

Flashbacks of blood, torture, and screams came to Baekhyun, and he gripped the arms of his chair, vigorously shaking his head. “No, sir.”

“060592...I want Park Chanyeol dead, and I want him dead _now_.”

Baekhyun traced Mr. Lee’s veins with his eyes. “If you don’t kill him, I will expose your identity and your mission, and I will tear him limb from limb with my own bare hands. _With you watching._ "

Mr. Lee shoved the doors open and left the room with a flutter of his coat. “Park Chanyeol will be dead by the end of next week. Choose wisely."

Baekhyun was left alone in Mr. Lee’s office, trying to compose himself. He couldn't stop trembling, and every time he closed his eyes he was overwhelmed with an infuriating amount of guilt and dread, accompanied with the pang of Chanyeol's smile against his heart. 

The love of his life was dying before his eyes, slowly rotting from the inside out, and there was no way he could he stop it.

Baekhyun left the room, unsteady and completely shattered as the words written on the CD Chaneyol had given him played in his ears like an aimless mantra.

 

_For my love, Byun Baekhyun_

_Eternally yours_


	24. Crimson

 

 

_ You're automatic and your heart's like an engine, _

_ I die with every beat. _

_ You're automatic and your voice is electric, _

_ Why do I still believe? _

_ It's automatic, every word in your letter. _

_ A lie that makes me bleed. _

_ It's automatic when you say things get better. _

_ But they never... _

_ Automatic- Tokio hotel _

[chapter playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/alvarale025/playlist/4yYZIETX3DRCHxOj7xJKzS)

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun got home and enclosed himself in his bed room, a safe haven for him in times of need. The light filtering in through the stained glass window was crimson. Baekhyun sat at his desk and with a heavy heart inserted the CD into his CD player and listened to Chanyeol’s voice.

“Hey, Baekhyun? Are you listening?”

If you are, I just want to let you know I love you. “

Chanyeol strummed his guitar and hummed. “This is a song named “My hope.” I hope you like it.”

Chanyeol’s voice crept in softly. He was a beautiful tenor, silky and smooth. Baekhyun cried at the sound of his voice, and how he longed to listen to it for all eternity.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol sang. “Without you I feel scared and lonely. Don’t ever leave my side again, I don’t think I can bear it. I can’t stand it when we’re apart. 

Please stay forever with me.”

Chanyeol ended the song with one longlasting strum. 

“Baekhyun,” He breathed. “My love.”

Baekhyun listened to the tape over and over again. The sun set and rose and Baekhyun still sat at his desk, eyes heavy and heart pounding.

Baekhyun laid his head on the desk and let the words Chanyeol sang fill him. It hurt him so much to think about Chanyeol. Looking at him today at school would surely bring tears to his eyes. He couldn’t tear Chanyeol apart again. No. He couldn’t end things like this for Chanyeol. He would smile and laugh and love Chanyeol until it was time.

Baekhyun stared through the stained glass window and saw a dove sitting at his windowsill. The dove nursed her young and Baekhyun turned his eyes away.

_Until it was time for Chanyeol to die._

*

 

 

Kyungsoo hadn’t been able to sleep lately. His mind would be busy thinking about Jongin. He couldn’t forget about the way his lips felt on his, and the way he had simply walked away. Kyungsoo racked his mind trying to find any explanation, but could find no reason. 

Kyungsoo laid in his bed, rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair. Today was another day, another day at school, and another day without seeing Jongin. 

They hadn’t talked since that day at the concert, and Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do. He knew Jongin was toying with him. He knew as soon as he even tried to text Jongin that he would immediately respond, no that would be falling into his trap.

Kyungsoo would have to wait until Jongin texted him. He frowned at his phone and his empty inbox. Which could take forever. 

As soon as Kyungsoo thought that, his phone rung as he got a notification from Jongin. Kyungsoo smirked and tapped on the message happily. Finally, Kyungsoo didn’t fall into a trap for once.

 

From:  @jupiterjin

Hey kyung! R u ok?

 

Kyungsoo typed back quickly.

 

From: @saturnsuga

Ayyee. Yeah im doing good wbu?

 

From: @jupiterjin

Oh ok I didn’t hear back from u and I got worried : (

 

From: @saturnsuga

Oh no im good

 

From: @jupiterjin

Oh ok so let’s go out today! I’ll pick u up from school. Then we can talk ; )

 

Kyungsoo stared at his phone in disbelief. He chuckled to himself and typed back a simple “ok.” He held his pillow to himself.

_Was Kyungsoo going to finally get the boy for once?_

 

*

 

Kyungsoo dressed as best as he could and couldn’t wait for the end of the school day. He was let out of class early and was surprised to find Jongin already waiting for him.

Jongin waved his hand in a greeting and Kyungsoo smiled. Jongin opened the door for Kyungsoo like a gentleman then slid in after him.

“Hey, so what have you been up to?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Nothing much. Just school stuff. How has your stay in Korea been?”

“Great.” Jongin smiled. “I feel like I’ve seen everything there is to see here in Seoul.”

“I bet not.” Kyungsoo smirked. “There is a special place where you can see the Han river, and I’m the only person that seems to know about it.”

“really?” Jongin said. “Well that just means you have to take me there.”

Kyungsoo grinned and gave the directions to the driver. 

It took them about half an hour to get there but they made it. The driver parked the car under a bridge and the space seemed to be isolated. From this point the water sparkled and the skyline of Seoul complemented the horizon.

“Wow, this is spectacular.” Jongin breathed. “How did you discover this?”

“Let’s just say I got a bit lost when I was younger and ended up here. Every now and then when I need to clear my head I come here and stare at the water.”

Jongin nodded. “Do you need to clear your head at the moment?”

Kyungsoo blushed. “A bit. This stupid guy kissed me and then didn’t talk to me for three days straight. I think that’s pretty confusing don’t you think?”

Jongin blushed. “Well, the stupid guy didn’t know what to do because he is actually really awkward and shy and doesn’t know how to cope with his feelings. It actually took him a lot to actually text you today.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but beam. A guy was actually smitten over him? He couldn’t believe it. This seemed like a dream. 

“Well, I think the stupid boy should ask this stupid boy to be his boyfriend. And maybe kiss him. Just a little hint.”

Jongin laughed and put his hands in the pockets of his leather coat and faced Kyungsoo. “Okay. Kyungsoo, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo blushed and nodded. “Yes.”

Jongin stared at his feet. “Good.” He leaned over and pecked Kyungsoo on the lips. “Now what do boyfriends do?”

“Well,” Kyungsoo said, snaking his arm around Kai’s waist. “They hold each other, and do other cliché things.”

Kai wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Well that sounds wonderful.”

They stood there in each other’s arms and watched the water sparkle.

 

 

*

 

The minute Baekhyun saw Chanyeol, he embraced him tightly. 

Chanyeol was startled. “Hey, Baek. What’s up?”

Baekhyun squeezd him tighter. “Nothing. I just wanted to hug you.”

Chanyeol hugged him back. “You listened to my song?”

“Yes, I really loved it. Thank you so much, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun tried his best to contain the shakiness in his voice. Bakehyun felt so safe in Chanyeol’s arms, and he smelled perfect. 

“No problem, Baek.” Chanyeol patted him. “Not that I mind, but how long are you going to hug me?”

“I’m never letting you go.” Baekhyun said and fixed his hold on the taller boy.

Chanyeol laughed. “Well, I like that idea.”

Chanyeol hugged him back, and Baekhyun bit his lip as his eyes stung.

Baekhyun had to hold onto Chanyeol for as long as he could and make him happy as long as he could…before it was too late.

 

 

*

 

Baekhyun decided that he loved Chanyeol too much. Baekhyun loved Chanyeol too much to let him go by the hands of someone else. 

Baekhyun loved Chanyeol so much that he had to take Chanyeol’s life himself. 

Chanyeol was no one else’s but his, and he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him other than himself. If it had to be anyone, he was glad that it was him. He felt a bit of pleasure, in that terrible heartless side of him, that he had Chanyeol trapped in his hands; powerful with Chanyeol’s life dangling from a thread.

Chanyeol’s life, so short, yet so sweet. Baekhyun was going to lose the closest person he had ever had, and watch the life drain out of him.

Baekhyun was going to suffer the rest of his life, with his hands forever dirtied with the blood of his one and only love, Chanyeol.

 

 

*

 

 

Kris got a call from his father early in the morning. 

He looked at the caller ID and his heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t talked to his father since the last meeting they had to discuss the serial killings. What did he want from him now?

He answered the call and was met with the voice of his secretary.

“Hello, Kris, Mr. Lee is requesting your presence as soon as possible.”

Kris hung up and sighed. He wasn’t ready to see his father again. Couldn’t he just leave him alone for once?

He drove to his father’s workplace and waited in the lobby impatiently. After about an hour or so the secretary told Kris his father was ready to see him.

Kris opened the door and walked inside to find his father sitting at his desk with his arms crossed. His face was rather sallow and he looked a bit weaker than usual. His hair was a bit disheveled, which was odd for his father. 

“Hello, Kris. Long time no see. Take a seat.”

Kris did as he told and sat with his feet firmly planted on the ground.

“Good morning, Father.” Kris replied dryly.

“How was your Christmas?” His father asked disinterestedly.

Kris rolled his eyes and didn’t answer. 

“I guess you’re not as chatty as you used to be when you were younger.” His father said.

“Well, I certainly didn’t know you were a terrible father when I was younger, now did I?”  Kris spat.

Mr. Lee sat back in his seat and sighed. He took out a thin piece of paper and handed it to Kris. “Here. Take it.”

Kris stared at the paper in confusion. “What is it?”

“It’s what you want. It’s the information about your mother.”

Kris paled. “W-What?”

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” His father shook the paper in his hand. “Everything you need to know about where to find her is here. I’m feeling merciless today. You’ve suffered enough. I won’t bother you anymore. This will be the last time you’ll see me. Just hurry up and take it before I change my mind.”

Kris stood up with, his knees wobbling and took the paper gratefully.

He turned for the door and turned his head back in disbelief.

Kris’s father stared back at him and Kris found something in his eyes he had never seen before: guilt.

“Wu Yi Fan,” He said. “Goodbye.”

Kris turned around and left, leaving his father alone in his office for the last time. 

Kris opened the paper to find an address. He raced for the door of the building, his heart soaring. All of these years of searching, and he finally had a clue. Kris was going to find his mother after all of these years, once and for all! 

Kris reached the door but stopped short of opening it. He stared at the piece of paper again, a peculiar feeling in his chest, a sudden thought spurring in his head.

“This information,” Kris thought. “Suho couldn’t have possibly known this, right? Suho, with the world’s database at his fingertips and his father’s slave…He couldn’t possibly have known this information the entire time knowing Kris was forced to stay here for it, right?”

Kris let out a deep breath, a knot tying in his stomach. He stuck the piece of paper in his coat pocket, called a cab and rode to the Research Lab, hoping his fears were terribly, terribly wrong.

 

 

*

 

 

Kris slammed the door, leaving Mr. Lee in his office by himself. Mr. Lee snorted. He stood up, wincing as his bones ached. He stood by the side of his desk and opened the filing cabinet and searched through his files.

Mr. Lee took out a picture of a young baby, smiling as he was held in his mother’s arms. He caressed the picture, smiling as he relived feelings of sadness. 

He hadn’t wanted to hurt her. He hadn’t wanted to kill her, but he had to bury the secret of his affair from the public eye, even if it meant burying it with his mistress’s body.

He had left the boy motherless and in an orphanage, but it was better than living as a mistake. He had made that mistake once with Yi Fan, but he couldn’t do it again with Chanyeol.

Mr. Lee sighed and stuck the picture back in the folder and closed the cabinet softly. Now that Chanyeol had grown and he was dying, he couldn’t have it possible for him to live. No, that would mean he would be in line for the empire, and he couldn’t have allegations of his affair resurface once he was gone. Someone would eventually find Chanyeol and realize he had an equal opportunity for the throne as did Yi Fan. 

No, that couldn’t happen. No matter how much it would hurt for his son to die, it had to be done. There was no feelings in business. Emotions hinders one’s abilities, and Mr. Lee needed to be at his very best.

But even then Mr. Lee couldn’t stop thinking about his sons.

“God, Chanyeol would have loved Kris,” He thought ashamedly. “They both have the same fierce, free spirit. Chanyeol a bit more in tune with his feelings than Kris. They would have been great brothers to each other.”

Suddenly, Mr. Lee could feel himself growing lightheaded. He clutched the edge of his desk as the world swayed beneath his feet. He could feel the tug of many years’ of restraint within him.

If only he hadn’t made these mistakes…

Maybe his boys, in another life, would have been in happy…

Mr. Lee snorted.

_Kris was going to hate him once he knew the truth._

He rummaged through his desk, panting as his mouth grew dry. He found his bottle of medications and opened it quickly, only to find it empty.

Mr. Lee laughed and wheezed. He lost his balance and clutched the velvet curtain as he attempted to stay upright.

It was no use; he collapsed, bringing the curtain down with him. The red brick wall that had been covered the by the curtains was exposed, a symbol of the secrets he managed to hide impressively.

Mr. Lee closed his eyes a final time, wishing he had just a little more time to say goodbye…

 

 

*

 

 

Lay was in the kitchen making his fourth pot of tea in a row. Tea usually calmed him, but at the moment he couldn’t help but still be unnerved. He set the kettle full of water on the stovetop and sat down at the table and held his empty mug in between his palms. He traced the rim of the cup and bit his lip in concentration.

Lay didn’t know what to anymore. His family was an entire mess. Baekhyun had changed from his usual cold self to a happy, normal teenager, but now he wasn’t even cold anymore, just completely broken. He had disappeared into his room last night and Lay knew he hadn’t gotten any sleep. The soul seemed to have left him, and Lay didn’t know how he could help him.

Kai sneaks out at night. Lay can hear his footsteps creak on the floorboards and he doesn’t return until early morning. Lay doesn’t know where he goes, but he doesn’t know how to keep him from doing harm to himself. 

Xiumin is never home and doesn’t talk to anyone. He disappears during the day and returns just to daydream on the couch, practice the piano, and sleep.

Lay’s chest heaved with tension as he was overwhelmed with hopelessness. His grip on his mug tightened. Lay’s family was falling apart and he didn’t know how to save it. He could only watch as Kai, Xiumin, and Baekhyun ruined themselves. They were moving farther and farther apart from each other, and Lay was lost as he watched them walk away from him on separate paths. He wanted to fix them and repair the relationship they once had, but it was no use. Lay could only watch as his family was ripped by the seams, slowly.

Lay took a deep breath, and closed his eyes tightly shut. “I wish my family was back together again.”

The house creaked and then was still.

Suddenly the pressure within his body seemed to reach a peak. The kettle was whistling viciously now, and the mug seemed to be breaking between his hands. All Lay could see was blood, and behind him the kettle exploded. Boiling water sprayed all over the kitchen, and the mug’s broken pieces were scattered all over the kitchen table. The water singed Lay’s skin and he screamed in pain as his skin and face burned.

Lay’s vision laced with black and he was aware of the prickling of the hairs at the back of his neck. All of his nerves were frazzled and his adrenaline spiked. Every part of his body was reacting, and there was something other than him in the house.

Lay breathed heavily and grabbed a knife behind him from the drawer and held it out before him as a weapon as he tried to pinpoint his enemy. 

“Who’s there?” He yelled, his arms shaking.

The room was eerily still.

Then a voice rang out. The voice wasn’t a voice at all, but incoherent noises, venomous and reptilian sounding that hissed in Lay’s ears. Lay understood every word perfectly. 

**_“Do you want your family back together again?”_ **

Lay’s breath caught in his throat. “W-Who are you?”

**_“I asked, do you want your family back together again?”_ **

Lay didn’t know how to respond. He could feel something deep within him, throbbing painfully.  He closed his eyes. What was the worst that could happen by saying yes?

Lay nodded his head, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Y-Yes.”

_**“Your wish will be fulfilled. Just follow my simple instructions, and your deepest desire will be yours.”** _

Lay gasped in disbelief. “Really? Are you sure?”

The voice laughed, but in Lay’s ears it sounded like a cackle.

_**“Of course, do you doubt me?”** _

Lay shook his head vigorously. “No.”

**_“Good.”_ **

Suddenly, Lay was transported to a dark wooden cabin with dirt floors. It was midnight. The moon filtered in through the curtained windows, blood red.

 Lay heard the voice boom from the shadows of the room.

_**“Cut yourself with the dagger and draw a pentagram in the center of the room.”** _

Lay looked around for the dagger but was surprised to find the dagger was already in his hand. Its blade was pure black and was the lightest dagger Lay had ever held. Its hilt was bejeweled with ginormous ruby stones and engraved with gold lettering in a language that Lay couldn’t read.

Lay did as he was told, completely entranced. He cut his palm in one clean stroke and rubbed it against the dirt floor in the shape of a pentagram that he seemed to know by heart.

**_“Light the three candles in front of you.”_ **

Lay blinked his eyes to find three white candles placed at the top and both side of the pentagram and a lighter inside of the pentagram. Lay took the lighter and set fire to the three candles. The flames flickered and cast ghastly shadows across the walls.

Suddenly the pentagram began to glow. 

Thick, black, putrid smoke filled the room, making it difficult for Lay to breathe. He covered his mouth with the collar of his shirt, his eyes watering. 

 The voice rang out, eerily unhuman. Cold and death enveloped the room like a smothering blanket.

**_“Lay, I will reunite you with your family as you desperately desire for one small price. Together, reunited and happy you will live forever beside each other.”_ **

“What do you need from me?” Lay asked, finding a surprising amount of strength within himself, although his entire body was shaking.

**_“All I need from you, is, simply…_ **

**_Your soul.”_ **

Lay’s eyes widened and his lip trembled. “M-My soul?”

_**“Yes. Picture it: a beautiful world with you and your loved ones, without the constant fear and pain that has plagued your lives since the very beginning.”** _

Lay could see it when he closed his eyes. The four of them, Baekhyun, Kai, and Xiumin laughing and enjoying a picnic by the shoreline, tossing around a Frisbee and playing in the gentle waves, not a care in the world.

Lay craved the security of his family more than anything else in the world.

**_“Is this what you want?”_ **

Lay hesitated. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_It was just a small sacrifice for all of them to achieve true happiness._

After a moment, he spoke. 

_“Yes.”_

With a flash and one last roaring cackle, the voice was gone and the darkness was gone as fast as it had come.

Lay stood alone in the room, the sun filtering in through the curtains. The only remnants of what had just occurred was the melted candle stubs and the dried pentagram he was standing in.

Lay looked outside the window to see a bird tending to its babies in its nest on a branch in the tree outside. He smiled. Lay stared back inside the cabin. Everything seemed normal, but Lay couldn’t help but feel just a bit unsettled…

Lay turned around to find a mirror standing in front of him and his breath froze. Staring back at him was himself, but extremely unfamiliar. Lay’s dark brown eyes had turned into a deep crimson and his complexion had completely paled. 

Lay blinked his eyes and touched his skin. Though he couldn’t feel a thing, he knew his skin was ice cold. He watched as blood pooled in his eyes and cascaded down his face, his pale skin crumbling underneath his touch.

Lay shrieked and the mirror shattered. Tendrils of shadows swirled around the room and Lay collapsed, his breathing ragged. He was completely paralyzed in fear and cried out for help, but no sound came from his lungs.

The shadows gripped him in their clutches and he could feel his skin melting. The pain was indescribable and Lay could feel his soul be ripped out of his body. He was blind; he could only see the blood mixed with tears in his eyes. Lay was suffering, the heat was so unbearable it felt as if he was freezing to death instead. His limbs were tearing apart now, the shadows gnawing at his insides and turning him completely raw.

Lay took a deep breath, the agony was so torturous that he couldn’t feel a thing anymore.

 _“At least my family will be together in the end,”_ He thought, painfully grinning.

Lay decided not to struggle anymore. He let the darkness overwhelm him, and then he was gone.

 

 


	25. The End

 

 

_ Please bathe me now, wash me clean _

_ Just set my heart on fire _

_ Like gasoline _

_ Gasoline- Troye Sivan _

 

 

 

It had begun warming up quickly. The heat outside was stifling and unbearable to even stand in. Winter had gone quickly and had been replaced with a humid atmosphere.

Kris walked fearfully into the Research Lab. He held the piece of paper in the pocket of his light sweater, now soft due to him rubbing it anxiously. Sweat dribbled down his forehead, due to the heat or his nervousness, he couldn't tell.

He met Suho there with a cup of coffee in his hands, a stack of papers and an open pill bottle on the table. Kris eyed the label in curiosity.  _Sleeping pills?_  He had never seen Suho take medication before, but that was beside the point. He turned back to Suho, shoving down his curiosity, heart pounding.

Suho looked up from his work and sipped his cup of coffee as he acknowledged Kris’s presence. “Kris! I just found some valuable information about-“ He stopped talking when he noticed Kris’s fallen face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Kris took the piece of paper out of his coat pocket and dropped it on Suho’s laptop. “ _This_. Did you know about this?”

Suho opened the piece of paper and paled. It was a while until he spoke again. “Your father gave this to you?”

“That’s not what I am asking.” Kris said, growing impatient. His breaths were coming quicker now. “I am asking if you  _knew_. You know why I was here. Did you have this information about my mother all of this time?”

Suho wouldn’t look Kris in the eye. “I didn’t want you to leave.” Suho hadn't even taken a second to respond. It was as if he had taken the sick time to rehearse what he would say in this situation, and it made Kris absolutely  _revolted._  

“Suho!” Kris shouted. He was angry now, and so utterly betrayed. “You knew all this time and didn’t tell me?”

“Kris,” Suho said, his eyes dropping to the floor. “Please.”

Kris swept the papers off the table in a frenzy, everything flying. The open bottle of pills spilled everywhere, a heap landing in the cup of coffee on the table.

Suho stood up defensively. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to run away. I didn’t want to never see you again. I-“

“I don’t care what you want!” Kris yelled. “What I should and shouldn’t know isn’t any of your business! You’re selfish for trying to keep me here.” His voice dropped to a low whisper. “Do you know how long it has been since I have seen my mother?”

Kris shook his head. “And sleeping pills? For God’s sake Suho, how  _messed up are you?_ ”

In Suho’s eyes Kris could see something break. He felt a sick satisfaction at the thought he had hurt Suho.

Kris snatched the piece of paper from Suho’s grasp and stormed out of the room. “No one is stopping me now. I can finally leave this damn prison.”

“No, Kris, wait!” Suho called after him. “You promised!” He cried. Kris thought he looked like a child in front of him, wiping his nose on his sleeve, his shoulders hunched, making him look smaller and more vulnerable.

“You promised you would stay.”

Kris turned back to look at him before spitting out the word, “ _Bullshit_.”

Kris left and slammed the door calling for a taxi. He wiped away hot tears of anger and ran away as far as he could, away from the building of lies and disappointment. Kris had had enough.

He called for a taxi and slid into the backseat, giving the crumpled piece of paper one last glance before giving it to the driver.

There was just one more piece of hope instilled in Kris and he was going to chase it with everything he had.

 

 

*

 

 

As soon as the door closed, Suho let himself break. His slid down to floor, knuckles clenched white as he grasped onto the table for support. Suho cried, unable to maintain his composure. 

_Another promise broken, with another goodbye._

He had been a fool to believe a man like Kris, with endless opportunity.

He had been a fool to think Kris would be any different from everyone else.

He had been a fool to fall for Kris’s enticing lies.

He had been a fool to fall for Kris.

_But he did._

And now he was completely shattered, yet again. It always had to end like this, Suho completely broken and left behind by everyone he loved. 

Suho wiped at his eyes and reached for his cup of coffee. He cradled the mug with two hands and chugged it down, his tears mixing in with the coffee and making it taste bitter. He ignored the abnormally awful taste and stared at the floor as his vision blurred. 

_Kris had just been another wonderful mistake._

Suho wept. He could feel himself becoming unsteady and sweating. The world was swirling and his head felt like it was going to explode. Suho’s knees buckled and he collapsed, the mug in his hands smashing against the floor into millions of tiny pieces.

Suho blinked his eyes, but all he could see was red. He closed his eyes, letting the temptation of sleep lure him into its clutches.

 

_Kris had been the best mistake Suho had ever made._

 

 

*

 

 

Night had fallen. The streetlights flickered and cast haunting shadows against the buildings and sidewalks. Jongdae stuck his hands in his pockets and walked hunched down the streets, hood over his curly locks and mask over his mouth.

He slunk into the alley by the bar and waited impatiently. He checked his watch. It was 3 minutes past midnight, but his customer had still not shown.

Jongdae sighed and kicked the dumpster in frustration. Who did this guy think he was making Jongdae wait? Who did he think  _Jongdae_ was? He is the best dealer in the city for crying out loud.

Jongdae heard footsteps and he grew wary. Something about the air tonight didn’t feel right. It tasted arid on his tongue and gave him chills. He fingered the gun in his jacket pocket as the footsteps sounded closer.

Suddenly a shadow filled the alleyway.

“ _Dae_?”

Jongdae stepped behind the dumpster. “You’re late. Keep this up and you’ll have to find an amateur dealer. Don’t ever do this again or you’ll regret it.”

The man winced, but nodded. “Okay, whatever, how much ya want?” He was shaky, his beard long and untamed.

“It’s $20 a bag. $50 if you want 2.”

The man chuckled. “You drive a hard bargain for a kid.”

“I am Dae. I am no kid.”

The man thumbed our a few bags and held them out to Jongdae. “I’ll take 3. Just give me whatever.”

Jongdae took the bills and stuck them inside his pocket, taking out three bags full of marijuana.

The man took them gratefully and ran out of the alleyway, tipping his head. Jongdae counted the bills and made his way down the alley, smirking at his day’s earnings.

Suddenly the sound of sirens filled the air. Jongdae was blinded with the sight of lights. He cursed under his breath as he heard a cop shout, “Freeze where you are! Any funny moves and we’ll shoot!”

Jongdae narrowed his eyes at the cars blocking his exit from the alley. He looked behind him, knowing there was a dead end. He cussed as he clenched his fists. There was no getting out of it this time. At this point he would be facing a life time sentence in jail.

Jongdae hung his head and laughed, an overwhelming sense of bravery flowing through his veins. He knew it would end someday anyway.

Jongdae took a deep breath and let it out, the air leaving his lungs raw. There was only wait out of this situation.

Jongdae murmured an apology then reached for his coat pocket.

In one split second Jongdae had twirled his gun between his fingers, raised his arm and shot three bullets into the sky. Jongdae smiled as the cops pulled their triggers. His body was rippled with flying bullets. Jongdae fell to the ground, feeling the blood pooling around him surprisingly quick.

He chuckled slightly, his lungs closing up on him as he tried to breathe.

Jongdae closed his eyes and let the pain subside to nothing.

“Sorry, Mom,” He thought as his mind faded. “I never did get to sing you Happy Birthday.”

Jongdae took one last breath and his body grew stone cold in the middle of dirty, old alleyway.

 

 

*

 

 

Xiumin had gotten early morning that he had been assigned a mission. He had gotten the call from Suho, who explained it was an easy quick-and-go kill. All Xiumin had to do was follow the target home from work and strike. It would be an easy assignment.

It was nearing midnight and Xiumin walked the streets of downtown Seoul. He thought about Luhan who he hadn’t seen that day. He had been too distracted preparing for his mission that he had completely forgotten to go visit him today.

Xiumin shoved his hands in the pockets of his light jacket. This was going to be an unprofessional mission so Xiumin hadn’t bothered to dress in uniform. He fingered the knife in his pocket and caught glimpse of target crossing the street before him.

His name was Yoon Eunbin and a portly man who ran a convenience store close to the Lee Enterprise company building. He walked briskly and Xiumin tailed him slowly, smiling to himself as he began to walk ever so slowly behind him.

The man turned and entered the dangerous part of town and Xiumin smirked. Big mistake.

Xiumin followed him as they passed dark alleys and gangs of young, drunk men. He got closer and closer, close enough he could smell the man’s stifling cologne.

Then Xiumin took the perfect opportunity as they passed by a reeking alleyway full of dumped trash and wrapped his hands around the man’s mouth.

He didn’t even have time to struggle. With a turn and the swift cut of his knife as he slit his throat, the man was dead.

Xiumin smirked as he stared at his handiwork and pocketed his knife. He had beat his record of 23 seconds. Nice.

Xiumin groaned as he reached for his cheek. He had gotten faster, but this time he had been a bit messy, his clothes and face had been sprayed by the man’s blood.

Suddenly the red light of the intersection’s light flared, and someone was passing the alleyway. Xiumin’s eyes opened wide as the person gasped.

Sickeningly, Xiumin’s eyes fell before Luhan, whose eyes were wide and face pale. He took a step back clutching his chest.

“Minseok…” His voice shook. “Is that you?”

Xiumin didn’t say a word; he couldn’t. Everything was just moving so fast and his brain couldn’t keep up with it. The only thing that escaped his mouth was mindless babble.

“Luhan,” He managed to choke out. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

“Kim Minseok,” Luhan’s surprise had turned to disgust. Xiumin felt an electric shock ripple through his body at the sight of Luhan's face distorted face of revulsion. “You’re a  _murderer,_ ” He spat.

Xiumin’s breath caught in his breath and then Luhan was gone, running.

“Wait, Luhan!” Xiumin ran after him, able to find him easily as his white barista uniform shone in the darkness. “Please, listen to me!”

_“Leave me alone!”_

A loud whistle rang in the air.  The train was coming down the tracks, fast. They had reached the train tracks by now. Xiumin caught up to Luhan and pulled on his arm, but Luhan wrenched his arm from Xiumin’s grip. “Don’t touch me!”

“Luhan,  _please_!” Xiumin pleaded, hot tears of frustration cascading down his face. He grabbed Luhan by the shoulders and shook him. “Hear me out.”

Luhan stared back at him and Xiumin could easily read the fear on his features. “Get away from me.” He cried, his body heaving with sobs.

Luhan ran, right onto the tracks.

 _“Luhan, no!_ ” Xiumin flung himself at Luhan and pushed him as hard as he could, and then the train came.

 

 

~

 

Luhan rolled on the grass and watched the train rumble down the tracks where Xiumin had been standing.

Luhan, dazed and confused sat up, his ears ringing.

The train had gone and Luhan broke down in tears. “Minseok?” He called out, but heard no asnwer.

Luahn chokedon his cries and ran his fingers through his hair. “Minseok?”

Luhan fell to his knees, realizing what he had done. He couldn’t control his sobs. He couldnt gain control of any part of his being. The only thing he could see, repalying over and over in his head was Minseok getting hit by the train.

Luhan had been so stupid. All of this was so confusing. One second there he was, standing in the alleyway finding Minseok with the man’s dead body and now Minseok was dead.

Luhan had made such a stupid mistake.

Luhan laid on his back on top of the tracks and stared at the stars in a dizzy attempt to stare at something coherent and bright.

_The only man Luhan had ever loved was gone, and it was all his fault._

 

*

 

 

Kris arrived at the address, holding the crumpled paper and completely stupified.

_It had to be a mistake._

_The address his father had given him had to be a mistake._

No, Kris was going to close his eyes and open them to a house in the countryside. A beautiful, well-kept bungalow with the smell of his favorite dish being made by his mother inside. He would walk up the path and embrace his long-lost mother, cry and rejoice in nostalgia.

But when Kris opened his eyes, he was still in the same place: a cemetery on the bad-side of Seoul with unkempt grounds and no visitors.

Kris hung his head but lost his sense of surprise. Instead, he felt  _hollow_.

All of his life he had gotten fucked over by his father and this one was the last, and biggest one of them all.

Kris took a deep breath and threw the piece of paper on the ground. He took a deep breath and walked into the cemetery.

He walked, row by row, reading the headstones of all the people buried in the cemetery. Kris found his mother in the back of the cemetery, underneath a magnolia tree. Kris sunk to his knees and bowed his head.

Kris couldn’t help but cry. “Mom,” He wept. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t find you sooner. I’m sorry we couldn’t have a happy reunion. I’m sorry, Mom, I’m sorry. I love you, Mom. I miss you.”

Everything Kris had worked for and gone through, just to find his mother dead.

Kris sat in front of the headstone and dusted it off. Suho came up in his head and he felt a pang in his chest.

Kris had made two big mistakes. He had trusted his father, and he had left and broken Suho. The worst part is...there wasn’t going back. He couldn’t fix them and he would have to live with the consequences.

_Suho would never forgive him and Kris would never forgive himself._

Kris sat in front of his mother, imagining her holding him and drying his tears.

 

 

*

 

 

It was a lazy day for Kyungsoo. He woke up in the late afternoon with the sunlight streaming in his eyes. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking. He stretched and reach for his phone, which was charging on the bedside table.

Kyungsoo found the person that made up most of his notification was Jongin, his boyfriend. Kyungsoo squealed at the thought of that. “Wow, it’s true. The handsome Jongin is my boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo called him immediately, yawning. Jongin picked up on the first ring.

“You slept in again, didn’t you?”

“Yup. I enjoyed it.” Kyungsoo answered.

“You don’t answer your phone and it gets me worried.”

Kyungsoo sighed. “Well, I’m not doing anything right now. Want to go do something.”

Kyungsoo could hear Jongin laugh on the other end. “I though you would never ask. I already bought tickets for the 4:00 showing of  _Wonder Woman_. You better get ready quick.”

Kyungsoo smiled, his heart swelling. “I’m on it. I’ll meet you at the movie theater.”

Kyungsoo hung up and got ready quickly, unable to keep himself from smiling.

He reached the movie theater just in time and found Jongin waiting outside with a bucket of popcorn and a drink ready.

“I knew you would be late so I didn’t want to risk waiting in line,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo, grateful, took his hand and they went inside the theater.

The movie finished and they decided they would go have dinner. Jongin took Kyungsoo to a cute diner downtown and they ordered milkshakes and fries. Kyungsoo stared into Jongin's eyes as they ate, wondering how life could get any better.

After they finished it was close to sundown. They walked home hand in hand. Kyungsoo tugged on Jongin's hand. “Spend the night with me.”

Jongin shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine. If I don’t go home my brothers will get worried.”

“Just text them,” Kyungsoo said, making big puppy eyes. “Please? For me?”

Jongin sighed and followed Kyungsoo into the courtyard of his house.

Jongin whistled at the sight of Kyungsoo's enormous estate.“Dang, you live here?”

“Yup.”

Kyungsoo opened the door and slipped inside, tugging on Jongin's hand to follow him. They crept up the stairs and Kyungsoo pushed Kai into his room. He closed the door softly, and when it was closed, he burst out laughing.

They spent the entire night together. They made out to BTS and binge watched Bangtan Bombs, ya know just normal couple things. It was about 3 AM when there was a knock on the door.

Kyungsoo stirred, finding it hard to move under the weight of Jongin's arm around his waist.

Before either of them could move, the door burst open.

Kyungsoo’s father walked in, his hunting rifle in his hands. He scowled at the sight of Kyungsoo and Jongin. “Exactly what I thought.”

Kyungsoo’s blood ran cold and he stood up with his hands. “Father, I’m sorry. I forgot to introduce you to my friend, Jongin. He studied abroad in Austra-“

“Cut the crap, Kyungsoo.” His father yelled. “I wasn’t born yesterday.

Kyungsoo’s mother appeared behind his father. “No, sweetheart, please don’t do anything you’ll regret. Why can’t Kyungsoo do what he wants?”

“Shut up!” Kyungsoo’s father screeched. “This is  _disgusting_. How can we accept this disgrace of a son?! He taints the Do name! Do you know what would happen if the other families in our elite society found out about this? Why, the entire Do lineage would be tarnished forever!”

He grabbed Jongin by the collar. “Father, stop it!” Kyungsoo clung to his father’s robe. “He had nothing to do with any of this. I love him! Don’t hurt him.”

"Don't touch me!" His fahter kicked him off of him and swung the butt of the rifle at his head. Kyungsoo yelped out in pain as he saw stars.

Kyungsoo's mother howled from the doorway.

"Don't you feel any  _shame_?!" Kyungsoo's father hissed.

Jongin struggled in Kyungsoo's father's grip, but his father threw him into the closet, locking the door. “That’s what you get for corrupting my son!”

Kyungsoo cried and sat, curled up in a vulnerable position. Jongin pounded on the door, barreling into it with his full force. “Kyungsoo!” He screamed.

Kyungsoo’s father stood above him, menacing and holding the hunting rifle aimed at his head.

_“No son of mine will be gay!”_

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and heard the shot, along with the splintering of wood. But before the pain came, he felt himself fall backward and blood spray, but it wasn’t his.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and tears stung in his eyes as he realized that Jongin’s body was sprawled before him. A bullet wound in his chest, he twitched on the floor, bleeding.

Kyungsoo raced over to him, his body shaking. He held Jongin's face in his hands and cried out, “Jongin. Jongin! jongin, oh my god.”

Jongin didn’t respond, but just stared at him with his dull eyes.

Kyungsoo screamed and sobbed. He cradled Jongin's lifeless body in his arms, screaming in disbelief. He could feel himself hyperventilating. Everything was spinning out of control. Kyungsoo was holding Jongin's dead body in his arms and was drenched head to toe in his warm, red blood.

_Was this really happening?_

_Was this a nightmare?_

The warmth in Jongin's body was being replaced with cold and Kyungsoo sobbed harder. He was aware of his father watching him, his face a mask of shock.

Before Kyungsoo could fully understand everything that was happening, his father barked out, “Do Kyungsoo! You’re marrying Han Jinah next week. No ifs, no buts." Kyungsoo's father turned his back on him, but not before giving one more order. "

Now get him out of my sight.”

Kyungsoo’s father ordered his guards to take Kyunsoo away. Kyungsoo yelled, cursing out a loud “No!” He clutched onto Jongin’s body, his only safeguard. But he was wrenched from his cold grip out of the room.

They threw him in a cold room in the basement with no food or water. Kyungsoo curled up in a ball and shivered head to toe, eyes wide and glistening.

_God, his whole life had been ruined in a matter of seconds._

Jongin was dead and he was marrying a rich, selfish whore next week.

Kyungsoo calmed himself down and leaned against the wall behind him. He closed his eyes and let his dreams take him away. Tears still trickled down his face as he thought of Jongin, the love of his life; beautiful, brilliant, gone.

_Kyungsoo would never forget Kai, his warm smile, and beautiful eyes._

_Kyungsoo would always love Kai and be eternally grateful._

_Jongin loved him so much that he took his own life for Kyungsoo to live and breathe._

_Kyungsoo clenched his fists and let out one more guttural sound. Kyungsoo would live and breathe for Jongin and get through everything in life singing his name._

_Because Kyungsoo would love Jongin, forever._

_No matter what happened in the cruel, high society of Seoul._

 

  


*

 

 

It was the day.

Baekhyun lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling, wishing he had woken up dead.

It was the day…

_Baekhyun had to kill Chanyeol._

Baekhyun rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to avoid getting up, but he noticed the numbers blinking on his clock. It was 2:30. It would get too late if Baekhyun didn’t move.

Baekhyun reached for his phone and stared at Chanyeol’s contact name. He clicked on it and held the phone to his ear, biting on his knuckle to calm himself down.

The phone rang, and Chanyeol picked up. Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s voice.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispered into the phone. “Can you meet me someplace? I want to show you something.”

Baekhyun could see Chanyeol nodding over the phone. “Yeah, sure. Where?”

Baekhyun gave him the address of the abandoned warehouse where he had been held captive by Tao.

Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol scribbling the address down on a sheet of paper. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’ll see you there. Love you.”

Baekhyun found it hard to swallow as he choked out an “I love you,” then hung up.

He buried his face in his hands, his stomach sinking. This was happening, it was really happening.

Baekhyun put on his coat and dragged himself to the weapon arsenal, the shack behind the dorms full of all sorts of weapons, even poisons, that could be used to kill a person,

Baekhyun stared at the walls stacked with guns, rifles, swords, knives, daggers, and poisonous concoctions in the form of pills and liquids. Baekhyun searched through the knives and chose an obsidian black blade that gleamed in the light. Baekhyun stuck it in his coat pocket and called for a driver.

Baekhyun made it to the warehouse in a few minutes. He took a deep breath as he stood outside the building, preparing himself for what was about to unfold.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and steadied his breathing as he walked inside. Chanyeol was already inside, his back to Baekhyun and hands in his pockets.

Baekhyun walked silently behind him, trembling. Once he reached Chanyeol, he tapped on his shoulder.

Chanyeol yelped and jumped. “B-Baekhyun! You scared me!”

Baekhyun laughed sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I thought you had heard me.”

Chanyeol ran his fingers through his hair. “Nope, sorry. This place is really creepy. Why would you want to meet me here?”

Baekhyun sucked in a breath. “I-I wanted to tell you something.”

Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun’s unsteadiness. “Hey are you okay? I noticed you’ve been feeling low lately. Is something wrong?”

Baekhyun took the time to indulge in Chanyeol once more. He tried to memorize every single think about Chanyeol, from the creases of his eyes, the sparkle in his eyes when he looked at him, way his hair fell perfectly, the spot on his nose, to the veins of his arms.

Baekhyun embraced him tightly, tears threatening to escape. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him slowly, confused. Baekhyun stood on his tiptoes and touched Chanyeol’s chin with his finger. He kissed him softly, allowing himself to taste him one more time.

Baekhyun rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest, where he could hear his beating heart.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun’s voice wavered. “I love you. I love you so much. No matter what happens, I want you to know that I will always love you. You are my world, my sun, my moon, my stars. You showed me what it truly means to love. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to love you.”

Baekhyun reached for his blade now and gazing into Chanyeol’s deep eyes, plunged it into Chanyeol’s abdomen.

Chanyeol reeled back in pain and stared at the wound in his stomach in disbelief. The blood spread like a crimson flower on his white shirt. He touched it, his hands coming away covered in blood. He staggered, his eyes wide and frightened.

Baekhyun held the knife, Chanyeol’s blood dripping down the point and onto the floor.

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun, mouth open but nothing would come out. “B-Baekhyun, he managed to say, blood trickling down his lips and down his chin.

He fell against Baekhyun, his arms grasping at Baekhyun’s hunched body. “Baekhyun.” Chanyeol grasped at Baekhyun’s shoulders and stared at his crying eyes. “Don’t cry.”

Chanyeol crumpled to the floor and Baekhyuh, sobbing, crouched over his body, holding his hand.

“Chanyeol, I’m so sorry. I love you so much.” Baekhyun shook, kissing Chanyeol’s hand.

Chanyeol reached out to caress Baekhyun’s cheek, mouthing “I love you, Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol’s eyes dimmed and Baekhyun could feel the life leave him as his body relaxed.

Baekhyun wept over his body, resting his arms and head on Chanyeol’s body. His hands came away dripping with Chanyeol’s blood.

Baekhyun’s vision was tilting and all he could see was red, Chanyeol’s blood, red.

_Baekhyun had killed Chanyeol…_

_Baekhyun had just **killed**  the love of his life…_

_Baekhyun had ruined the life of a 16 year old boy whose only dream was to make music and escape the life of an orphan, and Baekhyun had taken it all away from him._

_Baekhyun was a monster._

_Baekhyun…_

Baekhyun didn’t know how he managed to escape the warehouse, but he was on the streets, wandering aimlessly. The city lights blurred into one big mess and Baekhyun was lost within himself. Every passing face was blank, every voice mashed into Chanyeol’s last whisper of love. Every time Baekhyun closed his eyes he was haunted by Chanyeol’s corpse lying on the mud floor of the warehouse. Baekhyun could no longer distinguish the difference between night and day, reality and fantasy. Was anything real?

_Did he really kill Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun sat on the curb and stared as the cars passed by. Suddenly he could feel firm hands on his shoulders.

“Poor baby. You killed him didn’t you?”

Sehun’s voice pulled at Baekhyun’s ears tauntingly. Baekhyun didn’t respond. He didn’t know how. He wasn’t in control of his body anymore.

Sehun chuckled and his grip on Baekhyun tightened. “Get up. You’re staying with me.” He wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and helped him stand up. Sehun smirked to himself as his eyes danced with malice as he took the misguided Baekhyun home.

They entered Gangnam to an extremely luxurious apartment building. Sehun never let go of Baekhyun, not even in the elevator.

Baekhyun was barely aware of his surroundings. Everything around him was blurry. The only thing he could see was his own bloody hands. Sehun unlocked the door to his apartment, and as soon as the door had closed, he was on him. Sehun’s fingers fiddled with Baekhyun’s buttons and lips grazed his ear.

Baekhyun lost all track of time. Sehun didn’t let him sleep until there came a point where Baekhyun didn’t know if he was dreaming or not. Sehun played with his body, but Baekhyun didn’t feel a thing.  He stared at the ceiling and occasionally at the red in Sehun’s irises, because it reminded him of Chanyeol’s blood.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and he felt Sehun’s weight on him. Sehun straddled his hips and Baekhyun was aware of the glint of the knife Sehun was holding in his hand.

Sehun held the knife in the air, smiling with a strange gleam in his eyes.

“Baekhyun,” He spoke, his tone scarily soft.

“Say you love me.”

Baekhyun stared at him and blinked.

Sehun took a deep breath, his bangs falling over his eyes and casting a shadow. “Baekhyun…I said,” His grip on the knife tightened. “Say…you…love…me…”

Baekhyun only stared back at him with a blank expression.

Sehun plunged the knife into Baekhyun’s chest.“Say you love me!” He screamed.

Sehun stabbed him again, his face contorted into a mask of rage. “Say you love me!”

Baekhyun couldn’t feel a thing, not even when his own blood began to pool and sink into the sheets he was lying on.

Sehun violently stabbed him repeatedly

Baekhyun's vision wavered, Sehun’s voice fading away slowly.

 

_"Say you love me!”_

_"Say you"_

_"Me."_

_"Love”_

 

At the sound of the last word Baekhyun smiled as he thought of his love for Chanyeol.

Tall, and built Chanyeol, with a deep brown eyes and a smile that could melt anybody’s heart, even Baekhyun’s.

 Chanyeol…whose hair fluttered in the night breeze as he looked up at the glittering sky full of stars…

Chanyeol, who held him in the snow, their own red thread of fate tying them together.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and let himself go, away from his life full of suffering and pain but also with light and love.

The couple’s red thread of fate…

_Completely torn._

 

 

*

 

_**That fateful day, the lives of many were lost and taken. It had only taken one thread to unravel everything. The red thread of fate that had intertwined them all tangled, and was** **sheared** **. Such unhappy fate...that was meant to be. The truth was cruel and led to an untimely end, but it had only** **taken** **one thread to unravel this knot we call** _

 

_**reality.** _

 


	26. Epilogue

 

 

_ I can't get these memories out of my mind _

_ And some kind of madness has started to evolve _

_ I tried so hard to let you go _

_ But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole _

_ Madness- Muse _

 

 

 

 

_White._

_A stark contrast to the darkness within everyone. It was hard to avoid that shadow behind every corner, no matter how much you tried to smile. Sometimes you just succumb to it, and it ends up being your doom._

 

*

 

It was midnight.

Sehun left his apartment, wearing white from head to toe. He walked down the hallways and received many gasps. His white attire was stained with splatters of blood. Not only his clothes, but his hands were crimson along with spots on his face. Sehun walked, flaunting himself off and ignoring the stares.

He took the elevator down into the streets of Gangam. He walked.

Sehun walked until it was early morning. He sat at a park bench as the sun rose. He stared at the orange orb and pink sky, his eyes stinging.

He sat back in the bench and closed his eyes. He thought about everything that had happened.

“This was just a sad story.” Sehun thought. “Everyone had a sob story. It just happened to be the end of all of them.”

Sehun wracked through his mind and thought of all of the victims. The lives of many were lost in just one day, whether it was through death or by the soul.

Sehun shrugged. Baekhyun had been his victim, but the more the merrier huh?

Sehun closed his eyes. What a misfortunate group of people. Who knew a simple black haired boy could bring so much havoc onto his entire family unintentionally.

To Sehun it was actually better that this had happened. There was no one to track down Baekhyun’s whereabouts, and that meant he was safe.

Sehun stared at the Sun again, the sky fading to its normal, soft blue.

Sehun’s past was mysterious and gloomy. Sehun went from job to job when he was younger. He was once the CEO of his father’s company, but accidentally murdered his secretary during a frisky night. He had fled, stealing his inheritance and ran away from his mistake. Somehow, misery couldn’t leave him alone. Sehun had gotten a job managing a club and one Friday night was mingling with the crowd when he was approached by a very needy teenage boy. Sehun accidentally pushed him away too hard when he hit his head against the bar counter and split his head open.

Sehun didn’t know what happened that night. Staring at the blood on the floor and on his hands, something in his brain switched and instead of feeling fear, he felt…pleasure.

Sehun found that he actually liked killing people. He loved crushing their delicate necks in between his hands, pulling out their hearts and holding them in his fist. And then…he discovered their blood tasted pretty good too.

Now Sehun traveled the world, relishing in culture and finding new ways to destroy humans.

But then, his eyes fell onto a certain boy and his life was never the same.

Sehun laughed and was filled with guilt.

_Baekhyun…_

_What was is that had made him so attracted to Baekhyun?_

The first time he had seen him was in California. It was a hot summer day and he was walking on Santa Monica pier. Sehun blinked behind his dark sunglasses and watched the happy families eating cotton candy and enjoying themselves on the carnival rides. Then his eyes fell on a certain black haired boy walking on the pier, the only person who seemed to be there alone. The boy looked like he had fallen right out of a magazine. His body was perfectly lean, and his hair fell just right around his face and eyes. Sehun was captivated by the boy as he leaned against the wooden railing and stared into the sea.

Sehun followed him as he left, unable to keep his eyes off of him. He watched as the boy walked into the wrong side of Santa Monica, hands innocently in the pockets of his khaki shorts as he passed groups of drunken men and grafittied buildings.

It wasn’t until the deed had been done that Sehun actually realized what had happened. Sehun had been following the boy, but the boy had actually been following someone of his own. Sehun’s jaw dropped as he saw a pretty girl with long blonde hair laying on the sidewalk with her neck twisted. The boy turned around as if he sensed someone but Sehun quickly hid himself behind a telephone pole.

Sehun’s adrenaline peaked and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. It had been the first time in a long time that Sehun had actually felt fear.

Sehun turned back around to find that Baekhyun had disappeared. He gasped, surprised that Baekhyun had disappeared so quickly, especially with a body to take care of.

He was disappointed that he had lost him and was about to walk away when the streetlight flickered and he caught sight of Baekhyun again. He was walking in the opposite direction now, across the street, with the girl’s body nowhere to be seen.

Sehun admired Baekhyun’s speed and continued to follow him. And he did. He followed him all of the way back to his hotel room, onto his flight back to Seoul, and back to where he lived. There he discovered, by hiding under windowsills and in closets that the man he had seen kill that woman on the streets of Los Angeles had many names but only one profession: he killed for a living.

At the knowledge of this Seun could only devilishly smirk, thinking, “How convenient; the man I love murders people for a job while I kill for fun. This can lead to interesting talk over the dinner table.”

 

Sehun had fallen in love with 060592. He had become obsessed with the boy with haunted, dark eyes, who screamed in his sleep from nightmares about his troubled past.

But then 060592 became Byun Baekhyun and was assigned to kill Park Chanyeol.

Sehun had an itching, bad feeling about it when it all began. But he stayed quiet and in the shadows and watched as Baekhyun went to school.

Eventually Sehun became tired of waiting for Baekhyun when school ended each day, so he enrolled himself.

Day by day, Sehun watched as Baekhyun fell for Park Chanyeol, and he couldn’t take it.

Sehun wanted chaos.

_And chaos is what he got._

Sehun began to kill on the streets of Seoul. He did his research and targeted people that would make Lee Sooman worried. And he got what he wanted. He cornered Baekhyun right where he wanted him and made him aware that he existed.

Sehun was eager for Baekhyun to kill Chanyeol. With Chanyeol gone, Sehun could finally make his move and make Baekhyun his own. He could finally have someone he wanted to share the rest of his life with.

The night at the party, Sehun tasted Baekhyun’s breath and found out that Baekhyun’s skin was soft and he had flecks of light brown in his irises. There he made it known to Baekhyun who he was and what he really felt for him. It was one of the best days of his life.

Though everything was just prolonging the inevitable. Baekhyun had to kill Chanyeol, but Sehun wanted, no… _needed,_ for Baekhyun to be happy.

Sehun watched countless days of Baekhyun, his once strong and fierce Baekhyun, crying himself to sleep under the covers. He loathed Park Chanyeol for making Baekhyun lose who he was: a strong and formidable murderer with no feeling.

Sehun was conflicted for many days. What could he do to make Baekhyun himself once more? Once Park Chanyeol was out of the way, Baekhyun would be his, yes, but he wouldn’t be himself.

_What could Sehun do?_

Lo and behold, this is where everything began to get messy.

Sehun, with one last final attempt to save Baekhyun, hid a Ouija board in Baekhyun’s room, accidentally on, hoping Baekhyun would find it tempting to not have to end Chanyeol’s life. Baekhyun wouldn’t be Sehun’s, but he wouldn’t have to end his love’s life.

But Baekhyun didn’t use the Ouija board. Lay, instead intercepted the power of the Ouija unknowingly. Now, Lay had to be powerful to have a demon approach him from such a distance. Sehun never imagined that a demon could tempt Lay of all people.  Lay made a deal that ended up killing all members of his family, where they would be reunited in death. Sehun couldn’t help but wonder what Lay could have possibly thinking with trusting a demon’s word, but that was his prerogative.

But everything else fell into place. Baekhyun had killed Chanyeol, then he was Sehun’s. Even though Baekhyun was wallowing in sorrow, Sehun didn’t care and took it upon himself to make Baekhyun himself once more. With Baekhyun under his arm, Sehun couldn’t be any more blissful.

But once Sehun had him, he couldn’t control himself. He wanted Baekhyun to love him. He wanted to feel and taste Baekhyun’s blood. he wanted to be with him. he wanted to be _a part of him._

_And Sehun killed him._

Baekhyun had just become another one of Sehun’s victims, shattered, staring at him with dull eyes as their bodies blossomed with blood.

Sehun stared at his bloody hands and closed them. This was one of the first murders Sehun has committed beside his accidental ones in the beginning where he wasn’t happy.

_Sehun had killed Baekhyun and he actually regretted it._

He sighed and laid his head back against the bench.

Sehun had not felt remorse in such a long time, and it was just another reminder he was truly human.

Sehun stared at the sky once more. He noticed a white dandelion waving in the breeze a few feet away from him. He stood up and picked it, staring at the white fluff in curiosity.

Sehun raised it to his lips and closed his eyes.

“To Baekhyun…” He whispered, and with more thought to it, he added. “And Chanyeol, Suho, Jongdae, Xiumin, and Kai.”

He blew on the dandelion and the white pieces of fluff flew into the sky.

_“Rest in Peace.”_

_*_

 

_White._

_The dandelion fluffs blew into the vast blue sky. Although darkness exists, it is what makes light what it truly is. The night sky is truly what makes stars shine._

 

*

 

**_Fin_ **

 

 

 

 

wooah this rollercoaster of emotions is over! thank you all for sticking through with me to the very end! it's almost been a year now and im very proud to say i finished this project. i love you all so much and appreciate everything you have done for me. 

this is the last piece i will write for this story. i was contemplating writing an alternate ending, but i decided to leave it this way. 

if you enjoyed this story, please leave a kudos! tell me what you thought about this story in the comment section.

special shoutout to danielle and my editor mia aka rat no. 2 aka rat roach. ily guys and thanks for putting up with my dumb butt.

this is truly the end!

 


End file.
